Promise
by gromit41187
Summary: (AU) They say things come back to haunt us. Whether it's good or bad, that's for the person to decide. Timing is everything. So are the memories that accompany it. But what happens if your missing two years of your life and suddenly things come crashing back in an old converted pelican?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my craziness...and the fact that ya know, I am in utter denial about certain characters being dead. So yes, this is au. Set time-wise roughly around S13. Timing might seem off in some aspects because I write more often than episodes are released, so apologies there. Anywho. Please enjoy. Will do my best to keep updating since ya know...I have maybe over half written already lol, but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Area maps out clear if you want to catch some rest with the others. The mercs shouldn't be of any concern tonight."

Wash rolled his shoulders to loosen them up a bit before glancing over his shoulder at his team. They were all spread out around the large cavern. It was easy to convince them to rest for the night after traveling all day. One speck of color caught his eye in a secluded corner. They were sitting propped up against the wall, one of the hands twitching every now and then.

"She's having more frequent nightmares," the voice next to him stated quietly. Wash turned his attention back to the opening of the cave, the small ghosted AI appearing in front of him again. "She won't tell me what about."

"And you don't have access to them?"

"Hey, just cuz I use her storage unit, doesn't mean I actually have access to all of her inner thoughts," Epsilon, or Church as he preferred, shot back. "Probably something to do with the Director or something. It's not like you guys had it easy with the whole Project Freelancer thing."

Wash snorted, "That's an understatement. Anyway you could boost my signal a bit?"

"What for?"

"I need to see if I have any messages."

"Who'd be messaging you?" Church asked curiously.

"Someone off planet."

"What, like a reinforcement type?"

"You could say that," Wash chuckled.

"Who is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not? I could just read through all your messages if I wanted to. You know that right?" Church added as Wash watched him playing with the signal across his screen. Wash rolled his eyes. He knew the AI had a point, but he couldn't risk Carolina finding out. At least not yet. "Come on, Wash. You know you want to tell me."

"Wish I could."

"So more secrets," an exasperated Church replied. "I should just crash your whole system just to spite you."

"It's a need to know sort of thing unless you want someone to go ballistic on you as well when they find out you knew." The AI was silent. Wash took that as a bit suspicious. He let out a sigh, "Let me guess…you made good on your threat."

"Uh…anyway you think I can delete that from my memory?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Wash chuckled as he read through the newest message from his correspondent.

"You can't keep that from her forever."

"I know, but the timing is off. Besides, what do you think she'll do once she knows that information?"

"Killing spree."

"Yup and then where would our little rag-tag team be? We have to finish up the mission here first. This is a little more important, don't you think?"

"She's not going to see it like that."

"Just...just don't tell her."

"Whatever dude. Are you done? I can only stretch the signal for so long before it starts tiring me out."

"Got enough so I can make a call?"

"If it's a quick one," the AI huffed. Wash stepped outside more so that his voice wouldn't carry back into the cave before telling Church to send through the signal. He was surprised his equipment worked out here, but then he remembered the little tricks that Epsilon had been picking up through their travels. The line connect a few moments later.

"It's about damn time you check in!" the familiar voice scolded on the other end. "I was getting ready to come search you out myself!"

Wash chuckled, "Kinda hard to touch base when we're at the other end of the system with hardly any signal."

"And you didn't take me with? I'm insulted."

"And blow your cover? I wasn't aware you were done hiding out and ready to take things to the next level if you don't' die in the process."

"Not until the whole Director-Project Freelancer thing blows over. Figure I keep my head low enough, make a few arrangements, and then it'll be safe enough for me to make my grand entrance. So where are you anyway?"

"Some planet called Chorus. Ship crashed here and we all kinda got involved with a situation."

"Yea? What kind of situation? Everyone ok?"

Wash knew who the implied everyone was and smirked, "She's fine. And it's a complicated situation. One which I don't really have the time to explain over a radio call, but shortened version, we got space pirates who are trying to get their hands on not just freelancer tech, but alien tech as well. Tucker here activated some sort of alien temple thing again-"

"Who's Tucker?"

"That's the most concerning thing right now?"

"Ya might want to wrap it up," Church warned.

"Listen, I'm about to run out of my boost here-"

"Those uh, space pirates you mentioned…you wouldn't happen to know where they are as of right now would you?"

"No. Why?"

"One of UNSC's prison ships was hijacked. Apparently aborted a crap ton of prisoners before making off with the rest."

"Yea, you're point?"

"My point, the ship hijacked just so happened to have an old friend of ours on board."

"Wash, buddy, can't hold it much longer," Chuch panted.

"Listen, I have to go. If it makes you feel better, dig up what you can and get it to me. I'll try and check in again as soon as my boost is recharged."

"Sure. Be care-"

The line went dead. Wash sighed.

"Sorry…I warned you."

"I know. Thanks. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be up for a while yet."

* * *

Carolina jerked awake, gasping. She unbuckled her helmet and lifted it off, the cool breeze hitting her face. It was easier to catch her breath and wipe off the sweat this way. The panic in her chest eased a bit and she worked on taking a few deep breaths to steady herself some more before looking around. The sim troopers were camped out around the cavern. Not seeing Washington anywhere, she looked up to the entrance to see his familiar armor leaning against the opening.

She pushed herself up once her heart-rate had calmed and put her helmet back on. At least it hadn't gone flying across the room like the last time she had one of those crippling nightmares. Just the thought of it brought a new panic to the surface. She quickly squelched it before stepping forward, unsure of where the flashes were coming from anymore.

They'd been happening on and off since she and Epsilon had confronted the Director, the flashes increasing each time whether it be in potency or how often they were happening. What frustrated her more wasn't the crippling mess they left her in for a few moments after waking, but the fact she couldn't make anything out in them. Or remember what it was that had sent her into a panic in the first place. She knew the AI felt there was something she was keeping to herself, but she knew it would probably just set him into a panic if she told him.

Hearing her approach, she saw Wash's helmet turn to look over his shoulder. She walked up and leaned against the opposite wall and looked out over the land.

"How long have you been up?" she asked when Wash said nothing.

He shrugged, "A while. Church has been keeping me company."

"I see. Well, if you want to get some rest, by all means. I'm up now."

"Not worth it at this point," Wash said glancing back into the cavern. "Kimball touched base, said we should get to the meet up with the doc as soon as possible."

"She got back with her samples already?"

"Apparently. But there's another one of those things not too far out and we're to meet Grey there."

"Are they expecting the space pirates to show up or something?"

Wash shrugged, "Hell if I know. But maybe she prefers us as backup since she finds us all so fascinating to begin with."

Carolina scoffed, "Heh, maybe. And here we were almost back to base."

"You wanna wake them up, or should I?" Wash asked turning to look back at the sleeping group.

"Be my guest," Carolina gestured at the room. She watched as he roused each one, some flailing about at the displeasure of being woken up. She had to admit though, she was impressed by how much Wash's leadership capabilities had improved since their time on the MOI. It hit her that he was all she had left from then, everyone else having been killed at some point. "Epsilon." There was silence. She rolled her eyes. The AI was probably lost in some sort of encryption. "Hey, get out here Church."

"Wha-" was the sluggish reply as he appeared in front of her. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Wash got orders to move out. We have to meet up with Dr. Grey at the other alien site. I need you to map out a course for us to the location."

"Consider it done."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess I should note there are also flashback scenes riddled through out the fic. Those will be italicized. Enjoy!

* * *

He woke up just in time to catch himself from falling back and cracking his head on the floor, sitting back in the chair to stabilize himself. He checked the time and cursed. He hadn't meant to sleep that long, but apparently his body had other plans.

"Man, life sucks when you're playing dead…" he muttered, rubbing a calloused hand across his face, debating on whether he wanted to shave off the stubble that was starting to grow. He stood up and grabbed his mug off the desk before going to the converted ship's small kitchenette to get himself some coffee before diving back into the mess Wash had asked him to check into.

While he waited for the carafe to fill, he checked the ship's log to check his course. He hadn't been going anywhere in specific, but when Wash mentioned they were at the other end of the system, he made a quick decision. He had lost her once, he wasn't losing her again. Not that she even knew he was still around. From what he had gathered from Wash, she believed he was dead. He almost had been if it hadn't been for the quick thinking of not only the other freelancer, but Delta as well.

After being what, he thought, was fatally wounded, Delta had done some impressively quick thinking, got the healing unit working and knocked York into a death-like coma until help arrived. When Wash showed up, he was vaguely aware of the two talking over him. He had come around long enough to realize that Wash and Delta had banned together to get him out of his armor and into armor from one of the dead grunts nearby before the explosion of his former armor made him gasp awake and look around wildly to see the two standing there.

Wash explained what was going on and what had happened. He also told York of his end game, one which Delta agreed with. York would work from the shadows to help Wash out when needed and Wash would make sure the whole UNSC still thought him dead. He hadn't been so sure he could trust his old friend, but he trusted Delta who was logical enough to see if there would be a flaw of some sort with the plan.

Course, Wash didn't call on him for much, hardly anything in fact. He was told the fates of North and South and what Wyoming was up to with the Meta and eventually when Tex showed back up.

Then he got the call that turned everything upside down. Or right side up.

* * *

 _"So what is it this time?" York sighed into the ship's radio. He'd been floating around space for a while now, biding his time, occasionally popping back down to the planet when he needed fuel or supplies and following Wash's travels at a distance so as not to be detected, but close enough to jump in to assist if he needed it._

 _"To be honest, I don't know how to tell you this…"_

 _"Did you forget how to use words again?" York chuckled._

 _"You won't be joking much once I tell you."_

 _"Then just tell me already," York sighed again._

 _"Only if you promise to stay exactly where you are. We can't have your cover blown."_

 _"I'm floating around in a ship you dug up for me, with crappy armor that you dug up for me. Tell me, how exactly am I supposed to do anything but stay where I am if you plan on me being around? I mean, not that I'm complaining. This whole playing dead thing is actually kinda nice. No training, no missions, no over ex-"_

 _"Agent Carolina's alive."_

 _York was silent. Hell, he might have actually died for a few seconds as the news sunk in._

 _"York? You alright there? That's stupid now that I think about it. Of course you're probably not alright, I just told you someone you thought was dead is alive-"_

 _York rolled his good eye, recovery quickly as Wash babbled on, "Shut it Wash. There's no way. We've would've seen signs, ya know, dead bodies popping up in her pissed off wake. There's no way she could've kept this quiet for this long and us not have heard anything. The Director would have sent her to kill my ass years ago for defecting and to get Delta back if she were alive. Not to mention, I'm sure Tex would've brought it up at some point."_

 _"I'm not making this up York. Why would I? Where would it get either of us for me to tell you this information? She's alive. I've talked with her. Hell, I'm freaking working with her at the moment. It's her in all her scary, fire-y, bossy glory."_

 _"I'm still having trouble believing you," York replied as he flipped through the recovered files Wash had recently sent him. "It was documented Meta threw her from a cliff after taking Eta and Iota from her. Nothing else is documented after that."_

 _"She's going after the Director. She wants to take him out for all the crap he did to not only us, but the AIs as well. She's pissed something fierce right now about the whole thing, refuses to tell the Reds and Blues any part of her plan and is currently sulking at the place you didn't actually die at because she thinks you're dead and now I'm stuck because if I tell her you're alive, she'll either kill both of us or just me, either way I'm dead because I lied and told her you were dead!" York chuckled at Wash's apparent panic. "This isn't funny York! You don't have to deal with the current situation!"_

 _"Oh I have to deal with it alright…just in a different way. What kind of reception you think she'd give me?" York wondered aloud, leaning back to prop his feet up on the console. "Think if I deliver one of my smooth pick-up lines, she'd embrace me with open arms or you think I'll be blind in both eyes when she sees me alive and kicking?"_

 _Wash sputtered into the other end, "I THINK THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO CONSIDER HERE THAN YOUR LAME ASS PICK-UP LINES!"_

* * *

They had agreed that York would stay where he was. There were some things that he could do from a distance rather than involving himself. And from what Wash had said of the apparent state of Carolina's mind, it would only end badly if he were to randomly show up to assist them. He was better off staying out of it. Once the air cleared and the Director and Project Freelancer thing came to a head, he'd think of a way to make his reappearance without dying or losing his vision all together. He knew better than to expect a warm reception from her.

Wash had sent occasional updates for a while until things had gone quiet. Too quiet. York sent him message after message, but nothing until this just a few hours prior when Wash was finally able to touch base. After learning of the crash on the distant planet, York set course and during his travel time, took to researching anything he could about the situation. Anything that would help.

That was when he had fallen asleep, his good eye too tired to keep reading the screens.

He finished preparing his mug of warmth before sitting back down in front of the screen, checking to see if he had missed any transmissions from Wash. He wasn't expecting any. From what his old friend had said, everything seemed pretty under control. It was the fact the space pirates had somehow gotten their hands on the Counselor that had him worried. The information they could get from him on not only Wash and his team, but Carolina as well made him nervous.

He wasn't sure how long he sat in front of the computer before something started flashing across it.

"What the hell…stupid faulty equipment. I swear, Wash picked this thing up in a junk pile somewhere…"

He pressed a few buttons until what appeared to be a little hologram popped up on the screen.

"Agent York?" the hologram asked.

"Who's asking?" York asked. Something about the little figure seemed familiar.

"Church…or uh, probably know me better as Epsilon I guess."

York smirked at him, remembering the update Wash had given about the AIs. "Epsilon. Right. Nice to meet you. Wash has told me so many good things about you."

"Sarcasm noted dude," Epsilon muttered. "Listen, uh, I need a favor."

"Is that code for Wash needs a favor? Why isn't he calling it in himself? I'm already looking into those space pirate dudes for him. There's only so much I can do from my tiny space coffin."

"No, this is strictly me," Epsilon said. York raised an eyebrow at him. "Something's up with Carolina."

York sat up and leaned closer, "What kind of something? She ok? Wash said she was fine."

"That's because Wash only knows what I tell him and I don't always tell him everything."

"Well aren't you sneaky. So what's up?"

"She's having nightmares and panic attacks, both of which are happening more frequently."

"Yea, that's the downfall of being a soldier. Especially ones who have been through as much as we have. It's probably just a case of PTSD."

Epsilon shook his head on the screen, "It's not that. It's something else. I can only dig so much before she realizes I'm trying to route around in her head, but I know it's starting to get to her. I have a feeling it's something to do with the two years of black out she can't account for."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right after Meta threw her from the cliff. She remembers activating her grappling hook and cracking her head on the ice. After that, she woke up two years later in a medical bay, was able to find her armor and sneak out. She had hoped to find answers when we confronted the Director, but something stopped her. There were some locked files I couldn't get into, but I was able to make a copy of them. I'm sending them to you now."

York saw a folder appear, and sighed, "Ok and what do you expect me to do with it? You're an AI, if you can't get into it, what makes you think I'll be able to?"

"I couldn't get into them at the _time_ ," Epsilon replied. "I figured if I leave this here with you, I can at least work on it enough to get access to it and you can go through everything to see if there's any explanation as to why she can't remember those two years."

"Aren't they going to be worried you're missing?"

"I'm not leaving them entirely, just leaving behind a little piece to stay connected to your location. Should make it easier for Wash to communicate with you since apparently that's what he's been doing behind her back. Does he send you incriminating photos of her as well?"

"Ya know, if you weren't actually solid and had a body, I'd beat the shit out of you right now," York grumbled at him.

"That would be counter-productive," a familiar voice advised. York glanced at the new hologram that had popped up.

"D?" he breathed. "That's not possible. Wash said all the AIs were killed when he set off his EMP with the Meta."

"I am just a memory that Epsilon has created to keep himself company. We believe we have it worked out enough he can leave this part of himself connected to your ship while he takes care of things with Agents Washington and Carolina."

"Oh. Well ok then."

"He said to also tell you that there is a better suit of armor that had belonged to Wash that should suit your purposes more than the one that is currently in your possession back at their base."

"Yea and what if they all come back as I am gathering this suit of armor? Then what? We find a nice spot to bury me in?"

"According to the travel log, you should be able to get in and out without their knowledge before they even are on their way back," Delta supplied.

York rolled his good eye again, "Whatever. It's gotta be better than the suit he left me in. Care to plan out a course for me?"

"Already done. ETA of approximately sixty minutes."

"Great. Thanks." York got up from his chair again and stretched.

"You do not seemed pleased," Delta observed.

"Jumping for joy here. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't seem to be jumping and you don't seem to be filled with joy." York turned to look at the AI. "I was attempting humor."

"Needs some work," York sighed. "I take it you are also working on getting into the file while you've been talking to me."

"Of course. A few more moments and I should be able to access it."

"Oh and when you have a chance, tell Wash I got some info on those mercs he might be interested in."

"Yes Agent York."


	3. Chapter 3

"Crap, crap, crap," Wash cursed as he ducked behind a rock. "Did anyone actually bother to check the area before we just waltzed right in?"

"Nothing was coming up on radar," Carolina breathed from the spot next to him. "Besides, this was why you and I were scouting ahead before we tell the rest of the team its clear."

"Last time I listen to one of your bright ideas," Wash muttered. "Any idea where it's coming from?"

"Possibly," she said before taking a peek. "Cover me."

"Dammit, I hate it when she does that," Was grumbled adjusting his vantage point as Carolina sped into the clearing to start dealing with the enemy. Wash did his best to cover her, but from what he could tell, the soldiers she was taking out needed it more than she did. He did one last sweep of the area before stepping out to join her and opening up his radio, "All clear guys."

* * *

The base seemed as deserted as the AI said it would be when York stepped of his ship.

"It should be in the crashed part over there. That's where Washington left it last," Delta advised.

"Got it. Cloak the ship just in case any visitors pop in," York advised as he headed to the crash site. "Wouldn't want someone seeing something out of the ordinary that would bring them back to their base while I'm still inside."

"Interesting."

"What's interesting D?" York sighed as he walked through the crashed ship to where the armor was stashed.

"There appears to be a strange signal coming from somewhere."

"You should probably figure out where that's coming from."

"It's a little hard to keep an eye on you here when my actual consciousness is with Agent Carolina."

"Yea and whose fault is that?" York argued. He found the armor laying where Delta said it would be and started switching it out. He had to admit, it was a lot more comfy than his previous junk had been.

He was just straightening up after attaching the last piece when Delta flared a warning across his HUD.

"Incoming."

"What kind of incoming?" York asked freezing.

"Hostiles."

"Great. Any chance I can get a little more info?" There was silence as York started heading to the exit. "Fine. Just do me a favor and help me out on my blind-"

There was a searing pain to the side he was referring to as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Caboose, for the last time, none of us have any cookies," Wash explained through gritted teeth.

"Well that can't be right because I was told there were going to be cookies and now you are saying there are no cookies, but I know we packed some before we left the base," Caboose rattled on. "The mean agent lady said to come talk to you."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Caboose," Wash sighed glancing at Carolina. He couldn't see her face, but he would bet that Carolina was silently laughing at him. "Why don't you check with Grif? He's always keeping some form of food item on him. I'm sure he's got to have some sort of cookies or such."

"Oh! Good idea. You are so smart agent Washingtub."

Wash watched the blue armor walk away from him in search of the orange one. Carolina walked up and he could hear her snickering. "Thanks for that."

"But you deal with him so much better than I do. Normally I just want to smack him," Carolina chuckled. "Or shoot him. Of course, he reminds me of when you first joined Project Freelancer."

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's all laugh at my expense," Wash grumbled.

"Oh come on, we both know you weren't the smartest tool in the shed when you first arrived," she teased. "But you got better."

"York used to joke around I was the worst fighter," he mused remember back to their days aboard the MOI. Carolina was silent and Wash cursed to himself. "Sorry…I-"

"It's alright," Carolina cut him off. "I've made my peace with it."

He watched her walk away. Wash cursed to himself again. She'd never admit it, but he knew she felt guilty about what happened. No matter how much she claimed she was ok with it.

"Hey…uh, Wash?" Wash looked up as Church's hologram appeared in front of him.

"Yea, I know. I screwed up," Wash sighed. "Open mouth, insert foot."

"No, not that. Um…we might have a slight problem."

"What? Why are you telling me and not the boss?"

"Because the boss is missing a key component of the problem," Church spat.

"What'd he do…don't tell me he followed us after I told him to stay put," Wash huffed knowing full well that's exactly what his old friend did.

"Well yea. He was sitting out in orbit after you guys talked yesterday. Figured you might need back up at some point and if you wanted him researching anything, it'd be easier to get the info to you if you were closer," Church replied. "I remember him saying something about having crap armor so I told him where you left my old armor."

"Ok," Wash said annoyed. "I'm still failing to see the problem."

"The mercs must've had some sort of alarm set up or some sort of guard keeping watch on the place…"

"Don't tell me…" Wash groaned. "He got himself kidnapped?"

"He got himself kidnapped," Church agreed. "Course, it was probably my fault. I couldn't really scan the area very well at the time…"

"Any idea where they took him?" Wash asked glancing around. He'd have to do this covertly and without Carolina knowing the full reason he'd be leaving.

"Luckily, they're still holding him at their outpost awaiting word from Felix and Locus on what they're do to with him. There's four of them stationed there."

"Good. So we can get in and out if need be and they may never figure out his real identity..."

"Yea. What, do you plan on going yourself?"

"Probably wouldn't be smartest…thought it'd be the best course of action," Wash sighed.

"Fake call from Kimball?"

"Unfortunately," Wash grumbled. He looked around and saw Carolina sitting off to the side of her mongoose. He walked up to her, "Hey."

"What's up Wash?"

"Kimball needs me to head back to base. Just called. Wants a second team to go check out something strange."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"By yourself?" Wash nodded. "Can't say I'm too keen about you going by yourself. You should take one of the guys with you."

"I can take the privates when I get back to base. I don't want to short hand you any."

"You're already short-handing us," Carolina replied. "Take Caboose with you."

"I don't need to take anyone with me," Wash argued. He could feel Carolina's glare at him through their visors. He rolled his eyes, glad she couldn't see him do it. "Why can't I take Tucker?"

"Grey needs his alien sword and he's the only one that can use it."

"Do I really have to take Caboose?" Wash whined.

"Yes."

Wash grumbled and stalked off to find where the blue soldier had gotten too. He was gonna kill York when he found him.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Just your friendly door-to-door vacuum salesman," York shrugged from his seat. His hands were handcuffed and he was forced to sit between the two soldiers that had ambushed him. They had removed his newly acquired armor, leaving him in his black under armor. There were two others he saw, but they seemed to be rotating who was watching the canyon where the crashed ship was.

"What's a vacuum salesman doing this far out from the capitol?" the other soldier asked.

"Hey, I go where the people are. You let me free, I'll cut you a deal," he said holding up his cuffed hands. Hopefully these guys were as dumb as they looked, York thought to himself. The soldiers stared at him. "Ok fine. I mean, this place could really use a good vacuum too. Your mothers ever teach you how to clean up after yourselves?"

"You sure we can't kill him?" one soldier asked the other.

"Not until we hear from the bosses," the other muttered.

"Kill me? You can't kill me! I have a family. Think how heartbroken my wife will be and not to mention what she's gonna tell the children!" York whined continuing on and on about why it would be in their best conscious to let him live. He hadn't heard from the AI since he woke up so he only assumed that help would hopefully be coming. If not, then he'd get out of this himself. There had to be some muscle memory left having not been an active member of anything since Wash made him hide out. Until one or the other opportunity arose, he decided he could afford a little fun.

"Seriously, can we shut him up at least?"

"Hey, either tell us who you are and why you were there or shut your mouth!" the other soldier barked at him.

"Listen man, I told you who I was. Not my fault you can't comprehend the words coming out of my mouth," York shrugged again. The hot-headed soldier rushed at him. "Go head. I'd love a little fight. Get the blood flowing a bit."

"The only way it'll be flowing is out of your bloody corpse!" He tried to dodge it, but a well-aimed hit caught him in the temple and made York's ears ring. Of course, it had to be his blind side they hit as well which probably helped with the miscalculation.

"I'd say you hit like a girl, but I know some scary ladies that hit way harder than that," York grumbled out. He braced himself for another hit that never came.

"Dude, let it go. He's trying to bait you," the cooler tempered of the two muttered to his friend. Ok, maybe not as dumb as he first thought, York sighed to himself.

"Heh, was always told I'm an ass who won't quit," York smirked at their backs. Neither paid any attention to him, keeping their backs to him. He took the opportunity to glance around for anything he could use to pick the lock on the cuffs when a strange noise caught his attention. "Is someone having a party?"

The two guards looked at each other before the one made to move outside the tent only to be knocked back in with a shot to the head.

"It's about time you showed up!" York yelled as the only solder left pulled him to his feet and threw him in front as a human shield.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO GET CAUGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" he heard Wash yelling back. Seconds later, he appeared in the tent entrance way, gun pointing at the soldier. York held up his bound hands and wiggled fingers in hello at him. "Seriously! Who's bright idea was it for you to come out here and get caught!?"

"You know me," York shrugged as he felt the tip of the soldier's gun jam into his kidney. He took the opportunity to spin around, disarming the soldier in one quick movement before setting off a few shots. "Can never stay outta good fight. Besides, I had it under control."

"Yea, sure. And I'm the queen of England!"

"No…you're Agent Washingtub," a voice outside the tent responded sounding confused.

"SHUT UP CABOOSE!"

"Aw did you make a new friend," York chuckled as Wash slung his gun over his back and picked up a set of keys off the ground. He walked up to York and freed his hands.

"Had no choice seeing as I had to come rescue you," Wash continued to grumble at him. "It was the only way I could get away from Carolina without her tagging along. I mean, unless you wanted me telling her that I've been lying to her this whole time and that you were actually alive and kicking and just somehow managed to get himself kidnapped and probably killed anyway-"

"Oh stop your whining. You see my armor laying around anywhere?" York asked looking around and finding it piled in the corner in a crate. "Ah, there it is."

"You didn't tell me we were coming after a real live pirate!" a blue armor said as he joined them in the tent. York chuckled at Wash's frustration. "Does he have a hook and a parrot as well?"

"No Caboose…" Wash replied frustrated. He turned to York, "Will you get dressed already so we can get outta here?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" York smirked as he pulled on the armor pieces.

"Caboose, wait outside."

"Aw…okay…" York watched the soldier turn around mumbling something about buried treasure and dubloons and awesome it must be to wear an eye patch.

"Look at you taking command," York chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Aw come on Wash, lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when I stop having to save your damn ass."

"No one said you had to come rescue me. Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?"

"You really want me to answer that question?" Wash asked. York rolled his good eye before pulling the helmet over his head. "What would have happened if Felix and Locus had gotten a hold of you? Then where would we be? I know you've been bored floating around out there but did you really have to come here looking for trouble?"

"Look, all I came down here for was a better suit of armor than what you originally left me with since you blew mine to hell when you and Delta saved my ass," York spat back. "Then you go and get Delta killed."

"I told you already, I had no choice. It was that or let the Meta keep destroying our friends. What if he had found Carolina next? You'd be laying in on me and blaming me about that then! And if you remember correctly, I didn't just destroy Delta. I destroyed all the AIs, including the Alpha. Epsilon is all that's left of any of them."

"Kinda funny it's your AI that's left," York muttered.

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Yea well, it's been a bit of a rough day if you haven't noticed and you chastising me isn't making it any better. I mean, if you really want a fight, I'll fight you. Send your ass back bruised and sore. Then you'll get to explain that to everyone else, including Carolina who won't believe one word of you'll bullshit."

Wash huffed at him and stormed out of the tent. York shook his head and fixed one of the arm pieces before following him. He looked around. The blue soldier that had come in to the tent was standing a few feet away. There wasn't any sign of Wash. He walked up to the blue soldier.

"Caboose was it?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Pirate-man. How are you?"

"Peachy. Where'd our lovely Wash go?"

"He said he had to go cool off a bit. He seemed super frustrated. At least more so than normal. Probably because all the cookies are gone." York nodded. "They are always gone."

"People do love cookies."

"Yes. So it's not very nice when there aren't enough for everyone to have a fair share."

"Valid point," York chuckled. "I might have some on my ship if you would like one."

"Really!?" Caboose asked in an astonished voice.

"Maybe," York chuckled. "We'll have to head back and look. Least I can do for you assisting Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"Yay cookies!"

York turned his radio on and opened up a connection to Wash. Whether he'd listen or not was another story, but if he didn't tell him where he and his buddy were, that'd be another fight. "Wash, just giving you a heads up, we're heading back to my ship by your old crash site. So when you are cooled off and would like to join us, we'll hopefully be dining on some cookies."

"Maybe that'll shut him up…" was the grumbled reply. York chuckled and closed the connection before motioning to Caboose to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you know Agent Washington?" Caboose asked as they walked.

"We go way back."

"Oh yea. Me too."

"Farther back than you buddy," York chuckled. "There's probably only one other person who knows Wash like I do."

"You mean the mean scary agent lady?"

York laughed, "Does she know you call her that?"

"No I don't think so," Caboose answered sounding unsure. "But she's a lot nicer now than when she first showed up even though she helped us save Church."

"Yea she can be a bit harsh at first until you get used to her."

"Was she mean to you too?"

"All the time," York smirked.

"So if you know Agent Carolina and Washingtub, does that mean you knew Tex as well?"

"Yuppers. Ya know, you're a lot smarter than they give you credit for."

As York walked with the soldier, he realized that his previous statement may not be all the true to begin with.

They got back to the ship a short while later and York was able to find the cookies he had promised. He placed them on the table in front of Caboose, but pulled them away slightly, "You can have these on one condition."

Caboose sighed, "There's always a cookie condition and it's normally hard…"

"This one is easy. I hope," he chuckled. "You are not to mention that you saw me to anyone. Got it? There's some super-secret spy stuff going on and no one but you and Wash can know I'm here. Understood?"

"Understood!" Caboose agreed eagerly. York slid the plate across the table at him and took a seat back at his computer screens. It'd seemed that Epsilon had managed to break into the folder he had stashed in his system before they left. He opened it and started paging through the documents and files.

The more images and words he read, the angrier he became. The information had shocked the hell out of him, but the ongoing research and results had infuriated him. He was so engrossed and fury-ridden that he hadn't noticed Wash had joined them until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Caboose said you haven't spoken since you got back and gave him cookies," Wash said. York shook his hand off and went back to reading, slamming his fingers along the screen as he went. "And you don't seem all that particularly happy…"

"You're an observant one," York replied stiffly. He reached the end of what he had been reading before standing up, his hands shaking in cold fury as he looked around for something to throw or destroy.

"What's up? I hope you're not still mad-"

"It's not you Wash," York said through gritted teeth. "I need to talk to Epsilon."

"Not gonna happen," Wash chuckled. "He's with the one person you don't want to know of your current existence."

"Yea well, gonna have no choice but to tell her now."

Wash looked back at the screens York had been looking through before looking back to see his old friend pacing back and forth. Caboose seemed oblivious enough as he happily snacked on the cookies set out in front of him.

"What were you looking at?" Wash asked carefully.

"A file Epsilon gave me."

Wash knew he was probably stepping on fragile ground if York's posture was any indication and asked the next question with a bit of hesitation, "About what?"

York huffed a bit before running a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down, "What do you know of what happened to Carolina after the Meta threw her over that damn cliff?"

"Not much. She never really said much about that subject. Why?"

"Epsilon told me that apparently there are two years she can't account for," York explained. He pointed at the screen. "That file has almost everything she's missing. Everything that damn asshole did to her!"

York punched the wall, not paying any attention to the pain shooting up his arm or that Caboose was no longer humming merrily from the table. He saw Wash move out of the corner of his eye as he moved to start scrolling through the computer files himself. There was a look of horror on his face as he looked back at York.

"Did you know?" he breathed.

"Know?" York scoffed. "How the hell was I supposed to know any of that? What makes you think she even knew to begin with?"

"We were all hiding things from each other York…"

"You don't hide something like that. And she would never do that to-"

"York, you knew her the best out of any of us. You know how much she wanted to be the number one on that board. She was obsessed. You really think-"

York rushed at Wash and threw him up against the wall, "Don't."

Wash stared him down. He could see the tension and anger on his old teammate's face. A few moments later, he nodded his head, relenting, "Fine. Just…just take a few deep breaths. Calm down. What's done is done, you can't do anything about the past." York let go of the front of Wash's armor before walking over to plant himself in a seat across from Caboose who was staring at the two wide eyed. "Now, think carefully. What do you want to do? Do you really want to go telling her all this?"

Wash watched York breathe deeply in and out. He wasn't saying anything, but Wash could see the gears working in his friend's head. Caboose was still looking between the two of them. Wash walked over and grabbed a cookie.

"How they taste? Everything you ever dreamed?"

"Are the loud noises done?" Caboose asked. Wash glanced at York who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Only...well...I do not know what's all going on, but I think Carolina would probably want to know whatever it is."

"Yea? Kid, you don't know her as well as we do," York finally said turning to look at them. "She'll become infuriated and obsessed and forget what it is she was sent out to do in the first place with you and your little ragtag team. Not to mention what she's going to do to me and Wash because as far as she knows, I'm dead."

"But maybe if she knows, she'll stop having nightmares," Caboose stated.

"How'd you'd know about those?" York asked.

"Oh you know," Caboose shrugged. "I don't sleep all that well to begin with sometime and when she has them, I find her wondering the halls back at the base. Or if we're out on a mission, I see her jerking awake and she looks all panicky and stuff."

"Hold up, how the hell do you know this?" Wash asked looking at York.

"Epsilon told me," York sighed. "She gets flashes, never anything concrete." He let a sigh out, rubbing the sore side of his head. "Kid's right...Wash, it's time."

"Can't we just think about this?" Wash squeaked. York raised an eyebrow. "Well come on, I mean, I'd kinda like to live the rest of my crappy life out. As soon as she finds out that I've known the entire time, I'm dead and that's gonna happen before she even deals with you."

"Caboose will bury you, don't worry," York chuckled dryly pushing himself back up out of the chair to head to the ship's console.

"Yea don't worry Washingtub, I'll make sure it's a big party," Caboose agreed.

"Thanks," Wash sighed. "York, are you sure?"

"Stop asking me that Wash," York grumbled. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"Yea."

"Coordinates?"

Wash was about to rattle them off when the computer screen started flashing with an incoming call. Wash walked up and saw it was Church calling. He looked up at York, "Yo, Church is calling."

"Answer him. Tell him we're coming to him."

Wash muttered to himself before hitting answer and watched as the transparent image of Church appeared on the screen, "Washington here."

"Oh, uh hey there Wash," Church's voice stammered uncomfortably over the line.

"Hi Church!" Caboose yelled.

"Hi Caboose...Uh listen-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WASH!?" a woman's voice shrieked over the line.

"Shit..." Wash cursed. He glanced up at York who had frozen in the driver seat of the ship. "Uh, hey Carolina."

"Something you want to tell me?" Carolina asked. Wash could feel her fury over the communication line. "Cuz I just got off the phone with Kimball and she told me she never called you. So I'm going to ask again, where. Are. You."

"Had to go help out a friend," Wash supplied weakly. "We're on our way back."

"That's good to here," she replied her tone too cheery for his liking. "Because, well...you and I are going to have a looooong chat."

"Great..." Wash said. "Should I start planning my funeral?"

"I'd make sure your affairs are in order," Carolina replied cooly before turning and closing the communication line.

Wash looked up at York, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Will you stop asking me that?" York huffed. "Man, she sounds about as good as I remember...How much of a look at her you think she'll give me before I lose vision in the other eye?"

"There are other things to worry about here York," Wash groaned taking a seat across from Caboose.

"You're right. I should work on a great opening pickup line."

"York..."

"Ease up Wash. I should've done this years ago and you know it."

"Do you still need the coordinates?" Wash asked.

"Nope. Epsilon was so kind as to supply them."

"When did you talk to him?" Wash asked confused.

"Right after Carolina took over that call. He popped up here quick and I asked him to upload them. He must've caught a glimpse at the file and paged through it quickly."

"Miss Carolina didn't sound happy..." Caboose stated.

"You got that right. She's gonne be even unhappier when we get back," Wash sighed.

"Are we gonna be in trouble?"

"Well, I'm gonna die. York will probably be crippled more than he already is and that's if she lets him live. She might let you slide considering it was her fault you got dragged into this in the first place."

"She's a nice lady. I'm sure she won't kill you too bad."

"Thanks Caboose. It was nice knowing you..."

* * *

An hour later, they were touching done outside the base near the piece of alien tech that Wash and his team had been originally headed for. York watched two soldiers arguing back and forth outside the entrance before a familiar teal armor appeared. He felt his stomach clench up with nerves before standing up and walking over to where he had set his helmet. Caboose and Wash were already waiting by the exit of the ship.

"You sure you want to do this?" Wash asked him as he pressed the button to open the door.

"Wash, ask me one more time and I'm going to hit you," York grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just making sure you've considered all options," Wash shrugged in response. He motioned to Caboose, "Come on Caboose. Let's get this over with."

York followed behind them. The orange and maroon armor that had been arguing called greetings to Wash and Caboose. The teal one was standing there watching them. They stopped walking when they reached the three and before anyone could say anything, York decided to jump right in.

"Man and here I thought I was just playing dead-"

"Uh York-" Wash tried to interrupt but York kept going.

"I must've actually died somewhere along the way to see such a fine looking angel standing in front of me," York finished, ignoring Wash. There was silence among the group until the orange and red soldiers started laughing.

"Dude, what the hell did you bring back?" the teal and clearly male voice asked Wash.

"York, this is Tucker," Wash chuckled. "The other two are Grif and Simmons."

"Ya know, you'd think that'd be something you might mention BEFORE we got off the ship?" York grumbled. "Now I just wasted my ace in the hole…"

"You really think a pickup line is gonna save you?" Wash chuckled.

"Yea dude, gonna have to try way harder than that if you're trying to sweet talk Carolina," Tucker laughed. "I've tried everything in the book and nothing works on that stone cold exterior of hers. Besides she's in one hell of a temper right now. If I were you two, I'd run while you had the chance."

"Speaking of," Wash asked. "Where is she?"

"With Sarge and Grey in the control room here. She told me to come out here and get you."

"Alright. Let's get this over with," Wash huffed. "Caboose, you can stay here."

"Ok," he agreed all too quickly before they heard him start launching into a story about pirates.

Wash motioned to York to follow him and Tucker. He led them inside and through a few hallways until they got to what looked like the main control room. Indeed, Carolina was standing there talking with another red soldier.

"Hey, they're back," Tucker said upon entering the room.

"Thanks Tucker," Carolina said looking up. "Grey went up to see if she can decipher anymore of the alien language. I want you and Sarge to go up and keep an eye out. I don't see any problems, but ya never know."

"Got it."

York moved aside to let the two soldiers leave the room, leaving him and Wash alone with her.

"I hope you have one hell of an explanation for me," Carolina opened with staring at Wash.

"It's a really fun story," Wash said nervously.

"Good. Maybe first you can start by introducing your friend?" she asked. She looked over at York who could have sworn he felt his heart stop. "And then how you know each other?"

"See there's uh….there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Wash chuckled. His voice cracked as he talked, his nerves getting the better of him. York walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey there 'Lina," York spoke quietly. It was barely there, but he thought he saw her tense up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guess I should make a note that you'll probably get updates mon-fri because that's when I have a functioning computer (yay work! I'm getting paid to update you guys lol) Enjoy!

* * *

"Do I know you?" Carolina breathed.

"Yea. Yea you do," York nodded. "It's been a while, and I know we were both sorta dead at one point or another but…well, here we are." He took a breath, "You don't know how good it is to see you again, 'Lina."

He watched her turn to look at Wash. With their helmets, he couldn't see her facial expressions so he had no clue what was going on. He figured his best move would probably just to be quiet.

"What is this Wash?" Carolina asked. Her voice was surprisingly steady as she kept shooting glances at the Wash's old armor standing across with the voice of a ghost long gone attached to it. Wash stammered a bit causing her to slam her fist onto the table that stood between them. "Start talking. Now."

"Why don't we all just sit down nice and calm like," the ghost suggested. There was still that same familiar lilt to the voice. "Then we'll tell you everything." Next thing they all knew, she had drawn her pistol and was pointing at him. He took a step back, "Or not. Sitting might be bad. Wash, go head. Tell the lady what she wants to know."

"Remember how I was Recovery One for a while?" Wash asked when Carolina looked back at him, the pistol still pointed at York. She was silent. "I was sent out to recover any freelancer equipment and well when I got to where York's beacon had blipped, he was still sorta…alive…"

She stood there, listening to Wash explain everything, her arm holding surprisingly steady, never letting the gun lower from its target. Church was keeping out of it she realized when Wash was done, which could only mean one thing.

"Epsilon," she called through gritted teeth. The AI's hologram appeared in the middle of the table. "Did you know?"

"Um…not nearly as long as Wash has so he should be the one you should yell at," Church replied.

"Thanks Church…" Wash grumbled. "The only reason he knew was because he stupidly went through messages that York and I had been exchanging."

"Come on Carolina," York piped up, "Put the gun down already."

She adjusted her aim slightly and pulled the trigger. York moved, but not quick enough.

"Dammit Carolina!" York yelled tearing off his helmet to look at the graze on his arm that was now bleeding. He looked just like she remembered. "I can't believe you freaking shot me!"

"It's just a graze," she snapped, ripping off her own and chucking it at his head. "How could you be alive this whole time and never tell me!"

"I could say the same to you!" York yelled back. "I didn't know you were alive either until Wash told me. Or are you forgetting that part? Are you forgetting when you were thrown off a damn cliff after we crashed? We searched for you dammit! You were nowhere to be found! We all went our separate ways after we couldn't find you, but I knew you were out there somewhere-"

"Then why the hell did you stop looking!?"

"I never said I did! There's only so much you can do when you're on the run from people trying to kill you! We all had the Meta after our asses! Not to mention the Director and the rest of the damn UNSC. What the hell was I supposed to do but listen to transmissions in hopes of hearing your name pop across the line?" York yelled.

"Maybe I should just let you two talk this out..." Wash said quietly inching towards the door. "You apparently have some issues you need to work through..."

"I don't think so-" Carolina started before York cut her off.

"Thanks Wash. You're right," York talked over Carolina who shut her mouth and glared at him. He glared right back. "Get out."

They both stood silent as Wash walked towards the door. York waited until the door clicked shut before looking away from the green eyes he had dreamed about for years and down at his arm again, "I still can't believe you shot me."

"Oh stop being a baby," she grumbled. He was at least happy to hear her voice had calmed down slightly. But only slightly. There was still a large amount of anger behind it. She huffed, "I get it. Both of us were dead to the other. That I can understand. What I don't understand is why you never showed yourself when you found out I was alive. Wash had to have told you."

"He did," York nodded. "But at that point, it wasn't safe for me to pop back up on the radar yet. The Director was still around and who knows what the UNSC would do to me if I would've come back before things were cleared up."

"You could've given me a sign," she said quietly. "Something. I beat myself up over what happened for years."

"I know...I did too. I wish things would have went differently."

"Me too," she sighed. York felt it safe enough to walk around the table to stand closer to her. There was still a murderous look in the back of her eyes, but he couldn't keep away any longer. "But they didn't. They ended up with us at each other's throats."

"Hey, you were the one doing the hitting," he chuckled throwing up his hands. "I was just defending myself. Or didn't you take notice I never tried to hit you back?"

"You knew you were fighting a losing fight," she shrugged giving him a smirk. She looked down, "I...I'm sorry. I understand now why you did it...I was stubborn."

"You've always been stubborn. It's one of my favorite things about you," he smirked causing her to roll her eyes. "Why didn't you come find me? You knew I was around for a while yet up until we faked my death."

"I was ashamed I guess..." she shrugged. "I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me after everything. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

York took a leap and reached out to take her hand. He was surprised when she didn't pull away. "You knew what you were to me. What you will always be. You'd have to do something much, much worse than just kick my ass." He gave her one of his crooked grins he knew she liked, "Even then, I don't think you could do anything to keep me away. Not now."

"You always were a sweet talker," she chuckled. She reached up with her other hand and grabbed his armor, pulling him close enough to press her lips against his. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as their armor would allow. She used her other free hand to reach up and smack him as she pulled away. "Can't let you off that easy now can I?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he said leaning forward to kiss her again only to be stopped. "What? You want me to buy you dinner first? I'm not familiar with the restaurants on this planet. Know of any good ones?"

"Why are you here, York?" she asked quietly. He stepped back, his hands clenching at his side. "You forget how well I know you. What happened? Why are you wearing Wash's old armor?"

York leaned back against the table, running a hand over his face, "The armor Wash had left me in wasn't really up to snuff. Epsilon suggested this suit which was back at your old base which was being watched so I suggest no one go back there."

"You got caught."

"I got caught. Wash came to my rescue, not that I needed him to."

"So what made you come back?" Carolina asked. York sighed. "York, tell me. You wouldn't come back unless there was a good reason."

"Epsilon gave me a file. Had me hold on to it until he could finish unlocking it," York explained quietly. "He got it when you two confronted the Director, figured it probably had something to do with your nightmares and panic attacks you've been having."

She stepped back, "How'd you know about those?"

"Epsilon's an AI. What do the AI do?"

"Run equipment, monitor vitals."

"He knew without you saying anything," York sighed.

"Of course," she nodded. "Did he get them unlocked?"

"He did," York nodded. "They're on my ship's computer if you want to see for yourself."

"Does it explain why I'm missing two years of my life?" He nodded. She couldn't make out the look that had come across his face. "Then yes."

York walked around the table, grabbing his own helmet and picking up hers off the ground. He handed it to her before turning and walking out of the room and down the passages to the exit. The other soldiers were still where they had been when Wash and York had first gone inside.

"You're not leaving Mr. Pirate-man, are you?" Caboose asked.

"Not at all. Your boss lady says you're stuck with me. Doesn't want me out of her sight," York called. "Can't say I blame her really."

"Will you shut up?" Carolina snapped. "I will shoot you again."

"Oh come on," York chuckled. "You haven't seen me in how long and all you want to do is put bullets in me. I'd hate to see what you do to people you haven't had relations with. Or is it just me that gets the special treatment?"

"Just you," she grumbled following him onto the ship.

"Knew I had that special place in your heart."

"If you don't stop trying to flirt with me, especially in front of my squad," she started sweetly, "I'll put a bullet in a vital spot."

"I love it when you talk all threateningly to me. It's music to my ears," he said lifting his helmet off to give her a wink. She shoved him gently before removing her own. He walked over to the computer and pulled the files back up. "Now I'm assuming Epsilon has already gone through them."

"Correct," Church said flashing up near the computer. "I'm already trying to sort through the location coding to see if I can find any last known origins."

"For what?" Carolina asked following York over to the computer.

"Your chair, madam," York said gesturing to his computer chair. He leaned up against the side next to her. "Just…just remember, you already dealt with the man. What's done is done and we're going to make it better."

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just read. You're probably not going to like it."

Carolina watched him push himself away from the console. He had a closed off look on his face and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She turned back to the screen and opened the first document. It seemed to be a transcribed version of her father's journal entries and was dated for a few days after the crash:

 _-We found Agent Carolina at the bottom of the ravine and were able to recover her. Upon pre-examination, she appeared to be uninjured except for the area on her neck where her AI were forcefully removed by Agent Maine and a laceration on her head. Her grappling hook had been deployed which may have saved her life, but probably cause the head injury. Upon further examination we discovered what at first appeared to be an anomaly in her abdomen. Further tests were run to confirm.-_

Her eyes froze on the next sentence. Her brain seemed to have stopped as she tried to process what the entry was saying. She looked back at York who had removed the rest of his armor to have better access to the bullet graze so he could clean it up. She turned back and read it again. There was no way. Something was fabricated.

 _-Tests results confirmed pregnancy, the fetus only a few days developed. She has since been placed in a medically induced coma until we decide our best course of action to take.-_

She kept reading and looking over the scans and pictures, her mind barely comprehending anything.

* * *

York looked over his shoulder every once in a while as he cleaned up the bullet graze. Luckily, that's all it was and it was simple enough. He couldn't tell what was going on in Carolina's head and the silence gave nothing away. He walked into the small kitchenette and started the water for tea or coffee, knowing she'd probably want something soothing and hoping she wouldn't just throw it back in his face.

Epsilon appeared in front of him as he set the carafe back on the burner.

"How she doing?" York asked quietly leaning back against the counter.

"I don't know to be honest. I think she's in a state of shock."

"Aren't we all?" York scoffed. "Find any sign?"

"Don't you want to wait for her? She might want to know what I found out."

"About what?" her voice caught them both off guard. York looked at her as Church hid behind him.

"How you doing?" York asked quietly. "I got some water going. Do you want some tea or coffee or-"

"Coffee's fine," she nodded. "How's the arm?"

"All patched up," he replied adding the filter and the coffee grounds before turning back to look at her. "Listen…I don't want to fight, but I gotta know…Did you know?"

"Know what?" York stared at her, an eyebrow raised, his heart stopped in his chest waiting for the answer. She shook her head, "I didn't. Honestly, I thought for sure he did something to us all to prevent the whole breeding process so we could concentrate on being soldiers."

"Apparently he didn't."

"Apparently he didn't," she agreed. "I'm gonna go take this off. It feels too confining."


	6. Chapter 6

York nodded his head as she went back out to the main room of his ship. He heard the buckles and braces as she took off her armor pieces. When the coffee was done he poured two big mugs and walked them out to where she was sitting at the console. An image of a newborn was displayed on the screen and she was staring at it. He handed her the mug before taking a sip of his own.

"She looks like you…" Carolina said quietly.

"With a gene pool like ours, I'd say she hit the lottery on looks," York chuckled. "At least there's no question I'm her father. I mean, she obviously got her good looks from me."

Carolina glared at him, "You're so full of yourself..."

"Well, come on, there was that thing wit-"

"You were the only one I ever had anything with so don't even go there, you ass," she chuckled quietly. She looked back at the screen, "There's nothing on what happened to her."

"I know," York sighed. "Epsilon was looking into it to see if he could find anything."

"How could he have done something like this?"

"The Director?" She nodded at his question. "No offense, but he wasn't exactly the best father to begin with or don't you recall what he put you through?"

"You believe me right?" she said when he made to move away. He paused and looked down at her. "You believe me that I didn't know. I never knew. I had dreams, flashes of what might have been going on, but I thought that's all they were."

"Hey," York said. He placed his mug down on the console and knelt down next to her, taking one of her hands in his. "Of course. There was never any doubt. I know you were obsessed with that board and being number one just to prove to him that you were good enough to be his daughter. But I also know that what we had was a bit more than that. You would have never kept that from me. You would have come to me first and we would have dealt with it together."

She nodded before turning to look back at the screen. York stayed where he was, entwining his fingers with hers as she started flipping through the file again. There was a knock on the back of the ship and he turned to see Wash strolling in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Wash said when he saw the two.

York shook his head, "Nope. Just processing. What's up?"

"Well when I didn't find you in the control room, I figured you'd be here. Plus Caboose said he was worried the pirate-man was going to leave without saying goodbye so I was to come make sure you didn't."

York shook his head, "I told him I wasn't going anywhere."

"Yea well, Caboose need some reassurance sometimes," Wash chuckled. "I see you two haven't killed each other."

"We worked out our differences."

"Oh really?" Wash looked over at where their armor was sitting.

"Remember when I used to kick your ass?" Carolina muttered pulling her hand free from York's. "How's Grey doing?"

"Fine. Sarge and Tucker are keeping their eyes open. Grif and Simmons went on break. Caboose is outside," Wash rattled off. "Kimball actually called and requested we send Grif and Simmons back. Something else came up and she's going to need them to take the Lieutenants and check it out."

Carolina nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem. I think we can handle it here ourselves."

"That's what I said so I told Grif and Simmons to pack up and head back when they were done with their break."

"Aw the rookie has grown up," York chuckled standing up to stretch. "Look at him barking orders."

"Shut up," Wash grumbled. "So…how is everything?"

"Besides ten shades of fucked up?" York asked. He looked at Carolina, "What's done is done. Just have to figure out the next logical step."

"We have to track her down," Carolina said making York look back at her. She shrugged, "It's the only logical step."

"Yes, but you can't just abandon the people here that you said you would help either," York argued. "We don't even know where to begin looking."

"We have to try. We have to know what he did to her."

York exchange looks with Wash before looking back at Carolina, "I'm with you, I really am, Lina-"

"Don't you think that man screwed up our lives enough?" she yelled standing up.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," York held up his hands in defense. "We have to look at this logically. I want to find out what happened to our daughter as much as you do, but this was how long ago? You know how hard it's going to be to track down what happened to her? We don't even know where to begin."

"But-"

"Stop," York cut off her argument. "You have a duty to these people. Let me work on this in the meantime."

"Besides, you know we can't exactly leave the planet without Locus or Felix coming after us," Wash added.

The two men watched her pace back in forth in front of them. She knew they were right, but was having trouble admitting it to herself.

"Can I talk?" Church asked. "I mean, I don't want to put a damper on anyone or anything, but did we forget that I have some info?"

"Sorry Church," Carolina sighed. "What's up?"

"Things are more connected than you think," Church said.

"What do you mean?" Wash asked.

"The Director didn't keep her around long. He did what he needed and then put her up for adoption," Church said as he popped over to the computer. He pulled up a few screens. "He thought he did a good job covering it up, but he didn't have me on the job."

"Yes, we get it," Carolina grumbled. "Stop bragging about yourself and get to the point. Where is she?"

Church brought up another couple of pictures, "With the bad guy."

"Son of a bitch…" Wash cursed as they stared at the face of the Chairman.

"Does he have any idea who she is?" York asked.

"Yes. Apparently, the Director thought he'd be able to work a deal with the Chairman. That if he gave the Chairman his own flesh and blood, that he'd be immune to any punishment from the fall out of Project Freelancer. Unfortunately for him…the Chairman obviously had other ideas."

"And now he has our daughter as well," Carolina grumbled.

"Apparently. She travels with him aboard his ship and believes that her caregiver is her mother while in reality it's just a hired hand to keep watch on her while the Chairman does his business."

Another picture was pulled up. It was a picture of a child close to around the age of ten. York stepped closer to look at the screen, "Damn. It's like a miniature version of you, Lina."

"Son of a bitch…" Wash muttered again. He looked between his old friends. "Guys-"

"Shut up Wash," York snapped as Carolina sat back in the chair and stared at the new picture. He knew he was rusty about reading her, but this seemed beyond him. It was like there was a different person entirely in front of him. "Lina, what's going on in that head? Talk to me." She remained silent. He looked back at Wash who shrugged. "Wash-"

"Yea. Got it. I'll let you...uh yea," Wash finished lamely turning to walk out of the ship. "Church, you better come with me."

"Uh yea," Church agreed following Wash out of the ship.

York walked back over to Carolina, "Come on Lina, talk to me."

Still no response. He did the next logical thing and turned the screen off. She grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, popping up out of her seat and locking it up behind his back and bending him over the console, moving much faster than he actually remembered she could.

"There's the Carolina I know and love," York muttered, his face pressed against the desk. "You gonna talk now or just beat me up?"

She released him, allowing him to straighten up and shake out his arm. He had a brief reprieve before a fist came at the side of his head.

"I thought you were done hitting me for the day," he snapped blocking the hit. She pulled back and swung her leg up to kick him in the side. "And now with the kicking. You want to put the armor back on and really go at it or is this leading to something else entirely?"

He blocked the next round of assault before he found an opening to grab her and flip her onto the ground, throwing himself on top of her to hopefully keep her down. She tried to hit him from his blindside, but luckily he figured that'd be coming and grabbed her wrist, holding it above her head, followed shortly by the other which he did the same thing to. He positioned himself equally over her to keep her still.

"You done yet?" he panted. "You want to play punching bag, I have no problem. When have I ever? But first, you're talking to me. I can't read your mind and you're scaring the crap out of me."

She huffed throwing her head back to rest it on the floor, refusing to look at him. He could see tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Were you crying?" he asked, surprised by the fact.

"No," she sniffed. "Let me up."

"Are you done hitting me?"

"For now," she huffed. He let go of her hands and sat up, leaving himself still straddling her lower half. "Are you gonna let me stand at least?"

"No, I'm kinda enjoying this position," he smirked. She rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"We have to find her..."

"We will," he nodded. "We have to do this right. There's no telling what we're walking into if we go blind. She's a kid. She thinks that ass is her father and her watcher is her mother. She's not going to know we're her real parents. How do you think that's going to go over if we barge in there and grab her with this information?"

"She'll handle it, she has to."

"Be realistic here," York sighed.

"I am. She has our genes-"

"And that makes her one tough cookie, but she's only eight if my calculations are correct. If she were older, I'd be for it. But she's not," York said. "Look at this reasonably, Lina. We don't know what kind of brainwashing we're walking into and that's exactly what it's going to be."

"They took her from us before we ever even knew she existed!"

"I know," York nodded.

"He kept me in a coma while I was pregnant with her," she snapped. "I was a gestation tube."

"I know. How do you think I feel? I was a sperm donor in this. You get that right? I sat on my ass while he had you captive because I didn't know what happened to you or where you were. At least you had a reason for not fighting him. I didn't even know any of that! Talk about dead beat dad."

"Are we really going to argue about this?" she snapped, her jaw clenched. "It's not a contest about who this screwed up more-"

"Then stop turning it into one."

She threw herself back onto the ground, running a hand through her hair, "I'm not trying to."

"Could've fooled me," York scoffed. "There's something else going on in that head. Talk it out and then we'll go work off some of that energy." She glared at him. He shook his head, "That's not what I mean. I know you'd rather hit things to blow off steam."

She took a few deep breaths, collecting her thoughts, "Those flashes…apparently there were times I was lucid while he had me…"

"What do you mean?" York asked carefully.

"I…I'm not sure," she said rubbing her forehead. She was starting to get a headache from all the new information. "There's still a lot that doesn't make sense. There's flashes of a hospital room and monitors…talking to him…I need to read through those files again."

"Ok," York nodded, moving off of her completely and standing up. He held out a hand for her to take so he could pull her to her feet. "Do you want me here?"

"I'll be ok," she said quietly walking back over to the computer.

"You sure?"

"No," she said giving him a smile over her shoulder. "But when am I ever?"

He nodded, "Alright. I'll be here when you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one's a bit longer cuz there's some flashbacks and I didn't really want to split up a chapter in the middle of a flashback so enjoy!

* * *

Carolina took the rest of the time to pour through the information in front of her. York stayed nearby and she eventually heard him snoring quietly behind her. Wash had poked his head in a few hours later to give her an update on the troops and to make sure the two of them hadn't killed each other yet and to see if they wanted food or not.

"Probably should," she said quietly.

"Alright. It'll be ready in about twenty if you want to join us."

"Ok. Should probably introduce York to everyone anyway," she said glancing at him.

"He met most of them when we first got here, but a reintroduction wouldn't hurt," Wash agreed. "I'm glad he told you he's alive. I've been hassling him since you showed up."

"Yea well, we're a stubborn pair," she chuckled.

Wash put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll beat this guy and get her back for you."

She nodded at him before he turned to leave. Sighing she stood up and walked over to where York was still sitting asleep in his chair. She crossed her arms and looked down at him. Her mind was still reeling from all the information she had gotten, but one thing stood out the most. And that was that he was still alive.

Carefully, she lowered herself onto his lap, running her fingers down the scar on his face. Strong arms wrapped around her waist as he breathed deeply, opening his eyes to smile sleepily at her.

"I always liked waking up to you in my arms," he sighed. She smiled down at him before leaning down to kiss him gently. Pulling away, she rested her forehead on his. "I like it even better when you do that."

"Wash came by, said dinner would be served shortly if you're hungry," she sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Food would be good," he nodded. "Though I don't really want to move right now."

"Me either," she found herself admitting.

"Though I am starving."

"Well if you've been cooking for yourself, then yes I could believe that," she chuckled. "You should meet the rest of the team anyway."

"More of this after?"

"Maybe," she smirked sliding off his lap. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, letting him bump into her so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"I know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, turning to leave the ship and lead him to the make shift mess hall they had set up. "Oh man that smells delicious."

"Again, if you've been fending-"

"Yes enough about my cooking skills," he chuckled as they sat down next to Wash.

"Ain't that the guy who hit on me?" Tucker asked from across the table. Carolina turned to give York a curious look.

"That's Mr. Pirate-man," Caboose exclaimed. York waved at him.

"Everyone, this is York," Wash said. "He used to be on Project Freelancer with Carolina and I. He was Delta's partner."

"You hit on Tucker?" Carolina chuckled.

"I thought he was you," York mumbled.

"Yea, dude, he used the lamest pickup line ever," Tucker laughed. "Told him it probably wouldn't have worked on you anyway."

"Yea, you grow immune to them after years of hearing them," Carolina agreed, smiling at York's discomfort.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I won you over a couple of times," York argued.

"Only cuz I started feeling sorry for you," she laughed.

"Whoa, did she just laugh? That's unheard of," Tucker pointed out.

"Shut up Tucker," Carolina rolled her eyes before picking at her food.

The other soldiers bombarded him with questions as they ate, especially once he brought up one or two embarrassing stories about Wash, which then led to more embarrassing stories about Wash. Carolina even threw in a couple, including ones about a locksmith who had issues with a holo-lock. At one point Grey even asked York if he had any interest in a robot eye to which he denied. No one mentioned why he had suddenly appeared and why there seemed to be an edge to the three freelancers. He sat back as Wash advised their duties for the night and observed. The rookie really had come a long way since being the worst fighter of the group.

The two of them stayed behind with Wash as everyone else went about their duties.

"When do you want me to take watch tonight?" Carolina asked stretching in her seat.

"I don't," Wash replied. She froze.

"What?" she asked glaring at him.

"I want you to get a good night sleep for once and I think there's someone here that can help with that situation," Wash asked looking over at York who smiled at her. "I know you haven't been sleeping the greatest. Take the night off. You have a lot of stuff to process. We got this."

"You heard the man," York said standing up. He pulled her to her feet. "Say good night to Wash."

"Whatever…" she grumbled letting York pull her from the room. "What happened to the blow off some steam idea?"

"It's dark out."

"York…

"Come on Lina," he chuckled. "Wash is right. There's been a lot to process. Between me being back and us finding out we apparently have a kid somewhere out there. I think a night off for you sounds fantastic."

"Sometimes I really hate you…"

"I will substitute the word hate with love," he smiled at her. "Besides, it's nice and private on my ship. Here, not so much. And you and I have some catching up to do that relies heavily on the whole privacy thing."

* * *

 _Carolina opened her eyes to find herself in a sterile room with wires and monitors hooked up to her. She sat up. She was no longer in her armor, but was in hospital clothes. She tried to move around, but something seemed off. Standing up, she stumbled, unable to control her legs for a moment, her balance off and her head fuzzy. No one was coming into the room. That seemed strange to her._

 _Staggering to the door, she was just about to pull the handle when it opened. She took a few steps back and glared at the familiar figure that appeared, a sneering look on his face._

 _"Agent Carolina," he greeted._

 _"Director," she replied, teeth gritted. "What's going on? Where am I?"_

 _"You're in our medical unit at the research facility of Project Freelancer," he explained walking farther into the room and shutting the door._

 _"Why?" she asked when he didn't go on._

 _"Agent Maine has defected and is attacking freelancers to steal their equipment and their AIs. He took Eta and Iota from you shortly after the crash before throwing you over the cliff. We found you shortly after."_

 _"Where's everyone else?" she asked scared for the answer. She remembered the fight._

 _"We are in the process of locating them." He gave her a side long look. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Besides like my equilibrium was thrown out of whack, fine sir."_

 _"That's good to hear," he nodded. "May I ask you something?" She gave him a confused look. "How long have you been hiding your relationship with Agent York?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Don't lie to me Carolina," he said stepping closer and looking down. "We're past the point of lying."_

 _She followed his gaze when he didn't look back up and noticed how swollen her stomach looked. Panicked, she put a hand on it._

 _"What'd you do to me?" she breathed._

 _"Me? I did nothing," he snapped. "You on the other hand…have done far more damage than I could have done."_

 _"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Something else moved throwing her panic into full motion. She couldn't breathe, her heart was racing so fast she was sure it would pop out of her chest and she was clawing at her stomach trying to make whatever was causing it stop. Hands grabbed her wrist and pulled them up sharply, holding her in place._

 _"Stand down Agent. Get a hold of yourself!"_

 _She looked up into his face and felt eight all over again. The anger her father had shown her then for sobbing like a child when she realized her mother was never coming home was like a fresh blade. She felt her eyes prick as she looked up at him, "Father…what's happening?"_

 _He let her go and stepped away from her. It had been years since she called him that and she regretted it almost immediately._

 _"Actions have consequences Carolina. Haven't I taught you that?" he asked her. She hunched down, concentrating on getting her panic attack under control. "Was Agent York aware of your condition?"_

 _"What condition? What are you talking about?" she snapped._

 _"You mean to tell me you had no idea that you were pregnant?" The words froze her in place. He nodded, "Apparently you didn't."_

 _"I'm no-…there's gotta be some mistake." She did the math in her head. It didn't make sense. "Even if I was…it's too short-"_

 _"You've been in a medically induced coma for the past seven months, Carolina," he said cutting off her argument. "We had to leave up on some of the medication that kept you asleep because it was starting to effect the fetus."_

* * *

Carolina bolted up, breathing heavily to catch her breath, sweat rolling down her face. That was the first vivid memory she had since the nightmares and flashes first started. She looked around to get her bearings and remembered that she had fallen asleep curled against York as he talked. Glancing down, she found him asleep on his back, one arm behind his head, the other it had appeared, had been most likely wrapped around her and was now laying outstretched on the mattress behind her.

She placed a hand on her flat stomach, knowing the bulge wouldn't be there, but this dream...no memory. It was a memory and it seemed too real. She moved to get off the bed when a hand grabbed her elbow, pulling her back down.

"Not so fast," York mumbled sleepily. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Just have to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep."

"Lina," he yawned. "Don't play that crap with me. Nightmare?"

She sighed, "More like I remembered something…but yea, nightmare."

"About what?" he asked rolling on to his side to face her. "What'd you remember?"

"Um…I uh…" she stammered trying to gather her thoughts. "I woke up."

"Well yea. You woke me up," he chuckled.

"No," she shook her head. She looked down at him to see his good eye watching her carefully. "While I was pregnant…he uh…they had me in a medically induced coma but they had to lay off the meds they were using to keep me in it because it was starting to effect the baby. I woke up." She ran her fingers through her hair. ""I…uh panicked. He came in to talk to me and then it…she, she moved and sent me into a panic attack."

"How far along were you?" he asked quietly.

"Seven…almost eight months. He knew somehow that she was yours. Or at least assumed…I don't know. Knowing him, he probably ran DNA tests along with half a dozen others."

"Hey," York said when she started rambling on and on about the monster that had been her father. He sat up and pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok. I'm here. You're here. Our daughter is here somewhere and we'll find her. It'll all be ok."

"You don't know that."

He lifted her chin to look at her, running his thumb along her bottom lip, "Yes I do. Want to know how?" She rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. "Because she has you, and me, and her Uncle Wash along with the rest of your squad to come and get her and we're all pretty damn stubborn."

"That's an understatement…" she muttered relaxing finally in his arms.

He chuckled and moved a hand down to her stomach, "Ya know, I would have loved to have seen you like that."

"Like what?"

"Pregnant. I bet you looked beautiful," he said a distant look on his face. She rolled her eyes placing a hand over his o pull it away. "Hey, think...think maybe once all this settles down and we get her back...think we can actually do the whole family thing? You think it would work?"

"We have to get her back first," she sighed. "But I don't see why the three of us-"

"Lina, you know I don't just mean the three of us." She looked down at him. She knew what he was asking and it made her shift uncomfortably next to him. "Just think on it. I won't push for an answer now."

She leaned down and kissed him, "Thank you...and yes, I'll think about it. Let's do this first though."

* * *

 _"There's the head," the doctor said pointing at the image on the screen. Carolina was sitting on the gurney, the shirt of her hospital clothes pulled up to reveal the bulbous thing that was her stomach. She was still in shock and seeing the image on the screen wasn't helping any. "Do you want to know the sex?"_

 _"Am I allowed?" she muttered. "Not allowed much of anything else, why should I be allowed that."_

 _"It's a girl," the doctor said ignoring her bad mood._

 _Carolina was quiet for the rest of the exam. Eventually the doctor left the room, leaving her alone. It had been a week since she had woken up. A week to deal with the fact that she had woken up almost eight months pregnant. She still hadn't gotten used to the strange movements that were happening inside her womb and had to fight the urge to hit back when the baby decided to kick something._

 _No one visited her except her doctor. She hadn't seen her father…no her father had died years ago. She hadn't seen the Director since their first meeting. She was fed her meals at a certain time and was told nothing. Had nothing to entertain her as she sat in the same sterile room she had woken up in._

 _As the days went on, she found herself talking out loud, carrying on conversations with the unborn thing she was slowly starting to accept as hers. The movement started fascinating her and she found that when the baby was being particularly restless, telling stories about her old team calmed her…Carolina even had a feeling that she could tell which ones were about York for those were the times she seemed most still, listening intently from inside. At least that's what she liked to tell herself so she didn't seem as crazy as she felt for talking to herself._

 _A spasm of pain woke her up one night, sending her into a panic. She yelled until someone finally came running, taking her vitals and examining her. She panicked that something was wrong and sighed in a moment of relief. Labor. She was in labor they told her. Then a whole new set of panic set in._

 _The doctor was called and the room was prepped as she sat there with a nurse dictating to her what to do to get rid of most of the pain. Luckily, years as a freelancer had dulled her pain receptors and she was able to deal with it in her own way._

 _Pushing was the worst when it came time for it. She thought for sure she'd burst a vein or an artery somewhere. After what seemed like hours, cries filled the room and she was able to relax, leaning back to catch her breath for a moment before the nurse brought a wriggling pink bundle to her that was thrust into her arms._

 _The room was cleared shortly after and she was surprised to be left with the newborn. Apparently they trusted her enough. She took the time to examine every inch of her carefully. She was amazed when she found that there was a perfectly melded version of herself and York among her daughter's features._

 _"If only your daddy could see you," she said softly as her daughter took hold of her finger, small noises coming from her as Carolina rocked her gently in her arms. "Knowing him...he'd be crying or something. He always was a huge sappy idiot."_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Slightly longer one so as to set up the next chapter split...cuz I want the next one split at a certain part...even though you will probably throw things at me...such is the life of a writer! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Hey, pay attention," York scolded after his fist made connection with her helmet after she failed to block. She shook it off and apologized before telling him to go again. He adjusted and held his hands up. "I just hit you. You know how long it's been since I was able to land that hit on you? Years. I've managed it maybe twice. You sure you haven't gone soft on me?"

"York..." she grumbled.

"What? I'm just making an observation. I mean, if you've been sparring off against Wash, I can see why you've gone soft a bit."

"HEY!" Wash yelled from his vantage point where he and Tucker were watching them. "I've improved a lot since we fought!"

"Yea? What are you measuring that against cuz I'm sure I could still take you!" York yelled up to him.

"I got next!" Wash yelled looking at Carolina. "Old man needs to be put in his place."

"Watch who you're calling old Wash," York chuckled cracking his knuckles.

"All yours Wash," Carolina chuckled stepping away to head over to stand by Tucker. Wash stomped up to square off in front of York. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Who you do you thinks got this?" Tucker asked sounding amused.

"Wash is getting his ass kicked," Carolina chuckled. "Especially since Wash just called York old."

"Isn't he?"

"It's only been a couple years since the program fell apart, we were all under 30 then," Carolina sighed as the two men started circling each other. "So not really that old. Just experienced."

"So uh..." Tucker pause. Carolina turned at him. "Were you two like..."

Carolina chuckled, "Yea. I guess you could say that."

"But you thought he was dead?"

"That's what I had heard. Apparently he and Wash had other plans that they didn't tell anyone about," Carolina shrugged.

"But you're happy he's back?" She nodded. "Good. I can tell ya know."

"Oh yea?"

"Just call me the love doctor. I can tell these things."

"Whatever you say Tucker," Carolina shook her head and turned her attention back to the two men. Wash had finally made a move and had gone for York's blind side.

"Now that's dirty," York chuckled blocking the move a second before it was too late. "You're lucky I'm used to compensating there!"

"What he'd do anyway?" Tucker asked pointing at the left side of his own helmet to indicate what he meant.

Carolina shrugged, "Training session gone wrong. He, along with Wyoming and Maine, were going up against Tex. Wyoming and Maine got sick of Tex kicking their asses and started using live rounds. York tried to help her, but she kept knocking him aside. Maine threw a live grenade that landed near York. If it hadn't been for Tex hitting him with the paralyzing paint from the training rounds, he would've died then. Instead he lost his sight in his left eye."

"Wow...that sucks," Tucker whistled as they turned back to watch the pair sparring. "Always knew those guys were too hot headed for their own good."

"Had they actually listened to York when he was trying to advise best course of action, they may have actually stood a chance against Tex. Maybe," Carolina added as she watched York and Wash exchange blows. Wash seemed to be more on the defense as York threw blow after blow at the other agent. "He may not seem it, but York knows what he's doing. There was a reason he was always at the top of the board...well, under me that is."

"Come on Wash!" York chuckled as he avoided another hit. "This is child's play. No reason to take it easy on me."

"Dammit," Wash huffed. York threw another hit when Wash gave him an opening but this time Wash was ready. He grabbed York's arm and twisted, throwing his opponent over his shoulder and onto the ground. York recovered and threw Wash off balance with a sweeping quick across the ground. Moments later, York had Wash in what could be considered a kill position. Wash held up his hands, "Fine. Whatever, you still got it."

"Hell yea I do," York chuckled holding out a hand to pull Wash up. He looked over at Carolina, "How bout it sweet-cheeks? Want another go?"

Carolina huffed. The fact he called her sweet-cheeks annoyed her slightly. She rolled her eyes and without any notice, launched herself at him. She heard him laugh as she started throwing blow after blow, York blocking each one with a smooth practice from days when this had been a daily thing for them. They knew each other's fighting styles better than anyone, able to predict which blow would be coming next.

Wash rolled out a new sore spot as he stood next to Tucker. "Learning anything?"

"Besides the fact those two are definitely getting it on?" he chuckled. Wash shook his head. He swore the teal soldier had a one track mind. "Yea, remind me not to go up against them, like ever. They're deadly."

"You have no idea," Wash chuckled as the two exchanged hit after hit. "If only you could have seen the rest of the team from back in the day. We were a force."

"Well, I don't know about you," Tucker chuckled. "The stories I've heard-"

"Are exaggerated," Wash grumped at him. "I did my share of ass kicking."

"Whatever dude. Guess we're forgetting the whole grappling hook to the crotch thing."

"You know, you could learn a thing or two from them if you wanted," Wash offered, ignoring Tucker's comment. "From any of us really. We all had our own special things we were assigned to do. Carolina led the majority of our missions, York got us in, I-"

"Sucked most of the time?" Tucker chuckled. "Yea dude, you told me all this."

* * *

"You seem sluggish today," York commented as he made an easy block. "Hope I didn't tire you out too much." He heard her growl before she started barraging him with kicks and punches, eventually putting him on his back.

"You talk too much," Carolina chuckled holding a hand out to help him up. "Which always leads to you on the ground."

"If I remember correctly," York replied, "that's the way you like me best is on my back."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" Tucker yelled.

Carolina glared through her visor, knowing they couldn't see it. She shoved York, catching him off balance to send him back onto his ass. "Like it so much, stay there." She walked a short distance away, calling to Church that she wanted to run some drills with her equipment.

Wash walked over to York and held out a hand to help him up, "You'd think after all these years, you would have learned to keep your commentary to yourself."

"Never. That's my most redeeming quality and her absolute favorite," York chuckled.

"How's that fantasy world you live in?" Wash laughed.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"How she doing anyway?" Wash asked quietly. He had sent Tucker on some drills before Carolina could kill him. They both turned to watch her working with Church.

"Alright I guess," he sighed. "Really wants to kick that Chairman's ass, which I have to admit, I'm kinda there with her, since ya know, the Director is kinda unreachable."

"How 'bout the whole kid thing? How is she dealing with that?"

"Took it a lot better than I thought…sorta," York shrugged. "They did something to her head before she escaped the lab she was in…those nightmares she was having were flashes of memory trying to break through. After reading everything in the file Epsilon had, things started piecing together. She woke up and remembered being pregnant."

"She knew?" Wash asked, shock in his voice.

"Hold up," York said knowing what his friend was getting at. "They left her in a medically induced coma after they found her until the medicine they were using starting having an effect on the kid. They let up on it and she woke up to find herself almost eight months pregnant which set off a panic attack."

"Carolina doesn't get those."

"Have you ever seen a pregnant woman?" York asked. "Have you heard the horror stories about how messed up their systems get?"

"Ok, fine, point taken," Wash rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," York continued, "woke up, found out, was confronted by the Director about it. So yea, guess she had some time to deal with it…but I really think they must've messed with her head. Things are coming back slowly the more she tries to think about it, but there's still a lot of foggy stuff in there up until after she escaped."

"And the fact that had she remembered she had a kid while she was in there that she probably would've blown the place up looking for her?" Wash added.

"Exactly. Yea," York nodded. "I don't think she would have left that place without a fight or a few dead bodies left behind. All she left with though was her armor."

* * *

 _It had been almost three months since she had given birth and she was still surprised she hadn't seen the Director yet. It worried her more than anything what he was up to. The only person that would come in was some blonde that claimed to know her way around babies. Carolina wasn't sure if she trusted her, but was thankful for the help in the beginning. She was a soldier, not a mother, and dealing with a screaming newborn was a bit out of her area of expertise. With the woman's help, she acclimated quickly. The little girl had her so wrapped she didn't know how she'd ever let go._

 _"If you need a break, just call on the intercom," the woman told her for the hundredth time. Carolina nodded. The less she saw the woman, the better she felt._

 _"Apparently, we can't handle this," she said quietly to her daughter who smiled up at her with big eyes. "Apparently, mommy doesn't know what she's doing. But say, we got this. You and me, we're a team, right Ally?"_

 _She had done the one thing that she knew would send the Director over the edge. When asked for a name, she said the first thing that popped into her head. Allison. Her mother. She knew it would piss him off the most and hopefully put a stall to whatever it was he had planned. If there was one thing she knew about the man, he was planning some sort of experiment. Once she had accepted the fact she was pregnant, she decided that there she would defend her daughter to her last breath. York would have done the same, she told herself._

 _Carolina sighed. If only there was a way to track him down and get this bit of news to him. But then…he probably never wanted to see her again after their last encounter._

* * *

"Hey, Carolina," he whispered in the dark, shaking her gently. She cracked an eye to look up at him, "Wash is here. Said someone left a message about a conference call you needed to take."

"Mm." She pushed herself up and smiled sleepily when she felt him press his lips to her forehead, grabbing him when he made to move away. "Ally."

"Hm?"

"Her name. Ally," she repeated as her eyes adjusted. She found two very different eyes looking at her as weight sank down next to her on the mattress. "I knew he was planning something so I did the one thing I hoped would stop whatever it was. I named her after my mother."

York leaned forward to kiss her, "Allison, huh?"

"Yeah. Is that ok? Was that ok?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Name of one helluva fighter," he chuckled. "Besides, it's not like I was there to have much input."

"I wanted you to be though," she said quietly, looking down at her hands. "Three months they left her with me and I wanted you there every day of them. But then I would convince myself that you hated me and wanted nothing to do with us."

"Which is the farthest from actual truth." She nodded. "What happened after three months?"

Carolina froze. He had woken her up before that mystery was solved, but somehow she knew. She felt her eyes prick and her throat got tight. She cursed under her breath. She was a soldier. This emotional crap wasn't supposed to be her.

York let her compose herself. He had been noticing the more she remembered, the worse things seemed. Well…not exactly worse. At least she had gotten to spend time with their daughter…though that could be why she seemed to turn into an emotional wreck every time they talked about it.

He reached out and took one of her hands, "He let you bond with her and then took her from you."

"I think so. I can't remember," she sighed looking up at him. "I fought, I know I did. I don't think I would have gone down without fighting him."

"Wouldn't be my Carolina if you didn't put up a fight," he chuckled. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smile. He cradled her face in his right hand, wiping away the wet mark he knew she had been trying to hide. "It's ok. We'll get her. Now, unless you want to do your conference call in the nude, which personally, I wouldn't have a problem with watching…"

"I'll get dressed," she chuckled turning to grab clothes before throwing her under armor on. York sat on the end of his mattress, watching her. "Coming?"

"Nah. You guys can handle it I think," he chuckled. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to him, grabbing his face and kissing him firmly before turning to leave, slipping out of his grasp before he could hold on to her. "Oh come on, Wash can wait!"

"NO WASH CAN'T!" they heard Wash yell back in response. Carolina chuckled as York threw himself back onto the bed. She walked out to see him waiting for her. "Seriously, he didn't have to get you up."

"Wash, its fine," she waved him. "Besides, they want us both don't they?"

"Yea, but-"

"But nothing." Wash grumbled quietly next to her as they walked back into the base to call back to headquarters. "Where's Church at?"

"He's floating around somewhere," Wash replied waving a hand absently. "How'd the equipment check go?"

"Great. We're both starting to get the hang of it."

"How's the leg?"

She shrugged, "Crap, but better than it has been."

"I'm surprised he didn't say anything to you about it."

"I honestly don't think he noticed," Carolina chuckled.

Tucker, Caboose, Sarge and Dr. Grey were all waiting for them when they got back. Tucker tried to catcall his bow-chicka-bow-wow phrase until Carolina threatened to shoot him halfway through. A minute later, the rest of their squad appeared on the large screen along with Doyle and Kimball of the Chorus armies.

They exchanged greetings before Doyle and Kimball jumped into what they wanted to talk about. Apparently, there was some mercenary activity going on and Kimball wanted to confront it head on while Doyle wanted to wait it out and build up the defenses while they moved to the next alien site to gather more information.

"There's a simple solution," Carolina sighed as the two bickered. "Wash can head back to take a team out to scope what's going on, maybe cause a few distractions. We'll keep going to the next site while you guys build up the defense. We have access to an air ship so his return to should be almost immediate."

"We don't need Wash," Kimball said. "We can handle it ourselves."

"You really think you'll be able to lead a team of two opposing forces that still aren't getting along because their COs can't get along into a possibly hostile situation?" Carolina asked skeptically. Kimball and Doyle both stuttered at her. "That's what I thought. If the plan is ok with you, it's settled. We'll have Wash to you within the hour."

"How did you acquire access to a ship?" Doyle asked.

"An old friend of ours showed up unexpectedly," Wash answered. "I'll fill you in when I get back."

After all parties finally agreed, they ended the transmission. Carolina leaned back against the table behind her, "They're gonna shit a kitten when they find out there's another freelancer floating around."

"Yea, probably," Wash nodded as Church reappeared in front of the small group. "Look who showed up late for the party."

"Sorry, I was doing something a tad more important," Church snapped. He turned to Carolina, "I got good news."

"You know where Ally is?"

All the heads snapped to look at her.

"Who the hell is Ally?" Tucker asked.

"Does she have cookies?" Caboose asked.

"Is that who I think it is? We have a name now?" Wash asked from aside of her. She nodded.

"Who the hell is Ally?" Tucker asked again, a bit louder.

Carolina sighed, "She's…my daughter."

There was a collective gasp of shock from the rest of the squad.

"You're a mom Miss Carolina?" Caboose asked, awe in his voice.

"Apparently," she sighed. "It's a long, complicated story, but yes. And she's unknowingly in the hands of very bad people."

"Does this have anything to do with why that York fella is here?" Sarge asked.

"Yes."

"Aw man, I knew you two had a thing!" Tucker exclaimed. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"The people who have her are in fact the ones we're after," she sighed feeling tired all of a sudden. "The Director and the Chairman worked out a deal and now the Chairman has her."

"Which," Church interrupted, "I have their location."


	9. Chapter 9

A map pulled up in the center of the table. Church pointed out where Chorus was before showing them where the Chairman was floating around in his ship. It was a short distance away, but far enough to be out of any real danger.

"I have an idea," Wash said after Church was done. "If we can cause a big enough distraction, do you think you and York could possibly sneak onto the ship and do what you have to do?"

Carolina looked at him before looking back at Church.

"Statistically speaking…it'd probably have to be one hell of a distraction. There's bound to be plenty of defense guarding that ship," Church explained. "It'd be one hell of a rescue mission."

"We should get York in on this," Carolina said.

"Already on his way," Church said. "Man, he can sleep...I'm surprised you guys didn't hear me in here making all that noise to get him up."

"Well when you've had years of lack of sleep, it kinda catches up on you," Carolina explained.

"Also," Church added, "Maybe tell him he should sleep with some clothes on..."

"Bow chicka-bow wow!"

"Tucker! Seriously!" Wash snapped.

"What?"

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I can't promise anything. Maybe tell him yourself."

"Oh I did," Church sighed. "Know what I got in response?"

"I can only imagine," Carolina chuckled.

"Never fear," a voice in the hall yelled before he appeared in the doorway, "York is here. Now what's going on? Someone didn't explain after he rudely woke me up."

"Hey, that's not as rude as the eyeful I got! They're called boxers moron!"

"Listen here, computer program-"

"York," Carolina snapped. He turned to look at her, shrugged and mimed zipping his lips shut.

"Ha, totally whipped dude."

"TUCKER!" Wash yelled.

"What? He is!" Tucker yelled back.

"Wash," York chuckled, "Its fine. I've faced this fact of our relationship. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can take him out if need be."

"Can we seriously get back to the whole planning out the rescue mission?" Sarge asked.

"Thank you Sarge," Carolina sighed before turning to York. "Church found out where the Chairman is floating around. Apparently he's close by."

"Awesome. Let's go get her," York clapped his hands.

"Not so fast. Wash needs to go back to HQ," Carolina sighed. "Everyone here is going to the next alien site."

"Ok..." York said sounding confused. "And what are we going to do about the whole Chairman having our daughter thing? Or are we letting this opportunity slide?"

"That's why we needed you," Church said. "Wash suggested that if maybe they can cause a big enough distraction with what they're doing, you two might be able to sneak on board and get her. I've been trying to hack into the system to see what we're dealing with, but the reach is a little far for me right now. We also need to make sure we know where Locus and Felix are because if either or both show up, I'm not entirely sure we'd be able to make it on and off the ship, especially if we manage to get a hold on the kid."

York was quiet, his brain working through the different scenarios that could probably happen here. He pulled up the area around the Chairman's ship.

"York..." Carolina started.

"Hold up, sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me that," she said as sweet as she could through gritted teeth. York heard the venom behind it though and looked up to wink at her. "I'm going to kill you."

"I love when you threaten my life," he sighed standing up. "Alright here's what I got."

* * *

"This isn't going to work," Carolina sighed looking at the schematic Church had downloaded.

"Sure it will," York disagreed. "It's going to work fantastically."

"It's going to blow up in our faces," Carolina grumbled.

"Come on, when has anything ever blown up in our faces?" She glared at him. "Ok, right. Bad example. It'll be fine."

"Whatever..."

Between the three former freelancers and the AI, they had hatched up a hopefully working plan. Wash would give them the clear if he ended up finding any sign of Locus or Felix on his end. Tucker and Sarge said the same on their end, not that anyone was expecting too many problems at the site. As soon as they got a clear from Wash, they'd get aboard the ship somehow.

For now, they were floating nearby the ship, waiting for the clear. Church was busy trying to work his way into the system to see what they were working with. So far, he was only able to download the schematic of the ship itself. He was still trying to work his way into the security feed, but it seemed because of his last trek, the Chairman had upped the difficulty of everything.

"You know what we could do to pass the time?" York asked giving her a sly look.

"Punch you in the face a few times?"

"Jeez woman," York chuckled. "I forgot how in the zone you get. You definitely need to loosen up a bit."

"Then come here," she said giving him a smile.

He shook his head, "Nope. As soon as I walk over to you, you are going to hit me so hard, I'll probably lose sight in the other eye."

"Wow, you've gotten smart. Good for you."

"Sarcasm noted, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Dollface?"

"No."

"Buttercup?"

"York."

"Oh I got it!" he chuckled. "Ginger-snap! Get it? Cuz the red hair-"

"DAMMIT YORK!"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "No nicknames...sugar-pie."

Carolina shot up from the seat and marched over to him. He winced away from her as she grabbed onto the front of his armor, and yanked him towards her. "Are ya done?"

"Depends. What kind of punishment we talking about?" he smirked. She narrowed her eyes and growled at him. "Ooh, kitten's got claws. No, wait, can't call you that cuz if I call you that around Wash, he might get excited."

She threw him away from her and walked away, cursing his existence under her breath.

"Lina, come on, I'm just joking around."

"Now's not the time for jokes, York," she answered through clenched teeth. She threw herself into the chair she had been sitting in and pulled up the schematic and files that Epsilon had since transferred to them. At least he now knew the location of where Ally was located on the ship. She hit a button and was happy to find a live feed into the room. A small girl sat coloring at a table. Carolina watched her, reaching up to stroke the screen.

Another hand appeared with hers and she turned to look up at York.

"Looks just like you," he smiled. "We're gonna get her, Lina."

"We have to."

"We will."

* * *

 _Carolina jerked awake from her nap, a bad feeling in her gut. She pushed herself up and looked over at the basinet to check on Ally and found the cause of the bad feeling. The Director stood there staring down into it, his hands clasped behind his back._

 _"Get away from her," Carolina snapped moving slowly to get up. She didn't know what he was there for, but nothing good could come from it._

 _"Ah, Carolina," he sighed not looking at her. "I would assume congratulations are in order. I would have visited sooner, but there were things I needed to attend to."_

 _"What things?" she asked carefully._

 _He ignored her, "And to name her after your mother. Did you think it would bother me?"_

 _"Yes," she found herself answering._

 _"All the more reason for things to be attended to."_

 _She felt her stomach drop. "Get away from her," she said again._

 _"Come now, Carolina. Are you really going to be like that? Blood should be raised by blood after all."_

 _"Yea, and look where that got me," she sneered standing up to glare at him. "You ruined me. Turned me into a soldier and made me kill people just to get your approval and attention. Ruined my friends by experimenting with them, with me." She stepped closer, "I won't have that for her. Now get away."_

 _He moved back as she hurried over to pick up her daughter only to find the basinet empty. She froze._

 _"All the more reason to send her away," the Director said carefully. "It was probably a mistake leaving her here with you for so long. I was hoping being what you are, you wouldn't have formed that bond with her."_

 _Carolina clenched her jaw, her throat tight as her eyes started burning. She clenched her fist and turned to look at him, "What the HELL did you do with her!? WHERE IS SHE!?"_

 _"Don't make me sedate you, Carolina," he warned._

 _She grabbed his uniform, "You bring her back or so help me."_

 _"You'll do what, exactly?" he asked. "You are in no position to be giving me orders. Stand down, Agent. I will have you sedated."_

 _"I could take you out, you know I could. I'm a trained killer, armor or no armor. Or did you forget that?" she snapped. "WHERE'S ALLY!?"_

 _"You give me no choice." He looked over her shoulder. "Counselor."_

 _She felt a prick in her neck before she could even react and found herself sinking to the floor._

* * *

"You sure you accounted for everything?" York asked looking back from the information Church had just returned with.

The AI nodded, "Pretty sure. It should be easy enough. There's security, but if you go the route I planned out for you, you shouldn't run into anyone. You should be able to squeeze in and out with no problems."

"Yea, and what if the kid gives us problems? What if she causes a big stink and alarms start blaring?"

"Honestly, I'm more worried about you being able to actually pick a lock without setting off an alarm," Church chuckled.

"Listen, d-"

"Damn it..." he heard Carolina curse behind him before the sound of her punching something.

"Lina, don't hit anything too hard. This ship is delicate and our only way back," York called turning to look over his shoulder to see a dent in the desk. She was seething he saw. "What's up?"

"We're going. Now."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," he said as she came stomping towards his controls. He grabbed her wrist before she could push a button. "What's up? Did you remember something?"

"He took her while I was asleep," she growled quietly. "Didn't tell me what he was doing. I didn't see him since that first time when I woke up and he just showed up and took her...while I was sleeping."

"Lina," York sighed not knowing what the hell to say to her.

"Gave me some excuse about blood being raised by blood and what does he do? He gives his grandchild away. Without my consent."

"Crap..." York cursed quietly as she raged in front of him.

"We're going. Now. I don't care about the signal. We're going."

"While I'm sure momma bear is full of fueled rage right now," York said pulling her back from the controls, "think about this. We have this all worked out where we should be able to get in and out without detection. If we go now, before we know where those mercs are, this could turn into a huge mess and while I'm sure you could take out a whole army right now, we're going to be toting along an eight year old. You want her first memory of her mother to be killing people?"

"Then I'll kill them all before we get her," Carolina growled. "CHURCH!"

"Carolina, come on. You gotta calm down and listen to me this time."

"York, either we're doing this my way or you can stay here. I'd rather you do this with me."

"Don't go giving me ultimatums," he snapped. She looked at him, not used to the tone from him, at least directed at her. "I mean it. We're doing this how we planned."

She pulled her wrist free and glared at him, "Don't go telling me what to do. That is my daughter. I want her back."

"Yea, she's mine to and I'd love to meet her," York snapped getting up and stepping towards her. "This doesn't mean we go rushing in there to cause a ruckus just to get to her."

"They have her, I want her!"

"Dammit, Lina!" York yelled. "Stop, just stop. I get your upset. I get it. I cannot even begin to imagine having her for that long and then someone just taking her from you. I want to get to her as much as you do, but we have to do this smart. If we don't, then they win. The Director, the Chairman - they all win. You want them to win? Cuz I sure the hell don't."

"Uh, guys," Church said carefully. "Is the pillow talk over cuz I just heard from Wash."

"He's got sight of the mercs?" York asked turning to look at the AI.

"Yup."

"Let's go," Carolina said, voice stone.

"You heard the lady," York sighed sitting back down in the pilot seat. "Got the cloaking on?"

"Yup," Church nodded. "If you head to that exit hangar there, we should be able to get on board without showing up on the scanner. I have it blocked, they shouldn't detect us. Once you get in that hanger, it's just a simple holo-lock that I already have decoded for you."

"Gee thanks," York scoffed.

"Better than you setting off an alarm," Carolina commented.

"Seriously!" York whined. "I'm pretty sure I opened more-"

"Will you just put the ship in port already?" Carolina snapped. "We'll discuss you're skill level when we've accomplished the mission and are in a safer location."

"Which skill level are we talking?" he asked, smirking at her. She glared at him before turning around to go put her helmet on. "Yes boss. Moving into position."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he huffed. A second after he began maneuvering the ship into position, he felt her come up beside him. She kissed his temple before holding out his helmet for him. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

York put the ship in where Church had indicated. The three of them synced before they exited the ship into the hangar. Carolina motioned for York to head up to the lock as she kept an eye open just in case.

York had to admit...it was good Church had done the work on the holo-lock. Or at least most of it. Had York had to do it on his own, the alarm probably would've gotten set off. Whoever had designed it was a genius.

"Motion trackers on?" Carolina asked quietly.

"Set and clear," York nodded.

Carolina nodded back, "Cover me."

"Always."

She rolled her eyes at him even though she knew he couldn't see and checked her corners before heading out into the hallway. They remained quiet, using old hand signals. She forgot how well the two of them actually worked together when it was just them.

They followed the path Church had mapped out for them. The AI was dealing with the security feed so they wouldn't show up on any of the cameras. What surprised them even more was the fact that they hadn't run in to anybody yet.

"Don't you find it a bit odd we haven't hit anyone yet?" York asked quietly.

"Church said he took us the least travelled route," Carolina answered back. "Could be we timed it perfectly between shift change. Now quiet, we're almost there. Just one more corner."

"Got it."

York followed her around the corner as Church pulled up instructions for the lock on the room onto his helmet screen. He sighed, but this was too big to chance screwing up.

"Get the lock, I'll cover."

"Already on it," he replied pulling up the lock and going to work. A few seconds later, the door slid open. "In."

Carolina placed a hand on his shoulder in thanks before doing one last sweep and entering the room, York following behind her. The room they entered was set up as more of a suite than anything.

"You guys have five minutes," Church warned.

"Copy," York said as Carolina stepped carefully in the room. He followed slowly, looking around before noticing Carolina had frozen. He stopped just before he ran into her and looked around her, breath catching when he saw a red-headed, green eyed little girl staring at the two of them with a very confused look on her face.

"Ally?" York asked when Carolina didn't say anything. The girl nodded giving them both confused looks. "Listen kid, you probably don't know us and have no reason to trust us, but we-"

He stopped talking when he noticed Carolina starting to move. She reached up and took her helmet off, her long hair tumbling down her back. He looked back over at Ally to see a strange look on her face.

"Momma?"

* * *

A/N: ducks and uses cat as a shield


	10. Chapter 10

Had his helmet been off, York swore his jaw would be touching the ground.

"You know me?" Carolina breathed. The girl gave her a confused look, but nodded. A second later, she launched herself at Carolina, wrapping her small arms around the armor the best she could.

"I knew you'd come visit!" Ally squealed in delight. "They kept telling me you wouldn't, but I knew you would! Grandpa is so silly and says the silliest things, but I knew you would come eventually."

York shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the pair quickly before stepping back to go make sure the rest of the rooms were cleared.

Carolina sniffed away the tears that had now come as she pulled Ally away so she could look at her. She smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's face. She had gotten so big. She cleared her throat, "Of course I would. I'm your momma after all. But I didn't just come to visit you. Would you like to come away with me?"

"For really real!?" Ally gasped green eyes widening. Carolina nodded. "Oh I would like that a lot!'

"You have to be good and do exactly what I tell you."

"Anything for you!"

"Let's pack you some clothes and anything you think you might want," Carolina said standing up.

"Ok!"

Ally skipped away and grabbed a backpack off the floor before walking over to her toys. Carolina looked around to see where York had gotten. He appeared a moment later, a small duffel in his hands.

"Got clothes," he said holding it up. Carolina nodded, wiping at her face before putting the helmet back on. "You good?" She nodded. "Church flashed a two minute warning."

"Alright," she said. She turned back to Ally who was now putting her arms through the back pack straps. "Almost ready kid?"

"Yup!"

"Do you have a coat or hat or anything? It might be a little chilly leaving the ship."

"Right by the door," Ally said hurrying over to the door to grab a coat. Carolina held the backpack for her as she put it on before taking the bag. "Ready!"

"Alright. Now listen," Carolina said bending down. "I may need my hands free, so you're going to get a piggy back ride from this guy here. Do whatever he tells you, ok?"

"Got it. Are we playing a game?" she giggled.

"Yes. So do everything we tell you to," Carolina said. She nodded before skipping over to stand in front of York. York knelt down as she crawled up onto his back, hooking her arms around his neck the best she could. "Let's go. Church?"

"You should be all clear if you move now," Church relayed through their helmets. "But ya gotta move fast."

"Ready?" Carolina looked at York. He nodded. She opened the door, checking down the hall before motioning for him to move. He jogged in front of her, not wanting to jostle the kid too much while Carolina covered their rear and checked the corners before proceeding on. They moved quickly and he was impressed the kid seemed to stay quiet. They had an easy time back to the ship and were halfway to it when the hangar lights went black and the emergency lights went on. "Get on the ship!"

"Hold tight kid," York said adjusting his grip on her before running full speed to the ship. Carolina covered them, keeping an eye on the motion tracker and the hanger door into the ship. York ran up the ramp, tossed the duffle onto the table and headed to the front of the ship. "Alright, down ya get. You're gonna play co-pilot but you need to buckle in."

"Is momma coming?" Ally asked as she hopped down off his back.

York flipped some switches to turn the engines on, "Yup. She's just checking to make sure we're clear to go."

Ally crawled up into the seat and pulled the brace down across her lap before looking out the front window. She gasped, "Is Aunty coming with?"

"Who?" York swung his head around and looked where the kid mentioned. Carolina was squared off against someone. He opened up the radio connection, "Lina, we don't have time for this!"

"You think?" she snapped back into his ear. "I owe this one a few smacks."

"There'll be time for that later! Let's go!"

* * *

Carolina muted him, not wanting to hear his whining in her ear. She looked at the woman in front of her. She couldn't remember her name but she knew the face.

"Where are you going with Ally?" the woman asked.

"She's where she belongs. With me," Carolina snapped unbuckling her guns and aiming at the blonde. She wasn't wearing full armor, but some sort of uniform that reminded Carolina of their under armor.

"Agent Carolina?"

"Who else were you expecting?" she snarled, hitting the charges on the guns.

"I told him you would show up one day. He said no," the woman chuckled shaking her head. "Then when we came here and I saw you with those soldiers, I knew you'd figure it out somehow. He said you didn't remember and probably never would. He was assured the Director had wiped your memories clean. I see you got them back?"

"Had a little help on that," she shrugged trying to edge her way back towards the ship. She knew York was probably throwing a hissy fit about now.

"Good. It was wrong to do it in the first place." Carolina stopped edging back, letting the guns fall slightly off the mark. "She knows who you are. I made sure she knew who you were and that you were alive and that one day she would see you again."

"What?"

"Look. I know you didn't trust me. Had I been in your situation I wouldn't have either," the woman shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I'm so cold-hearted that I agreed with everything that they did to you. When I heard you had escaped the facility, I waited, hoping you would show up someday. When the days turned into years, I instead decided to make sure that Ally knew everything about you that she could. I even told her what eventually happened to Agent York. She's a smart kid and you better take good care of her."

"She's mine, of course I will," Carolina snapped. She lowered her guns, "You really did all that?"

The woman nodded, "Now go. I don't know how you snuck on or who's helping you, but I do know you won't let any harm come to her. Tell her I love her."

"I will."

"Good. Go. Before they shut down everything and you get caught," the woman said turning heel to head towards the door.

"Thank you."

"Go."

Carolina turned to jog up the ramp onto the ship. She yelled up to York that she was aboard and a second later felt the ship lift up as he maneuvered it out of the hangar and out into space. She heard Church talking to him and figured she stay back, that he was probably pissed at her for muting him.

Once they were a safe distance out and Church gave the all clear, she heard York tell Ally to stay up front for a second. She turned to see him come stomping back, tearing off his helmet as he got closer. She removed hers as well and prepped for whatever he was going to do. What she hadn't prepared for was him to grab her face and kiss the hell out of her.

"Don't you EVER mute me again, you hear?" York scolded as he held her face.

"Understood," she nodded, giving him a smirk.

"I mean it. Next time, I'll march off and drag you back on here myself," he growled. "I'm not losing you again."

"You won't," she said moving a hand up to his.

"I couldn't live through that again."

"I know," she nodded giving his hand a squeeze. "How is she?"

He kissed her forehead before letting her go, "Likes flying. Church is keeping her company. His Theta memory decided to make an appearance so they're chatting it up. Who was that?"

"Her nanny," Carolina sighed setting her helmet on the table. "And the reason she knows who I am."

"Ya know, I thought that was a bit weird," he chuckled crossing his arms and leaning back against the table. "Think she knows who I am?"

"She knows your dead," Carolina smirked at him. "They were going off the information they had and technically, you are dead. No one but us knows you're alive."

"True," he sighed scratching his head. "So now what?"

"Now we breathe," she sighed.

"Not to break anything up," Church said appearing next to them. "Kid wants to know if she can get out of her seat now."

"Let me get my armor off," Carolina said as she started to unhook the pieces. York did the same. Carolina watched him carefully. It was one thing to know you had a kid somewhere that you never knew about, but another entirely when you got to see them in person. She wasn't sure how he was dealing with it and his face gave nothing away. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You doing ok?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Just…I don't know, just thought it might be a big like shock or whatever for you," she shrugged. "Seeing her."

He gave her a smile, "You also forget that this is one of the things I bugged you about when we were together. I just missed eight years of it." She nodded. "Come on, I want to meet her. Officially meet her, not just give her piggy back rides."

Carolina nodded and stepped up closer to the cockpit, "Ally? You can come back."

They heard an excited squeal, Church laughing, and a small figure come pelting back, latching herself onto Carolina as she knelt down on the floor. York let them have a moment, smiling to himself as he watched Carolina let her guard down. He'd only seen it down fully a few times and he relished each time it happened. He watched her push Ally's red strands back from her face as the little girl giggled at her. Carolina finally looked over at York and cleared her throat, wiping at her eyes again.

"Ally, there's someone you should meet," Carolina said taking her hands.

"Piggy-back man?"

"Yea," Carolina chuckled. She motioned York to come over and looked back at her daughter who was watching York now. "I know your nanny-"

"Aunty Emma," the girl said.

Carolina nodded, "Right. I know she told you about what happened to your dad."

"Yea. He died," she sighed giving Carolina a sad look.

"Did she explain what kind of work your dad and I did?"

"You guys were soldiers who went on super-secret missions," she nodded.

"Right. Well, your dad was on a super-secret mission too," Carolina explained. "Part of what he had to do on this mission was pretend to be dead."

"Pretend?" she asked her eyes going wide and looking back at York who was smiling at her.

Carolina nodded, "Yea. I only just found out as well. I thought he was dead too until he showed up a few days ago and said we should come get you."

She leaned closer to Carolina and whispered, "Is that my daddy?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

York was unprepared for the little girl to launch herself at him and was glad for the years of training that let him compensate for the fact she did so that he wouldn't drop her.

"Hi daddy," she said squeezing him. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

"Me too, kiddo," he chuckled.

"My name is Ally," she said letting go to look at him as he held her in place, running her fingers over his face, lingering on his scar on his blind side.

"Well it is lovely to meet you. Have to admit," he chuckled, "Probably the second best day of my life."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's the first?"

"Day I met your mom of course," he said looking away from her to wink at Carolina.

"Then I'd say that's a pretty good first best day," she giggled. "Momma's real pretty."

"The prettiest," York agreed, chuckling.

"I like your scar," she said running her fingers over it again. "Is your eye ok?"

"Lost sight in it a long time ago, kiddo. The other one works just fine. Besides, makes it easier for your mom to kick my butt when we practice."

"York..." Carolina grumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

"What? It's true," he smiled. "You know you wouldn't stand half a chance if I could see with both."

"Keep telling yourself that," Carolina shook her head.

"Can I see you guys practice sometime?" Ally asked looking between them.

"Not sure if that would be the best thing to watch, kiddo," York answered when all Carolina did was raise an eyebrow at him implying that he got to deal with that question since he brought up the subject. Ally pouted at him. He cursed inwardly to himself. Her eyes were the same shade as Carolina's…it was going to be hard to say no to them. "We'll see. If anything, you can watch me put your Uncle Wash in the dirt."

"I have an Uncle?" she asked her eyes getting big. "I never had an uncle before."

"Well, where we're going, you have a bunch waiting to meet you," he smiled.

"I'm gonna go over the system with Church, make sure everything is all clear to head back," Carolina said turning to step away from them. "I'll be right back."

"No prob," York nodded. "You hungry, kid?"

"A bit, yea."

"How bout we see what kind of food I got? See if we can work up a little something. I know your mom hasn't eaten in a while."

"How come?"

"Cuz she was worried about finding you."

"Well she found me, so we should make her a big, big meal," Ally replied.

"I agree kid," he chuckled.

Carolina watched them head into the small kitchenette before heading up to the cockpit to make sure everything was still clear and safe. She let out a heavy breath as she sat in the seat, running her hands through her hair.

"Cute kid," Church said popping up in front of her. Carolina gave him a smile. "Smart too."

"Yea, now we just have to figure out what we're doing with her..." she sighed.

"Keeping her with you of course. Wasn't that the whole point?"

"Yea, but-"

"But nothing," Church cut her off. "Listen, I know the situation isn't the most ideal and you'd much rather be taking her home to a white picket fence little ranch house somewhere in the country where you can all live a nice little quiet life, but you can't just abandon the rest of the guys. They're our family too whether we like it or not. Wash would never forgive you if you abandon him…again."

"I know," she huffed. "I just didn't think it best to throw a child into what we're dealing with back on Chorus."

"It'll be fine. It's gonna be hard, but it'll be fine. York is right, she's got a ton of uncles we're headed back to that are gonna love her and want to protect the shit out of her."

"Alright..." she relented even though she still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about it. "She really took to York quicker than I thought."

"He's good with her."

"He always bugged me about leaving and having little green eyed babies," she chuckled. "I was always the stubborn one."

"Yea, but look at what you were dealing with then. You had the Director and all the crap he did to you. Don't beat yourself up, sis. It is what it is and nothing is gonna change your past. Worry about here and now."

Carolina let his words sink in before letting out a sigh, "When did you become so smart?"

"Computer program," Church chuckled. "Heads up."

Carolina turned around expecting to see York, but was surprised when she saw Ally leaning in the doorway.

"Hey there," Carolina smiled.

"Daddy said to come and get you and let you know that dinner is served," Ally said wringing her arms in front of her.

"Alright. Church?"

"Yea, got it. Coast is clear," Church nodded. "Also sent a message to Wash that all's clear up here and we should be back in the area shortly and are awaiting his all clear."

"Thanks," Carolina nodded getting up. Ally held out a hand. Carolina took it and let herself be pulled back to where York was standing at his small table.

"Now, it's nothing super fancy," he said as she sat down, "cuz my pantry is limited. So mac and cheese it was."

Carolina chuckled, "And you didn't manage to burn it?"

"Hey, that was once!"

"And we're not gonna get food poisoning right?" she smirked at him.

"Again, that was once," he grumbled. "And mostly Wash's fault."

"Sure."

"You guys are funny," Ally giggled watching them.

"Glad you're entertained kid," York said dishing out the food. "You'll be real entertained when we get back."

"Will I get to meet all my uncles?"

"Yup. You got your Uncle Wash who I can tell you all sorts of fun stories about."

"Careful which stories you tell," Carolina chuckled. "I'm sure between him and me, one of us has a worse one about you."

"What kind of stories?" she asked.

"From back in the day when we would get sent out on missions," Carolina answered.

"And I'll get to hear about them?"

"You get to hear whatever you want, princess," York smiled. Carolina shook her head. "We got lots to catch up on."


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was full of questions and stories, York doing most of the talking. Ally had ended up curling up against Carolina the best she could as she listened and asked questions. Carolina caught her yawning quite a bit a little while later and after a dozen or so stopped York mid-sentence.

"Why don't we pause and continue later. I think someone is getting tired," Carolina said.

Ally shot up and shook her head, "I'm not tired! I want to stay with you. I don't want to go to bed."

"I promise we're not going anywhere."

"C…Could you stay with me?" she asked quietly.

Carolina nodded, "I suppose I could manage that."

"Ok. Then I guess I could go to sleep."

"York, mind if we put her in your bed?" Carolina asked getting up as Ally ran over to her backpack.

"Not at all," he said. She ran over to him, a stuffed bunny in her grip and threw her arms around him. "Sleep good, kid."

"I'm glad you're not dead and that I got to meet you," she said squeezing him. "And that we're all gonna stay together now and be a family."

"Same here," he said hugging her back. "You ladies need anything, I shall be out here."

"Kay," Ally nodded. She walked over to Carolina and took her hand, "Ok momma, let's go."

Carolina led her back to where York's bed was on the ship. She pulled the blankets back before letting Ally crawl in after she changed into pajamas that York had packed for her. Carolina knelt down, "Is it ok if I change out of my under armor?"

"Yea," she nodded, hugging her bunny close and looking around at the very small amount of items York had in the room. Carolina grabbed an old pair of shorts and a shirt from his drawers before going into the bathroom to change. She came back out a few minutes later to see Ally holding a picture. She looked up and smiled, "Are you in this picture?"

Carolina crawled in next to her and took the picture from her as she snuggled up against her. It was one of a very few group pictures that had been taken when her and York had been a part of Project Freelancer. She found herself smiling even though her throat was getting tight, "Yea. Right there, blue armor."

"I like the color," Ally said looking at it.

"Me too," Carolina chuckled. "Your dad is right there kneeling in front of me."

"Who's that?" she asked pointing at the next person.

"That's your Uncle Wash. You'll be meeting him soon," Carolina said. She pointed at the twins, "That's Agents North and South Dakota. They were twins."

"Will I get to meet them too?"

"Unfortunately no," Carolina sighed. "The only one in this picture you'll get to meet is Wash. Everyone else died."

"Were they all your friends?"

"Yea," Carolina found it easier to say it that way than explain how complicated things had actually been.

"Who's that?"

"That's Wyoming. He liked knock-knock jokes. CT and Florida are the next two."

"Everyone is named after states," Ally giggled.

"Yea, it was easier to just go by those names when we joined Project Freelancer."

Ally nodded before turning back to the picture. She pointed at Maine, "Hey. I've seen that armor."

"What?" Carolina asked giving her a confused look. "That's impossible. Wash said he…." Carolina trailed off stopping herself. Probably not best to give the eight year old explicit insight into how certain people died. "Where did you see it, sweetie?"

"Grandpa had it. He had that helmet too," she said pointing at Tex. She took the picture from Carolina and looked at it as Carolina tried to work out why the Chairman had Freelancer equipment when it was supposed to have been destroyed.

"Ally," Carolina started carefully. She looked up at her. "Why do you call him 'Grandpa'?"

"Because he's my grandpa silly," she smiled. "Your daddy asked him if he would take care of me because you were going to be busy on a super-secret mission and you all wanted to keep me safe cuz I was just a little baby and should be raised with family. That's what Aunty Emma always said."

"So he never had you call him father or anything?"

"No," Ally shook her head. "That's just silly. Aunty Emma said that he was my grandpa, that he was daddy's dad and she was daddy's sister and that's why I was with them because you guys trusted them to take care of me."

"Oh. Ok," Carolina responded, her brain trying to work through what Ally was saying to her. "How bout you go to sleep?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Ally asked hopeful.

"Yea. What would you like to hear?"

"How bout how you and daddy met?"

"Um, sure," Carolina chuckled. She launched into the story and was glad to hear Ally's breathing slow and looked down to see her asleep. Her hold had loosened on Carolina and she waited a few minutes, still mulling over the information Ally had given her. When she thought it was safe, she slid out of her daughter's grasp and tiptoed out of the room. York was sitting with his feet up on the desk, watching what looked like Grifball on the monitor.

"We have to talk," Carolina said quietly making him jump.

"Oh hey," he said recovering from his shock. "Sorry. Wasn't expecting to see you until the kid woke up."

"Yea, well, the kid said something I think we need to get cleared up before you and I start an argument in front of her."

"What kind of something?" York asked confused. "Why would it start an argument?"

Carolina sighed, walking over to lean against the console. "You know about my parents..."

"Yea," he chuckled. "What about them?"

"Nothing. You know them, you know about them."

"Right. What are you getting at Lina?" he asked.

She sighed, "I don't know anything about yours."

"Nothing to really know," he shrugged. "Was adopted by a lovely couple when I was in diapers, grew up with a great life, joined the army and eventually became a freelancer. I think they might still be around if you really want to meet them. Besides, you knew that anyway." She nodded her head, crossing her arms across her chest. He reached out and took one of her hands pulling her closer. "What's up Lina? What'd she say?"

"I asked her why she calls the Chairman grandpa."

"Ok...and?"

"Her reply was because he's daddy's daddy and her Aunty Emma is daddy's sister," Carolina said watching him.

York sat back and looked at her, "I don't have a sister and he is definitely not my father."

"That's what I thought," she sighed. "But like you said, you were adopted-"

"We've established this."

"Right, well...did you ever find out what happened with your real parents? You're blood parents?" He looked away from her at the computer. "Did you?"

"Nothing confirmed..." he muttered a minute later. "Birth mom died at birth, birth dad was nowhere in the picture which is why I was up for adoption."

"And you never tried to find him?"

"Why would I?" he scoffed. "I had a good damn set of parents and that's more than what half the people we were friends with can say, you included no offense."

"None taken."

"Why would I go and search out some asshole who apparently wanted nothing to do with me or my birth mom?" he snapped standing up.

"York, calm down," Carolina glanced back towards his room. "I'm not bringing it up to get you mad or upset. I'm just telling you what Ally said."

"And who did Ally hear it from?" he asked after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself as he sat back down.

"That Emma lady. She was the lady that came in to help after I had her."

York sat there thinking for a second before leaning his head back, "Yo, Epsilon, Church, whatever the hell your name is."

"You want me to see about finding some info?" Church asked flashing in between the two of them. He had been listening to them.

"If you could," York nodded.

"Got it dude," Church said disappearing into the computer.

"He's got his uses," York sighed leaning back, pulling Carolina onto his lap.

"You can do your own research ya know," Carolina chuckled.

"Sure I could. But then I don't get to do this," he said pulling her face down to his to kiss her.

"You know," she chuckled against his lips. "You could give Tucker a run for his money."

"You haven't been kissing him in my absence have you?"

"Needed to keep in practice somehow," she smirked. He glared at her. "I'm kidding. Totally not my type."

"What is your type?"

"You have to ask that?"

"Humor me," he shrugged. She leaned closer to him.

"Enough already," Church screeched. "Listen, if this is gonna be how it is, sending me off so you two can get your kicks on, then I ain't gonna do crap anymore. Totally not cool."

"Sorry Church," Carolina replied. "Would you believe me if I said it's not me?"

"Course I would," Church answered. "He's a bad influence on you."

"Hey!"

"Shh," Carolina covered his mouth, looking back towards the room again. "What have you got?"

"So. Malcolm Hargrove," Church said pulling up files onto the screen. "Does in fact have a daughter named, Emma."

"Doesn't prove anything," York grumbled.

"No, but when you put the three of you together, there are some similar genetic markers," Delta said appearing next to Church.

"Great, now we get your two sense..." York grumbled.

"Technically, I am only a memory. Epsilon is still the one giving you the information. We only figured this might be easier if you hear it from a more familiar voice," Delta replied.

Carolina covered York's mouth again before looking back at the AI, "Go head."

"The Hargoves...so Malcolm. Has a daughter from his deceased wife which would be this Emma person. Apparently, there was rumor of an affair, but nothing concrete," Church rattled off.

"If markers can be accounted for," Delta continued, "the timing of the alleged affair would time perfectly with York's birth."

"So the Chairman could be York's real father," Carolina concluded looking at York. He leaned around her and looked at the screen Church had pulled up.

"There is a 95% possibility of that being the case," Delta nodded.

"Thanks guys," Carolina said when York still hadn't said anything.

"What do we need to do to confirm?" York asked quietly.

"Just need access to his medical records and we can run comparisons," Delta relayed. "It may take time."

"Not to mention, we may not have access to those files," Church continued.

"What about the file you stole from the Director?" Carolina asked. "The one with all of Ally's information. Could something be in there?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Church nodded as Delta disappeared to go check. "It would make sense because how else would he know she'd be leverage over the Chairman."

"Also why he said 'blood should be raised by blood' and then gives her away," Carolina muttered.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" York asked.

Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, "You're just noticing?"

"Well I mean, normally I'm used to either seeing you in either your armor or the under armor or nothing," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes as Delta popped back up. "Whatcha got D?"

"Confirmed. Malcolm Hargove is your biological father," Delta informed them.

"Looks like both our dads are screwed up," York huffed.

"And now what?" Carolina asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "They think I'm dead, I will gladly stay dead. I never needed him before and I don't need him now. If he lays a hand on my daughter, I will break it into a million pieces. She won't be used like we were. She's going to have as normal of a life as she can."

"I agree," Carolina nodded. "Especially since he has freelancer equipment."

"What do you mean he has freelancer equipment? That's stuff supposed to be destroyed upon recovery according to Wash."

"Ally has seen it," Carolina explained. "She was looking at the photo you have of all of us and she said she's seen Maine's armor and Tex's helmet."

"That's impossible," Church said.

"Not entirely," Delta cut in, "The chances-"

"Can it D," York said cutting off the AI. "Wash said it went over a cliff attached to a jeep."

"Doesn't mean someone didn't find it. We know the UNSC took control of all the equipment found that day. That includes Tex's armor, plus that's where we found the memory unit you were stuck in," Carolina said looking at Church. "If the UNSC had all of that stuff, maybe the Chairman snuck it all out through Charon before it was able to be destroyed. Which would also explain why Felix and Locus are using equipment similar to what we used when we were Freelancers."

"None of this makes sense," York huffed.

"You're not wrong," Carolina nodded. "We gotta get back to Wash."

"Course is set," Church said as she was mid push up off of York's lap. "You can stay all cuddled up to man-cakes there."

"How long until we're back?"

"Few hours, unless you want to go faster?"

"Ally's asleep," Carolina said glancing back.

"Then just keep the speed we're going," York said to Church. "You already sent a message ahead to Wash?"

"Yup. He must be busy if he hasn't tried to ring us back yet," Church said.

"Gives us time to talk about what we're gonna do with the kid when we get back," York sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against her side.

"She's staying on board with you and you're both staying a safe distance out of this," Carolina said. He froze.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it sweetheart," he sat back and shook his head. "You're not leaving me out of this so you can go running off to fight the baddies while I sit around and wait to hear if you're ok or not."

"Why? Isn't that what you've been doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's got a point," Church said.

"I don't give a damn what kind of point she has," York sputtered. Carolina rolled her eyes as she stood up to go get a drink. "I'm not doing it Lina. I'm helping you guys. You might need me."

"I do need you," she said turning to look at him.

"Then let me help. I'm not sitting here bored out of my skull when I could be helping," he said standing up to step closer to her.

"York," she grabbed his face when he got close to her, "You will be helping. You'll be doing the most important thing by staying here." He went to argue but she cut him off. "Ally needs you and I need you to take care of her while I help finish what I started with Wash and the Reds and Blues. It's going to get messy and I don't want to drag her through that."

"I can't just sit here while you're off fighting," he argued quietly, knowing it was useless but still having to try.

"If there's anything you can help with, you will be the first one I call," she said. "You know I wouldn't argue about this, but-"

"Ally, I know," he sighed. "We have to think about her in this too, but she's going to need her mother eventually too."

Carolina nodded, "I know that. But I can't just abandon my team."

"You know you're setting this up for exactly what happened to your parents, correct?"

She dropped her hands and jabbed him in the chest, "Don't ever compare us to them."

"Why not? That's what you're doing right now. Just what she did to you and him. Going off to fight and leave us here until one day you don't come back," York said bitterly.

"Don't try to guilt me on this York," Carolina snapped quietly. "I'm not changing my mind. Besides, there's one thing I know for a fact will be different."

"Yea? What's that? Enlighten me."

"If something does happen to me by some strange chance," she said glaring at him, "You're not going to do what he did. You're not going to wallow in self-pity because I died and left you here. You're not going to let me become a shadow like Tex was of my mother just because you want me back. If you love me as much as you've said you do, you will not become that empty vessel of a person my father was when my mother died. You will not let what my childhood became happen to her."

York watched her carefully as she stared him down. He saw the anger and hurt from when she was little still there even though he knew she hated talking about it. He knew what that damage was, what it had done to the relationship with her father and even how it affected theirs. He took a breath before pulling her in and kissing her forehead, "You know I wouldn't do that. I just...I don't want you to go away and not come back."

"I'll come back." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna go back and try to sleep a bit." He nodded. "Come lay down with us."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded taking his hands.

"Yea, guess I could. Besides," he said entwining his fingers with hers, "who knows when the next time will be that I'll get to cuddle with you."

"Sap..." she chuckled as they walked back to the bedroom. Ally was still curled up on the far side of the bed where Carolina had left her. She slid in towards the middle as York slid up behind her a second later, leaning his chin on her shoulder to look at Ally as he pressed his body up against Carolina's.

"I still can't get over her," York said quietly. Ally rolled over and curled into Carolina again. He moved a strand of auburn hair out of her mouth as Carolina watched, a small smile on her face. His arm wrapped around her stomach and he kissed the side of her head, lips lingering near her ear. "Tell me we'll do this again, together this time."

She turned her head to kiss him, "We'll see. Now stop talking before you wake Ally up."

"Love you, Lina," he sighed nuzzling into her neck. "Don't go."

She sighed, "Love you too..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay flashbacks! I have to admit...I kinda enjoyed adding them in ^_^

* * *

 _York placed his mug back down and glanced at the clock before a yawn escaped him. It had been at least an hour since North had left. He stood up and leaned onto the desk, pressing the intercom button down into the training room._

 _"Enough is enough already. FILSS, end training." He watched Carolina stop mid-spin and turned up to glare at him. Well…he was pretty sure pretty sure she was glaring at him for stopping the training session. "It's past two in the morning. You've been doing this for almost over four hours. Enough is enough. You need sleep."_

 _He watched her march out towards the door of the training room and sat back down to await his death. He continued drinking his coffee and waited. After a few minutes, he realized that he was still alive and that didn't seem right._

 _"Agent York, I advise not doing what you are thinking of doing," Delta chimed in as York stood up to head towards the locker room, taking his coffee with him. Maybe he could use the remainder as a bribe to only maim him. "It was bad enough you stopped Agent Carolina's training session. If you continue this course of action, there is a high probability of-"_

 _"Yea, thanks D. Don't really need you to tell me this," York huffed. "Do yourself a favor and sign off for a few hours."_

 _"It was nice knowing you," the AI said before shutting off._

 _"Smart ass..." York muttered. He walked into the locker room just as Carolina was punching one of the lockers. She turned when she heard the door and stomped towards him, pulling her fist back. York stopped and held up his hands, "Keep in mind I'm not in my armor."_

 _"What business do you have telling me to stop?" she snapped, her nostrils flaring as he hastily dodge the fist that came flying at him._

 _"Plenty. I don't want you working yourself to death. That isn't going to help you get any better and dying will only remove your name from that stupid leaderboard altogether." She grabbed his coffee mug and threw it across the room, shattering it on the wall. "And now I need a new mug."_

 _"You need to leave me alone!" she snapped._

 _"You know I can't do that," he sighed. "Remember when we started this whole thing? You told me if you ever went overboard, that I would need to stop you no matter what. You made me promise. You're becoming obsessed with this whole thing and it needs to stop. Wearing yourself out isn't going to help you beat her, you realize that right?"_

 _"It's not gonna hurt and I don't really care what you think right now," she snarled. "I'm serious, York, leave me alone."_

 _"Nope," he shook his head._

 _"Fine," she said. He didn't like the look that crossed her face and next second he knew, his vision went black._

 _What felt like a few seconds after, he was being shaken awake._

 _"Five more min, D," he mumbled as he felt his head start pounding._

 _"Nope," a male voice chuckled. He cracked his good eye open and saw North kneeling over him. "What'd you do?"_

 _"Do yourself a favor," York groaned as North pulled him up, "If you ever think about trying to stop a certain redhead from doing anything...don't. Just let her do it."_

 _"Is that why Carolina came stomping down the hall in a fury that could match my sister?" North chuckled. York nodded, rubbing the side of his face. "Your face is still pretty, don't worry."_

 _"I'm not, but thanks," York sighed. "What direction did she go?"_

 _"Dude, think about this now," North shook his head. "You really want to keep at her like that?" York didn't say anything. "Ok. I'll be sure to say kind things about you at your funeral."_

 _"Thanks man, really appreciate it," York grumbled turning to leave the locker room. He headed down the hall to where their dorms were located. He paused in front of Carolina's door and was two seconds away from knocking before deciding to just let her go for the night and headed to his room. His room was dark when he went in and he turned to hit the switch on the right wall. Just as his hand hit the switch, a force pushed him up against the door. "Thought you wanted me to leave you alone."_

 _"Shut up," Carolina snapped before kissing him hard._

 _"Lina," he managed to get out when she pulled away to rip his shirt off. "I really think we should ta-"_

 _"You talk too much," she breathed._

 _"Yes bu-" She covered his mouth with hers again and his argument flew out of his head._

* * *

York tried to sleep, but found he couldn't. He either watched Carolina or watched Ally. At one point he made comparisons between the two. The curve of their noses, the same little pout when they slept.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Carolina from doing what she needed to do, but he wished like hell he could. He knew she would probably be fine, but there was always that chance and any chance worried him like hell and just made him hold on to her harder.

"Psst." York turned to look behind him to see Church floating near the edge of the bed. "Sorry. Just want to let you know we're about an hour out."

York nodded and slid out from behind Carolina. He paused when she readjusted herself, rolling over into the warm space he had just vacated. She stayed asleep. He stretched and went to leave the room when he heard a small noise. He looked over his shoulder to see Ally sitting up, her hair tousled from sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before turning to crawl out of bed.

"You can stay asleep kid," York said kneeling down when she walked over to him, her stuffed bunny hanging from her arm.

She shook her head, "Where you going?"

"Just out to check the ship," he said quietly keeping an eye on Carolina. He didn't want to wake her just yet knowing that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Can I come with?"

"Sure," he said standing up and taking her hand to walk out to the rest of the ship. He walked up to the cockpit and helped her into the co-pilot seat before sitting down in the pilot seat. "Ever been flying before?"

She shook her head, "No. Aunty Emma and I normally stayed on Grandpa's ship."

"So you've never been off the ship before?" he asked turning to look at her. She shook her head. "Oh. Ok then."

"Hey York," Church appeared, "I got Wash for you."

"Thanks man," York said turning back to the screen as Wash popped up. "Hey Wash dude. How's it hanging?"

"York. Church said everything went well on your end?"

"Yes sir," York nodded. "Should be at your location in roughly sixty minutes."

"Who's that?" Ally asked quietly looking over his elbow at the screen.

York turned and lifted her up onto his lap, "Ally, this is your Uncle Wash. Say hi."

"Hi Uncle Wash!" she giggled.

"Uh, hi," Wash stammered. "Take it we have a lot to catch up on."

"Just a bit," York nodded. "We'll see you soon."

"Alright."

"Bye Uncle Wash!" Ally waved.

"Uh, bye." York shook his head at Wash's discomfort as he signed off.

"I like him," Ally said smiling up at York.

"Yea, he's good people. Say kid, you want to do me a favor?"

"Sure daddy!"

"Can you go gently wake up your mom and let her know we're going to be landing soon?"

"I can definitely do that!"

* * *

 _York watched Carolina as she sat at the edge of his bed. She hadn't said anything since she had practically thrown him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He rolled onto his side and ran a knuckle down her back._

 _"Don't," she said quietly._

 _"Don't what?" he asked her._

 _"You know what," she said moving away from him. He reached out and grabbed her before she could go any farther. "York..."_

 _"Lina," he sighed, "Don't push me away. Talk to me."_

 _"There's nothing to talk about."_

 _"Bullshit." She turned to look at him. "You punched me and then left me unconscious in the locker room. I come back to my room and you decide to surprise me with some pretty angry sex. Pretty sure I'm gonna have bruises. Now come on and talk to me."_

 _She laid back down and curled into him which took him by surprise at first, but he wrapped his arms around her all the same. She let out a sigh, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to exist here, with you."_

 _"I get that," he replied. "And I get why you want to beat her. Just don't let it start to affect us."_

 _"Us?" she scoffed. "You think this whole thing we have actually makes you and I an 'us'? No one even knows about this except you and me."_

 _"That's because you don't want_ him _to know," York grumbled. "Pretty sure our friends know there's something going on, Lina."_

 _She glared at him, "Maybe if you didn't insist on trying to flirt with me all the time."_

 _"Maybe if you actually flirted back," he winked. She rolled her eyes at him. They laid there quiet for a while._

 _Carolina reached up and ran her fingers across his scar on his left side, "How's your eye?"_

 _He shrugged, "Not hurting as bad as it did at first. Still get headaches from time to time."_

 _"Do you see anything out of it? Has anything come back?"_

 _He shook his head, "Just shadows and blurs."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"For what? You didn't do it. It was an accident," he shrugged._

 _"All the more reason to kick her ass..." Carolina grumbled._

 _"She didn't do it, Lina. She's the reasons I'm alive. She's not the one who threw the damn grenade," he replied. "Is it really that important to beat her?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why?" She remained quiet, not wanting to answer his question. "You're going to have to explain it to me at some point, you know this, right?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"I mean it, Lina. I love you and I don't like seeing you do this to yourself."_

 _"I'm not doing anything to myself, York."_

 _"So wearing yourself to exhaustion is nothing?"_

 _"Stop talking about it," Carolina said lifting her head up to kiss him into silence._

 _"You can't keep distracting me with sex," he said as she trailed kisses down his neck._

 _"Seems to work for the most part. I'd say it's a good plan," she chuckled before her lips found his again._

* * *

Carolina turned her head to look to see who was tapping her arm. A small pair of green eyes stared back at her.

"Daddy said to come wake you up. He said we'd be landing soon." Carolina nodded, pushing herself up and pushing her hair out of her face. "I got to say hi to Uncle Wash."

"Oh yea?" Carolina yawned.

"Yea. He called daddy when he was showing me how to fly."

"He was what?" Carolina asked, scared she hadn't heard right.

"Well we were talking about flying," Ally said playing with the blanket.

Carolina nodded. "Go out and tell York that I'll be right out. I want to get dressed."

"Ok," Ally said hopping up to run out of the room.

Carolina shook her head and got up. She threw on her under armor and was just heading out into the main part of the ship when she heard singing. She stopped. Her eyes narrowing when she recognized the tune. She was about to step out to take care of the problem when Church appeared in front of her.

"Didn't know York was so talented," he started laughing.

"Yea. A real riot," she grumbled.

"Oh come on Carolina," Church said before he continued laughing. She stomped through his hologram and found Ally giggling at York as he sang the song he had made up while they were aboard the MOI. She stopped and crossed her arms, annoyed that he was singing it to begin with and the fact she didn't think it very age appropriate. She stood there and glared at him until he finally noticed her death glare.

"Quick!" he said playfully grabbing Ally who started laughing. "Get in front and protect me."

Carolina shook her head, trying not to smile. "I don't think she can protect you from what I plan on doing to you. You know I hate that song."

"Come on, you love it," he said giving her a knowing smile.

"No, no I really don't," she shook her head.

"Mommy it's an amazing song," Ally smiled bouncing over to look up at Carolina. "I can't believe daddy wrote that for you. It's so cute."

"Yea, real cute," Carolina grumbled. "How far out are we?"

"Not far. Maybe a half hour," York said.

Carolina nodded, "I'll take over then."

"You sure?"

"Yea," Carolina nodded heading up front. She jumped up into the pilot seat and adjusted the controls, Church popping up in front of her. "Don't even."

"Come on, have fun Carolina," he said trying to hold in his laughter. "You're always being such a-"

"EPSILON!"

"Oh come on, it's catchy," he sniggered.

"It's really not," Carolina snarled. "Wash is back in Armonia with Kimball and Doyle?"

"Yes. Oo, can we turn that into the theme song? Get all the troops singing it? Yes?"

"Seriously Epsilon, if I could, I would delete you."

"Love you to sis," Church chuckled. "Course is all clear. They're awaiting our arrival."

"Thanks."

"How we doing up here?" York said poking his head up.

"Still want to kill you," Carolina replied.

"Oh come on, that got me laid at least three times," York said quietly.

"Only to shut you up."

"I can just feel the love pouring off of you, Lina," York chuckled sitting down in the co-pilot seat. "Like, I'm so overwhelmed with it right now."

"You're going to be overwhelmed with my fist in your face if you don't shut up about it," Carolina said smiling at him. Ally poked her head in and gave them a shy look. "Hey there."

"Can I come up and sit with you guys?" she asked quietly.

"Of course you can, kid," York said. He patted his lap, "You can sit right here with me as your mom lands this thing."

"She should probably sit somewhere where she can strap in," Carolina said.

"Nah. It's not like you're gonna crash," York chuckled as Ally crawled into his lap. "Besides, arms work. Say kid?"

"Yea," she giggled snuggling into him.

* * *

A/N: Yea...couldn't resist the adding "Come on Carolina" in there at some point...especially considering I listened to the entire season 10 soundtrack for 2 weeks straight on repeat... ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty minutes later, Carolina was landing in the area Wash had directed her to. He was waiting outside when she turned everything off. York and Carolina both threw their armor on over their under armor, Carolina finishing first.

"Ally, stay here with your dad for a minute," Carolina said.

"But I want to see Uncle Wash."

"You will," Carolina nodded. "When your dad's done getting his armor on, he'll bring you out." Ally sighed but nodded, her legs kicking back and forth in the seat. Carolina stepped off the ship, Wash meeting her halfway across the yard. She saw Grif and Simmons standing off to the side and threw a wave at them. "Hey Wash."

"Hey. So things went well?" he asked.

She nodded, "A little too well, but yea. Mission accomplished."

"What do you mean too well?" he asked.

"There seemed to be hardly anybody on board and she knew who I was the second she saw me."

"What? How's that possible?"

"Her caregiver was the same woman that helped me when I had her. She made sure Ally knew who I was," Carolina answered. "How's everything here?"

"Oh you know, same old same old," he sighed. "Doyle and Kimball seem to be having respect issues which are then leaking over in to the troops, but what else is new."

"Sounds fun. York's gonna need some supplies on his ship. Ally's staying with him while we clean everything up here."

"I'll put Grif and Simmons on it. They've been too bored lately," he said jogging off to give them orders.

Carolina turned around as she heard footsteps behind her. York was now joining her, Ally riding his back again. Wash came back a second later and Carolina watched as Ally hopped down off York's back and hopped over to stand in front of Wash.

"Uh, hi?" he said looking down at her.

"Are you my Uncle Wash?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled and then latched herself around her waist, "Hi, I'm Ally and I'm really excited to meet you because I never had an Uncle before, only my Aunty Emma, but now I have you and daddy says I have a whole bunch of other Uncles as well and Momma said I would've had even more but that they all-"

"Ally," York chuckled cutting her off. "Why not give your Uncle Wash some space? He's not used to little kids. Well…at least little kids that are you size. Most of the ones he deals with are his size."

"Oh, right," Ally said letting him go and moving to stand back closer to York. "Sorry Uncle Wash."

"It's alright," Wash chuckled nervously. He looked over at Carolina, "Grif and Simmons are rounding up some supplies for the ship. They should be back shortly depending how much trouble the kitchen gives them."

"Is Grif even allowed back in the kitchen?" Carolina chuckled. Wash shrugged.

"What are you doing then?" Wash asked. "Are you staying with them or staying here?"

"I think I'm going to have York drop me back off with the other team," Carolina said.

"Would it be too much to ask to send Sarge back then once York drops you off? We could use a little more help and sometimes I think the Reds will only listen to him."

"Not a problem," Carolina nodded. "We'll head out once the Reds get back. If York needs anything else then, he can pick up when he drops Sarge off."

"I'm gonna need fuel then before we go anywhere," York added. "Otherwise, everyone is staying put."

"We can do that," Wash chuckled. "I'll put in a call down to Lopez and have him do it. Be right back."

Carolina watched him step away again and felt a tug on her armor. She looked down to see Ally looking up at her shyly. She knelt down and took her helmet off, "What's up?"

"You gonna leave us?" she asked quietly.

"Only for a little while," Carolina nodded. "I'm promised long before we came for you that I would help my friends and I don't break promises."

"Oh…" Ally said kicking at the dirt.

York knelt down next to her as well, "You and me are gonna have tons of fun and your mom will be back before you know it."

"Promise?" Ally asked looking back at Carolina.

Carolina nodded, "Promise."

"Ok," Ally sighed stepping forward to hug Carolina.

"Donut said he and Lopez will have fuel brought right up," Wash said.

"Thanks Wash," York said standing back up. Ally still had herself pressed up against Carolina who now found herself unable to move.

"Do Kimball or Doyle need to see me at all?" Carolina asked.

Wash shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of. Doyle is off in a strategy meeting and Kimball is getting our troops ready to move out."

"And what, you're just lazing about like normal?" York chuckled.

"I'm talking with you guys," Wash squeaked. "And I never lazed about."

"Sure," York chuckled. "That's why North and I always got stuck with everything." Wash growled at him. "Chill man, I'm kidding."

"Wash is very high strung these days, York," Carolina chuckled as Ally watched the banter, a small smile on her face. "One day, he's just gonna fall over dead from a heart attack."

"Ha ha," Wash scoffed. "Ya know, I really missed this. You two ganging up on me and everything. Really makes me feel special."

"Still trying to see if that food disposal system in your helmet works?" York asked.

"That was ONE time and because YOUR AI was an a….." he trailed off looking down at Ally. "…mean. He was m-mean a-an-"

"Give it a rest Wash," Carolina rolled her eyes. Ally had started playing with her hair.

"He started it!"

"Did not."

"DID TOO! Who saved your sorry ass anyway? I should've let you die…" Wash grumbled.

"That's not nice Uncle Wash," Ally scolded quietly. Wash started stuttering.

"He didn't mean it, kid," York shook his head as Wash continued to stutter a response at Ally's chastising.

"But he said it and sometimes people mean it when they say it," Ally grumbled still twirling Carolina's hair in her fingers.

"Well this time he didn't," York said. "Right, Wash?"

"Uh. Yea," Wash agreed sounding uncomfortable. "Just playing around. Totally joking." Ally gave him a side long glance before looking back at Carolina's hair. "Sorry…"

She gave him an uncertain look before looking back at Carolina, "Momma, can I braid your hair? It would look pretty like that."

"You know how to braid?" Carolina asked adjusting herself so that she was sitting on the ground instead of kneeling.

"Aunty Emma taught me," Ally nodded. Carolina took out her pony tail as Ally swung behind her and started braiding her long hair.

"Maybe you should do Wash's hair next, kid," York chuckled. She shook her head at the suggestion. York clapped Wash on the shoulder, "Good job. It only took you five minutes to get her mad at you."

"It's your fault," he grumbled back quietly.

"Stop being such an easy target." Wash growled.

* * *

 _"You sure you want to do this, Lina?" York asked when Carolina had informed him of the decision she had made about the AIs. "I mean, one extra voice is enough, but two?"_

 _"I can handle it York."_

 _"I'm not saying you can't," he said catching her arm as she went to push by him. He checked around the locker room seeing it was just them. "I just…I don't know. I don't like how easy he gave into you storming in there and demanding an AI."_

 _"You think it's all some sort of test?" she asked turning a glare onto him._

 _"Well, yea, I mean, come on," he shrugged. "This whole thing has been nothing but an experiment to him. He's playing with us. All of us. You know that better than the rest of us."_

 _She rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grip, "It's the only way to beat her."_

 _York gaped at her, "That's…that's why you're doing this? That's why you're getting not one, but two AIs shoved in your head? So you can beat Texas?" She remained silent. "Carolina, come on. There's more than just being number one on that board. You don't need his approval."_

 _"This isn't any concern of yours York."_

 _"Like hell it is," he snapped. He checked around again even though he knew Delta was keeping an eye open for him. "You are really infuriating sometimes, you know that? I swear, if I wasn't madly in love with you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

 _"You sound like some love sick little girl," she grumbled at him._

 _"Better that than being stone-cold and emotionless," he shot back._

 _She looked away from him, "You could always leave…"_

 _He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He had seen the hurt in her eyes before she looked away. Shaking his head, he grabbed her closed fist, "You know I would love nothing more than to do that." She refused to look at him. "You also know, I will never leave without you. All you have to do is say the word, and we're gone. We'll go, find a place we can hide, get married like we talked about doing and have tons of babies."_

 _"I have to do this first," she replied, her voice quiet. "I have to. I'm sorry."_

 _This wasn't the first time she had shot down the idea. He understood why and he would support her in whatever her decision was. He stepped closer and pressed his lips against her forehead, "You only have to say the word and we're gone. Do what you have to do, you know I'll support you."_

 _She nodded and gave him a small smile, "That's why I keep you around."_

 _"That's the only reason?" he chuckled giving her the crooked smile he knew she liked._

 _"Well maybe a few more," she said grabbing his face and kissing him quickly. "I have to go. They're expecting me in pre-op."_

 _He nodded, "I'll be there when you wake up."_

 _"Wouldn't expect anything less," she chuckled turning to leave. He watched her walk out of the locker room, a bad feeling in his gut. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hand, trying to beat back the headache he was getting. He wasn't alone for long. North and Wash joined him, followed shortly by South who was in a fury about being pushed aside for an AI again._

* * *

A few minutes later, Carolina was tying off the end of the braid.

"Kid's right. Looks pretty," York nodded.

"Do you like it momma?" Ally asked.

"Course. I'll keep it in as long as I can," Carolina said pulling Ally around front. "And when I come back, you can redo it again for me."

"Ok," Ally nodded as Grif and Simmons reappeared carrying boxes between them. "Who are they?"

"Those are Grif and Simmons. They're part of me and Wash's squad," Carolina said pushing herself up off the ground.

"Oh hey, there's a small person here now," Grif said stopping and dropping his end of the box. York moved quick and caught it before Simmons could topple over. "Why exactly is there a small person here who looks strangely familiar?"

"You know exactly why there is a small person here, Grif," Wash sighed. "I only told you this when I told you to go get supplies for the ship."

"Well yea, but you never introduced us," Grif scoffed as York nodded to Simmons to head up onto the ship with the crate.

"Grif, this is Ally," Carolina said putting an arm around the girl as she latched onto her side. "Ally, this is Grif."

"You're armor is orange," Ally commented.

"FINALLY! Someone gets that my armor is effing orange!" Grif exclaimed making Ally giggle.

"You're silly..."

"Much more than the other guy. He's boring. Make sure you tell him that," Grif said.

"Ok," Ally giggled as York and Simmons walked back out.

"Is that the other guy?" Ally asked looking up at Carolina.

Grif answered, "That's Simmons. Make sure you tell him how boring he is and how awesome I am. Hey Simmons! Come meet this really awesome kid."

"Oh, ok," Simmons said as he and York walked back over. "Uh, hi. I'm Simmons."

Ally looked up at Carolina again who gave her a smile and nodded to go ahead. Ally looked back at Simmons, siddling closer to Carolina, "I'm Ally. That guy said to tell you that you're boring and he's awesome."

"GRIF!" Simmons yelled.

"What? It's true," Grif shrugged. "I am pretty awesome. Kids love me apparently. Except for when they throw me under the bus. Thanks kid..."

"You are welcome," Ally giggled.

"So, who's kid?" Simmons asked looking between them all.

"Mine," York answered.

"Oh sweet dude," Simmons nodded.

"And mine," Carolina added.

"Um, equally awesome," Simmons added sounding unsure. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean, totally. Totally awesome. Yay. Congrats. Your parents."

"Shut up Simmons," Wash grumbled.

"Momma?" Ally said looking up at Carolina.

"Yes?"

"I think Mr. Grif is probably right," Ally said looking at the maroon soldier. "Mr. Simmons seems boring..."

"See? Told you," Grif laughed. "Your kid is awesome."

"We don't need you to tell us that," York said walking over and picking Ally up to put her up on his shoulder. "Right Lina?"

"Right," Carolina nodded as Lopez and Donut drove up with the fueling system.

"Hey guys!" Donut yelled. "Lopez and I have the fuel for the ship. Oh! Is that little Miss Ally that I've heard so much about? Oh my God, she looks just like the two of you! Absolutely beautiful."

"From who? We just heard about her twenty minutes ago," Simmons asked as Donut walked up to where York was standing with Ally.

"Wash told us the other night. Weren't you guys paying attention?"

"Apparently not," Grif mumbled.

"Why don't you guys go help Lopez?" Wash asked.

"On it," Simmons said walking over to the robot.

"Nah, I'm good," Grif shrugged. "That'll be too much work for the day." Lopez shouted something in Spanish as Simmons ran over to help him. Ally started laughing. "Why is she laughing? Hey awesome kid, why are you laughing?"

"Cuz the brown guy said something funny," Ally giggled.

"You understood what he said?" Wash asked.

"Well, yea," Ally shrugged. "Aunty Emma taught me how to speak Spanish and a few other languages."

"A few?" Grif asked.

"Yea. I learned a lot from her," Ally shrugged.

"Soooo what'd he say?" Grif asked.

"Lopez said that he is super excited to be here of course," Donut answered.

"Uh...no..." Ally said giving him a weird look. "He said that a salted slug would move faster than Mr. Grif helping him."

"That's for sure," Wash agreed.

"You know what...I'm gonna go over there where the shade won't insult me. Good day to you," Grif grumbled stalking off.

"He's funny," Ally giggled. "So who is the pink guy?"

"It's lightish-red," Donut corrected. "Didn't they teach you colors?"

"His name is Donut," Wash supplied as Ally narrowed her eyes at him. "Just ignore him."

"I like the orange guy better..." Ally said quietly in York's ear.

"Is there anything else you think you guys will need?" Wash asked.

"York?" Carolina asked.

"Um...well, nothing really that Wash can do," York replied. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was implying. "Kid, anything specific you think we'll need?"

"Nope," Ally shook her head.

"We're good."

"Alright then. Once Lopez is done, we'll head out. Did Grey or Tucker check in?" Carolina asked.

"Not yet, but Church should be able to track them down," Wash said.

"On it," Church said popping up. "Already have location booked and travel plan mapped out."

After a set of goodbyes, they boarded the ship and set off to meet up with the others.

"Hey," York said taking off his helmet and grabbing Carolina before she could head up to the cockpit. "Let me fly, you hang back and chill with the kid."

"You sure?" Carolina asked.

"Yes. Who knows when you'll see us next," York shrugged wrapping his arms around her. She reached up and kissed him. He tried to keep her from pulling away, but failed when she slipped out of his grasp.

"Want to help me put this stuff away?" she asked Ally who had been watching them with a big smile on her face. She nodded and ran over to look in the crate.

"There's a lot of food in here," Ally commented.

"It's always good to keep a well-stocked pantry just in case. You never know what could happen," Carolina explained.

York shook his head, leaving the two to sort through everything before turning to head into the cockpit. He punched a few buttons and started the engines as Church appeared on the dash in front of him.

"Already got your course logged," Church said before York could say anything. "Gotta tell ya man, that kid is something else."

"Ain't she?" York chuckled.

"She really brings out that softer side of Carolina too," Church noted. "You both do in a way."

"Don't let her hear you say that," York answered quietly. "She enjoys her mean lady persona."

"Pretty sure that's just from the years of trying to get the Director's attention."

"Pretty sure you're right," York nodded.

"Why didn't you two ever just…run away?"

"Haven't you asked her this?"

"Well, yea, but she never actually answered besides to say she couldn't."

York nodded, "There really isn't much to add on to that. I asked her. A lot. Each time she gave me some excuse as to why we couldn't. Eventually she told me the truth about who the Director was and what had happened to her mother. I understood why she needed to stay, but it didn't stop me from wondering, out loud a lot of the time too, what would happen if we would just pick up and leave it all behind. Hell," he let out a laugh, "had she listened, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation and Ally would probably have siblings and been raised by the two of us."


	14. Chapter 14

_York jerked himself awake as he caught himself sliding off the edge of the hospital bed. A steady hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned his head to see North staring down at him. He quickly sat up, pulling his hand away from where he had been holding Carolina's in his sleep. He looked at the computer monitoring her vitals, scared he had missed something, but they were the same as when he had fallen asleep._

 _"Why are you doing this to yourself?" North asked._

 _"Doing what?" York yawned. North gave him a knowing 'don't bullshit with me' look. "I want to be here when she wakes up."_

 _"Knight in shining armor," North chuckled. "She'll probably bash your head when she hears all you've been doing is sitting here."_

 _"Worth it." He stretched, "What brings you anyway?"_

 _"Can't I be worried about my friends?" York raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously. Sure you don't need a break? I don't mind sitting here if you want to go stretch your legs."_

 _"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."_

 _"How bout some company then?" York shrugged as North walked around to sit down on the other side of the bed. "Wash is going in for implantation."_

 _"No kidding?"_

 _"Yea. They were prepping him just now," North replied._

 _The two of them sat there, talking quietly over Carolina's still form. York could tell North wanted to ask about them, but he kept the questions to himself, staying away from the topic. York was thankful. His head was starting to bother him from lack of sleep and Delta running statistical problems all the time._

 _During a lull in their conversation, they heard alarms start blaring and voices shouting. Both their heads turned to the door to see Wash being wheeled in by a medical team. He was thrashing and yelling things they couldn't make out. They watched as one of the medical staff grabbed something to sedate him, exchanging looks with each other. Just as fast as the noise and throng of people entered the room, that quick it was emptied. They watched the Director and the Counselor exchanging words with the head medical technician before they both left the room. Neither acknowledging the two freelancers that had witnessed the whole thing._

 _"What the hell was that about?" North asked quietly when everyone had left except for one medic who seemed to be checking over Wash's vitals._

 _"Not a clue," York shook his head. He heard a noise below him and he looked down to see Carolina stirring. He lowered himself and couldn't stop the smile spread on his face. "Hey there, Lina."_

 _"Wha-" she stammered, trying to focus on him._

 _"You're in the medical bay," York explained quietly. "Tex knocked you out and you've been unconscious for three days."_

 _"Dumbass hasn't left your side," North chuckled. "Tell him it's ok to sleep now." She gave them both confused looks before North put a hand on her shoulder, "Glad to see you awake. How's the head?"_

 _"Noisy…" she said trying to sit up. They both pushed her back down._

 _"Take it easy there champ," York said, interlocking his fingers in hers. She gave him a confused look before glancing quick at North who seemed unaffected by the gesture. "Just relax. I tried to tell you it'd be a lot to get used to. You might be a little disoriented for a bit."_

 _"What was that racket before?" she asked._

 _North glanced over his shoulder, "Wash had his implantation today. I don't think it went well. They had to sedate him it appears. Let me go see if I can find out anything."_

 _North walked off, giving the other two some privacy. Carolina turned her head to give York an annoyed look._

 _"What?" he asked. She pulled her hand out of his causing him to pout and roll his eye._

 _"You shouldn't have stayed here," she whispered hotly at him. "What if the Director had caught you?"_

 _York shrugged, "I don't really care what he thinks. You're the one with that stick up her ass." She glared at him. "Sorry. Open mouth, insert foot. Can't help I was worried about you, Lina…"_

 _She sighed before reaching out and taking his hand again, "Knew there was a reason I kept you around…"_

 _He gave her a small smile as North walked back over. "What's the word?"_

 _"There was a problem. They're sedating him to see if the implantation takes or if they have to remove the AI," North said shaking his head. "They also said if you're feeling better, you can leave, but we shouldn't leave you alone if you do that. Just in case."_

 _"Yea," Carolina scoffed. "Sure. Course, I'd rather lay in my own bed than here."_

 _"It's settled then," York said standing up. He helped her up off the bed, giving her support when he felt her faltering a bit. She paused to get her bearings and let go of him, walking slowly ahead, not too far though that he couldn't catch her. She paused by Wash's bed and looked at the tech._

 _"Let us know when he wakes up," she said. The tech nodded at them before going back to their notes._

 _York and North helped her back to her room. North waited outside while York helped her out of her armor so she could at least be comfortable in her bed._

 _"I don't need you here, York," she said quietly, tiredness laced throughout her voice._

 _"You don't get a choice in the matter," he said piling the last piece of armor against the wall._

 _"York," she grumbled pressing her hands against her head. He hurried over and lifted her head up. "I'm fine."_

 _"Like hell you are," he snapped. "Are they giving you a headache? I can have Delta talk to them."_

 _"Not at the moment," she shook her head. "They're both quiet right now. You on the other hand are giving me a migraine."_

 _"You should be used to that from me by now," he chuckled kissing her forehead. "You hungry?"_

 _"Should probably eat something," she nodded knowing it would probably get him out of the room. "You know what I like."_

 _"Be right back," he nodded leaving the room. North had been leaning against the wall, caught off guard when York had left the room and hurried to catch up as York walked towards the mess._

 _"I thought we were keeping an eye on her?" North asked._

 _"Her highness has asked for food. So food she shall get," York explained. "Though it was probably just a request to get rid of me."_

 _"Probably," North chuckled. "You are a pain in the ass."_

 _"Yes, but I'm her pain in the ass," York sighed. "I'm worried about her..."_

 _"I know, man," North patted his shoulder._

 _"Hey guys!" They both turned to see Tex jog down the hallway towards them._

 _"Hey Tex," North greeted._

 _"Is everything ok? Is she-"_

 _"She's awake. We're just going to grab her some food," North replied. She looked at York. "Wash though..."_

 _"I heard. Listen fellas," Tex said stepping closer and lowering her voice. "There's something you should see. Especially since what happened to Wash just happened."_

 _They both exchanged confused looks and followed Tex down the hall._

* * *

"Almost there ladies," York yelled to the back.

"Got it," Carolina replied. She looked back at Ally who had started pouting at her. "Hey, it'll be ok."

"I want you to stay here so we can be a family," she said quietly.

Carolina sighed, "Ally...I have to do this. I want nothing more than to stay here with you and your dad, but I had a job before you came along."

"I know..." she sighed, the look on her face breaking Carolina's heart a bit. "But I just got you and I don't want you going away."

Carolina took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. She sat back and pulled Ally up into her lap. "Listen...I want to tell you something. My mother used to tell me this when I was your age."

"What was she like?" Ally asked.

"She was a great woman," Carolina said thinking back. "But see...she hated goodbyes and used to say to never say goodbye because not saying it meant that you weren't really gone." She caught sight of York standing in the doorway to the cockpit. She hadn't even felt the ship land, but she felt his eye on her. "I loved my mother. She died when I was around your age and I never got to say goodbye to her. Neither did my father. The last time I saw her, she was getting on a ship and going to fight in a war. The whole experience destroyed my father and thus my relationship with him. I'm not going to do that to you or to York."

"So you'll stay?" Ally asked hope in her eyes.

"No, baby," Carolina shook her head. "I'm going to go against what she used to say. I will say goodbye, to both of you. But...saying goodbye doesn't mean the end and I need you to understand that. I will be back and we will be a family."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Carolina said giving her a small smile. "And I don't break my promises." Ally nodded, sniffing a little. "Just think, you'll have all this time to catch up with your dad."

"I guess that's ok," Ally sighed.

"Hey," York chuckled. Ally turned to look at him before hiding under Carolina's chin. "Come on kid, we're gonna have so much fun, you're mom's gonna be back before you even register she's gone."

"I still want her to stay," Ally sighed. She picked her head up and looked at Carolina, "But as long as you promise to come back, I guess you can go."

"I promise," Carolina said tucking a piece of Ally's hair behind her ear. Ally nodded her head. Carolina leaned forward and kissed her forehead before looking over at York. "I take it we landed?"

"Oh no, Church is putting us down," York said pointing over his shoulder. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "Kidding. Yes."

"Ready to go meet some more people?" Carolina asked looking at Ally.

"I guess," she said hopping off Carolina's lap.

York handed Carolina her helmet and pulled her up from the seat before leading them to the door and off the ship. Tucker, Sarge, Caboose, and Grey were waiting nearby.

"Hey there guys," Carolina greeted.

"Is that the mini-you?" Tucker asked when Ally tugged at York to pick her up.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Ally," Carolina said. "Ally, this is the rest of my team. Sarge is in the red armor, then Tucker, Caboose and Dr Grey."

"Hey there little missy," Sarge greeted.

"She's very big for a baby," Caboose commented.

"That's because she's not a baby, dipshit," Tucker said. "Seriously, we talked about this."

"Well yes," Caboose nodded. "But-"

"Shut up Caboose," Tucker cut off his next comment. "We just got here like, five minutes ago."

Carolina nodded, "Ok. We should get to work then. Sarge, you're needed back with Wash. York's going to take you back."

"So you're leaving me alone, with Caboose," Tucker asked.

"No. I'm staying here to help this team. Sarge is going back where his skills will be of more use," Carolina explained.

"Hot diggity," Sarge said walking onto the ship.

Ally hopped down from York's shoulder and ran over to Carolina, hugging on to her waist.

"Grey, if you want to go get set up with Caboose and Tucker, I'll be there in a minute," Carolina said.

"Let's go boys!" Gray said cheerfully.

"Bye pirate-man and little person!" Caboose called following Grey as she walked away. York shook his head as Ally looked up at him curiously before burying her face the best she could in Carolina's armor.

"Hey," Carolina said, her voice soft as she knelt down. Ally latched herself around Carolina's neck. "You'll see me before you know it. Be good and I will call and talk to you when I can. Ok?"

Ally sniffled at her but nodded her head. Carolina pushed herself up and held out a hand for York who swatted it aside and pulled her in for a hug.

"I think we're past the point of handshakes," he muttered. "You gonna take that helmet off so I can kiss you or what?" She rolled her eyes and undid the clips, lifting it off. Ally had latched herself onto her again and she put an arm around her as York leaned in and kissed her. "You be safe. If it comes down to it, you let the rest of them die and save yourself."

"York," Carolina scoffed.

"Yes, I know. You won't do that, but just say you will," York sighed.

"I'll come back. I love you," she said. "Both of you."

"See ya soon, Lina," York said kissing her again before releasing her and grabbing Ally to pull her gently away. "Church, you take care of her now or you get to deal with me."

"I got her back, don't worry," Church said popping up next to Carolina.

"Bye momma," Ally sniffed.

"Good bye," she said giving them both a smile before putting her helmet on and heading off in the direction that the others had gone.

York watched her walking towards the base when he heard someone sniffling behind him. He turned and saw that Sarge had been watching them.

"Come on kid," he said down to Ally. Ally walked slowly back onto the ship, glancing in the direction that Carolina had walked off in. He looked at Sarge, "You gonna be ok? I don't think I have any tissues."

"What? I'm fine!" the gruff southern accent answered.

* * *

 _York had just gotten back to his room. His head was buzzing with the information that Tex had just shown him and North. He wasn't sure if he had believed any of it at first until Delta had chimed in about how logical the whole thing seemed to fit together. He knew the Director had some issues, but this went beyond what he had ever imagined. There was only one question that was bouncing around in his head._

 _How was he going to get Carolina to listen?_

 _"York, if I may," Delta said popping up in front of him. "If we present it in a logical enough fashion, Agent Carolina should see things in a clear point of view."_

 _"You don't know her like I do, D," York sighed. "She's going to flip. Things are ten times worse than what she thought they were. At this point, our best bet would be not to tell her."_

 _"I would advise against that."_

 _"Yea, I know…" he huffed._

 _"She does have the AIs Eta and Iota. Maybe they will be able to help her understand."_

 _"You don't get it D…" York sighed. "This is her father doing this…no one but me understands that or knows."_

 _"You are forgetting, York, that it is my brothers and I that are also affected by the Director's choices."_

 _York thought about it before nodding, "You're right. You-"_

 _There was a knock on the door. Delta disappeared as York got up to answer the door. When it opened, he found Carolina standing there, her arms crossed around her middle. He stepped back to let her in._

 _"You know, I was actually kinda hungry. I wasn't sending you away for the rest of the night," she said sitting down on his bed._

 _"Crap…that's right," he said smacking himself in the head. "I'm sorry. Something came up and I got kinda distracted and forgot. Want me to go get you something?"_

 _She shook her head, "If I eat anything, I might throw up. Can we just lay here?"_

 _"Anything, babe," he said walking over to sit next to her. She curled into him. "Listen. When North and I were going to get you food, Tex stopped us. She-"_

 _"I don't want to hear about her," Carolina said through gritted teeth. "I just want to lay here, with you. Nothing else."_

 _"Ok," he nodded. This was going to be harder than he thought._


	15. Chapter 15

"Gosh darnit, you beat me again!" Sarge exclaimed. Ally had asked him if he wanted to play cards with her while York flew the ship back. York was surprised when the Red officer had agreed and had been slightly entertained with how good he was with kids. Of course, having to deal with his soldiers all the time, he could see why. "We almost there?"

"Just getting ready to set her down," York called back. Ally came bouncing up to the front and sat down. "Hey kid."

"I like watching us land," she said pulling her feet up onto the seat and staring out the window. York smiled at her, and finished setting the ship down. She pointed, "There's Uncle Wash!"

"Yup, there he is," York said getting up from the seat. He walked back and saw Sarge putting his helmet back on. "Thanks for keeping her occupied."

"Don't mention it," Sarge said. "She's a little cutie and damn polite too."

"Yea," York chuckled as he opened the door to the ship. Wash came marching on before he was able to say anything.

"Sarge, we need you over in the armory then. I'm not sure Grif and Simmons understand exactly what they're supposed to be doing," Wash said hurriedly.

"On it!"

York watched the red soldier head off the ship and turned back to Wash who had since taken off his helmet and started pacing back and forth.

"Problem?"

"What? No, why would there be a problem?" Wash squeaked.

"Um, because you sound awfully panicky," York chuckled. "What's up?"

"I'm not panicky…" Wash grumbled throwing himself down into one of the chairs at the table. Ally had poked her head out from the cockpit and gave him a nervous smile. "Hey Ally."

"Hi Uncle Wash," she said quietly before her head disappeared again.

"You sure you're ok?" York asked sitting down across from him.

"These other soldiers are going to be the death of me, I can feel it already," Wash sighed. "They have no respect for each other because their leaders have no respect for each other. Its nuts."

"You can handle it," York chuckled.

"No, no I really can't."

"You've done it this far. Besides, you've come a long way since Project Freelancer. If only North and the rest could see you now."

"Yea, well they can't since they're dead. Like you're supposed to be," Wash sighed.

York shrugged, "Whatever man. Just take a chill."

* * *

 _"So, you gonna tell me what you and North have been talking about?" Carolina asked as she traced circles on his stomach one night a few weeks later. He gave her a confused look. "Don't give me that. There's something going on that you're not telling me."_

 _"Just worried about Wash," he shrugged. "How's your head?"_

 _"For the millionth time," she sat up. "They're fine. They've quieted down a lot and actually take turns now when they have something to say. Now are you going to tell me what it is you two have been talking about or not?"_

 _York sighed trying to think how best to bring it up. Just as he was about to start explaining, there was a knock on his door. Theta appeared in the room, just near the door, shuffling his foot nervously. Carolina sighed and grabbed the shirt off the floor and threw it on before getting up and grabbing a pair of his shorts. York sat up and looked at the AI._

 _"Doesn't he know it's the middle of the night?" York asked him._

 _"He has news you should hear," Theta replied as Carolina threw clothes at York. "He told me to make sure you were awake."_

 _"Yea, yea," York yawned, pulling the shirt on. "Just open the door for him already."_

 _The door opened a few seconds later and North stepped in, "Sorry to disturb."_

 _"What happened?" Carolina asked ignoring the apology._

 _"Wash woke up." Both stopped what they were doing to gape at him._

 _"How is he?" York asked when North didn't say anything else._

 _"Not good," he sighed. "I just so happened to be walking that way when I heard him screaming again. They're pulling the AI. And are going to start pulling the rest of them."_

 _"What?" Carolina snapped._

 _"They can't do that," York stammered. North shrugged._

 _"I'll talk to them. They can't pull them," Carolina said. "What about all the work we've done with them?"_

 _"I don't think that matters when one of our teammates has been driven temporarily insane," North scoffed. "I was just about go make a phone call. Figured I could let you both know what happened before I did that."_

 _York nodded at him, knowing who it was that North would be messaging, "We'll see you at breakfast."_

 _Carolina waited for the door to shut before rounding off on York, "What was that about?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Who's he calling?"_

 _"Beats me," York shrugged._

 _"Are you seriously not going to tell me what you two have been discussing behind my back?"_

 _York huffed, she was relentless, "It's about Tex." Carolina froze like he knew she would. "She-"_

 _"I don't want to hear about her. She defected and deserted," Carolina snapped. "We have no reason to talk about her anymore."_

 _He watched her stomp to the door and leave the room. Growling to himself, he picked up his pillow and threw it at the wall, "God damn woman is freaking stubborn as hell."_

 _"Maybe if you didn't bring up Agent Texas when trying to tell her about it," Delta advised appearing._

 _"Shut up D…"_

* * *

"Daddy?" a small voice said behind him. York turned his chair and saw Ally leaning up against the doorway to his room, her stuffed bunny hanging from her hands.

"What's up kid? Thought you were asleep."

"Woke up," she mumbled. "Had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head and glanced nervously around the ship. "You sure? I'm a great listener."

"Did momma call yet?" she asked stepping towards him slowly.

"Nope, sorry." She pouted at him. "Hey, don't worry. She's just got a lot going on down there. She'll call."

"I miss Aunty Emma," she said. She was now standing close to him and was picking at the bunny's ear. "Can we call her?"

"Honestly kid, I don't know how to reach her," York said shifting uncomfortably in the seat. "And I don't see it being all that safe."

"Why not?"

"I uh…well…"

"Is it because of Grandpa?" she asked. York gave her a confused look. "Aunty Emma didn't like some of the things grandpa was doing. She used to come in all mad after she talked to him. She wouldn't ever tell me why though, but I think it had something to do with all the Freelancer equipment he had."

"Um," York stammered, his head trying to see how to best explain it to her. He sighed and figured the truth would probably be best. "You seem like a smart kid."

"Aunty Emma taught me a lot."

"It appears she did," York chuckled. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this until you're older, but I think you can understand." She pushed herself up onto his lap and looked at him. "You're grandfathers aren't the best people."

"Momma's daddy too?"

"Momma's daddy too," York nodded. "See, when your grandma Allison died, your mom's dad didn't take it too well. He was very hard on your mom. He started this program for the war, called it Project Freelancer. Of course, your mom was the first to sign up. It was right after we met so of course I followed her."

"Cuz you loved her?"

"Cuz I loved her," he smiled. "The program was hard on all of us. And the Director, that's what we called him, was especially hard on your mom. All she wanted from him was approval, to know she still mattered to him. He was more concerned about his tests and experiments, especially when the AIs started showing up."

"Aunty Emma said everyone had one," Ally nodded.

"We did. But only the ones at the top ever got implanted with them."

"Did you have one?"

"Sure. His name was Delta. He turned into one of my closest friends after a while. I miss him."

"What happened to him?"

"The program started falling apart. Especially when we found out what the Director had been doing. See, there was this one AI, Alpha. The Director was torturing him using the other AIs, and then splitting them off from him. We didn't know it at the time. One of our other teammates, CT, figured it out and got the message to Tex who then showed me and North. By that point, our friend Maine, had already been taken over by Sigma who was angry. He wanted all the AIs to be together so he started trying to take them all. Tex, North and I were trying to get to the Alpha, to stop what the Director was doing. By the time Tex got to him, it was too late. By then, your mom had had her AIs, Eta and Iota-"

"Momma had two?" she asked. York was surprised how intently she was listening to him.

He nodded, "She wanted to be the best and to be the best she had to beat Tex. She thought the best way to go about that was to have two AIs."

Ally nodded, "Momma's strong, she could've done it."

"I'm with ya," York chuckled. "But things were bad. The Meta, what Maine started calling himself when Sigma took control, threw her over a cliff after we had crashed. We never found her, but we looked like hell for her."

"What happened to her?" Ally asked quietly.

"The Director had found her in the meantime and locked her away," York sighed. "That was when she found out she was pregnant with you. The Director kept her locked away until you were born and then took you from her and did something to her head to erase her memory of you. She woke up not remembering anything and escaped out of where he had been keeping her."

"So…momma didn't give me to Grandpa to take care of?"

"Not exactly, kiddo," York sighed. "By the time the Director was done with her, she didn't know you existed. If she had, she would have fought like hell to come find you and take you back."

Ally was quiet, picking at York's shirt. She looked up at him, "What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked knowing what she was getting at.

"What were you doing? Were you still trying to find momma?"

York sighed, "Have to admit, I tried for a long time. A very long time. Eventually though…I had to move on. Stayed hidden as best I could and stole what I needed."

"So you didn't know about me?"

York shook his head, "Sorry kid. I only found out you existed a few days ago. Then with help from your Uncle Wash, I tracked down your mom and reminded her about you."

"Aunty Emma said you had died."

"I almost did. Your Uncle Wash helped hide that fact." She nodded her head and looked down at her bunny. "Can I tell you something though?"

"What?"

"If I had known for just one second that you existed, I would have come barging in years ago to take you back."

"Really?"

York nodded, "Hell yea. And believe me when I say, no one is ever going take you from me or your mom again." Ally nodded before tucking her head underneath his chin and snuggling into him. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said quietly.

"Me too, kid," he sighed.

* * *

 _"York, come on," North yelled out to him. "We gotta get out of here before those assholes catch us!"_

 _"I'm not leaving until we find her," York yelled back._

 _"Why do you even care?" South yelled. "She sided with them and kicked your ass in the process! We don't need that bitch's help!"_

 _"You can both leave if you want," York growled. "Carolina might be hurt and I'm not leaving until we find her!"_

 _North put a hand on his sister's shoulder before walking closer to where York was standing. They had been searching the bottom of the cliff for hours and still hadn't seen any sign of teal blue armor. He stopped a short distance away from York, "Man, you can't do this. They may have already been through here and picked her up. We gotta get out of here. It's bad enough Tex left us to defend for ourselves and Wash was held up in the infirmary."_

 _"All the more reason why we have to find her," York said trudging on through the snow._

 _"A little help Delta," North asked._

 _"Agent North has an excellent point," Delta said flashing up in front of York who was now breathing heavy from walking. "The likely hood of finding Agent Carolina here is not very high. Statistically speaking-"_

 _"Shut up D."_

 _"York, please-"_

 _"Don't make me pull you," he spat. Delta sighed before flickering out of sight._

 _"South! NO!" He heard North yelling behind him before something connected with his head._

* * *

"You did what?" Wash squeaked into the line.

"Keep it down," York huffed glancing back to his room. Ally had fallen back asleep in his lap, watching Grifball with him. When he had felt it safe, he carried her back, just in time to receive a call from Wash. "She's a smart kid, I couldn't not tell her that her grandparents are both mental patients."

"Carolina is gonna flip when she hears you told Ally everything," Wash huffed.

"Well then it's a good thing we're floating around in space far from her temper," York chuckled. "She'll be fine with it. Kid was gonna find out eventually anyway. Surprisingly, she took it quite well. Asked a lot of questions."

"You could have severely traumatized her!"

"Wash man, she already knew something was up with the Chairman," York rolled his eye. "Apparently, her Aunty Emma didn't see eye to eye with him but wouldn't tell her why."

"Still!"

"Stop it with the damn squeaky voice," York huffed. "Look, she misses that Emma-lady. She's been with that woman her entire life and then Carolina and I just swoop in there and take her. She needed to understand why it wasn't safe to contact her."

"Don't come crying to me when Carolina is kicking your ass," Wash sighed.

"I won't. Speaking of, have you heard from them?"

"Not yet and we're about to move out," Wash said.

"Well stay safe."

"You too."


	16. Chapter 16

_York woke up sometime later and shot up when he realized he was no longer in his armor and indoors. He looked around to see North lounging in a chair nearby reading something. He looked over when he felt York watching him and put what he was reading down._

 _"Sorry about that. You know how my sister can be," North sighed._

 _"Where is she so I can thank her?"_

 _"Agent York," Delta said appearing in front of him stopping him from getting up. "I think the proper term you are looking for is kill-"_

 _"Sarcasm D. We've had this talk," York grumbled._

 _"Better her than me," North chuckled. "Tex is on her way to meet up with us."_

 _"Great. I'd love to thank her too," York ran a hand through his hair. "Any word?"_

 _North shook his head, "None. The crew, along with the Director and Counselor have since abandoned the site. South is currently out double checking over everything to see if we missed any signs when we were looking the first time. Texas advised you and I stay holed up here with the AIs since that's what the Meta is going after."_

 _"Who the fuck is the Meta?"_

 _"Sigma. He took over control of Maine. It's what he's calling himself now. Tex watched him rip Eta and Iota out of the back of Carolina's head before throwing her over the cliff." York clenched his fist. "I'm sure she's fine. Did you get to explain things to her?"_

 _"No," he answered stiffly. "She wouldn't listen. Anything involving Tex and she shuts herself off. It's that god damn rivalry and temper she has and she doesn't even know who it's against."_

 _North watched him get up off the bed and start pacing around the room. Delta disappeared and reappeared next to North, Theta joining him shortly later. "You two were a lot deeper than you let off."_

 _"You could say that."_

 _"Mind if I ask how deep?"_

 _"How much do you fucking think?" York snapped rounding off on him. North raised an eyebrow at him. York clenched and unclenched his hands a few times, trying to calm himself. He shook his head, "Sorry…"_

 _"No need for apologies," North raised a hand. "I know you're worried."_

 _"That's an understatement…" York huffed. "Know what she said to me before she kicked my ass?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I asked her to trust me, to listen," he said quietly. "She said she did trust me, but that I couldn't trust her. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Well, you never told her what was going on."_

 _York shook his head, "She wouldn't let me. I tried. Every time I mentioned Tex, she shut me up, especially after Tex went rogue. Then Tex gave us the signal and time was out. She wouldn't listen." Something clicked in his head. "What, you think she was implying because she didn't know why we were doing what we were doing, that apparently I didn't trust her?"_

 _"That's what it sounds like," North shrugged._

 _York growled and punched the wall, "How the hell was I supposed to tell her when every time I tried she had me backed into a fucking corner!? I trusted her, more than anyone, she was the one who couldn't stand still for one fucking second to listen to what I had to tell her. She never even realized who Tex was and she had this huge rivalry against her."_

 _"Was it really that important she know who Tex was?" North asked, keeping his tone calm to try and calm down his friend._

 _"Yes," York huffed. "She needed to understand who she was. If she had known…I don't know. It just mattered, that's all."_

 _"York, tell him," Delta advised._

 _"Tell me what?" North asked. York ran a hand over his hair and down his face. "What is it?"_

 _York took a breath and let it tumble out before he could stop himself, "The Director is…no was, he was her father. Her mother's name was Allison. The man that was her father died when Allison did." North stared at him. "If she would have let me explain, I know she would've helped us."_

 _"Are you serious?" York nodded. "Shit. Now everything makes sense."_

 _"Don't it though? You know how long it took her to tell me all that? Years," York chuckled dryly. "And I couldn't even manage to tell her this."_

 _"Don't beat yourself up about it," North replied. "What's done is done and there's no going back now." York huffed and started pacing again. "Seriously man, just stop."_

 _"I can't," York answered. "What'd you do with my armor?"_

 _"It's in the other room. Why?"_

 _"I'm going back out to find her."_

 _"Tex said to stay here," North said shaking his head._

 _"I don't give a fuck what Agent Texas says," York yelled. "This is technically all her fault to begin with!"_

 _"Come on, man, take a breath and think this through. Take a rest. It's been a while since any of us had a proper rest to begin with," North tried to reason. "I promise, we will go out and try to find her, split up if we need to. Heck, we'd cover more ground that way."_

 _"Agent North's reasoning is sound, York," Delta added. "Rest would be essential right now. It would also help to clear your head to form a better plan of action."_

 _"I could always just have South knock you out again when she gets back," North offered._

 _"How much do you want to live?" York asked._

 _"Just making an offer. I'll wake you up when she checks in. Just try to get some sleep," North said picking up the book he had been reading. York sat back on the couch he had woken up on and stared at the ceiling. He was gonna find Carolina if it killed him._

* * *

"After we practice some more, can you tell me some more stories about my other uncles?" Ally asked after hitting York's palm with a closed fist. He knew he probably shouldn't be teaching her how to fight, at least without talking to Carolina first, but what else was he supposed to do with her. And she had asked anyway.

"What do you want to know?" York asked adjusting her hand and wrist quick before holding up a palm for her to try and hit again.

"I don't know. Anything. Who was your best friend there besides momma?"

"Probably North."

"What was he like?"

"Very dad-like," York chuckled not knowing a better way to explain him. "But he was cool. Kept an eye out for everyone and was easy to talk to about stuff. Deadly with a sniper rifle."

"Will I get to learn how to shoot too?" she asked pausing her next punch.

"That we will definitely have to take up with your mom first. I think she's gonna be mad enough I'm teaching you hand to hand," York replied.

"It's fun," she shrugged. "Besides, if there are bad people that want to take me from you guys again, I should know how to hit them."

"That's for sure," York chuckled messing up her hair.

"Then you won't have to worry about me so much."

"Oh I think we'll still worry about you kid," York smiled. "Now how about trying to kick like I showed you?"

"Ok!" she said adjusting her stance to swing her foot up to hit his hand. He smiled fondly at her as she worked through the routine he had showed her the last few days. He gave her encouraging words and adjustments as she moved through them, reminding him of Carolina's grace when it came to her fighting style. She was almost through when his console started beeping, distracting him. He stood up and she stopped midkick and gave him a confused look. "Daddy?"

"Sorry kiddo," he said walking over to the console. "Got a call coming in."

"Momma?"

"Maybe," he chuckled. Carolina hadn't called to check in yet which had him slightly worried. He walked over and pressed a few buttons to connect the line, "Hello?"

"Uh...York?" an unsure voice asked over the line.

"Who's asking?"

"Tucker," the voice said. York remembered hearing it now. He was the blue soldier he had accidentally hit on when he first arrived with Wash.

"Oh yea. What's up? Everything ok?" he asked. He didn't like that he was hearing from one of Carolina's teammates rather than her. It gave him a bad feeling. "Where's the boss?"

"Um, that's kinda why I'm calling. Church put me through to you," he said sounding unsure. "Said since she hasn't called you, I should."

"What happened?" York asked as Ally stepped up next to him, looking at the blank screen.

"Well see, there was this big alien thing-"

"Tucker hurry, I can only keep her distracted for so long," Church growled.

"Someone tell me what the HELL is going on!" York yelled.

"Dude, she went into the alien thing and has been acting weird since. She won't talk about what she saw, but it had you and your old buddies in it."

"What?" York asked confused.

"Dude, hurry up," Church grumbled.

"I'm going as fast I can Church, chill!" Tucker yelled. "There was this big alien thing with this big light thing and it was this like portal to this alien thing which turned out to be an AI and it was testing all of us with our worst like fears or some shit and yea. She came out, wouldn't talk about it, but something ain't right. I don't know. She got real mean and bitchy about it."

York processed it all as quick as he could. Ally was giving him a worried look. She reached out and took his hand, "Daddy?"

"Everything's alright. Go get Squeaks," he said turning to look at her. She nodded and left him sitting there.

"Go get who?" Tucker asked sounding really confused.

"Not you," York huffed. He ran a hand through his hair quick, "There's not much I can do where I'm at, you get that right?"

"Dude, I know, I just...I don't know. She won't talk to any of us and she won't talk to Church, but we're all super worried about her. Caboose keeps trying to have Santa figure out what's wrong with her-"

"Hold the phone, Santa? Like Santa Claus?"

"Apparently," Tucker huffed, "Caboose is the True Warrior or some shit so the alien AI decided he was worthy enough so Caboose named his new friend Santa."

"Great...where's Carolina?" York asked.

"I don't know, Church is distracting her with something," Tucker whined. "Can't you just like meet up with us and surprise her with some sort of romantic rendezvous and weasel it out of her?"

York scoffed, "And face her wrath for bringing Ally down there? No thanks."

"But daddy..." Ally had come back. "I wanna see momma."

"Thanks Tucker," York huffed. He turned to Ally who was holding her bunny now. "Your mom won't be happy if we go down there without her permission. Trust me. She really will kill me if we do that."

"But if momma needs us, we have to go help her," Ally said tugging at Squeaks.

"Thanks a lot Tucker," York snapped.

"Your mom's fine!" Tucker yelled into the comm. "Really she is, she's just being super moody right now."

There was a scuffle over the line along with curses from Church and Tucker. York pinched the bridge of his nose knowing what probably happened.

"Daddy?" Ally asked quietly. He held up a finger for a second.

There was more thuds and cursing before the line crackled. There was a sigh, "Did he call you or did you call him?"

"Momma!"

"Hey there Ally," Carolina chuckled. "York?"

"He called us with Church's help," York said. "How much of them are left?"

"Well, seeing as one is an AI, I can't exactly touch him," Carolina replied. "Tucker may be out of commission for a bit."

"I miss you momma!" Ally said leaning across York to get closer to where Carolina's voice was coming over.

"Miss you too. What have you guys been doing?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out," York answered. "Wash called the other night."

"Oh yea?"

"Daddy's showing me how to fight!" Ally blurted out. York held his breath waiting for the inevitable.

"He's what? York?" There was that warning tone laced throughout her voice telling him that he was in big trouble.

"Yes babydoll?"

"What did I tell you about nicknames?" she snapped. "You're teaching her how to fight?"

"She asked and seriously, what else are we supposed to do up here to expend some energy? It's just some simple hand to hand stuff, nothing to worry about."

"York," she growled.

"Momma, don't be mad. I asked daddy to show me so that if bad guys get me, I can fight them off," Ally explained.

"What bad guys? Did something happen?"

"Lina no, we're fine. They're hypothetical bad guys," York sighed. "What's going on with you? Tucker said you've been extra bitchy."

"I'm fine."

"I know that fine, and you my love, are not fine," York said. "What happened in the alien thing?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Dammit Lina," York huffed. He looked down at Ally, "Kid, can you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she asked looking up at him.

"Can you give your mom and me a minute? We have some adult talk we have to do right now."

"Just a minute?" Ally asked as he heard Carolina give the tiniest growl into the comm.

"Just a minute," York nodded. "Course that's as long as your mom cooperates."

"Hey Ally," he heard Church say, "Meet me up in the cockpit. You and I can chat while your mom and dad talk."

"Fine," Ally huffed hopping off York's lap and sulking off to the cockpit. "But only cuz I like you little ghost man."

York hit a button to close the door to give them a little more privacy and turned back to the comm line, "Kay, kid's gone. Talk."

"Oh I'll talk," Carolina growled. "Why are you teaching her to fight and what kind of bad guys are we talking here?"

"I told you," York sighed, "She asked. She also asked if she could call her Aunty Emma cuz she misses her which I then had to explain to her why it would not be safe to do that."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Yea well, I did. Nothing you can do about it," he growled. "Now seriously, what the hell is going on? Tucker said you went in to some alien thing and saw a bunch of crap and haven't talked to anyone and have been extra bitchy about it. Him and Church were worried about you so they called me. Something you should've done days ago seeing as your daughter has been worried sick about you. Me too if that matters any." She was quiet but he could hear her fury at him over the connection. "And I swear, if you shut off this call, I will fly down there and force you to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk about it, York."

"Too bad, sweet cheeks. Talk or I tell Church to plot me a course to you."

"It's nothing really. I went in, Tex showed up first and then you and the rest of our old team. That's it. Nothing else."

"Yea, what happened after we showed up?"

"Nothing. You just stood there. There was no fighting or anything. You were just all there."

"Why am I not believing you right now?" he sighed.

"What else do you want me to say? That you all made me feel like the worst person ever? That we beat the crap out of each other and I had to watch each of you die and be absolutely helpless to do anything about it? Is that what you want it to be?"

"It would make a helluva lot more sense if that were the case because it would explain why you were acting the way you were." She was quiet and he sighed. She was being stubborn and he knew better than to keep pushing her no matter how much he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine. Why haven't you called?"

"I've been busy."

"Ally's been asking about you. A lot."

"I'm sorry. I'll try and do better."

"You know how boring it is up here and how hard it is to keep an 8 year old occupied?"

"Well you seem to be doing ok," she chuckled.

"Now that we found something to do, yea."

"I still don't like that you showed her how to fight."

"Moot point now, babe. She likes it. Got it a real knack for it. She's graceful like you."

"Then I guess we should be happy she inherited that instead of your abysmal lock picking skills."

"Oooh, now there's an idea. I hadn't thought of that."

"York, no."

"Hey kid! Come talk to you mom!"

"OK!" he heard Ally yell before the door opened.

"York, I'm serious, don't do it."

"She also wants to learn how to shoot! Have fun talking, I'm gonna give you two some privacy!"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading so far. You guys are awesome and I love seeing everyone's comments and reactions. They definitely make my day ^_^

* * *

 _"York, are you sure you want to go back out there? South looked, I looked, even Texas looked," North said. "Stop doing this to yourself. There's no sign of her. Either the Director got a hold of her, or the UNCS did or she's gone. You're going to have to face it one way or the other."_

 _"I'm not giving up on her North," York said attaching the last piece of armor. "And I don't believe Tex. I think she's out there somewhere and I'm going to do everything in my power to find her and fix this."_

 _"Ok, fine," North relented. York could tell he wasn't done though. "Say you find her. What if there's nothing left to fix? What if you two can't go back to the way things were, however they were with the two of you?"_

 _"Well, then I hope she shoots me and puts me out of my misery," York snapped. "If I've learned anything throughout this, it's how much she means to me and I'm not gonna give her up like that."_

 _North watched him put his helmet on and pick up the rifle that was at the door of their hideout. He knew there was no talking sense into him at this point, but what could he do. He hated seeing his friend like this. Reaching out, he placed a hand on York's shoulder as he was walking towards the door, "Just one thing."_

 _"I really don't want to hear it anymore."_

 _"Keep in touch," North said. York turned to look at him. "I'm serious. You need help or you find her or you don't or something catches up to you, call me. Delta has my contact info, so just...don't forget you have friends."_

 _York looked away before giving a slight nod, "I will. Stay safe man."_

 _"You too," North said holding out a hand. York grasped it. "And good luck. If anyone can find her, I'm sure you can."_

 _York nodded before turning and walking out the door, leaving North at the hideout they'd been in for a week. He really couldn't stay there any longer. The trail for Carolina was getting colder and colder the longer he hid._

 _South had come and gone as had Tex who had caught them up on what happened before they all got separated. They agreed that apart would be for the best for now and he was glad to see her go._

 _He reached into his pack and pulled out the lighter and flicked it open and closed before closing his hand around it. A lifeline to what he had to search for._

* * *

Carolina growled to herself and huffed. York was right though, there was nothing she could do about it and besides...with the life the two freelancers led, teaching Ally these kind of skills would probably be smart.

"Momma!"

"Hey baby," she smiled. She was starting to admit, she was glad Tucker and Church had called them behind her back. "So your dad's showing you how to fight?"

"Yea. It's lotsa fun. And I think I'm getting good at it. I like it at least."

"Well when I see you, you will have to show me what your dad taught you and maybe I can teach you a few things."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you," she replied.

"Ok, cuz I'd like it a lot if you showed some things. Daddy said you're a really really good fighter and kicked his butt a few times."

"It was more than a few times," she chuckled.

"Was there anyone you couldn't beat?"

"Just one really."

"Was that your friend Tex?"

"Yea," Carolina sighed rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Daddy told me all about her."

"Oh yea? What'd he tell you?"

"Just that you two didn't really get along and how you were always mad she was better than you. And that daddy didn't tell you what was going on when she left to figure out how to rescue Alpha and-"

"Hold up," Carolina said cutting her off. "He didn't tell you all about what happened with Project Freelancer did he?"

"Most of it," Ally replied. "I asked him if we could call Aunty Emma and he explained to me why we couldn't and how both my Grandpa's weren't very nice people..."

"Both?"

"Yea. He told me about your daddy too. Did he really make you forget about me?" she asked, her voice sounding small over the radio connection.

Carolina clenched her fists wishing she could use them on York at this point. She gritted her teeth, but tried to keep her voice normal, "He did, but I remember you now and he's paid for that already. Listen. You want to come for a visit?"

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Really. I would love to see you and your dad." Carolina had a few choice words for him and she wanted to be able make her point known that she was pissed.

"That would be the best thing ever!"

"Great," Carolina chuckled at her excitement. "Hey Church?"

"Sup?"

"Give York the coordinates to where we are."

"Um...ok..." Church replied sounding confused.

"I like the tiny ghost man. He's funny," Ally giggled. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey," York's voice now being heard over the radio. "So now we're coming to visit?"

"Yup," Carolina replied.

"Why the change of heart?" he asked sounding unsure.

"Ally made me realize how much I miss you guys. Figured a quick visit wouldn't hurt. The area is relatively safe right now, so why not."

"Why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive?"

"Why would I have an ulterior motive, my love?" she said far too sweetly. "Besides, I could use a good spar and Tucker just isn't cutting it."

"Great...guess we'll see you soon then."

"Bye momma!"

"Bye baby." She closed the connection.

"So uh, why are we pissed at York?" Church asked appearing in front of her.

"Because I can be."

"Yea...but what did he manage to do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Carolina huffed as Tucker started groaning on the ground. She held out a hand to help him up.

"No, don't hit me!" he whined covering his head. She rolled her eyes at him until he looked up. "Oh. Thanks."

"Sorry about that," Carolina sighed pulling him to his feet.

"Guess I'm sorry Church and I went behind your back," Tucker said awkwardly.

"Now, that I actually wanted to thank you for."

"Really? Uh...you're welcome?"

"It was good to talk to them. They're actually coming here for a quick visit," Carolina said.

"Yea, Carolina is apparently kicking York's ass when he gets here so that's gonna be fun to watch," Church added.

"Whoa, why?" Tucker chuckled. "What'd he manage to do to piss you off?"

"Besides tell Ally everything about our time at Project Freelancer and what the Director did to me?"

"Uh...yea, I'd say that would definitely be worthy of an ass kicking," Tucker laughed.

"Great. Want to keep an eye on Ally for me then?" Carolina chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Do we get to watch the ass kicking?"

Carolina shrugged, "We'll see."

* * *

York hit a few buttons on the controls before leaning back and letting the autopilot take control. Ally was coloring and he was trying to figure out why Carolina had changed her mind so quickly and insisted they now come visit. He hadn't liked the tone of voice that was coming across and had a feeling he was probably in trouble about something. He had a feeling what it was.

He pushed himself out of the seat and leaned in the doorway to keep an eye on the kid. She was singing to herself as she colored in her book. He was still amazed to hell how much she looked like Carolina.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"You ok?" she asked looking at him with a worry in her eyes.

"Course. Why?"

"You just seemed like your brain was really busy," she shrugged.

His lips quirked in a smile, "Just looking forward to seeing your mom."

"Me too," she said giving him a big smile.

"What'd you two ladies talk about?" he asked walking over to sit down with her. He had awhile yet before he would have to land the ship.

"Just stuffs. Do you think Uncle Tucker is ok? Tiny ghost-man said he was sleeping."

"I'm sure Tucker is perfectly fine," York chuckled. "And tiny ghost-man is an AI named Church."

"Who was Uncle Wash's AI Epsilon?"

"Good memory," he chuckled.

"How come he's with momma and not with Uncle Wash?" she asked.

"Beats me. Probably because since the first time he had Epsilon, Uncle Wash went kinda crazy for a little bit. They had to take him out and since then, Uncle Wash refuses to let any other AI in his head."

"Poor Uncle Wash," Ally sighed.

"Yea," York agreed. "Did you try on that armor he brought on for you?"

"Yea," she nodded. "It's a little big, but he said I'd grow into it."

York smiled, "Good. We can't have you running around on the planet in your regular clothes."

"Yea," she agreed. "Besides, now maybe we can stay longer since I have armor like you and momma."

"Maybe. We'll have to talk to your mom about that," he said getting up. "We should be there in a couple minutes. Want to come sit up front?"

"What kind of co-pilot would I be if I didn't," she smiled getting up. "Should I go put on my armor before we land?"

"Might be a smart idea," he nodded.

"Ok! I'll do that and then I'll be up to help you land."

"Sounds good kid," he chuckled as she skipped over to where they had put the child size armor that Wash had scrounged up before they left the capital last. He walked up to the cockpit and sat down in his seat, hitting the button to shut off the autopilot so he could take over control and land. The alien temple he had left them at last time and where they were still located, was making its appearance now.

* * *

Carolina was sitting outside. Church had grabbed her attention when he felt York's ship nearby. Grey was off with Caboose around the temple, picking at the alien AI, Santa's, brain while Tucker was taking a break. She'd heard briefly from Wash while she was waiting, but otherwise, all seemed quiet.

"Heads up," Church said appearing in front of her. She looked up to where he had been indicating and saw York's ship coming in. She was really shocked it hadn't been picked up on the enemy's radar yet and wondered just where he had gotten it and what they had done to it to keep it shielded. Either way, it really was the safest place for Ally to be.

She stood up as the landing gear came out and waited patiently for the door to drop. A few seconds later, the door opened and she watched Ally come bounding out and running to her. Carolina smiled and knelt down to catch her in a hug.

"Hi momma! I've missed you!" Ally said squeezing as hard as she could through the armor.

"Missed you too," Carolina replied. She held Ally at arm's length and looked over her new attire. "Where'd you get this from?"

"Uncle Wash gave it to me when daddy and I dropped Sarge off at the capital," she said smiling. "You like it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Carolina chuckled giving her head a ruffle.

Ally lifted her hands up, giving off a small gasp. She looked back at the ship and back at Carolina, clearly torn. "I left it on the ship. I was too excited to come see you."

Carolina removed her own helmet and gave her a smile, "No worries. I'm sure your dad will bring it out for you."

Ally nodded, "Yea. He was just getting his on before coming out. He was saying how he would probably need it cuz he thinks you're mad at him."

"Told you that did he?" Carolina smirked.

"Not really, but he seemed kinda nervous," Ally shrugged.

"I'm sure he did." Carolina looked up to see York sauntering off the ship. He was in fact holding Ally's helmet which made her run over to him. Carolina heard him laugh as he handed it to Ally, following her back to where Carolina was standing. "Hey."

"Hey there, Lina," he answered reaching up to take his helmet off. He stepped closer and gave her an inquisitive look, "Do I get a proper greeting or are you going to slug me?"

"Shut up," Carolina rolled her eyes before grabbing the front of his armor to pull him in for a quick kiss. "Still gonna kick your ass."

"What'd I do?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"Later," Carolina grumbled. She looked at Ally who was watching them, a smile on her face. "Want to show me what your dad taught you?"

"Yes!" Ally cheered before looking at York. "Can we?"

"Sure," York chuckled.

Carolina leaned back against the crate she had been sitting on and watched as Ally worked through the routine that York had shown her. She was so engrossed in watching she hadn't felt Tucker come up next to her.

"Cute," he commented. She looked at him to see him watching Ally hitting York's hand.

"Yup, real cute teaching an eight year old how to fight," Carolina sighed quietly. She can't say she was pleased but what choice did they have. "But it's a skill she's probably going to need with two super-soldiers are her parents so better safe than sorry I suppose."

"Did I miss the ass-kicking yet?" Tucker chuckled.

"Nope. Just in time," Carolina smiled as Ally came hurrying over, jumping up for Carolina to catch her. "That was great."

"Thanks," Ally huffed. "Daddy only showed me a little bit ago, so it's not the best."

"It's a start though," Carolina chuckled. "And I bet you'll be real good at it too."

Ally gave her a pleased smile before looking at Tucker, "Hi Uncle Tucker."

"Hey kid," Tucker greeted as York walked over to join them. "Hey there York."

"Hey," York said giving him a wave. He looked at Carolina, "Want to get this over with now?"

"Get what over with?" Carolina asked confused.

"You said you wanted to spar," York reminded her. "Tucker's here, he could keep an eye on Ally from here."

"Yea, no prob," Tucker agreed.

"Go head momma," Ally said hopping up to sit on the crate. "I'll sit here with Uncle Tucker. I want to see you two practice."

"Alright," Carolina smirked before putting her helmet back on. She looked at York, "Ready then?"

"Sure," he sighed putting his own helmet on and following her as she walked away.

Tucker leaned on the crate next to where Ally was sitting, "This is gonna be good."

"Momma's gonna win, isn't she," Ally giggled.

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Tucker laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

York squared off against Carolina waiting for her to strike. He hadn't liked the look in her eye before she put on her helmet and now he couldn't make out her facial expressions at all. He chanced a peak to see that Tucker and Ally were probably enough out of earshot.

"So gonna tell me why your pissed?" he asked quietly.

"Who says I'm pissed?" was the answer before she started barraging him with hits. He blocked as many as he could before she swept his feet out from under him, throwing him onto his back. He rolled out of the way as she brought a fist down into the dirt.

"That right there," York said pushing himself up to his feet quick. He dodged a kick, reaching out to grab her foot and turned it to hopefully put her into the ground, only for her to bring the opposite one up to kick him on his blindside. "Now that's just dirty."

"You expect me to go easy on you?"

"No, but I would like to know why you're pissed at me," he replied. He blocked a few more of her hits before finally being able to get her stationary for a moment. "Come on, just yell at me already."

She kicked back at him, breaking his hold before turning around and swinging at him again, "You told her everything without consulting me."

"Ah, there it is," York huffed. He ducked, grabbed her wrist and flipped her. She recovered enough to land on her feet before sending another group of well-aimed punches at him. "Can't say I had much choice. She was asking questions. Did you want me to lie to her?"

"No, but you should've checked with me first," she growled. "Why would you tell her all that? She's just a kid."

York didn't have a chance to answer her as a new onslaught took over. These hits had more fury behind them than the last few and it was taking more of his concentration to block them and try to find a way to counter than to speak. She was a lot faster than he remembered and he really hoped Church wasn't helping her run her equipment. He felt his breath get knocked out of him and found himself laying on his back staring at the sky until Carolina leaned over him.

"You had no business," she said quietly.

"Wrong," he coughed, trying to catch his breath. He was almost positive he was going to be covered in bruises. "I have just as much as you do. We're a team in this and I'm sorry, but you left the kid with me, alone, so you could go do what you had to do. She was asking questions, I answered them. You don't like it? Too bad."

She growled at him as he pushed himself up. He lunged before she could start in on him again and started raining his own hits down, putting her on the defensive until she was finally able to get a kick in when he left himself open. He recovered quickly and took a few steps back to put some space between them, a hand on the side she had just kicked.

"She didn't need to know everything though," Carolina spat. "Like the fact the Director made me forget about her."

York scoffed at her, shaking his head, understanding finally washing over him about what she was actually upset about. "You're not any less of a mother because of what he did. You don't love her any less and she isn't going to think about you any less." Carolina rushed at him. This time he was able to block things a little easier, minus having to compensate for the force behind the hits. "You had no choice in the matter when he took her from you. That's all in the past and there's nothing you can do about it. The only thing that matters is that we're together, we have her back and no one is laying a hand on her ever again."

York took it as a good sign when she didn't continue arguing with him about it, even though the ferocity of her hits hadn't decreased any. Eventually, he felt her ease off a bit. He didn't lower his guard though. The hits weren't coming with as much force as before, but now they were coming faster. Soon he found himself looking up, his breath knocked out once again. She stood over him though, crossing her arms across her chest and cocking her hip. He could hear the satisfaction behind her posture.

"Feel better?" he coughed.

"Ally's yelling asking if you're ok," amusement laced through her voice. He held up a hand and threw a thumbs up in the direction of where Ally was sitting.

"I really missed being used as a punching bag," he groaned letting his arm fall to land on the ground. "I forgot how much it hurts."

"Oh shut up."

"I'd say make me, but I'm already in a compromising position so that would make it far too easy."

"I'm still kinda irritated at you."

"Not surprised. You have your mother's temper," York chuckled. She kicked him. "Ok, chill. I'm fragile."

"Fragile my ass," Carolina said holding out a hand to help him up.

"I'm serious. I bet I take my armor off and I'm just one giant bruise. There's probably some internal bleeding going on too."

"Want me to keep going?" Carolina asked. "Cuz I could probably go all night if you really wanted to keep at this."

"I was hoping for a different kind of wrestling," he replied, lowering his voice. She shoved him and turned to walk towards where Ally and Tucker were standing. "That wasn't a no!"

"No."

York sighed and followed after her rubbing at his sore side and watched her walk in front of him as she favored her one leg. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"Momma! Can you show me some stuff?" Ally asked.

"Liked what you saw huh?" Carolina chuckled picking her up off the crate.

"Yea," she giggled. "You're super-fast."

"She's even faster when she uses her equipment," Church said popping up.

"Oh good, so she wasn't using you," York scoffed. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hey man, I wasn't getting involved in that train wreck. That was all on you," Church laughed.

"Yea she totally handed it to you," Tucker added.

"Appreciate the support guys," York rolled his eyes. "Got any ice around here?"

"It's ok daddy," Ally said patting his shoulder. "It was still fun watching and I'm sure momma didn't hurt you too bad."

"Your dad's just a wimp," Carolina replied. "Come on, I'll teach you a few things while it's still light out."

"Ok!"

York leaned back against the crate and took his helmet off. Tucker was still chortling next to him. "Yea, yea. She kicked my ass."

"Dude, you didn't even stand a chance, but I have a feeling you knew that going into it."

"She definitely has her mother's temper," York grumbled as Tucker sniggered at him. "So you knew she was pissed at me?"

"Oh yea."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Hey man, I want to live. I have my own kid. If I had mentioned to you that our lovely boss was pissed and given you a heads up, she would have killed me."

"And no one would want that," York sighed. He did a few stretches, groaning as the sore spots pulled. "Man, she really did a number on me this time..."

"Looked pretty brutal," Tucker shrugged.

"Oh, believe me. I've had worse," York scoffed.

"So how long are you guys sticking around for?"

"However long the boss lets us," York said giving him a smile. "Personally, I didn't want to leave in the first place, but having an eight year old traipsing along on military missions?"

"Yea, not the best idea," Tucker agreed. "She's a real cute kid."

"Ain't she?" York sighed. "I just wished we'd gotten the chance to actually raise her."

* * *

"She asleep?" York asked as Carolina walked back out from his bedroom.

"I think so," she sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Saw ya limping there when we were done. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked when she paused. She shook her head and pulled up the leg of the shorts she had borrowed showing a fresh scar on her thigh. "What the-"

"Got knifed by Felix awhile back," she shrugged. "It still bothers me on the occasion. Grey fixed it up the best she could and Church has been running the healing unit on it when he can."

"Why didn't I noticed that earlier?"

"Too enthralled by my presence I suppose," she smirked walking over and sitting on York's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"Glad to see you're no longer mad at me," York chuckled as she moved to kiss his scar. She pulled back to glare at him. "Ok, maybe a little mad yet."

"You know," she said carding his hair, "You could have almost gotten lucky until you opened that mouth of yours."

"Oh I think there's still a chance," York chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Yea? Where? Your daughter is in the other room."

"Our daughter," he corrected. He glanced around the ship, "Maybe I'll have to go look for a bigger ship. Something where mom and dad could have some privacy when kid goes to bed."

"Yea? There a dealer nearby you know about?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I may know a guy," York shrugged. "It's just whether he's up for chatting."

"It'd give you something to do instead of float around."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Why would I do that?" Carolina asked.

"To get me and the kid out of gunfire range." Carolina remained quiet. "I love it when I'm right."

"Shut up."

"Know what else I love?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." He grinned at her before claiming her lips with his own. "Maybe we could get Church to keep an eye on the kid for a little."

"Think he would?"

"NO! I am not a babysitter!" Church squeaked.

"Church, please?" Carolina asked. "She'll probably just remain asleep the whole time and it's not like we'd be gone forever."

Church stared at the two for almost a minute before huffing, "Fine, but I'm telling you now. If she wakes up, I'm telling her exactly what you're doing."

"Deal," Carolina said standing up and pulling York up out of the seat and off the ship.

"Um, you know what you just agreed to right?" York asked as she pulled him to wherever it was she was taking him to. "And where exactly are we going?"

"Yes I know what I agreed to but do you really think he has the guts to give the sex talk to an eight year old?"

"Ah true," York chuckled.

"Besides, she's not waking up. At least, not anytime soon if we're quick. Which knowing you-"

He swung her around to quiet her with another kiss, "Rude. But I do like it when you get all bossy like this."

"Shut up," Carolina grumbled.

"You never said where we're going."

Carolina huffed, "We grabbed bunks here. It's not like there's a lot of us and the place has rooms so why not."

"And you failed to mention this earlier?" York chuckled.

"Do you not know what the word quiet means?" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Did we really have to go daddy?" Ally whined as York pulled the ship up. She was leaning across the console to look out the window.

"Sorry kiddo," York sighed. "It was a good visit though."

"Yea, just wish we could've stayed," she sighed sitting back in the seat when she couldn't see Carolina anymore.

"Me too," York agreed punching in coordinates of the guy he knew. "But we got a big important mission to do."

"Our very own?" Ally asked giving him a wide-eyed excited look.

"Yup," York chuckled. "Your mom and I were chatting and figured it might be better if we could find another ship with a little more room."

"But I like your ship."

"Me too, but," he said turning in his seat to look at her, "It'll get crowded on here real quick once your mom is with us more. Besides, this way, you could have your very own room to put all your stuff. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I guess," she sighed. "Know what else we should make sure too?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"That there's enough room for a baby brother or sister," she said giving him a smile.

"Now that's a talk for your mom," he smirked.

"Ok. Next time we talk to her," she nodded.

"Which might be awhile. The guy I know is a bit out of reach radio wise, but I think you'll like meeting him all the same."

"Who is he?"

"An old friend," York sighed. He cursed to himself. He knew he was forgetting to mention something to Carolina and Wash and he had a feeling that when it came to light, he was going to get his ass handed to him again.

* * *

 _"South, calm down," York huffed over the comm connection. "Send me your coordinates and calmly tell me what happened."_

 _He heard more cursing as the coordinates dinged up on his screen. He punched them in and waited for her to finish her tantrum and take a few breaths. "That fucking Meta came out of nowhere. Somehow he figured out where we were hiding. Showed up and was somehow able to break through North's shield. Got between us. I thought I had a clear shot but somehow he moved before it even hit him and ended up hitting North."_

 _Her voice started cracking on the end. York hit the overdrive button on the ship, "I'm enroute South. How's he doing?"_

 _"Not good. I activated the healing unit on his suit, but he's unconscious."_

 _"Ok. I'm not far out. Just hold on. Where's Theta?"_

 _"Fucking Meta took him."_

 _York cursed quietly. "Alright, South, we gotta do this fast. Get his armor off."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because if the same process happens to him that happened to me, someone's going to be showing up to recover his equipment. Better for him to be registered dead in the system then for him to actually be dead. Unless you want your brother dead?"_

 _He heard her scoff over the line. "What am I doing with his armor?"_

 _"Weren't you near some sort of outpost?"_

 _"Yea. Meta took them ou…oh. Got it."_

 _"See, knew you were the smart one."_

 _"Stop flattering me asshole," she grumbled._

 _"I'm a few minutes out yet, but I'm moving as fast as I can."_

* * *

A/N: (whistles innocently)


	19. Chapter 19

"Ya know, it's been so long, I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"If only," York chuckled into the radio line. "Had a few things come up that needed my attention."

"Oh yea? Is one of those things part of an ex-military program and wears teal armor and has a super bad temper?"

"Yup."

"I'm surprised you're alive after that encounter. She with you?"

"Me too and no. She's off with her team doing a mission."

"I'm surprised you're not attached to her side."

"Wouldn't let me, I tried. Besides, got something a bit more important to keep an eye on. I'll catch you up when I see you."

"I'll leave the light on."

York closed down the call and leaned back in the pilot seat. Ally was taking a nap so he had a few moments of peace to figure out how best he was spinning this. He could still keep it a secret from Carolina and Wash that another of their old friends was still about, but the wildcard was Ally. He knew she would be excited for having another Uncle around and would probably spill the beans the second they were back with Carolina. This would then lead to another ass kicking and he's not sure if he'd survive that one.

"Daddy?"

He held in a sigh and turned to see Ally standing sleepily in the doorway holding her bunny. He waved her over and lifted her up into his lap, "Not another bad dream I hope."

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," he said glancing at the radar. "Should be pulling up in a little bit." She nodded, yawned and snuggled into his chest, her eyes on the sky in front of them. "Wanna go over some of the controls again?"

"In a little bit," she said. "My brain is still fuzzy."

York chuckled, "Whenever you're ready kid."

"Did you get to talk to your friend?"

"Yup. He's gonna be surprised to see you."

"Didn't you tell him about me?" she asked picking her head up to glare at him.

"Trust me, it'll be more fun this way," York reassured her.

"Does momma know him?"

York tried not to cringe, "She used to."

Ally narrowed her eyes at York, "Is it someone else who's supposed to be dead?"

"Have I told you that you are a super smart kid?" York grinned. She gave him a look of annoyed amusement. "You know how I told you about how your Uncle Wash pretty much saved my life?"

"Yea…"

"I sorta did the same thing for another Uncle."

"Which one?"

"North."

"And momma and Uncle Wash don't know?"

"They do not."

"You're gonna be in trouble," Ally shook her head. York shrugged. "You must get in trouble a lot."

"Sometimes," he chuckled. "But your mom never stays mad at me for too long."

* * *

 _"So you're just going to fly off with my brother and leave me here. Do I have that right?" South snarled._

 _"Yes. Look, there's a recovery team coming most likely. Especially since now it's probably showing that the freelancer in the armor is dead," York explained after they moved North onto his ship. He wasn't going to mention what appeared to be fresh bullet holes in the soldier that was now in North's armor or the fact that that soldier was slightly shorter than North. "Our best bet would be if you were to stay here with him and really drive it home that you lost him. They have to know you were traveling together."_

 _"And what if they don't believe me? Then what? I get caught lying and they take me out too?"_

 _"Listen," York huffed. He was really getting tired of her. "The person coming is most likely going to be Wash. Know what he's probably going to do with that armor and that body? Explode it into a million pieces. Wanna know how I know that? Because he did it to me when we did this same thing to my armor. So in the end, it's not going to matter if it's North or some other guy. Eventually you will be able to meet up with us and whatever we're doing. He's going to be fine." South still grumped at him. "My ship, my rules. I'm not taking you on it. We'll contact to you as soon as we know it's safe to. Ok?"_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Yea."_

 _York closed the door and headed up to the cockpit. He set the autopilot on his ship to some random spot in space before heading back to check out North's wound. He had lost a lot of blood, but York was sure he'd be fine. It seemed to have been a clean shot in the shoulder and hadn't really hit anything vital. He cleaned it up and bandaged it the best he could with what he had and just waited for North to gain consciousness._

 _Wash had touched in with him briefly a few hours later. York glanced at the still unconscious North before trying to hide his guilt in his response back to Wash. The guilt was quickly wiped away when Wash said he had given Delta to South for safe keeping. In fact, he was more pissed than anything, but tried to keep his voice light for Wash's sake. He knew Wash had looked up to a lot of his teammates, so the loss of someone he had looked up to really hit him hard._

 _Eventually he was able to coax Wash off the line and went back to check on North again. He wanted to check in on South as well, but he was too pissed about the whole Delta thing. He had trusted Wash to take care of his old friend, not pass him on to the next person that came along._

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yea Ally?" York answered as he hit a few controls. They were pulling up to the large ship that North was hiding out in. York never understood why his friend needed such a large ship if it was just him on board, but unlike York, North wasn't really following anyone around so stealth and efficiency didn't really matter.

"Do you think Uncle North will like me?" she asked quietly. He glanced over to see her tugging at Squeaks before going back to concentrating on docking into the small hanger on the ship.

"Course. He's gonna love you just as much as your mom and I do."

"Ok. If you say so," she sighed.

"I do. I am gonna ask one thing though."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you to hang on the ship while I talk to him first. You can sit here and watch through the window, but it's probably best if I prepare him a bit before he meets you."

"Ok. But you'll make it quick?"

"I will make it as quick as I can," York said as he heard the hanger doors closing.

"Ok," she sighed.

York gave her a smile and turned to see a door into the hangar open and North walk in. He mussed her hair as he got up, "I'll wave at you when you can come off."

"Ok," she said turned to look back out the window.

York walked out to the main room and opened the door, stepping off the ship and into the hanger.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," North laughed walking up to York to embrace him. "Man, it's been years since you stopped in. What took so long?"

"Well ya know," York chuckled. "Owed Wash to keep an eye on him. You know how the rookie works."

"So what brings you by? What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual. Keeping an eye on Carolina," he chuckled. He looked up to see Ally with her head just barely peeking up over the dash of the ship. She ducked quick and he turned to see that North had followed his look. "So there's one thing I should probably tell you before it comes pelting off the ship."

"Oh yea? What'd, you adopt some sort of alien dog or something," North chuckled crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not exactly," York sighed scratching his head. He wracked his brain to think of the best way to bring it up and figured just saying it would be best. "I have a daughter."

North laughed and shook his head, "Oh yea? How'd Carolina take that bit of news?"

"Fantastically," York shook his head. "Carolina's her mom."

"Well, that went fast. When did you catch up with her?"

"Only two weeks ago or so," York answered.

"Um, well then. Congrats? I'm surprised she's running missions if she's pregnant."

"No," York chuckled at the confusion. "Ally is eight."

North gave him a skeptical look before laughing in confusion, "Yea. Ok. Care to explain how that's possible? You guys only just reconnected two weeks ago after we were all separated for how long."

"Remember when we couldn't find her? Right after the implosion of Project Freelancer?"

"Yea."

"The Director found her first. Locked her up in a security facility somewhere where he discovered she was pregnant. She didn't know until they allowed her to wake up almost eight months into it because the drugs were starting to effect the baby. Bit later, she had the baby, three months later, he took her from Carolina and erased all memory of her time there. We only found out about Ally two weeks ago when she and I reunited."

North stared at him, a bit of shock on his face for a second before nodding his head, "I'm a bit lost for words."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," York sighed. "You can ask whatever you like later. If I leave her on the ship any longer, it might not be pretty."

"Sure," North chuckled. "Let's meet her."

York smiled at his old friend before sending a wave up to Ally. A few seconds later, he heard her footsteps as she came running off the ship. She slowed a bit before latching herself onto York and giving North a shy look.

"Ally, this is my old friend, North. North this is Ally."

North gave her a friendly smile, "Hey there Ally."

"Hi," she squeaked from behind York.

York chuckled, "Since when are you shy?"

"Momma's not here," she said quietly.

"What, she gives you all your courage?" York smiled. Ally nodded. "You are silly."

"Rather Carolina's courage than any of your traits," North chuckled. York rolled his good eye at his friend. "Especially your lock picking skills. How many times did you actually successfully get us in?"

"More than enough," York replied. "You try working under that kind of pressure." Ally tugged on York. He knelt down next to her, "What's up kid?"

"Are we gonna go back to momma soon?" she asked.

"Maybe if you ask Uncle North real nice, he'll start us heading in that direction to give us a head start back." She looked at North before looking back at York. He chuckled, "I'm not asking."

"Daddy," she whined.

"You're a big girl. You had no problem talking to the rest of me and your mom's friends."

She huffed and rolled her eyes in general Carolina fashion before looking up at North who was watching in amusement. "Do you think we could do that maybe? Start heading back to where Momma is? Please?"

"If your dad gives me the coordinates, we could do that I guess," North said giving a York a look that clearly read they would be having a discussion.

"Really?"

"Yea sure," North nodded. "Even better, I think I have some cookies if you'd like some."

"Ok," Ally nodded giving him a smile. "I do like cookies."

"Well alright then. Why don't we hook you up and then your dad and I will go plug them numbers in and we'll start heading you back that way."

"I guess that'll work," Ally agreed. She looked up at York, "Can I bring Squeaks?"

"Go get him," York nodded. Ally detached herself and ran back on to the ship.

"Had I not already known Carolina was her mom," North chuckled, "that probably would've been my first guess."

"Tell me about it," York nodded. Ally came running out of the ship, her bunny clutched tight and leaped at York. He reacted quickly and scooped her up. "Lead us to these cookies."

North smiled and led them to his on board kitchen. He pulled out the pack of cookies and set her up at the small booth along the opposite wall. After York made sure she knew they'd be right back, he followed North back out to the main room and up to the cockpit area. He gave North the coordinates and was about to turn around when North stopped him.

"I'm not taking you all the way back, you know that right?"

"Yea, I figured as much."

"Why'd you come out this way anyway?" North asked. "You never said and I'm sure it was for more than to just swing by for a visit. I mean don't get me wrong, it's great seeing you."

York sighed, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me get my hands on a bigger ship. If Carolina ends up joining us after all this stuff she's doing is over with, there ain't really a lot of room for the three of us on mine. Plus, it's kinda hard for her and I to have privacy."

"How big you talking?" North asked leaning back against his seat.

"I don't know," he sighed. "It was just an idea and I really think she only went along with us going to look for one to get us away from the war that she's stuck in."

"And she shoved you on babysitting duty to keep you alive rather than risk you dying on her for real this time."

"You remember her well," York chuckled.

"I like to think I had a relatively good handle on your relationship once you confirmed it for me," North nodded. "Who's she with anyway?"

"Some Red and Blue sim troopers," York sighed. "Apparently, it's the same crew that was unknowingly assigned to keep the Alpha safe. Flowers, Agent Florida, was the original Blue team captain until he died of an aspirin induced heart attack."

"You serious?" North asked. York nodded. "Man, what a way to go."

"Yea," York chuckled.

"How's the rookie?"

"Same as ever. Course, he's done well taking command over his group. Definitely has come a long way since his days with us," York nodded.

"So...Ally huh," North said looking back up at York.

"When she was lucid, Carolina knew it would piss the Director off the most by naming her after her mother," York sighed.

"Who'd he end up giving her too?"

"That's another basket of shit," York chuckled. "Ever hear of Charon Industry CEO and Chairman of the Oversight Sub-Committee?"

"Wasn't he the one who tried to make the Director answer for his crimes of Project Freelancer?" York nodded. "Hargrove wasn't it?"

"You got it," York nodded again. "Guess he's my biological father so the Director thought it only fit to send her to him. My half-sister raised her, made sure she knew about Carolina."

"Whoa, let me get this straight," North held up a hand. "Not only do you have a sister, but Chairman Hargrove is your father?"

"Yup, I know, hard to believe. Want to know the best part?"

"There's a better part?"

"Know how we were hitting up all those Insurrectionists up way back when?"

"Yea..."

"They were actually a security team for Charon Industries. All the stuff we were taking was from them," York sighed. He briefly gave him the run-down of what Carolina and Wash had caught him up on.

"Son of a bitch..." was North's reply after a York finished.

"Yea. Sure you don't want to hop on back in to the frying pan?"

"Let me think about it. Course, I would like to give Wash a piece of my mind about how he handled South," North said as a sour look came across his face.

York hung his head. He hadn't fully agreed with how Wash handled the situation either. There were a few things he had been upset about with Wash, but after discovering Carolina was still alive, he'd do whatever he needed to see her one more time so he ended up setting aside any bad blood he had towards the other freelancer in order to accomplish that.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy...?"

York held up a hand to pause the conversation he was having with North. He had put Ally to sleep in one of North's spare bedrooms while he and North continued catching up in his common room.

"In the common room, sweetie," York answered. He turned and looked at the doorway as a few seconds later she came in, Squeaks hanging in her arms and her face teary. "What's up? Another nightmare?"

"I miss momma," she sniffled.

"Well you get daddy and Uncle North," York replied patting the spot next to him. "Hop up and you can talk with us for a little."

"Ok," she replied. She crawled up on the couch York was sitting on and curled into his side. "What were you talking about?"

"Just exchanging old stories," York answered as Ally tried to nonchalantly use his shirt as a tissue.

"Like what?"

"Like the time your dad got knocked out by your mom and I found him unconscious in the locker room," North chuckled.

"Really?" Ally giggled. "What'd you do to make her mad that time?"

"Stopped her in the middle of a training session," York answered.

"A better question Ally, is what didn't your dad do to make her mad," North supplied.

"That does sound like a better question," Ally giggled. "You seem to make her mad a lot."

"You have no idea babydoll," York nodded, sighing in nostalgia at all the times the love of his life beat his ass into the ground. "Don't worry, deep down she loves your ol' man."

"Well duh," Ally replied in typical eight year old fashion. "You think momma's doing ok?"

"I'm sure she's doing great. She's got her team to help her and as ragtag as they seem, I know she trusts them and vice versa," York nodded.

"Think she misses us?"

"Definitely, but she wants us where we're safe."

"And nothing bad will happen if we're far away being safe?"

York paused trying to think. He sighed, "There's always a possibility I suppose, but I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine."

"I hope so," Ally sighed.

"If she's still the same Carolina I knew," North added, "She'll be just fine. She was one of the best of our entire team."

"See," York said nudging her, "Even North thinks so."

"Ok," she sighed snuggling into him some more. "You guys should talk some more."

"About what?" York chuckled.

She shrugged, "Anything. I like listening to all the stories."

"I'm sure we can oblige. What kind of stories would you like?" York asked.

Ally shrugged again and looked over at North, "Daddy said you all had little ghost-men in your heads. Which one was yours?"

"Mine?" North asked. Ally nodded. "Mine was Theta. He was a good kid."

"Is he the little purple & red ghost-man?"

North gave York a confused look.

"Oh yea," York smirked. "Epsilon likes to use the memories of his AI brethren as company sometimes. He had his Delta memory help me out a bit when I first showed up on Chorus before I told Carolina I was still kicking. His Theta one was talking with the kid right after we picked her up while she and I discussed something."

"Oh, for a second there, I thought maybe he made it out," North sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry man," York replied. "Epsilon's the only working fragment left."

"And he's still working?" North asked.

"Yea. He's with Carolina now and has been helping her run her equipment." North nodded. York narrowed his eyes at him, not liking the look on North's face. "What's the face for?"

"It's the one I was born with," North smirked making Ally giggle. York glared at him until North finally relented with a sigh. "Remember those AI classes we were forced to take?"

"Yea, what about them?"

"Remember those stages they talked about?"

"Get to your point, North."

"Remember that whole rampancy thing?"

"What about it?" York huffed.

"What's that?" Ally asked interrupting North's reply.

"According to the Director's research," York explained, "there's something called Rampancy that an AI can head into which normally leads into it's destruction. There's four stages: melancholia, anger, jealousy, and then finally metastability. Once they hit metastability, they stabilize a bit."

"But most of them get destroyed before they reach that point," North added.

"How come?" Ally asked.

"Because they go insane a bit and start causing all sorts of problems. It's the only solution at that point to shut them down," North answered.

"You think that's gonna happen to Church," York stated. North nodded making York shake his head. "I don't know. He seemed pretty stable to me. No sign of any of that going on."

"Yea, but he's not with you. He's with Carolina so therefore how do we know for sure?" North asked. "Besides, Epsilon's still a fragment of the bigger picture here. The Counselor said that fragments have less of a chance of Metastability than a full AI does. Which, come to think of it, probably prompted the whole Sigma going nuts thing anyway."

"Carolina would've noticed something and she hasn't said anything to me," York sighed. "He seemed ok."

North held up his hands, "Whatever you say. It was just a thought. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Aunty Emma said Grandpa was trying to get his hands on an AI," Ally said picking at her bunny.

York looked down at her, "Did she tell you that?"

Ally shook her head, "No. She didn't tell me a lot about what Grandpa was doing, but I used to hide and listen in sometimes. I heard her talking about it once."

"Hm," York scoffed before realization hit him. He smacked his forehead, "Crap."

"What crap?" North asked.

"Have I mentioned to you that the Chairman has apparently been collecting Freelancer equipment?"

"Grandpa needs an AI in order to run it right!" Ally exclaimed.

York smiled at her, "Have I told you that you are a really smart kid?" She gave him a big smile. He looked at North, "I mean, it only makes sense. If he's got all this equipment from our Freelancer days, then he needs something to run it right. Now from what Wash and Carolina have said, Felix and Locus have equipment similar to ours which makes sense now if they're getting it from the Chairman. But what if-"

"What if that's just the tip of the iceberg and an AI will put their equipment even above ours?" North continued catching on to what York was getting at.

"Bingo."

"That's not a good thought," North shook his head.

"Momma and Uncle Wash are gonna be in big trouble if that happens," Ally added hugging Squeaks to her.

"Don't worry kid, we won't let it get that far," York said giving her a reassuring pat. He looked up at North, "Look, I know that last thing you probably want me to do is drag you into this…"

North shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Count me in."

"Glad to have ya," York smiled.

"So now what?" Ally asked looking between the two. "How we gonna help momma and Uncle Wash?"

"Ally, you said your Aunty Emma wasn't all that happy with what Grandpa was doing?" York asked.

"Nope. She was always real mad sometimes after talking with him. The one time when I had snuck into Grandpa's trophy room, she was super mad when she saw all the stuff there. She didn't really yell at me though, just told me not to go in there again. I didn't really listen to her though. There was always lotsa fun stuff to play with in there," Ally answered.

"I think I have a plan," York said sitting up a bit. "If we can get an insider in on this, I think we have a shot at helping them out."

"Yea? And how do you think that's going to happen?" North asked curious.

"We talk to Emma."

"Yay!" Ally cheered.

"And how do you expect to talk to her?" North asked. "I mean, didn't you break onto the ship to get the kid? They probably won't be happy if we just show up and knock on the door and tell her to help us. Especially since she was apparently on the same ship as the Chairman and all his goodies."

"It's a start at least," York shrugged. "We have a bit to work out the logistics before we get in range of contacting anyone."

"Can I help?" Ally asked looking at them both with big eyes.

"Course you can, kid," York nodded. "In fact, I think you'll have the most important part once we can find a way to get a hold of your Aunt."

"Aunty Emma made me memorize her data-pad number in case I would ever need to get a hold of her." Both adults froze in their thought process and turned to stare at Ally. She looked between the two and shrank back into the couch under the looks she was getting. "Did I say something wrong?"

York shook his head, "Not at all kid. That could actually work in our favor."

"Really?" she asked sitting up a bit.

"Yea. Definitely," he nodded ruffling her hair. He looked at North, "Can't hurt. Just gotta mask our signal a bit. I don't want her tracking back to where we are or anything until we know what she's about and all."

North nodded before standing up, "I have mine around here somewhere. That should serve our purpose."

Ally watched North walk out of the room and turned to look back at her dad, "Are we really going to call Aunty Emma?"

"You betcha," York nodded. "You think she'll help us?"

Ally shrugged, "Maybe. It won't hurt to ask and as long as Grandpa doesn't find out then everything should be ok."

"Very true," York chuckled as North came back.

"All set," North said holding it out for York to take.

York pulled up the calling screen and held it down for Ally to reach. She pushed up against his side before tapping the numbers that her Aunty Emma had made her memorize. After a few seconds of letting the call ring, a distracted blonde appeared on the screen looking a bit frazzled and not like she was paying the least bit attention to who was calling her.

"Emma Hargro-"

"Hi Aunty Emma! I miss you!"

York watched as the woman who was apparently his sister seemed to snap into focus, dropping whatever it was she had been working on to pick up her screen and stare into it.

"Ally!? Is that really you!?"

"Yea," Ally giggled. "Hi."

"Oh my God, sweetheart, I miss you so much! How are you? Is everything ok? Are you ok? Is your mom there? Is-"

"Slow down Aunty Emma," Ally smiled. "I can't answer your questions if you don't give me space to answer them."

York watched the woman take a few deep breaths calming herself down, at least a bit, before repeating her first question. He assumed she could only see Ally in the frame which was fine, he didn't feel like making his presence known. He looked up to see North watching them, listening from where he sat.

"I'm doing good," Ally said answering the first question she was asked. "And everything is great! I'm having lots of fun. I do miss you though."

"I miss you too. I'm glad you're having fun! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon or at all. I didn't think your mom would want you calling me."

"Momma's busy fighting bad people so I'm hanging out with-"

"Wait," Emma cut her off, her eyes narrowing slightly. York could've sworn she twitched a bit. "What do you mean your mom is busy fighting bad people? She's supposed to be taking care of you. That's why I let her take you."

"Its fine," Ally groaned. "I'm with daddy."

"Ally, your dad's dead. I've told you this," Emma sighed.

"No he's not. He was only pretending to be dead," Ally explained. She turned the datapad to show York sitting next to her. At least, that's what York figured as he watched the blonde's mouth drop open in shock. "See. He's right here. Say hi daddy."

York wiggled his fingers at Emma as she stared at him in shock. She seemed to recover as her eyes narrowed at him. "Ally, where are you?"

Ally looked up at York before looking back at Emma, "I'm with daddy."

"Yes, but where?"

"Can't tell you that," Ally shook her head. York had to admit, he was kinda impressed the kid did it on her own.

"Ally-"

"Granpda is a bad man and I don't want him to know where I am. I'm staying with daddy and momma when she gets done helping her friends."

Emma stared at her briefly before sighing and shaking her head. "Ally, look. I don't know who that is, but it's not your dad. He's dead."

"No he's not," Ally growled. She looked up at York giving him a glare her mother would be proud of.

York sighed, "Sorry to disappoint. Not dead."

"How's that possible?" Emma asked.

York shrugged, "I wasn't exactly dead when Wash showed up to recover my equipment."

"So he hid you," Emma finished. "Registered you were dead and you've been hiding."

"Yup."

"Anyone else I should know about?'

"Depends. You going to use this information for your advantage or are you going to listen to what we have to say?" York asked.

"Listen I know the Chairman is up to bad stuff," Emma huffed. "That's part of the reason I let Ally off the ship. The only reason I let her off the ship. I thought Carolina would take her away from the fighting, get her away from what the Chairman is planning."

"Do you know what he's planning?" York asked her.

She shook her head, "Not everything. I've been trying to figure out what it is, but he hasn't exactly kept me in the loop. He's planning on sending me off ship to try and track down Ally. He's pissed she's gone even though he never actually cared about her well-being before. Ugh he's infuriating...ya know, I should've known this was his end game. He's had a stick up his ass about the Director ever since I joined that damn program. Though he forgets that part mind you."

"Whoa," York said stopping her. "What program?"

Emma huffed and he watched her push her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Project Freelancer."


	21. Chapter 21

"You were a Freelancer?" York asked skeptically. North had gotten up to come stand behind them to look at the screen but still technically be considered out of the shot. "I find that hard to believe. No offense, but you don't seem like you have the look."

"None taken. Agent Alaska," she said giving him a mock salute. "I was not one of the privileged few that was invited aboard the Mother of Invention. Knew all about you and Carolina though. Your team was quite the talk around the base where I was."

"Count yourself lucky then," York scoffed.

"Yea," she sighed. "After hearing about what the Director was putting you all through, I'm glad I was at the bottom."

"Oh yea. Tons of kicks."

"So," Emma huffed, "Carolina left Ally with you."

"Yup," York nodded.

"Where are you guys?"

"Floating around somewhere."

"And I'm assuming there's no chance you'll tell me where."

"Now why would I do that? I'm still not sure which side you're on."

"I'm on Ally's. Always. I don't care who my father is or what's going on down on that damn planet. As long as Ally is safe, that's all I care about," Emma said, her jaw clenched. "I want her safe. Is she safe with you?"

"Of course she is," York growled. "No one is going to lay a hand on her. Ever. Not while I'm still breathing."

"Well then let's hope you keep breathing," Emma replied. York watched her look around, appearing to check to make sure she was still alone before looking back at the screen. "Ally sweetie."

"Yes?" Ally sighed.

"Can your dad and I talk a moment?"

"Why does everyone always ask me to leave?" she grumbled.

"Because you're too little to know some things," Emma answered.

York looked over his shoulder at North as Ally growled at Emma. He nodded his head at Ally and North nodded back. "Kid-"

"Daddy, I don't want to go," she whined.

"I know, but your Aunt and I have some things we need to square away and they are things we need to talk about just the two of us. Don't argue and go with North."

She pressed her lips together and scowled at him before hopping off the couch and stomping from the room, North behind her. York rolled his eye and shook his head, "Definitely has her mother's temper..."

"Well, she's eight," Emma commented. "So North is still around too?" She put up a hand to stop York's reply, "Don't worry. Anything we talk about is confidential."

"Glad to hear. And yes."

Emma nodded looking thoughtful, "Then I'm sure she's safe enough with you two. Have you heard from Carolina?"

"No. We've been out of range for contact," York sighed. There was something on Emma's face that pulled him up short. "Did something happen? Is that why you wanted Ally to leave?"

"I'm not sure...I've been intercepting reports that Felix and Locus were planet-side with that prisoner they released. The one agents Washington and Carolina dropped a building on?" York nodded to indicate he knew who she meant. "I'm not sure what's going on since the last report, but they've all separated. Locus is at the battlefield, Felix is meeting that Sharkface at some temple to see about getting some sort of key before Carolina and her team can get there. They were cornered at the last temple they were at."

York sat up, "What? Cornered?"

Emma nodded, "Sharkface and a team ambushed them at the temple. I'm sorry to say, I am not sure what happened after that. I can try and find out?" York chewed on the inside of his cheek. He and the kid had just been there with them. "I'm sure they're fine. You guys were trained for those types of situations."

"Yea well," York huffed. He ran a hand over his face trying to gather his thoughts. "North and I are headed back that way now."

"With Ally?" York nodded. "I'm not sure I like that you're bringing her back towards a planet in the middle of a war."

"Nothing you can do about it, sis," York chuckled. She huffed at him. "You're able to intercept messages?"

Emma nodded, "I specialized in intelligence back during the project. The Chairman didn't care what it was I did, just that I was able to somehow get him the information he needed when he asked for it. That wasn't until the end though and honestly, there wasn't much I could get him seeing as I wasn't aboard the MOI with you lot and I had yet to get any armor enhancements so he went other routes. He seems to have forgotten that I had certain skills, not that he paid me much attention anyway mind you. My only use was as a pawn in his political game."

"Which is why you were able to teach Ally all sorts of fun things. She's quite smart for being eight."

He saw a blush creep up onto Emma's face, "Yea well, I had a good gene pool to work with considering how smart her parents are." She was quiet for a few moments, "Will I be able to keep in touch with you? I'd like to be able to talk to Ally if you'd let me."

"I think Ally would like that," York sighed after thinking it over. "You seem to really care about her."

"I raised her for the last eight years, of course I do," Emma scoffed. "My father wanted me to pass her off as mine, but I couldn't do that. I was there when she was born, I saw how much Carolina loved her. How do you think she would've taken that had I done what I was told?"

"She probably would've killed you," York nodded.

"I would not have put it past her," Emma agreed. She took a breath and nodded, "I'll uh, I'll see what I can find out for you and get back to you."

"That would be great. I appreciate it."

"As long as you keep Ally safe for me and allow me to talk to her and be in her life, I will do whatever I can to help you."

York gave her a smile, "I'm sure we can work something out. Would you like to talk to her some more?"

"If I could?" she asked looking hopeful. York nodded and pushed himself up from the couch to go find where North and Ally had stomped off to. He found them in the kitchen, Ally sitting in the booth with her arms crossed staring at a plate of cookies in front of her with a look reminiscent of Carolina's death glare.

"Hey kid," York said walking in, "Your aunt would like to talk to you."

She jumped up out of the seat and grabbed the data pad before hurrying out of the room. York chuckled and shook his head, grabbing one of the cookies.

"I take it she's mad at me," York said before taking a bite of the cookie.

"Hasn't said a word since she stomped in here," North shrugged. "Probably though. Don't worry, she'll come around."

"I don't doubt it," York shrugged. "Can't blame her really. I'd be mad too if I was asked to leave the room so adults could talk."

"What's your read on her?" North asked as the two sat down at the table.

"Well, she really cares about Ally, that's for sure," York said grabbing another cookie.

"Whose side is she on though? That's the important thing here."

"She's on whichever side is going to keep Ally safe. So therefore, as long as the kid is in good hands, she's on ours." North nodded. "She's looking into some things for us. Apparently, there's some stuff going on back on Chorus that have me worried."

"I can get us there faster if it would make you feel better," North offered.

"It would actually," York nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," North said standing up to head up to the cockpit.

* * *

Emma ran her fingers through her hair again, doing another quick check of the room before grabbing her bags and walking off to the main hangar. Her father's new toy had come by just as she had gotten off the call with Ally to tell her that they were indeed sending her off ship to look for the girl. Little did they knew, she knew exactly where Ally was and had no intention of telling the men. Especially seeing as how the inkling she was starting to get was that they were going to use her against her mother at some point.

She saluted the guards that were in the hangar before walking over to her ship and threw the bags to the side once she was aboard. Hitting the button for her hatch, she made a play of checking over her equipment when in reality she was sending a message through to the men who had her niece to call her. She hadn't been able to find out much, but what she was able to find out about the situation on Chorus was not going to go over well.

Once she got to ok to leave, she flew out and headed out into the general direction of the planet until she could get her bearings and someone returned her call. While she waited she started getting her old armor ready for when she landed on planet. A few minutes later, her data-pad started beeping with an incoming call again. She hurried over to where she had set it and hit the answer button to see York and who she was assuming was Ex-Agent North both in view on the screen.

"What's up?" York asked in lieu of a greeting.

Emma huffed, "Two things. First thing, I got sent off ship like I knew was going to happen. Apparently this Price dude was able to trek up something about where they think Ally is so I'm to go investigate that. Well, they think I'm going to check that."

"Price? As in Aiden Price correct?"

"One and only," Emma smirked. "Anyway, they only think they might know where she is and I really think the only reason they want me off ship is because the dude doesn't trust me for whatever reason. Am I to fail at finding her, I'm under orders to go home since I won't be needed on board to be a glorified babysitter anymore."

York raised an eyebrow at her and North covered his mouth to hide the entertained smirk that had appeared on his face as she ranted.

"You sound oh so happy about this fact," York observed.

"Whatever. If he's not paying attention to me, all the better. I have other plans anyway," she said.

"Where are you now?"

"Just left. I'm heading towards Chorus," she said. "Which leads to the second thing. There's trouble."

York frowned, "What kind of trouble?"

"The bad kind," she sighed. "Where's Ally?"

"In her new room, sleeping hopefully," York said. "What's going on Emma?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I just know people are probably in trouble," she threw her hair back over her shoulder. York glared at her as North placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's a race to get some sort of alien key. Felix and Sharkface are meeting at that location with Carolina and her team not too far behind. From what I have gathered, Price has been divulging your guys' psych records to help the mercs out and the plan is to separate Carolina from the rest."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Ya. Sharkface dude wants his revenge something fierce," Emma nodded. "I'm heading there now to assist. I don't know anything else other than that both parties were super close to arriving at the temple.

"I'm meeting you there," York said going to stand up.

"Sit down," North said as Emma watched him shove her half-brother back into the seat. "You plan on taking the kid with you or did you forget about her?"

"Ally is coming nowhere near that planet," Emma snapped. "I can handle it. It's not my first recovery mission."

"North can keep an eye on her-"

"York, be smart about this," North cut him off. "Not that I wouldn't mind watching her, but she just met me. She's not going to want to stick around with me if you're not here."

"But Carolina could be in trouble," York argued glaring at his friend.

"Which is why you will stay here with your daughter and I'll go meet up with Emma to help her," North explained.

"Were you not listening when I said I didn't need help?" Emma huffed. "I can handle it fine on my own."

"Not saying you can't," North shook his head. "But it's safer to have someone else there watching your back than to go at it alone. And it will probably make York feel better if there's someone he knows on the case. Right?"

York crossed his arms across his chest and clenched his jaw thinking it over a bit before answering. He nodded, "I guess."

"It's settled. Where am I meeting you?" North asked. Emma had a feeling by the look on York's face the discussion was far from over between the two.

"I'll message you the coordinates once I figure it out," Emma replied.

"There's always the old base at the crash site. Might be safest," York suggested.

Emma nodded, "You might be right. We can at least meet up and go from there. Should we say sixty?"

"I think I can manage that," North nodded.

"Ok. See ya then," Emma said before ending the call.

* * *

York watched as the screen went black. His jaw hurt from clenching it. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two to make sure things were ok, he just wanted to be there in person. He didn't like the idea that their old Counselor had given information over to use against Wash and Carolina, especially Carolina. She had enough going on in her head so as it was. She didn't need to be manipulated any more than she had been.

North getting up jarred his thought process.

"I-"

"York," North cut him off, "Trust me. I'll make sure Carolina's ok."

"Look, I'm not saying I don't-"

"You're worried, I know," North nodded. "I'll make sure she's ok. You just keep an eye on Ally. Think how pissed at you she'd be if she found out you had taken Ally down into a potential fight because let's face it, that's probably what we're walking in to." York clenched his jaw again. He knew North had a point. "Now, I'm going to go grab my armor and then I'm heading off to meet up with Emma. Taking your ship if that's ok."

"Yea man," York sighed. "Just make sure Carolina's ok."

"I will," North nodded. "Maybe see if you can reach her or Wash. We might be in range."

"Yea maybe I'll do that," York nodded.

"Need anything off your ship before I go?"

"Should probably grab a few things. I think Ally brought all her stuff off," York pushed himself up off the couch and headed to the hangar. He grabbed a few items before glancing around the ship one last time. He walked off a few moments later and ran into North who was wearing what appeared to be an old set of armor. "Be careful with her."

"Which her are we referring?" North smirked. "Caroline, Emma, or the ship?"

York rolled his eye, "Har-har. Just be careful. And keep me posted."

"I will," North said as they shook hands.

York watched him get on and a minute later the ships engines came on. He exited the hangar and proceeded back to where North had left his data-pad and figured he would try and get a hold of Wash and Carolina like he had suggested. He tried Carolina first and wasn't surprised when there was no answer. If she was in the middle of a mission, she wouldn't let up focus to talk to him. Wash on the other hand surprised him when he picked up the call.

"Make it quick," Wash sighed sounding tired.

"Just checking in," York replied. "Haven't heard from anyone so figured I'd see how things were."

"Oh just great, ya know bullets flying every which way and all. JENSEN PAY ATTENTION!" York heard a reply and figured it was probably one of the Lieutenants he had met before. "How are things with you?"

"Oh you know, hanging with the kid and North. Eating lots of cookies."

"Must be nice," Wash replied before the radio went quiet. York could almost hear the gears working in Wash's head. "So w-who are you eating cookies with?"

"Ally and North."

"North who?" Wash asked slowly.

"The only North the both of us know," York replied.

"That's not possible."

"Why not? I'm alive."

"Yea, but that's because I saved your life," Wash growled. "I know for a fact he was dead before I destroyed his armor and equipment."

"Not unless a certain someone got there first after a frantic call from South and took care of the situation before you arrived." Ok, York had to admit, this was kind of entertaining him.

"There was a body," Wash growled.

"Did you physically check to make sure it was actually North though before you exploded it?" York chuckled. Wash's silence answered that question. "Exactly. South called me, frantic, told me what happened, I swooped in and saved the day. We switched out his body with some dude that was killed and I nursed him back to health before sending him on his merry way."

"And you felt the need to not tell me this why?"

"What exactly would you have done with that information, Wash?" York asked. "There was too much going on and you being in contact with me when I was supposed to be dead was bad enough. Especially with the investigation going on in Project Freelancer. So yes, he's alive. He is also currently doing us both a favor and going to check on your other team. Unless you've heard from them?"

"Nope. Course, we just got out of a gun fight," Wash sighed. "Why, you heard something?"

"Nope. Though we talked with Emma, Ally's aunt. And before you say anything, she's on our side as long as we're keeping the kid safe. She picked up some information about the other team that had us worried, so her and North are meeting up at your crash site to go check things out."


	22. Chapter 22

Emma watched the other ship land a bit away from where she was with hers and pushed herself off of the spot she was leaning against, picking her bag up off the ground and adjusting her datapad she had been fiddling with in her grip. A few moments later she watched as another suit of armor walked off the ship and headed in her direction. She met him halfway, taking off her helmet to show it was indeed her.

"Emma," she said holding out a hand. "Or if you prefer, Alaska, though it's been years since I've been called that."

"North," he replied as he took his helmet off as well and shook her hand. "Pleasure."

She nodded before holding out her data-pad, "I was able to get a pinpoint on Sharkface. He and Felix have arrived at the temple. I have not been able to get a read of Carolina and her team."

"Well then we should get going," North said motioning back towards his ship. Emma nodded and followed him up and on board.

Emma took note of a few items that were laying around as she set her bags down, "You live here?"

"Nope. This ship is actually York's. He and the kid were staying on it," North said leading her up into the cockpit. She took a seat next to him and plugged in the coordinates she had been able to scrounge up and seconds later they were off. "They're back on my ship. More room."

"And Ally's ok?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye. She saw him glance at her and the hint of a smile on his face.

"Ally's great. She was sleeping when I left," North answered. "You really care about her."

"Of course I do. I raised her since she was three months old and those assholes separated her from Carolina," Emma scoffed. "That's eight years, so yea I care about her. Why is that so surprising to everyone?"

"I'm not trying to offend you, just making an observation."

"Well observe where we're flying. I don't want to have to tell her we were too late and her mother was killed because you crashed into a mountain."

"Yes ma'am," North replied sounding amused.

Emma shoved her helmet back on to hide the face she was making. She wasn't amused. She wanted to get this done and over with so that she could figure out how she was going to hide from her father yet still be able to see Ally. It didn't matter to her how good looking her help was or that she was missing out on some sort of inside joke apparently.

Trying to distract herself, she pounded on her data-pad to see if she was able to acquire anymore radio chatter. A few moments later she picked up another ship headed to the same location. She looked out the window and was able to see it.

"Two o'clock," Emma said. "There's another air ship. I can't tell who it is though."

"Well then best not to risk it until we're sure," North replied. "Are you able to hack into the on-board computer at all?"

"I'm trying," Emma huffed as she tried to crack the code onto the ship. "You just worry about keeping us off radar."

"York's got the best security system on this baby," North said. "Far as I know, no one has been able to pick up on the ship."

"I did when they came for Ally," Emma noted. From the quiet next to her, she realized she had shocked her new friend. She turned to look at him to see him watching her and shrugged. "I mean, it took me awhile and I have to admit, I didn't realize anything at first until I went to scope it out and saw Ally with them."

"And you didn't stop them?" North asked. Emma shook her head. "Why didn't you sound the alarm?"

"My father doesn't exactly pay attention to details outside of his little scope of a plan. Ally and I were basically ignored unless he needed something from us. The only reason he wanted us on ship was so that he had her for his political scheme. Ya know, show what a happy family man he was? Widowed and left with his daughter and then his granddaughter when her parents were killed. Pissed him off a bit on that one."

"Yea?"

"Yup. Wanted me to pass Ally off as my own so his old scandal of an affair wouldn't come to light. Too bad someone got an anonymous tip to the press," Emma grinned inside her helmet. "Then there was the whole Director trying to use Ally as a payoff to save his own hide. Oh the fun I had."

"Sounds like it," North chuckled.

"No one uses kids for their own purposes, not while I'm around," Emma growled. "Especially one I was sent in to take from her own mother." North was going to reply when something beeped on her data-pad. She pulled it up and read over the information quickly before pointing, "Head that direction. Just had some unusual activity on the other side of that mountain. I don't like it."

"What kind of activity we talking?"

"Possible avalanche," she said. "Sharkface wasn't too careful about going over his armor."

"How are you able to get all this information?" North asked as he pointed the ship in the direction she had indicated.

"I was able to hack into his suit. Information was my specialty," she shrugged. "I kept under the radar while I was part of the program."

"Bet if the Director had known how good you were, you probably would've been on-board with us."

"I wasn't all that good back then, at least I didn't let it known how good I was. My CO only started noticing once we got word Connecticut disappeared and they were looking to fill a spot. By then, all the crap on board your ship started going down. Look!"

"Who the hell is that?" North said pulling the ship up where it hopefully wouldn't be noticed. There was a speck of a person standing on a cliff looking down.

"Sharkface I believe," Emma answered. "I don't like how he's looking down."

"Me either."

"I say we wait for him to leave and then go scope out those woods."

"I agree."

North made another pass around the mountain cliff before Emma gave him the clear. He brought the ship down with ease on the outside of the woods at the base of another cliff. They stepped off the cliff, both checking to make sure the coast was clear before entering the tree line. Emma pulled up the thermals on her helmet and scanned the area.

"Anything?" North asked.

Emma almost said no before something pulled her up short. She started trudging, "There's something this way."

"Something or someone?" North followed behind her.

"We're about to find out," Emma breathed as they walked through the snow. The color or the armor came into her line of sight the closer they got. The teal a stark contrast to the white around it. She motioned for North who she heard curse before hurrying ahead of her. She checked over the area again to make sure they were alone before joining him.

"Shit," she heard him say again. She looked down as he was about to unclip the helmet, she grabbed his shoulder pulling him back.

"Hold up," she snapped. "Don't move her yet. We don't know what kind of damages we're dealing with here."

"How do we even know she's alive?" North asked.

Emma tapped her helmet, "I know it's been years since you have had the proper equipment, but I kept up on mine." Emma hit a button on her wrist guard that pulled up a small screen. She did a quick scan before transmitting it to her HUD to read the results. "Alright, no spinal injuries. Should be safe to move her at least. Dislocated shoulder, possible sprain or fracture in the ankle, broken ribs. She's alive but unconscious."

"York said she had an AI with her."

"There's nothing showing online at this point in time," Emma replied as she looked back over her scan. "If it was, I think her healing unit would've been running by now."

"You said it's safe to move her?" Emma nodded. North leaned down and scooped her up carefully. Emma heard a small whine of protest but otherwise, Carolina stayed unconscious. "Back to the ship. We'll fix her up there."

Emma nodded and followed him back. When they got back, she helped him lay Carolina out on York's bed.

"Go call York and update him," Emma said pushing North out of the room. "I'm going to get her out of her armor. There's no way that healing unit is going to start up. Her whole system is frozen up, like it crashed."

"Do you want help?" North asked as she shoved him again.

"How do you think my brother would like the fact that you helped me undress the mother of his kid?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken," North sighed turning to head out of the room. Emma turned to look at the unconscious Freelancer on the bed and took a few deep breaths before getting to work.

* * *

The last thing Carolina remembered was staring up at the open sky, her brain trying to work out the familiar sensation she had been feeling. It was like Maine throwing her off the cliff all over again, except this time she had fallen to her own misgivings.

What felt like a blink later, all she could think about was how much pain she was in. She tried to move only to let out a whimper. Everything hurt, but the hurt brought her thought process around as the grogginess wore off. The snow she had fallen in was a lot softer and warmer than she remembered snow to be. That struck her as odd. It also struck her that her armor was missing. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust as her head pounded. The lighting was dim and she was able to make out vaguely familiar walls. The familiar scent registered next and brought her mind into full focus.

"You son of a bitch," she cursed as she recognized where she was laying. She tried to push herself up, only for her chest to throb painfully. She found her right arm immobilized in a make-shift sling and her ankle wrapped. She took a breath to yell only to bring on a cough which then made her rib-cage pang. Once she got herself under control she took a smaller breath this time as her brain caught on that she probably had some broken ribs. "York?"

It didn't hold the venom she was feeling towards him at this point, but the door was open so she was sure he had heard her. She was actually surprised he wasn't sitting bedside waiting for her to wake up, but then again, he probably had Ally to preoccupy which just made her blood boil even more.

"York!"

She heard voices pause as she winced in pain from yelling and a few seconds later a tall shadow appear in the doorway. She took another shallow breath before she started scolding him when a different voice chuckled at her.

"Welcome back," the voice greeted. She turned her head to stare at the figure as her eyes finished adjusting to the darkness. She saw a face she hadn't seen in years staring back at her. "I know and no you're not dead and neither am I."

"Sure feel like it," she breathed after taking a minute to recover at the shock of seeing someone she thought long dead. "How-"

"York. Did for me what Wash did for him," North shrugged coming into the room.

"Great. Where is he so I can beat him?"

North chuckled at her, "I don't think you're beating up anyone for a bit. At least until we get your healing unit going."

"Where is he? And where's Ally?"

"Don't worry. They're both back on my ship. In fact, York's probably too busy trying to figure out how to get my computer working so that he can come down here to see you all while keeping from Ally the extent of your injuries."

Carolina laid her head back, relieved that they were both ok. "How'd you find me?"

"Emma. She's pretty handy with a computer," North said. "What happened? Do you remember?"

"Um," Carolina mumbled trying to remember everything, wincing when she took too big a breath. "We got to the temple and Doyle was there already. He got the key. The innie Wash and I dropped a building on showed up and I got separated from the others-"

"He challenged and you accepted." Carolina glared at him. He held up a hand, "Just repeating what York and I discussed. He figured you probably got lured out onto your own. It's one of your weaknesses."

"I really hate him sometimes."

"Don't we all," North chuckled. "What else?"

"We fought. Church was...Church!" she bolted up regretting it almost immediately when her ribs shrieked in protest. "Where's Church?"

"Hey, calm down," North said stepping closing and helping her adjust on the bed. "Emma's trying to figure out what happened. When we found you, nothing was online."

"He said that Church was failing and I made him run all the armor enhancements," she said looking up at North. Her throat was tight, "Tell me I didn't kill him."

"Won't know until Emma can get into the system. She's trying. Has been since we got your armor off. Just when she thinks she gets close, she gets locked out of something and has to start all over and by then everything's changed," North sighed sitting down on the mattress. "I'd like to assume that only means he's still kicking. Emma'll help."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Carolina mumbled.

"Because," a female voice said stepping into the room. She leaned in the doorway and looked at Carolina, "I'm the one who took care of Ally for eight years."

"What-"

"It's ok," North said putting a hand on her knee. "She checks out. York and I made sure of it."

"I don't understand," Carolina said slowly looking between the two. There was far too much information to process and she was in way too much pain to deal with any of it.

"Ally called me," Emma supplied. "Let me get you some pain killers. Then we'll talk."

Carolina watched the blonde turn and leave the room. She looked back at North who had been watching her before he realized Carolina was staring. "What?"

Carolina shook her head, "Just glad to see you."

North patted her knee on her good leg, "Same."

"What's my damage anyway?" Carolina asked.

"Shoulder was dislocated, sprained ankle, one or two broken ribs," North rattled off. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"Yea but we had healing units to help," she winced. "Last time I remember being in this much pain was when I gave birth…"

"Speaking of," North chuckled, "Quite a little cutie you and York have. Didn't get to talk to her much, but I do have to say she has your temper." Carolina raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. "She got mad that York and Emma made her leave the room so they could talk. Sulked in the kitchen the entire time. Looked just like you when you get mad at him."

"If I could move without hurting, you'd be in trouble."

"Which is why I say it," North smirked. Carolina rolled her eyes as Emma walked back in. She held out her hand and dropped a couple pills in Carolina's palm.

"They're the only thing I could find. Figure four should be plenty for now," Emma explained as Carolina tossed the pills in her mouth before taking the glass and washing them down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The three adults sat there awkwardly, no one saying anything. Emma looked like she was about to start when there was a loud beeping from the other room.


	23. Chapter 23

"I swear, if that's him again, I'm going to kill him myself," Emma snapped looking at North.

"York's been calling every ten minutes just about," North explained. "Emma put a lock-down on my ship's computer so he's stuck. She didn't want him bringing Ally down here. So instead, he's been calling us. Nonstop. You know how he is."

"Might as well answer it then," Carolina sighed. North nodded before getting up and leaving the room to answer the call. She looked at Emma, "Thank you for taking care of Ally."

Emma ducked her head and gave her a small smile, "You're welcome."

"If there's anything we can do to show-"

"Just don't cut me out of her life," Emma said looking at Carolina. She saw the worry there and the love that the woman obviously had for her daughter.

Carolina nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Emma gave her a smile as North walked back into the room and held out a data-pad for Carolina. She took it in her good hand and gave the person on the screen an annoyed look. Well…tried. Her throat got tight again as she looked at York whose shoulders she saw relax tremendously upon seeing her. Her vision started blurring and she was thankful that after she had taking the pad, North had steered Emma from the room to give her privacy.

"Hey there Lina," York greeted. She tried to give him a smile and failed as instead she erupted in tears. "Aw Lina, don't do that. I can't hug you through a computer screen. Come on, it's ok. You're alive and that's what matters."

"Why do I do this to myself, York?" she sniffled quietly.

"Do what, sweets?"

She ignored the nickname, "Allow myself to fall into the stupidest shit because of my ego. It was a downright challenge and he knew I'd take it. I'm so stupid it's not even funny."

"Stop beating yourself up."

"You weren't there," she snapped. "All I had to do was stick with Tucker and Caboose and Grey and I wouldn't be sitting here broken and bruised and Church wouldn't be gone. I probably killed him."

"Hunny, he's an AI-"

"That's failing, York," she snapped. "He didn't tell me he was having issues. I made him run everything because I panicked. Next thing I know, I tripped and fell off a cliff. I should be dead right now."

"Now stop it," York growled. "I'm damn well happy you are not in fact dead. Your daughter will be pleased to hell that you're still around. You're a fighter. You always have been. But stop beating yourself up. Church will be fine. He probably just crashed, computers do that when you try to run everything at once." She rolled her eyes at him, but hated to admit, he had a point.

"Where is Ally anyway?" she asked surprised they hadn't been interrupted.

"Sleeping," York shrugged. "At least I hope. I haven't seen her."

"Shouldn't you be keeping track of where she is?" Carolina asked.

"It's a bigger ship, but it's not that big," York chuckled. "She'll yell for me when she wakes up. That's what happened the last two times." Carolina nodded. "You mad about me not saying anything about North being alive?"

Carolina twinged when she took a breath to respond, "I think I'm past the point of being surprised about people being back from the dead."

"Probably helps the one that matters most was the first one back," York smirked.

"You're full of yourself, you know that?"

"Oh come on," he chuckled. "Hypothetically, if North had showed up before me-"

"You would have gotten the same homecoming from me regardless of who showed up before you," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Friends coming back from the dead is a completely different scenario than people you love coming back from the dead. Especially after the person already accepted the fact they were dead and especially after finding out the other person had been keeping tabs on them for years-"

"Ok, ok," he chuckled cutting her off. "I get your point. You missed me like crazy. I love you too."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," he winked. "So, think there's any way you could talk those two into taking the parking brake off this thing?"

"What, so you can come racing down here to my side?"

"The thought had crossed my mind, I admit, but if there's fighting and gunfire going on, I will do my part and keep the kid away from it," he sighed. "Though I wish I was there with you."

"Have I told you lately how much of a sap you are?"

York pretended to think for a while, "Not lately."

* * *

Emma shoved her data-pad across the table and into the helmet before banging her head against the spot a few moments later.

"Is that a new technique I missed out on?" North chuckled sitting down across from her. She lifted her head and glared at him, her hair falling into her face. She had tied it back in a messy bun while she worked on trying to access the computer in Carolina's suit, but the more frustrated she got, the more strands came out.

"If you would like to, you're more than welcome," she growled leaning back and crossing her arms across her chest. She brushed the curls back out of her face again. "I don't get it. Any other computer system I'd be in by now, but this. Gahhhhh." She made a frustrated motion at the helmet where her data-pad was hooked up to. "Beyond ridiculous."

"Take a break for a while and come back later," North suggested.

"I'd prefer to get Carolina's healing unit up and going. There isn't much in way of pain killers on the ship here and she needs more medical care than you or I can give her."

"I could agree with you on that, but it's no use ripping your hair out," North said picking up a loose strand that was laying on the table and holding it up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not ripping it out. Hair falls out. You should know."

"Ouch," North chuckled. "Careful, she bites."

"Oh you have no idea," Emma growled narrowing her eyes at him. She heard movement coming from the bedroom and someone cursing. She got up to go check on the noise when Carolina appeared in the doorway. She was clearly biting back pain as she paused to lean in the frame. "You shouldn't be up and moving yet."

"It's not that bad," Carolina said through clenched teeth. She limped forward a bit and almost faltered until North caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem boss," he said helping her over to the table to sit across from Emma. She held out the extra data-pad Emma had packed as North took a seat in the computer chair across from them. "Everything good?"

"Good as it can be," Carolina shrugged before remembering she shouldn't. She hissed in pain again before glancing at Emma. "Any more of those pain killers?"

Emma shook her head, "Not giving you any."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I already gave you four," Emma said pulling her data-pad back over. She grabbed another chord out of the small bag that was next to her and the pad Carolina had brought and attached them.

"Yea, well I think I need more than that. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in my armor, therefore I don't have access to my healing unit," Carolina growled.

"And if you haven't noticed," Emma replied ignoring the venom Carolina was spewing at her, "I'm trying to get your damn suit up and going but your system crashed when you did. It's proving tricky to reboot it."

"Still doesn't explain why I can't have more pills."

"Maybe because I don't want to have to explain to my niece that I let her mother overdose on pain medication because someone was stupid and had to crash her system so we couldn't use her healing unit."

"Ladies," North cut in as Carolina was about to respond. Emma watched Carolina turn and glare at him before going back to what she was doing. "Carolina, hate to say it, but Emma has a point. Besides, it's not like York kept a pharmacy on board."

"Then take me back to the capital or something. Or find Dr. Grey," Carolina sighed. "I should probably check in with Wash anyway."

"I think York updated him."

"Great. Still, I need to get back to my team at least."

"You're not exactly in the best of condition right now."

"You don't understand. This is high stakes right now. If Felix gets his hands on Doyle or that key, we're all dead. Everyone on this planet is dead. You want that on your conscious cuz I sure the hell don't. I have enough there already," Carolina spat. "My team is out there. We have to track them down and assist somehow."

"There's not much we can do at the present time. Your suit isn't functioning," North explained calmly. Carolina growled at him. "Come on, I know I don't have to point this out to you. Be reasonable. You're injured. You don't have your suit or your equipment or your AI. All you're going to do is end up getting in the way of the people who can actually help the situation. Emma's been trying to get into it and I'm sure she'll crack it eventually."

Carolina glanced back at Emma who was concentrating on the two data-pads in front of her. She let out a small sigh. North had a point, there wasn't much she could do in her current condition.

"How do you know all this stuff?" she asked as she watched Emma working. Emma glanced up at her. Carolina noted she had the same color eyes as York.

Emma huffed and leaned back rubbing her temples before reaching back and taking her hair out of the bun it was in, "Computers are my thing I guess you can say. Did they tell you I was a Freelancer?"

Carolina glanced at North before looking back at the woman in front of her, "They did not."

"Alaska," Emma nodded. "Like I said to your friends, I was not one of the lucky few to be in the top."

"Wouldn't call it lucky," Carolina scoffed.

"I wouldn't either after what you guys all went through," Emma agreed. "Especially you. I'm sorry for what the Director put you through. If it makes you feel any better, my father isn't much better."

Carolina did her best to shrug, "How'd you get away from him? Why did you get away from him?"

North got up stopping Emma from answering, "I'm going to check perimeter quick. Make sure we're alone."

"The trackers would pick up something," Emma replied sounding annoyed. "Or are you implying you don't trust my equipment."

North shrugged, "Not saying anything of the sort. Figure a good eye over everything can't hurt. I'll be back."

Emma scowled at his back as he grabbed his armor and helmet and put it on and walked off the ship. She rolled her eyes before turning back to her data pads, "Does he annoy anyone else?"

Carolina smirked, "No. Course this is the first I've been around him in years. Why?"

"Cuz he annoys the living hell out of me," Emma grumbled. Before puffing at the stray bit of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I feel the same about York," Carolina chuckled. She watched Emma's cheeks redden slightly.

"I think everyone feels the same about York. I've only known him two days and I want to beat the crap out of him," Emma grumbled. Carolina nodded in agreement, knowing the feeling well. "Like seriously, does he just talk to hear himself talk sometimes?"

"Sounds about right."

Emma grumbled silently to herself as Carolina watched her work. It was hard to nail down her thoughts on the woman in front of her. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she could trust her. Maybe it was the fact that the woman raised Ally for her, made sure to take care of her and that she knew about Carolina.

"What was she like?"

Emma looked up, pausing mid-motion with a wire in her hand, "Who?"

"Ally. You raised her, right? Spent time with her, taught her things," Carolina stated picking at a spot on the table. "I missed all that. What was it like?"

A thoughtful look appeared on Emma's face. She finished attaching the second cord from her pad to the helmet and hit a button, hoping that maybe a surge of power would get it back online at least before leaning back and crossing her arms.

"I'll admit, some nights were rough," Emma sighed finally. "Luckily, by the time we were forced to leave you, she was mainly sleeping through the night. I think it helped she knew me, but she still cried for a while, for you I think." She let out a chuckle, "She was a little terror when she got use of her legs. I had to lock all the cabinets because she'd get into them and make a mess everywhere. I uh…I managed to take some videos and pictures if you'd like to see them?"

Carolina nodded her head slowly. Emma couldn't read the look on her face as she propped up her main data-pad and pulled up a file. She found the first video and hit play.

* * *

"Daddy, I want to talk to momma," Ally whined at him. York sighed and tried to hold back the groan that wanted to escape. She had been asking to call Carolina since she woke up and he told her what happened.

"She's probably sleeping, sweetie," York explained for what he felt like the millionth time. "It's better to let her rest right now."

Ally made a grumpy face at him and crossed her arms, "Fine, then I want to talk to Aunty Emma."

"Aunty Emma is busy."

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of your mom," York replied.

"If she's taking care of momma, then that means momma is awake so then it's ok to call them both," Ally countered.

"That logic of yours is starting to turn into attitude and I'm not sure how I feel about that," York replied as she continued to glare at him. She stomped her foot and growled at him. "And that right there is definitely attitude and let me tell you something, it's going to get you nowhere real fast. Now tone down the temper for a couple of minutes and then we'll see about maybe making a phone call."

It almost broke his heart when he saw her lip tremble and tears build up. She turned and fled the common room as York threw his head back against the couch. His patience was starting to wear thin or maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept much recently. A nap sounded wonderful he thought to himself before yawning and closing his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

North walked back onto the ship and took his helmet off. Both ladies were still sitting at the table where they had been when he left. Carolina was propped on her hand, elbow resting on the table and eyes closed as Emma seemed to be working across from her.

"Everything's clear," he said quietly. Emma gave him an annoyed 'told you so' look before going back to whatever it was she was doing. He shook his head keeping the snicker to himself as he shed the armor. "Ya know, you probably should've made her go back to bed when you noticed her falling asleep."

"Her is awake," Carolina said cracking an eye to look at him. "Was just resting my eyes a bit."

"Besides, pretty sure I wouldn't be able to make Carolina do anything she didn't want," Emma piped up. "Right?"

"Right," Carolina agreed as North sat down in York's computer chair. "Getting anywhere?"

"Same spot I was five minutes ago when you asked me," Emma sighed. "I'd probably get a lot farther if people stopped talking to me."

"Doesn't seem like you got anywhere at all," North chuckled. Emma looked up and turned and glared at him, one eyebrow raised in annoyance before she flipped him off. Carolina was hiding a smirk. "Now that's not nice."

"Who said I was nice?" Emma growled.

"North," Carolina chuckled, "Let Emma go. She's doing her best. It's not her fault Church is an ass."

There was a buzzing from her helmet on the table, causing everyone to turn and stare at it. It remained silent.

"Everyone else saw that...right?" Carolina asked. Emma nodded sitting back in her seat to watch it carefully. "Church?" The light on her HUD flickered. "Epsilon, come on."

There was a stuttering sound coming across now. Emma leaned forward and started tapping at her data-pad again, trying to find a way to get more power over. A few seconds later her screen went black.

"Well, that's not good," she muttered.

"What?" Carolina asked.

"My system crashed," she grumbled tapping at the black screens.

"C-c-c-arolina-a-a-?"

Carolina winced from reaching across the table as Emma dropped her data-pad shaking her fingers like she was burnt. "Son of a bitch..."

"C-carolina-a-ok?"

"Yea," Carolina hissed trying not to jar her ribs. "Yea, Church, I'm ok."

"S-s-orry I-I-"

"Stop," Carolina smiled, "Church. It's ok. I'm ok."

"Good-d. S-shouldn't h-have run all-"

"I know, that was my fault," Carolina nodded. A blue flicker appeared in the middle of the table and a few seconds later, the AI's hologram appeared. Blurry and blocky, but he was there. "I'm sorry, Church. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"I should've been stronger," Church replied sounding depressed.

"We get it," Emma huffed, "You both are stupid. Did you break my shit?"

"Whoa, who the hell is this broad?" Church snapped.

"Church, Emma," Carolina chuckled. "Emma, this is Church, also known as the AI fragment designated Epsilon."

"Pleasure. Did you break my shit?" Emma asked again.

"Listen sister," Church growled, "Not my fault your shit is crap."

"Excuse me you little cockbite?" Emma snapped. "If it wasn't for that shit, you'd still be balls deep-"

"Enough!" Carolina cut her off. "Church, if it wasn't for Emma, you'd still be locked up inside my suit."

Church huffed before looking across at North, "And who the hell is this guy?"

"An old friend," Carolina smiled. "North."

"As in North Dakota? He's supposed to be dead."

"Yea, well, seems not as many of our friends were dead as we thought," Carolina replied. "North, this is Epsilon, but he prefers Church."

"Hey," North greeted.

"Hi," Church replied. "Did Wash-"

"No," North cut him off. "York."

"But South killed you."

"That was an unfortunate mistake," North replied coolly. "One I will be taking up with Wash when I see him."

"Whoa ok man, chill." Church looked at Carolina, "What's your damage?"

"Broken ribs, shoulder dislocated, ankle sprained. Ya know, the usual. I hate asking, are you able to run the healing unit?" Carolina asked.

Church glitched out, "I don't think I have that much juice."

Carolina nodded before the computer behind North started flashing saying there was a radio call coming in. She looked at North, "Answer it."

"Yes ma'am," North said turning around in the chair to hit the button. "Ice box central-"

"Holy shit you are alive."

"If it isn't Agent Washington," North chuckled. "Hey, Carolina, it's Wash."

"I can hear that, North," Carolina chuckled. "What's up Wash?"

"Uh, York said you were up," Wash replied.

"I am. Not moving the greatest, but I'm up," Carolina sighed. "Have you heard from Tucker?"

"No, but I heard from Grey if you want me to send her over to you. She has Doc with her."

"Doc?"

"Purple guy, friends with the Reds and Blues."

"Oh yea," Carolina said recalling the medic.

"Might be best since Mr. Computer Program is glitching something fierce and can't run your equipment," Emma muttered. Carolina looked across at her as Church growled something incomprehensible since he took that moment to glitch. "Look, you need medical care, more than we can give you. You want back in the game, than you need actual medics treating you."

"Did you hear me argue?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Whoever she is, she has a point," Wash added from the radio. "Who's with you?"

"The beautiful Emma Hargrove," North answered. Carolina glanced at Emma to see a small blush creep up on her face. "She has joined our forces recently."

"So I've heard. York told me. Glad to have you, Alaska."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ya, real happy to be here. Now are you sending these stupid medics here or what?"

"Should be there within the hour," Wash chuckled. "Glad you're ok, Carolina."

"Yea. Nice hearing from you Wash. Thanks for checking in," Carolina said.

"No prob boss, that's what friends are for. North, good to have you back."

"Good to be back with the crew," North agreed.

"And listen, about Sou-"

"Wash, that's a conversation you and I are going to have in person," North replied coolly.

"Right...sorry." North ignored him. "Hey, Carolina?"

"Yea Wash?"

"Why not take this time and go see York and the kid?"

Carolina saw Emma look up at her. "I'll consider it. I'd rather stay close in case you need me."

"I think we can spare you for at least a day," Wash chuckled. "And no offense, it's not like you'd be much help anyway." Carolina rolled her eyes. "Say hi to them for me."

He ended the transmission before she could argue so instead she let out a huff, "I hate him sometimes. He's gotten extremely bossy since he's had his own troops to boss around."

"So I should plot a course back to my ship then?" North chuckled standing up.

* * *

The data-pad beeping woke York up. Rolling over on the couch he reached out and grabbed it, hitting the answer button.

"It's about time," North chuckled on the screen.

"Sorry, fell asleep. What's up?" York yawned. "How's Carolina?"

"Tell him I'm fine and to stop being such a worry-wart," the subject in question yelled in the background.

"There ya have it," North chuckled. "Listen, I need you to go open the hangar up. We'll be there in five."

"Yea," York stretched before freezing. "Wait, what?"

North laughed at him, "I've been trying to get through to you for the past hour. We are en-route to you. Wash sent a medic over to us and then ordered Carolina to come make a visit, especially since she's not much use in her current condition. We got a doc working on her. Not to mention, Emma is very much looking forward to seeing Ally."

"Oh I'm sure she is," York said as he pushed himself up from the couch to head up to the ship's computer. "And that'll probably put the kid in a much better mood. Definitely takes after her mother."

"I heard that you ass!"

"I know you did, sweetheart," York chuckled. "Let me get these doors opened for you and we'll see you in a few."

"Roger."

York ended the call and did what he needed before walking to the room Ally had claimed. He knocked softly before opening the door. She was glaring at him when he walked in.

"Got some visitors coming," York said leaning in the door frame. "Any interest in going to be a welcome wagon?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright. Apparently you're mad at me enough that you don't want to go see your mom and Aunt Emma when-"

"Ok, ok!" she shouted standing up from her bed. "I'm not mad at you anymore. Is momma and Aunty Emma really coming here?"

"Yup," York chuckled. "Should be pulling in any second."

"Yay!" she cheered. She ran forward and grabbed York's hand, tugging him towards the hangar, "Come on daddy! Let's go already."

"Hold up," York chuckled making her stop, "One thing first."

"Daddy," she whined impatiently.

"No, this is important," he said kneeling down. "I told you your mom was hurt, remember?"

"Yes," she grumbled kicking the floor.

"Ok," York nodded. "That means you need to be super careful with her, understood? I know we're both excited to see her, but she was hurt pretty good, so she's probably gonna be in a lot of pain, ok?"

She took a big breath and nodded, "I will be super careful."

"That's my girl," York chuckled standing up and ruffling her hair. He heard an engine pulling into the hangar. "And I think I heard them pulling in."

"Let's go!" she smiled tugging at his hand again.

York smiled at her enthusiasm and let her pull him towards the hangar of the ship. He hit the button that opened the door when they got there and walked in just as North was sauntering off his ship.

"Welcome back," York called.

"Hi Uncle North!" Ally called.

"Hello," North chuckled. "Girls are coming. Doc was just finishing up with Carolina."

"Ally!" York heard her before he saw her, but a second later, a blonde came running of the ship, shoving past North. Ally squealed and ran to meet her.

"Aunty Emma!"

York watched his half-sister sink to the floor and scoop Ally up into her arms. He glanced at North who was watching the pair. Movement caught York's vision and he looked to see two figure's coming off the ship. One was a guy he didn't recognize and the other was the woman who stole his heart years ago. He hurried forward once he saw her shove the other guy away and limp a few steps, wincing in pain with each step.

"You really shouldn't be-"

"Drop it, Doc," Carolina snapped as she paused, her eyes shut as she took a few deep breaths.

"Now Lina," York chuckled, "Listen to the nice Doctor."

She cracked an eyelid at him, "If he was actually a Doctor I might actually listen to him." He held an arm out for her to grab onto which she did reluctantly. He leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "Doc, this is York."

"Oh, hi," Doc said. "You were a Freelancer too?"

"Yup," York nodded. "I expected Grey to be with you."

"We dropped her off on the way after she decided Doc could handle patching me up," Carolina answered. "That was after her initial go over and scolding though. Shoulder is tender, gotta watch the ankle and the ribs are a pain, literally."

"Broken ribs normally are," York agreed.

"MOMMA!"

The three adults stopped walking across the hangar as Ally detached from Emma and came running over, stopping when she got to where Carolina was standing. She wrung her hands in front of her clearly torn between wanting to latch on to Carolina, but remembering York's warning.

"A hug is fine, just watch my rib cage," Carolina smiled. Ally nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around Carolina's hips. Carolina tightened her grip on York to lower herself carefully so that she was kneeling in front of Ally and pulled the girl in for a tighter hug. York watched her wince slightly but she hid it quickly. Ally pulled back and put her hands on Carolina's face. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Momma," Ally smiled. "Daddy said you got hurt."

"I did. But I'm much better now I get to see you," Carolina replied.

"And daddy?"

"Your dad too," Carolina nodded. She looked up at York who knew she didn't want to actually admit she needed help getting up so he held out a hand to assist.

"Why don't we get you set up in the common room for now?" York offered. "North has some awfully comfy couches in there."

"Yea, come on momma," Ally said holding out a hand for Carolina to take. Carolina let go of York and followed Ally, who was taking extra slow steps so that Carolina didn't have to walk too fast behind her. York watched them before realizing that the other adults were still standing there.

"Come on Doc," North said. "We better follow her. Wouldn't want you to not do your job."

"Yea, right," Doc scoffed following North from the hangar, leaving York and Emma there by themselves.

Emma stood awkwardly for a few seconds before walking up to York and holding out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet my big brother."

"So I'm older than you then?" he chuckled shaking her hand.

"Only by a few months," she shrugged. "Shall we?"

"Be my guest," he said. They started walking. "So when exactly did you find out about me anyway?"

"Um, well," she started before taking a few moments to think. "When I was a teenager, I overheard my parents fighting one night and my mother had mentioned something along the lines of some woman so I went and looked her up and found the old news articles about the affair he had. Then when I got better at computers, I found out that the woman had been pregnant and died in childbirth, sending the baby into foster care which of course got me curious."

"Of course," York nodded.

"So more…ya know..."

"Hacking I assume?"

"Yea," she smiled. "Hacked into the social services adoption database and found you. Kept tabs on you up for a bit. Then I saw you joined some project and figured I had to..."

York paused turning to look at her, giving her a curious look, "You joined not only the military, but Project Freelancer, because I did?"

"Well yea," she shrugged looking embarrassed. "I was young and the thought of running into you one day seemed like the best idea...at the time." She refused to look at him, "I...well you know how it is. Only child, wants to know what it's like to have a sibling, finds out she's had one and never knew about them. Sorta becomes a life goal after that."

"So instead of just maybe contacting me, you joined a military program in hopes of running in to me one day?" York asked giving her a smirk.

"Well when you say it like that, it just sounds stupid," Emma grumbled as she started walking again.

York caught up to her, "Personally, I'm flattered."

"Glad I can feed your ego," Emma muttered.

"Daddy, Aunty Emma, come onnnn," Ally yelled down the hall.

"We are being summoned," York chuckled.

They walked into the Common room to see Carolina lounging on one of the couches, her foot propped up on a pillow on the coffee table and Ally sitting next to her and flipping through channels on North's big screen he had in the room.

"Well you ladies look comfy," York chuckled walking over to sit on Carolina's other side. He put an arm around the back of the couch.

"Aunty Emma, sit by me!" Ally patted the spot next to her.

"Good thing this couch is big enough for all of us," York chuckled.

"Mmhmm," Carolina sighed leaning into him slightly.

"You alright?" York asked looking down at her.

"Sure," she said looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Doc gave me some morphine. I'm good."

"If you say so," he replied quietly as North came walking into the room followed by Doc. They were both holding trays, one with drinks and one that appeared to have popcorn. "What, are we having a movie night?"

"Course," North chuckled putting the tray down on the low table between the couches. He sat down on the other before looking at Ally, "Did you find a good one yet?"

"Not yet," Ally said as she flipped through what York now recognized as a movie folder. "But I will! I want one with dinosaurs."

"Toss it here and I can oblige," North offered holding out a hand.

"Not too scary," Emma advised.

"But those are the best ones!" Ally argued making York chuckle.

"You're eight, I think something kid friendly would be best."

"All dinosaur movies are kid friendly Aunty Emma," Ally huffed. "Besides, I have you and momma and daddy and Uncle North and Uncle Doc if things get too scary which they won't because dinosaurs are awesome."

"She's got a point," North chuckled.

"You're not her parent," Emma growled at him.

"Neither are you," North argued smirking at her. "They're sitting on the couch with you if you've forgotten."

York heard Emma's teeth clench together from where he was sitting and figured he better interject. "Get a room you two."

"York," Carolina smacked him. It lacked her usual force when she would hit him, but he got the message. "Just someone pick a movie out."


	25. Chapter 25

"Need help moving her?" North asked quietly. York glanced over at him before looking down at Carolina. She had fallen asleep a few minutes in to the movie Ally had picked out and had shown no signs of waking anytime soon. Ally had drug Emma and Doc off to give them a tour of the ship, leaving the three freelancers in the common room.

"Nah, she's good," York answered. His arm had fallen asleep a long time ago, but he was ok with that. He didn't want to try moving her for fear of jostling her injuries. "She said Doc gave her morphine so it was to be expected. Any word from Church?"

"Emma had routed some extra power into the suit so hopefully he's resting too," North side. "She at least got the HUD working on the helmet before we got here. She was trying to reboot the rest of the armor, but I think the fall really did a number on it."

"Burnt out enhancements, yea," York nodded, "I can only imagine."

"It wasn't my fault," Church said appearing in front of them. "Well, not entirely."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," North chuckled. "Back to full power yet?"

"No, but I should be able to run the healing unit when she wakes up," Church answered. "I'm still waiting for the pissed off rage to be honest. It was kinda my fault she fell off the cliff. I couldn't stabilize her legs fast enough to keep her from stumbling."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," York shook his head. "I think she was more worried that you were gone. What happened? Why'd you run everything at once?"

"I panicked when she yelled at me to run everything," Church said, shrugging. "Looking back on it, it would've been better to prioritize and just run what she needed when she needed but I couldn't keep up."

York nodded. North had a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up North?"

"Remember the talk we had before I left?" North asked giving York a pointed look. York rolled his eye. "Carolina said this guy told her that Church was failing."

"Whoa, no, I just crashed, that's all," Church interjected. "I'm not failing and I'm not going rampant. I'm fine."

"Yea, but-"

"I'm fine," Church insisted. "In case you guys didn't know this, but I don't have all the special training your AI fragments did. They put me in Wash and took me out right away and locked me away for years before Caboose of all people, took me out of that storage unit. So I'm sorry if I'm kinda lacking a bit in certain things."

He flipped them both off before disappearing. North raised an eyebrow at York who shook his head, "I'd say someone's a little touchy."

"Will you both shut-up," Carolina grumbled from where her face was pressed into York's chest.

"Sorry babe," York chuckled. "I can take you to bed if you want."

"Whatever," was the almost incoherent reply along with he could barely make out about not calling her babe.

"Alright," York smiled, moving to get up. "I'll carry you back. It'll be quieter back there."

"Mmm…"

He propped her up into a sitting position until he could stand up to pick her up, being careful not to jostle her too much before carrying her back to his room. He laid her out carefully on his bed and covered her with the blanket.

"You staying?" she yawned cracking an eye open to look at him.

"I can if you want," he said sitting down on the mattress. She nodded her head slightly. "Let me go check on Ally quick."

"Emma has her. She's fine."

"I know," he chuckled. "Call it my dad instincts needing to be reassured. You just rest up."

She responded by closing her eyes. York chuckled quietly before pushing himself up and leaning over to kiss her forehead before leaving the room. He walked down the hall and found Ally in her room. Doc had what looked like a paper crown on his head and was sitting on the floor next to Emma while Ally played with her hair.

"You kids look like you're having fun," York chuckled.

"We're having a tea party daddy," Ally informed him. "Wanna come?"

"I'm gonna hang with your mom some more if that's ok?" Ally nodded. "Just wanted to come see what you were up to."

"Do you think Uncle North would want to come?"

"You'd have to go ask him," York chuckled. "He was in the common room last I saw him and I bet if you ask him real nice, he could probably provide real tea for your tea party."

"That sounds fantastic!" Ally said jumping up. "I'll be right back!"

Emma watched her run from the room before looking up at York, "How's Carolina?"

"Woke up long enough for me to at least take her back to bed," he shrugged.

"Does she need more pain medication?" Doc asked fiddling with the crown.

York shrugged, "Not sure. Didn't say anything about needing more. Church said he should be able to run the healing unit when she wakes up." Emma nodded. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it," Emma shrugged. "Least I could do. At least my skills are getting put to good use."

"That's true," York nodded. "Were you able to see how Church is?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Why he crashed, if it's gonna happen again?"

"I was more concerned at the time of getting him back online so we could get Carolina in her healing unit since it's the only working one we have," Emma sighed fixing a few loose curls that were in her face. "I could look in to it though if that little cockbite will let me."

"That could prove difficult as he thinks there's nothing wrong," York sighed. "But if you get a chance."

"I make no promises."

York nodded. "Understood. Well, you have fun with your tea party."

York turned and left the room. He heard Ally chattering at North down in the kitchen asking him if he had more cookies for the tea party while he headed back to his room. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could, but it didn't seem to matter. Carolina was staring at the ceiling when he had walked in. She rolled onto her good side and patted the spot on the bed.

"Thought for sure you'd be asleep by the time I got back," he said as he obliged to her non-verbal request. She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder to look at him. "Doesn't laying like that hurt your ribs?"

"A bit, but as long as I don't put too much pressure on them, they're not so bad."

"I'm sure the morphine helps."

"The morphine helps," she smiled. "So what's Ally up to?"

"She is having a tea party with Emma, Doc and I think North is joining. At least, I sent her to go ask North for real tea and on my way back heard her asking about cookies."

"Tea party huh?"

"Yea," York chuckled. "Doc was in a paper crown."

"Was he a pretty princess? And speaking of princess, your sister seems nice."

"I suppose."

"Really loves Ally."

"I've noticed."

"We should keep her around."

York gave Carolina a strange look, "She's not a stray cat or dog. It's not like we're adopting a pet here. She's a person. If she wants to stick around, that's her choice."

"I know that," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, it'd be nice to have her around."

"I agree."

"And North. He needs to stay around now too."

York chuckled softly, "Pretty sure no one is going anywhere."

"Good." She was quiet again. "You should totally get a cat."

"Why would I get a cat? Do I look like Wash?"

"No, but that would keep Wash around."

"Are you ok?" he asked giving her a strange look.

"Doc gave me morphine."

York rolled his eye, "Ah yes. That explains the rambling. Just go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"I could kick your ass if you use one of those stupid nicknames again."

"Yea, sure you could," York smirked. "You're ready to take on a whole army if you wanted."

"Course I can."

"Of course you can," York agreed.

She picked her head up and glared at him, "There was sarcasm in that."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have full faith that you could take out an entire army," he replied giving her an innocent look. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm serious."

"You're not. You're just trying to stay on my good side so I don't kick your ass. Again."

"When haven't you kicked my ass?"

"Damn straight," she muttered before putting her head back on his chest. York smiled at her before wrapping an arm gently around her waist and putting the other behind his head.

* * *

Carolina let out a soft groan as her ribs panged. She had tried to rollover in her sleep and must've shifted wrong. She propped herself up slowly to see York asleep, his back to her. Checking the time, she decided she had probably slept enough and pushed herself slowly out of bed, testing weight on her ankle before heading to the door.

Unfamiliar with the ship's layout, she picked a direction down the hallway, hoping it was the way to the hangar and limped down it, steadying herself on the wall as she walked down the hall. Eventually she reached a junction and decided to take a break, leaning against the wall to catch her breath.

"Momma?" Carolina turned to look behind her and gave a wave to Ally who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her hair all tousled. "Where you going?"

"To check on Church," Carolina answered. "I'm hoping he could run the healing unit in my suit for me for a little while."

"Need help?"

Carolina smiled, "I think I could use your help, yea. I have no clue where the hangar is if you want to take me there."

"Ok," Ally nodded, yawning as she walked to Carolina and held out a hand. "You're close. It's down this way a little. We can go slow."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Not too slow though."

"Feeling any better yet?" Ally asked as they moved down the hallway.

"Not much," Carolina admitted. "But if Church has the healing unit going, I can heal a lot faster."

"But then you get to leave a lot faster too." Carolina paused as Ally looked up at her, "It's ok. I know you have stuff you have to do. Besides, the sooner you get it done, the sooner we get to be a family."

"That's very true," Carolina smiled as they started moving again. "Have you been having fun hanging out with your dad?"

"Yea," Ally nodded. "We watch movies and Grifball and he shows me fighting stuff and tells me stories. There's the button for the hangar." Carolina pressed it and followed Ally in. "You can hold my hand to get to daddy's ship if you need to."

"Thanks," Carolina chuckled. Ally helped her walk across the open space to the ship and up the ramp. She sat down in York's computer chair when they got there, her ankle throbbing a bit. "Wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"My under-armor is in the bedroom I think. Could you go grab it for me?"

"I can do that no problem," Ally nodded heading into the room.

"Church?" Carolina called. His hologram appeared on the table.

"Oh, hey Carolina," he greeted. "How ya feeling?"

"Much better if you tell me you can run the healing unit on my suit."

"Then I say you'll be feeling much better then," he chuckled.

"Great," she nodded as Ally came back out.

"Hi Ghost-man!"

"Hey kid," Church laughed. "You helping your mom out?"

"Yea. She needs it whether she'll say so or not," Ally told him as she handed Carolina her under-armor. "Which according to daddy, she'll never actually say she needs help so we should just help her without her asking."

"Your dad would be right," Church agreed.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "I do not do that."

"Yes you do," Church said. "What else does your dad say, Ally?"

"Lotsa stuff," Ally giggled.

"What kinda stuff?"

"All sorts of stuff," Ally shrugged as she sat down at the table.

"Yea, but what _kind_ of stuff?" Ally gave Church a suspicious look. "You're not going to tell me?" Ally shook her head at him, giving him a big innocent smile. "Fine. Where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping," Carolina answered. "If he weren't, I'm sure he'd be in here lecturing me."

"Only cuz he loves you," Ally added.

"Which is why I haven't killed him yet," Carolina joked making Ally giggle. She pulled on her under-armor and limped over to where her armor was piled and started slipping on the pieces, moving carefully so as not to jar her ribs too much. Ally had come over and helped by handing her some of the pieces she could manage to lift. As soon as everything was on, not including her helmet, Church started running her healing unit. She let out a sigh of relief as the coolness set in on her shoulder and her ankle. Her ribs still hurt, but it wasn't as bad. "Oh that feels wonderful."

"Ribs are gonna take a bit to get healed up," Church advised after checking over her himself. Carolina stretched her shoulder out. It was stiff, but at least now she was able to move it a bit more than she had been. "I'd still take it easy for a bit though."

"Can't do that," Carolina said limping off the ship to where she had more room to move around. Ally hopped off her seat and followed her.

"That really wasn't a suggestion," Church replied appearing next to Ally. They both watched Carolina as she stretched, watching how she moved so as not to aggravate her injuries too much.

"If I wait any longer, things are going to get stiff. You're running the healing unit, I'll be fine," Carolina grumbled.

"Has your dad mentioned how stubborn she is?" Church huffed to Ally.

"Yea," Ally giggled. She put her hands on her hips and gave Carolina her best stern look she could muster, "Don't push yourself too much, momma. You're still hurt and need to rest."

"I won't."

"Daddy says you push yourself all the time."

"Your dad isn't always right."

"Yes, but I think he's right this time," Ally sang as Carolina rolled her eyes. "I can go get him and he can yell at you himself."

"No, that's quite alright," Carolina shook her head before falling forward and catching herself in prep to start doing push-ups. She let her shoulder adjust and mentally checked over her ribcage before lowering herself to the ground. When she felt her shoulder was going to hold up well enough, she started doing them quicker.

"Momma-"

"Ally," Carolina paused, "Enough. I know what I'm doing."

"Bu-"

"If you're not going to stand there and be quiet, then go find something else to do," Carolina said as politely as she could through gritted teeth. She heard a huff and small footsteps stomp off, the hangar door slamming shut.

"She does have your temper," Church chuckled.

"Shut up."

"She's right."

"Shut. Up."

"You know she's probably going to get York now, right?"

Carolina ignored him, gritting her teeth in frustration, "Just run the healing unit."


	26. Chapter 26

North let out a yawn as he filled up his coffee mug. He heard footsteps coming in the hall and turned to see a small red-head stomp by the door.

"Morning kid," he chuckled. He heard the footsteps stop before coming back towards him. Ally appeared in the door way, her arms crossed across her chest and a sour look on her face. "Must not be a good one. What's up?"

"Momma is being dumb," she huffed.

North raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She nodded. "What's she doing?"

"She has her armor on and is doing stuff she shouldn't be doing."

North rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, "Your mom is not one to sit idle."

"Yea, but she's gotta get healed first before she starts doing stuff, otherwise she won't be able to do the stuff she needs to do."

"I agree with ya," North nodded. "And I'm sure your mom agrees too, but she's stubborn and would rather just do what she wants no matter what anyone tells her, including working out when she should still be resting and healing."

"She's just gonna hurt herself more," Ally grumbled at him.

North sighed, "I know, but she's stubborn and doesn't like to listen to anyone."

"Bet she'll listen to daddy..."

"Don't hold your breath," North chuckled. "It's rare she actually listens to what your dad tells her to do."

"But they love each other."

"They do," North nodded. "But that doesn't mean there's agreement on things all of the time."

"That's just dumb," Ally huffed. North chuckled pulling out a bowl and a box of cereal to put in front of her. "Think I should go wake daddy up?"

"Was he still asleep?"

"That's what momma said," she replied reaching into the cereal box and grabbing a piece to put in her mouth.

"I'd just let him sleep then. He'll figure it out and this way you get to stay out of the line of fire," North chuckled. "I take it you haven't seen your mom in a rage yet?"

"No," Ally munched, shaking her head. "She's been off doing stuff so I've been hanging out with daddy. Is she as scary as everyone says she is?"

North shrugged, "She certainly can be."

"Still," Ally huffed, "She should be resting, not working out."

North watched her sit there and sulk, picking at a spot on the table before an idea struck him, "Hey, want to help me check the ship? Your dad said he's been showing you some stuff."

"I guess," she sighed before hopping out of the seat to follow him.

* * *

Carolina rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her ribs pulsing sharply with each inhale. Church had stopped chastising her and she hadn't seen Ally. What surprised her more was that she hadn't had any unwelcomed spectators after Ally had left. Just as that thought crossed her mind though, she heard the door open.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?" a woman's voice answered. Carolina tilted her head back to see Emma walking towards her. "I was just coming to grab something off the ship."

"Oh. I thought you were York."

"Nope," Emma walked up to her. "I take it he doesn't know you've come out here, put on your armor and have appeared to work yourself until you hurt too much to move."

"What can I say, I'm stubborn," Carolina replied.

"So stubborn that the kid is probably mad at you," Church appeared. Carolina rolled her eyes.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Carolina.

"I didn't yell or anything," Carolina growled.

"Not judging," Emma said offering a hand to help Carolina up. "You are her mother after all. I wouldn't want to step on toes by telling you how to parent. Besides, it's not like I was here to witness the situation. I'm sure she was being just as stubborn. Trust me, when that attitude flares…"

"I'm told she has my temper so that's probably my fault," Carolina replied.

"When do you plan on heading back?"

"Whenever they let me," Carolina sighed. "I figured I would check in with Wash later."

"You're really ready to jump back into the frying pan that quick?"

Carolina shrugged, "If Church can keep the healing unit going, then yes."

"You know I can't run it all the time," Church advised.

"Yes, I know. If you can't tell though, it's helped the little bit you have run it."

"Yea, but you're still not at a hundred percent yet."

"Do you really want to have this argument?" Carolina asked the hologram. "We're not leaving our team down there. They need us. I'd go down there now if York would let me, but I know the second I mention it, he's going to be all overprotective of me."

"Then why not just leave like we did before? The ship is here," Church said. "If you're really that impatient about it, just take the ship back."

Carolina huffed. She had considered it. "If it was only York I would be leaving, then yes. But I can't do that to Ally. But I can't just sit idly by either."

"Why don't we go grab a cup of coffee and see if everyone is awake?" Emma offered. "It could be our morning discussion."

* * *

York leaned in the doorway to the cockpit and watched North going over the equipment with Ally. He had woken up a few minutes ago and after realizing he was alone in his bed, knew exactly where and what Carolina was doing without needing confirmation. As much as he had wanted to march down to the hangar and scold her, he knew it was pointless and figured his best bet was finding out what the kid was up to when he saw her room empty as well.

"Morning daddy!" Ally yelled back at him when she turned and saw him there.

"Morning," he chuckled. "You guys aren't steering us into a black hole are you?"

"Don't be silly," Ally rolled her eyes. "We were checking to make sure Uncle North's ship is in tip top shape."

"Well what's the verdict then?" York asked walking fully into the room.

"Maybe a re-fuel," North shrugged. "Otherwise things are great."

"Did you yell at momma?" Ally asked.

York smiled, "No I didn't."

"Are you gonna?"

"Depends if she gives me a hard time," York chuckled. "You think I should?"

"I think you could, but I don't think it would help any," Ally sighed. "At least, that's what Uncle North says."

York raised an eyebrow at North who shrugged, "Kid came into the kitchen while I was grabbing coffee and we had a talk about Carolina's stubbornness."

"Gotcha," York nodded. "We'll see kid. It depends on your mom."

"Ok," she shrugged. She started prodding at the computer screen as North watched to see what she was doing.

North walked up to where York was standing once he decided the kid wouldn't get herself in trouble, "She's got a knack for that."

"We had a lot of free time," York nodded. "Guess I better go check on my other half."

"Don't go blowing my ship up now," North chuckled. York raised an eyebrow at him. "I remember how your fights can get."

"I'm not gonna fight with her," York rolled his eye. "I'm just gonna check on her."

"Which will then cause her to snap at you which will then lead to you trying to reason with her, thus leading to yelling, etc. etc. Were she not injured, I would expect to find you either unconscious somewhere or ripped in pieces."

"You make it sound like we fight constantly," York chuckled.

"Ok," North relented, "maybe I over exaggerated. It's not like I got to see you two behind closed doors. I only ever saw her being annoyed with you about something."

"Exactly," York nodded. "Trust me, it's not all fighting and her being annoyed at me."

"Yea Uncle North," Ally quipped making both adults jump. Apparently they had forgotten she was there. She walked over and latched herself on to York who bent down and picked her up. "Do you think Uncle Doc is awake yet?"

"We can go check," York chuckled.

"Let's do that. He was funny with the dinosaurs last night," Ally giggled. "Is Uncle Doc going to stay with us? I like having him for tea parties."

"Probably not kid," York answered as they walked down the hall, North behind them. He figured the common room would probably be best to start with. "He'll probably head back with your mom. There's lotsa fighting going on so they need as many people as they can to help if someone gets hurt."

"Oh, ok," Ally sighed.

They walked into the common room to see Emma and Carolina seated on the couches. Carolina still had her armor on York noted. Both women turned to look at them as they entered. Ally wiggled a bit until York put her down.

"Didn't expect to see you sitting in here," York commented. Carolina shrugged at him which made him roll his eye.

She looked past him at North, "Can I make a call?"

"Yea, sure," North said walking over and grabbing the data pad off the coffee table. He pulled up the big screen and handed it to her. "Who we calling?"

"Checking in with Wash," she said. "I haven't talked to him since he called yesterday and I want to see if he heard from the rest of the team yet."

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" York sighed.

Carolina gave him a cursory glance, "I'm sitting on the couch with my healing unit running aren't I?"

"Where were you before you were on the couch though?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she narrowed hers at him.

"Yes, yes," Emma growled, "We get it. She's pushy and stubborn and doesn't do what she's supposed to and you love her so much that you don't want her to hurt herself so you get all Mr. Over-protective. God just shut up."

"Someone's frustrated," York mumbled as Carolina rolled her eyes in response and turned back to what she was doing. "North, take care of that."

"STOP TRYING TO HOOK ME UP WITH YOUR STUPID FRIEND!" Emma yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Seriously, is this what it's like having a brother? Remind me again why I ever wanted a stupid sibling to begin with."

"Chill," York laughed tossing the pillow back at her. "Maybe I should hook you up with Wash. Then you can both squeak at each other."

Emma fumed at him as North and Carolina hid smirks. Ally glared up at York, "Daddy…."

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You're not acting like a mature adult," Ally chastised as she walked over to sit with Carolina.

"Your dad never acts like a mature adult," Carolina replied making Ally giggle. "When he does, we have to check if he's running a fever."

"Can I help that I'm such a chill laid back person?" York chuckled sitting down on one of the couches. Carolina was about to respond when Wash appeared on the big screen. "Quick, everyone stop talking about Wash."

"Real funny York," Wash huffed. "Looks like you're having a nice fun get together."

"We had a tea party last night Uncle Wash!" Ally informed him.

"I'm sorry I missed it," he chuckled.

"We'll have another one next time I see you."

"Can't wait," he replied, his tone indicating that he most certainly could. He looked at Carolina, "How ya feeling?"

"Better now my healing unit's going. How are things there?"

"Wonderful," was the sarcastic reply. "I've got Kimball ready to kill Doyle, Doyle in his room whimpering. Everything is just fantastic."

"What happened? Does Doyle have the key?"

Wash huffed, "No, but it's linked to him now, which is why Kimball is pissed and Doyle is cowering." Wash explained what Tucker had reported and the fall out once they got back to the base. "I get why Kimball is upset, but that doesn't change what happened. Doyle did what he thought was best. Besides, it's not like Felix can use the sword until Doyle dies."

"Sounds like they need a time out together to work out their problems," Emma commented.

"These people have been at each other's throats for years, most of it with the help of Felix and Locus," Carolina explained. "It's not that easy to get over past prejudices."

"I just hate being the referee here," Wash huffed.

"You're the one who told me to take a break since I was injured," Carolina chuckled. "I would like to head back though."

"Are you more mobile than what you were?" Wash asked as York clenched his jaw shut.

"Getting there. Like I said, Church has my healing unit going so by the time I get there, I should be good."

"Are you sure Church can handle running the healing unit?" Wash asked skeptically.

"I am perfectly fine Washington!" Church yelled appearing on the coffee table. "Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me? I'm fine. Maybe I crashed before, but I'm good now."

"And what does the tech genius have to say about that?" Wash asked looking over at Emma who was making a face.

"I would love to tell you what I think except someone won't let me near him," Emma grumbled.

"That's because there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes, but we still have to figure out why it happened, Church," Carolina explained. Church flickered out ignoring them.

"Well then…" Wash trailed off. He looked over at York, "You've been quiet."

"Not my phone call," he replied making Carolina roll her eyes. "Didn't think my opinion was important."

"Stop being a baby," Carolina huffed. "You got something to say, say it."

"Hey Ally," North interjected. Ally looked up at him, "Let's go find Doc."

"Ok," Ally agreed giving her parents wary looks and following North from the room.

"Please tell me this isn't turning in to a counseling session?" Emma groaned.

"Talk now or forever hold your peace," Carolina growled at York.

"Why? It's not going to matter what I say, you're still going back down there," York snapped standing up. "You've always been this way. I've accepted this as you damn well know. So really, I should save my breath here because you obviously don't care that because you're hurt, that I think you should just hang out here until you're better. That you shouldn't throw yourself back into fighting and get hurt worse or killed. That maybe you should be taking advantage of this time to not only recover, but hang out and get to know your daughter some more because she looks up to you. No, all you fucking care about is throwing yourself back in to a war that you just happened to stumble upon because your ship crashed. You don't give two shits about what kind of stress and anxiety I've been dealing with staying so far away from it all to keep our daughter safe. So go ahead, do what you want. Go back down there and get yourself killed. Honestly, I don't know why you need my permission because it's never stopped you before. So go ahead and do whatever the hell you want!"

York didn't wait for a response from anyone before stomping out of the room. No one said anything for a while. Emma glanced at Carolina to see that the woman was doing her best to hold herself together and keep her stony mask that she always seemed to wear.


	27. Chapter 27

"That was saving his breath?" Wash observed dryly. Emma glanced up at him before looking back at Carolina. "I don't think I've ever seen him lash out like that."

"That's because he doesn't," Carolina sighed glancing towards the door. "Let's just say, I'm sure he has years of pent up frustrations towards me that he's silenced over the years."

"Hate to say it," Wash nodded, "But he did have a few good points."

"I know," Carolina nodded before leaning her head back onto the back of the couch.

"And you're still going to insist on coming back," Wash nodded.

"You know me almost as well as him," Carolina chuckled dryly.

"Is he right?" Carolina picked her head back up and looked at Wash on the screen. "Do you really not care about them?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Carolina growled. "Of course I do. I have other obligations right now and he knows that. He so much as said it himself. You think I wouldn't be here with them if I could? The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can be here with them. I abandoned you once, Wash, I'm not going to do it again."

Wash huffed and thought about what he was going to say next when North stepped into the room. Emma looked behind him, "Where's Ally?"

"With Doc," North shrugged. "They're baking. What was the yelling I heard?"

"Oh ya know, just York flipping on Carolina," Emma replied. North looked at Carolina who was resting her head on the back of the couch again trying to hide the fact her eyes were watering. "She's insisting she go back down to fight and he's telling her she's stupid."

"Oh my God you are as bad as him!" Carolina snapped. "Seriously, you both blab the same amount. Can definitely tell you're related."

"As you can see, someone is a bit hostile right now," Emma smirked rolling her eyes at the angry redhead who growled at her.

"Where is York?" North asked looking around the room.

"Oh he went stomping out of here," Emma answered. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure after seeing that display he put on, we can safely assume Ally doesn't get all her tantrums from Carolina."

"Will you all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Carolina huffed. She looked at Wash, "Is it safe to come back?"

He shrugged, "Probably for a bit. We're sort of at an impasse right now until Felix realizes they need Doyle, dead or alive, in order to operate the damn key. Until then, it should be safe enough."

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity to refuel," North offered.

"Any objections Wash?" Carolina asked looking back at the screen.

"None from me," Wash shook his head. "Just…work things out with York before you get back."

"There's nothing to work out."

"Yes there is and you know it," Wash said. "I'll talk to you guys when you get close."

He ended the call on his end before anyone could say anything. Carolina took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she started removing her armor pieces.

* * *

York threw a crate lid across the hangar before walking up the ramp onto his ship, slamming the button to close the door. He picked up Carolina's helmet that was sitting on the table and threw that too, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Yo man," Church popped up, "What's with the throwing stuff?"

"Go away," York growled stepping into his old bedroom. Seconds later, the Delta memory appeared in front of him. "I don't want you either."

"York, I know you're frustrated," Delta nodded. "You are by all means allowed to be."

"I don't want to talk right now. Especially to you. You're not the real Delta. You're just some memory of him that Epsilon decides to throw at me."

"That is because we know you are upset and we figure this might be the best way to go about calming you down."

"Wrong. It's just going to drive home more that Delta is actually gone. Now get the hell out of here."

"Ok man, jeez," Church said reappearing. "I get it, you want to be alone. Just remember, no matter what she decides, Carolina does love you. And she loves Ally. You have to remember that before you showed back up and jogged her memory, she was involved in something here. She owes it to these people to finish what she and I started. Remember that. She's got enough going on without you hassling her for wanting to help her friends so that she can be with you and the kid. Who's really being selfish here?"

Without another word, Church disappeared. York leaned back against the wall by the door and slid down it, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"Momma?" Carolina looked up from where she was sitting on York's bed as Ally poked her head in the room. She walked farther into the room when she saw Carolina, "Aunty Emma said she thinks you came in here."

"Yea."

"Did you and daddy fight?"

"You could say that," Carolina nodded. Ally crawled up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Carolina's neck. Carolina reached around and pulled Ally into her lap, holding her as close as she could without jarring her ribs too much. The healing unit had helped a lot, but they were still tender. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Course I do," Ally said snuggling into Carolina's embrace.

"And your dad, I love him too."

"I know," Ally nodded. "We love you too."

"Ok."

"Did daddy say you didn't because you have to help your friends rather than stay here with us?"

"Not exactly," Carolina sighed. "But I think that's what he was implying."

"He didn't mean it," Ally shrugged looking up at Carolina. "Daddy loves you lots and he just doesn't want you getting hurt again. He doesn't sleep much when you're not around so maybe he's just cranky and needs a nap."

Carolina snorted at that. She ran a hand over Ally's hair, "You're such a smart kid."

"I know," Ally giggled her nose crinkling. "Think when we get to Uncle Wash we can see if he wants to have a tea party?"

"I'm sure we could do that," Carolina smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. The healing unit helped."

"I'm sorry I got bossy at you when you were working out," Ally sighed playing with a few strands of Carolina's hair.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for snapping."

"You didn't snap," Ally shrugged.

"So," Carolina sniffled not realizing she had gotten teary at some point. "What did you and Doc bake?"

"We made a cake," Ally said her eyes lighting up. "He's a good baker and gave me lotsa fun tricks and has a really funny laugh."

"Oh yea?" Carolina smiled.

"Yea. He was telling me all about how he got stuck in some sort of cube and was floating around for a long time and then came back and no one even noticed he was gone," Ally rambled on making Carolina smile a bit. "And then he blacked out after he tried to beat Uncle Tucker up."

"Doc tried to beat Uncle Tucker up?" Carolina chuckled. "Odd."

"Yea. He seemed kinda ashamed about it cuz he said he doesn't like fighting."

There was a soft knock on the door and a moment later, it opened. Carolina glanced towards it as Ally sat up in her lap and greeted York as he inched into the room. Carolina stayed quiet as she watched him fighting with himself.

"Just say you're sorry already," Ally huffed at him.

"Ally," Carolina mumbled quietly as York gave them an amused look.

"The sooner he says he's sorry for being mean, the sooner you can say you're sorry for being stubborn and wanting to help Uncle Wash," Ally explained. "Then he can come sit here with us."

"Ally-girl," York chuckled, "You really need to not be so smart sometimes."

"Always gonna be smart whether you like it or not," Ally smiled at him. "So say it. Aunty Emma always used to say that you need to rip things off like a bandaid when you do it. There might be some pain when you rip it off at first, but the sooner you do it, the sooner it gets better."

"There she goes with that damn logic again," York sighed.

"Gets it from you," Carolina mumbled quietly at him.

York nodded and stepped closer to them so he was standing next to the bed. He scratched his head, "I'm sorry for going off like that. I know what you're doing is important. I didn't mean to make it seem like you care about that more than you care about us."

"See," Ally said making a face at him, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

York raised an eyebrow at her before swooping in and tickling her, "Ya know, you're supposed to be the kid here, not the parent."

"Yes, but then," Ally laughed trying to fight him off without bumping Carolina, "How would you and momma get anything done without fighting all the time."

"She's got a point," Carolina chuckled. York leaned forward and pressed his lips against Carolina's. "Sorry for being stubborn."

"It's one of the things I love about you," he smirked sitting on the bed next to her. Ally spread herself across both their laps as York put an arm around Carolina. "Does that meet your approval, kid?"

"I suppose," Ally sighed before breaking into a grin. "You two are the silliest parents sometimes and I love you both very much and am very happy you came and got me and that you let Aunty Emma come be a part of our family as well."

* * *

"Any idea where Ally is?" Emma asked poking her nose in to the cockpit where North was sitting.

"I think she went to check on Carolina," North replied.

"Mm."

"What's the 'mm' for?" North asked as Emma walked up to sit in the co-pilot seat.

"No reason," Emma sighed.

"Ok," North chuckled. "Any luck with Epsilon?"

"Nope. He's got himself locked up so I can't see what's going on with him," she replied. "Who knew an AI could be such an asshole."

"Well, he's based off the Director and the Director was a bit of an asshole so it's to be expected," North answered.

"Did he really put you and your sister against each other?" North nodded. "I'm sorry. It had to have been hard."

"You have no idea...South was a bit of a handfull at the best of times," North replied. "Putting us against each other like that only made things worse. I know she tried to handle it and act like it didn't bother her, but I know it did."

"Had I been in her shoes, yea," Emma nodded, "I could see how it would and I don't blame her. I would've done the same thing."

"Yea, you do have similar personalities," North chuckled.

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," Emma glared. North winked at her. She huffed, "So how long until we touch down?"

"Maybe an hour," North shrugged. "Have to admit, I'm looking forward to seeing Wash."

"So you can slug him?"

"How'd you know?" North chuckled. Emma shrugged at him. "Yea, I owe him for South."

"You really loved your sister, didn't you?"

"We were close once. Not so much towards the end, but yea," North sighed. "So how do you like having a brother?"

"I already want to kill him sometimes if that's what you're asking," she replied making North laugh in agreement. "He's different than what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?"

"A cold hardened soldier," Emma shrugged. "Someone not so laid back as what he is. Has he always been like that?"

"Oh yea," North nodded. "Course, when you put him next to Carolina, you can see why he has to be."

"Yea, I suppose you're right," Emma chuckled. "I do have to admit, they seem to have adjusted well to being parents than what I would have expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Two people who have absolutely no idea what they're doing with an eight year old."

"Well I'm glad they exceeded your expectations," North chuckled.

"Me too. I'm glad she has them and that they clearly love her."

"How long do you think until your father puts two and two together and realizes that Carolina probably has her?"

"I don't know," Emma admitted. "And that's what scares me."

"Well, there's one thing we do know."

"What's that?"

"He's gonna have one helluva time getting to her."

"That's for damn sure," Emma agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

"Uncle Wash!" Ally yelled as she ran off North's ship ahead of everyone.

"Hey Ally," Wash chuckled as she stopped in front of him, apparently unsure if she could leap at him or not since she was wearing her armor he had given her. He held out a hand for her to high five which she did gladly. "Everyone else coming?"

"Yea," Ally nodded. "And momma said that maybe we can have a tea party, but I would have to ask you very nicely."

"Um, yea, sure," Wash replied as the rest of the adults came walking off the ship in their armor. "There's a few things to take care of, but I'm sure we can throw one in at some point."

"What kind of things?"

"Well," he paused, giving greetings to everyone when they got close, "Dr. Grey wants to see your mom and Doc in the infirmary."

"Alright," Carolina acknowledged. She waved at the purple soldier, "Come on Doc."

"What other other things?" Ally asked putting her hands behind her back and rocking in curiosity.

"You're very nosy," Wash chuckled as York came up behind her and picked her up making her squeal. Emma and North joined them shortly after.

"Not nosy, just curious," Ally shook her head giggling. "And I'd really like to have that tea party with you so anything to help with the things."

"Now didn't I tell you to let Uncle Wash take care of business before bugging him?" York chuckled.

"Yes, but it doesn't sound like there's a lot of business to take care of," Ally drawled.

"Why don't you wait for him to tell you that rather than assuming there isn't a lot of business to take care of?"

"Because maybe he won't tell me, duh," Ally replied.

"Hey, attitude," Emma mumbled. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Wash, this is Emma and I'm sure you remember North," York said.

"Uh yea," Wash said giving North a scared look. He looked at Emma, "It's nice to meet you. And actually, we could use your assistance if you don't mind?"

"With what?" Emma sounded unsure.

"Just some help to go over our system quick. Doyle's going to need top security once they figure out the only way to work the sword is for him to die," Wash shrugged. "It would make me feel better to know that security is tight."

"I suppose," she sighed. She looked at Ally, "Wanna help?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with daddy," Ally said.

"You say so," Emma replied. "Which direction?"

"Here, we can all walk together," Wash said turning. He led them through the base, giving a brief tour.

"Daddy, stop," Ally said as she started squirming. York stopped, North bumping into him.

"What's up?" York asked putting her down.

"It's Uncle Tucker and Mr. Grif!" Ally said as she headed to where the soldiers were gathered.

"Ally, wait up. Don't int-"

"Uncle Tucker!" Ally squealed ignoring York. "Hi Mr. Grif and Mr. Simmons and Mr. Sarge and Mr. Caboose!"

"I'll meet you guys back here once I show Emma to the computer room," Wash said.

"Yea," York agreed turning to head towards his over-enthusiastic daughter. North followed him. "Ally, come on. They're probably working."

"Not very hard," Ally replied rolling her eyes at York as he and North joined them. "They were all just standing here when I got here."

"Listen kid," Tucker chuckled, "You just so happened to walk in here after the fact."

"Good, so then you all can come to the tea party," Ally chuckled poking him in the side.

"Enough with the tea party already," York chuckled.

"But daddy, momma and Uncle Wash said we could have one so the whole family needs to come," Ally whined at him. "They're family too so therefore they have to come to the tea party."

"Will there be food at this tea party?" Grif asked.

"Duh Uncle Grif," Ally giggled. "It's a tea party."

"I'm game," Grif nodded. "Where's this shin dig at?"

"And do we have to wear tiny hats?" Caboose asked hopefully.

"Can I bring my shotgun?" Sarge asked.

"If he brings his shotgun, then Freckles gets to come!" Caboose added.

North leaned closer to York as Ally continued to discuss tea party events. He asked quietly, "This is the team Wash and Carolina have been working with…?"

"Yup," York chuckled. "They're not half bad, I promise."

"If Carolina hasn't killed them yet, then I'm sure they're spectacular," North replied not sounding too sure.

"Oh hey, York," Tucker interrupted coming closer. "Maybe you can help us out."

"With what?" York asked.

"See, we're trying to get the Feds and the Rebel guys to get along but they just won't. We've at least gotten them past the assault and battery stage. Anyway, we're thinking if we can get Doyle and Kimball to get along better and apologize it might set up a better front for their armies, ya know?"

"Not a half bad idea," York shrugged. "What do you think I can do?"

"Well, you being with Carolina and everything, I'm sure there's plenty of times she's wanted to kill you and hasn't. So maybe you can help us bounce around some ideas," Tucker shrugged.

"He's got a point," North chuckled.

"I barely got out of half of those," York chuckled scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yea, but you're still alive," Tucker pointed out. "And who's that?"

"Oh, this is North," York said before giving introductions to everyone.

"Is there some sort of Freelancer spawning point somewhere that we don't know about?" Tucker asked skeptically. "I mean, first Carolina, then you, now him?"

"Yea, yea," York shrugged. "Pretty sure that's the last of us."

"Good, cuz we don't need any more of you guys popping up," Tucker grumbled.

"Well, there is another, but she was never actually dead," North chuckled.

"What 'she' are we talking about here?" Tucker asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"A she that will kick your ass," York grumbled. "My half-sister apparently joined in hopes of meeting me one day."

"Is she hot?" York stared at the aqua soldier. "Just asking."

"Definitely ain't bad to look at," North answered. York turned to look at North now. "What?"

"Seriously, get a god damn room already," York shook his head as a purple flash followed by two others ran by the group. "Was that who I thought it was?"

* * *

"I don't know why you want me looking at this," Emma huffed, the air current moving a curl out of her face as she looked through the security system. They had both removed their helmets when they got to the war room. "Whoever did it before knows what they were doing."

"Like I said," Wash shrugged, "I'll feel better knowing that everything that could be done is being done."

"And the fact that my father is one of the people behind this has nothing to do with thinking that maybe I have insider information on to what may be coming at you?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde Freelancer.

"That may have crossed my mind…" Wash replied rather hesitantly. "But York and North have both said that you're super good with computers so I thought maybe having an expert check over everything wouldn't hurt."

"York's right, you do squeak," Emma giggled. Wash stammered at her. "Everything looks good to me."

Wash let out a sigh, "That makes me feel better. Thank you."

"No problem," she shrugged before picking up her helmet. Wash adjusted his to his other arm.

"So tea party, huh?" Wash chuckled as they turned to head back to where the others were hopefully still hanging out.

"She's eight," Emma smiled. "We used to have them all the time."

"So you really were the one who raised her?"

"Problem with that?" Emma asked.

"Not at all," Wash answered defensively as they walked.

"Yes I raised her."

"Couldn't have been easy."

"There were times it wasn't, but what choice did I have?" Emma sighed. "She's an innocent byproduct of this whole thing. She doesn't deserve to be thrown in to a fight she has nothing to do with. Technically, her parents should be in jail. So should you."

"Hey, we did a lot of stuff blind," Wash argued. "We weren't aware of the actual situation at the time."

"I know," Emma shrugged, "Just saying."

Wash nodded. "So….what are you going to do now that she's back with her parents?"

"They've both said they still want me in Ally's life so that's what I plan to do," Emma shrugged. "I want to be around her as long as they'll let me be."

"Which I'm sure will be a long time," Wash chuckled. "They're not the type of people to go back on their word."

"I didn't think so, but thanks." She looked up as she heard footsteps getting closer to them to see North heading their direction. "Where's everyone else?"

"Heading back towards my ship for Ally's tea party," he shrugged.

"Alright well," she stopped and motioned down the hall, "I'm just gonna go there then and let you boys get your big macho showdown over with."

"Hold up," North said as she went to take a step. He walked up to them and next thing Emma knew, Wash was on the ground, his helmet falling from his grasp. "Ok. Now that I feel better, we can walk back together."

"Dammit North," Wash grumbled putting a hand up to a bloody nose. "A little warning would've been nice."

"You knew it was coming," North shot back as Emma got between them, putting a hand on North's chest to keep him where he was in case he decided to lunge again.

"Well yea, but-"

"You know you could have handled South a lot better than what you did," North accused.

"She shot me in the freaking back and left me to die!" Wash squeaked. "What the hell was I supposed to do!? If I didn't take York's healing unit from his armor before I blew it up, you wouldn't even be talking to me about this!"

"There was a better way of going about it then shooting her in the head!" North growled as Emma did her best to hold him back.

"I was under orders!"

"She was your teammate! She was your friend! She was my damn sister!"

"Well then where the hell were you!?" Wash shot back. "I did what I had to do! I'm sorry it turned out the way it did! If I could turn back and do it over, yea maybe I wouldn't shoot her in the head. I am sorry. Had I known you were still alive, maybe I wouldn't have done it."

"That's a bullshit excuse-"

"You're right, maybe it is! She shot me first, North. I'm sorry it turned out the way it did, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

North seethed at him some more as Emma held him in place. She looked up at him, unable to read his face through the helmet before looking down at Wash who still hadn't gotten up. She looped her other arm through North's arm and pushed him back, "Come on. Let's walk it off. You did what you wanted. Come on big fella."

North let her lead him away from where Wash was still sitting on the ground. She kept a hand on his arm as they walked, waiting for him to turn around and head back towards Wash. His temper had definitely shocked her.

Within minutes they were outside and she figured there was enough distance that it was safe to let him go.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

She shrugged, "Hey, I get it. No need to apologize to me."

"No, but you threw yourself in the middle of it. That wasn't my intent."

"I know," she nodded. "It's ok. Do you hear me scolding you?"

"No."

"Exactly. So shush. Take some deep breaths." He chuckled at her as he took his helmet off. "Feel better at least?"

"Hard to tell," North replied. "Ask me next time I see him."

"I can do that," Emma nodded crossing her arms and watching him. They stood there quiet for a while. Emma took that time to look around and take in the scenery. For as long as she had been floating around the planet, she had never actually gotten to seen it. The sight definitely a welcome to staring at a computer screen or metal walls of a ship all day or the vast expanses of space.

"Thank you."

She turned and looked back at North who was watching her, "For what?"

He shrugged, "Being here, making me walk away."

"Least I could do," she smiled. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a few people walking towards them. "Isn't that Carolina?" North followed her line of sight and nodded, raising a hand in greeting that she returned. "What's she doing out here?"

"No clue."

"Who's that-"

"Emma, I'm as new to this scene as you," North chuckled making her glare at him. "I'm sure we will find out."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Carolina asked when the smaller group got closer.

"Oh ya know, taking a breather after macho man here tried to beat that Wash into a pulp," Emma replied nodding towards North.

North rolled his eyes at her, "Are you always this dramatic when you describe things?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Definitely related to York."

"Hope you didn't beat him up too bad," Carolina chuckled.

"It was one hit."

"And lots of yelling," Emma added. "I don't know how I pulled them apart."

"Glad to see you managed," Carolina replied. "Doyle, this is Alaska and North. Alaska is York's half-sister and North is an old friend of ours. Guys, this is General Doyle."

"Pleasure," Doyle replied before excusing himself, his two guards following him.

"Thought you were off to the med-bay?" North asked.

"Grey looked me over. Then she started talking to Doc and apparently there's some mental issues with him," Carolina replied.

"Yea, what'd she say about you?"

"Cleared me."

"Did she now?" North asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yea…why so skeptical?" Carolina asked.

"Just making sure. You know what York will probably say on the subject." Carolina growled at him.

"Leave her alone," Emma rolled her eyes. "If Grey says she's good, then she's good."

"Where's everyone else at?" Carolina asked looking around.

"Kid was adamant about her tea party," North answered. "They headed back to the ship after she found your team."

"Great," Carolina chuckled. "Guess we should probably head that way then before she sends them after us."

"Probably a smart idea," Emma agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

"How's your face?" York chuckled as he walked into the kitchen on the ship to grab more napkins. Wash had joined them on the ship as everyone was gathering in the common room. He was amazed how intently they were all listening to Ally who was giving explicit directions about how the tea party was going to go and was curious as to where the large amount of food had come from.

"Oh ya know, just fantastic," Wash huffed moving the ice pack. "And he's right, it was deserved. I probably could've handled the situation better in hindsight, but I was strapped for time and really wanted revenge at that point."

"Happens to the best of us," York shrugged.

"I didn't expect him to actually haul off and hit me," Wash chuckled. York sat down across from him. "I knew he was probably going to flip on me, but I didn't expect him to actually hit me."

"Don't know what to tell ya."

"Your sister seems nice enough," Wash commented.

"Yea, she ain't bad."

They heard small footsteps coming towards the room and seconds later Ally ran in and looked at York, "Daddy, Mr. Grif is making a mess and we really need those napkins."

"Sorry sweetie, I was talking to Wash. Here," he said holding them out. She huffed at him, grabbed them and ran out of the room.

He sat in the kitchen and talked with Wash for a couple more minutes until they heard quiet talking coming in the hall. York stood up and stuck his head out to see Carolina walking with Emma & North, all of them now out of armor.

"Party's in the common room," he said to them as he leaned in the doorway. North and Emma broke off and headed that way as Carolina walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, surprising him. "Not that I didn't fully enjoy that, but can I ask what that was for?"

"Can't I kiss you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him before lowering her hands to wrap around his waist instead as she pressed up against him.

"Well, sure, but I didn't think you one for PDA," he smirked.

"They're all in the common room."

"No, not all of them," York chuckled nodding back towards Wash who had put the ice pack back on his face which was now red.

"Oh," Carolina replied dropping her arms.

"What'd Grey say?" Wash asked ignoring what happened.

"She said I'm good," Carolina answered as York turned to walk back in to the kitchen, pulling her behind him. He sat down across from Wash and pulled her onto his lap. "York-"

"Shush," he smirked as Wash shifted across from them. "What about your ribs?"

"The healing unit helped immensely," she replied. "I should be good to go whenever. Which, I would like to turn tomorrow into a training day."

"Works for me," Wash shrugged. "The guys could use some more, even the lieutenants."

"Then it's set. York, you gonna join us?"

"Sure, why not," York nodded. "I'm sure we could all use some training."

"What about the kid?" Wash asked them.

"I am almost positive she would love nothing more than to have the opportunity to hang out and train with everyone," York chuckled.

"Except for shooting," Carolina said. "I don't want her using guns."

"I'm sure we could find some sort of substitute for that portion."

"Alright."

"Then there's the issue of Kimball and Doyle," Wash sighed. "As well as the Feds and the Republic."

"I say throw them all in a room together and don't let them out until they get along," York huffed.

"Not helpful," Carolina rolled her eyes. "We'll figure something out. Maybe the Reds and Blues have some ideas."

"I hope so," Wash sighed.

"Well, I hate to break up this lovely conversation, but if we don't go participate in the tea party, there's going to be a very upset eight year old," York pointed out.

"I think I'll just stay here," Wash sighed as Carolina got up off York's lap. "I wouldn't want there to be more punching going on."

"Stop it," York chuckled. "He just wanted one hit and he got it. Me, I woulda kept the helmet on for it."

Wash glared up at him, "Didn't have much of a choice."

"Be a grown up Wash," York said, "Or I will send the eight year old in here to get you."

Wash growled at him as York grabbed him and pulled him up and pushed him from the kitchen. He watched as York swung an arm around Carolina's shoulder and kissed the side of her head as they walked towards the common room. She pushed the arm off her shoulders as they walked into the room to see the rest of their team spread around the big coffee table. Ally paused in the middle of what appeared to be scolding Simmons for something when she saw the three of them walk into the room. Wash cast a glance over where North was sitting next to Emma on one of the couches. North held up a cup to him.

Wash walked over and took it, "Peace offering I take it?"

"Guess you can say that," North replied as Wash sat next to him.

Wash went to say something else when Emma cut him off, "Jeez, you men are worse than women...just shut up and move on already." North rolled his eyes at her.

"Miss Ally, may I have another cookie?" Caboose asked after Ally got her parents settled with tea of their own.

"Why yes Mr. Caboose, you may," Ally smiled reaching for the plate and holding it out to him.

"Thank you very much Miss Ally," Caboose replied happily as he took a cookie from the plate. "They are very yummy."

"Yes they are," Ally agreed.

"Caboose, you are far too good at this," Grif said reaching for the plate only for Ally to smack his hand. Grif rolled his eyes, "Why does he get one and I don't?"

"Mr. Caboose asked nicely and you already ate enough," Ally explained picking the plate back up and going to sit by Carolina. "Besides, you have a mess to clean up before you can have any more."

"Geez kid, you run a tough tea party," Grif grumbled.

"Tea parties are for manners," Caboose commented.

"Yes they are," Ally nodded holding the plate out for Caboose to have another cookie which he took gladly. Grif continued to grumble under his breath.

"Caboose, why do you know about tea parties?" Tucker asked giving his teammate a strange look.

"Doesn't everyone?" Caboose asked looking around.

"No dude."

"They are very sophisticated events," Caboose continued feeling the need to explain now. "Everyone must be super polite and nice and use their manners and of course leave your weapons at the door."

Sarge started mumbling under his breath about his shotgun. Ally leaned closer to her parents, "That's a new rule..."

"It's a good rule," York chuckled.

"Yes it is," Ally agreed before looking at Carolina. "What did the doctor say?"

"Doctor Grey said that I had a very good nurse and that I am much better then when she saw me last," Carolina replied.

"So are you making daddy and I leave again?"

Carolina glanced around and noticed that the rest of her team was trying not to pay attention to her answer. She sighed, "I think you guys can stay another day, maybe. First sign of trouble though, and you are gone as quick as you can, got it?"

"I guess," Ally sighed. "Do we at least get to hang around with you?"

"Well, tomorrow is going to be spent catching up on some training."

"Can I train with you?"

"For some things," Carolina chuckled. She looked up at North and Emma, "You both are more than welcome to join us tomorrow."

"I suppose I could," North nodded.

"Come on Aunty Emma, it'll be fun!" Ally said bouncing over to Emma who smiled at her.

"Can't be worse than basic training," Emma nodded.

"Lady, you got a lot to learn about how Carolina and Wash run training sessions," Grif commented.

"That's because you're lazy," Simmons said under his breath.

"Hellooooo," a cheerful voice called from outside the hallway.

"In here Uncle Donut!" Ally yelled. She looked at her parents, "Uncle Doc and Donut went to go get more food because Mr. Grif ate all the sandwiches."

"Hey, can you blame me? The plate was put in front of me, so I assumed it was all for me," Grif said defending himself.

"Then we are not going to put any more plates in front of you," Ally said smiling at him. "At least, not until everyone else gets some too."

"Tea parties are also about sharing," Caboose added.

"Caboose, shut up."

"Uncle Tucker, telling people to shut up isn't very nice," Ally scolded.

"Kid runs a hard tea party," Grif lamented as the rest tried to hold in laughter.

* * *

"I am really surprised you got her to go to bed that early," Emma shook her head as Carolina came back into the common room. The Reds and Blues had left when Carolina pointed out to Ally that she had better go to bed early if she wanted to train with them the next day thus ending the tea party.

Carolina shrugged as she sat back down next to York who immediately threw an arm around her shoulder. "If she's going to get up with the rest of us, then she might as well have a good night sleep."

"No, I get that," Emma said. "She used to give me issues about going to bed all the time."

"Well," North chuckled, "There's a difference between you telling her and her parents telling her."

"Not that again," Emma growled at him, jabbing him in the side. "I'm really getting sick of-"

"Hey now," North cut her off. "That's not what I mean. She grew up with you, of course she's going to give you a hard time. She only just met her parents how long ago? It's only natural that she would do anything and everything they tell her right now. Give her a little while and she'll be fighting them just as much as she fought you."

"Hopefully that's not until she's well into her teenage years," York chuckled.

"I see her giving you the hard time," Wash added. "I don't see her giving Carolina a hard time."

"Are you saying I'm going to be the soft one?" York asked.

"You're already the soft one," Carolina commented quietly.

Wash waited until the laughter died down. "No. She's going to see what Carolina does to you when you piss her off and will avoid getting anywhere close to that level."

"He's got a point," North chuckled.

"Ya know, I really don't need to sit here and be insulted," York huffed.

"Stop being a baby," Carolina smiled. "No one is saying anything that isn't actually true."

"She's got ya there. How often was she pissed at you for screwing something up back on the MOI?" Wash asked.

"Not as often as you guys think," York huffed as he felt Carolina sniggering next to him. "And not nearly as often as you would trip over something. Besides, who was number three on the board? Yea, that's right. Me. So shut it."

"Someone's a bit hostile. I believe there was a time when you were at the bottom of that very board," Wash smiled.

"Maybe because I was sitting in the med-bay?" York growled. "Or are we forgetting that training mishap? Oh that's right, you don't have that daily reminder every time you look in a mirror."

Carolina sat up and looked at him, "Are you ok? You're getting hostile."

"M'fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Your daughter seems to think you are crabby because of lack of sleep. Maybe you should go to bed too."

"Are you putting me to bed?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her and giving her a sly grin. She rolled her eyes, stood up and headed towards the door. "Can I take that as a yes?" She ignored him as she left the room. York jumped up and waved at the other three, "I'm gonna go take advantage of that."

"Great," Wash answered dryly, "Can you not tell us about it?"

"But then what fun would I have watching you squirm?" York laughed leaving the room to follow Carolina. He caught up with her quickly seeing as it appeared that she had stopped to wait for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her quickly. He went to say something but she put a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet or you're putting yourself to bed," she whispered hotly at him only making his grin bigger.

* * *

"One question I have," Wash said as North handed him and Emma drinks. North insisted his old teammate needed to relax and had broken out the alcohol seconds after York and Carolina had left the room. "I still don't get how you got out of the investigation of Project Freelancer."

"He's a bit slow, isn't he?" Emma commented to North as he sat down next to her. She looked at Wash, "I wasn't on board with you. Because I wasn't on board with you, my father didn't feel the need to send me in for questioning when they were talking to everyone. He slipped my name through the stacks."

"Must be nice," Wash grumbled.

"Hey, I got out of it too," North chuckled.

"Only because you were out on the run."

"And it wasn't that nice," Emma cut across before they started arguing. "I don't even know what happened to my squad."

"Didn't you try to contact them?" North asked as Emma took a sip.

"I was cut off from everything and forced on to my father's ship. Next thing I know, he's telling me I need to go fetch something. And that, is how I became a wet nurse."

"Doesn't wet nurse imply-"

"Shut up Wash. You know what I mean," Emma snapped. "It may sound like my life was all hunky dory easy, but it really wasn't. My father barely paid attention to my mother and I and would only really bother with us when there was some sort of political agenda that would help him out. I stopped trying to impress him when I found out about York. Then I didn't care what he thought. So to piss him off, I joined the military and enlisted into Project Freelancer. Guess what he did then."

"He used it to his advantage," Wash nodded.

"Ding ding, we have a winner," Emma slammed back her drink and handed North the empty glass. He took it and immediately got up to refill it. "I knew what he wanted to do with Ally when he asked me to pose as her mother. To this day, I still don't know if I did the right thing by refusing."

"What difference would it have made?" North asked.

"For one, Ally wouldn't have known about her parents," Emma said as she took the refilled glass. "I wouldn't be sitting here with you guys drinking some strong ass Whiskey that tastes like it's been sitting on your shelf for years."

"It was," North admitted. "And from what I've come to learn about you, I don't think you could've pulled off being her mom for very long if you tried."

"What's that supposed to mean?' Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean, that you're not that type of person, Emma," North sighed. "You couldn't spend all that time with Carolina and an infant, watching them for however long, and then turn around and take her and pass off that you gave birth to her."

"You don't really know anything about me," Emma grumbled.

"You and York are more similar than you think you are," North chuckled. "So yea, I think I have a good handle on you."

"I don't see them as very similar," Wash added. "They seem the opposite to me. York's more laid back and chill while Emma isn't."

"You haven't been around her as long as I have," North argued.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do big boy," Emma grumbled swirling the whiskey around in the glass.

"Whatever," North shrugged. "I just don't see you as that type of woman. If you didn't dislike your father to some degree, then yea, I wouldn't have put it past you to let the world think Ally was yours. But come on, you had the opportunity to change her name and you didn't."

"North's got a point," Wash pointed out.

"How about we change topics?" Emma huffed.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" North chuckled leaning back on the couch.


	30. Chapter 30

York stretched before rolling over to wrap an arm around Carolina's waist and press up against her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"Just because you apparently don't sleep anymore, doesn't mean I don't," was the mumbled reply.

"I slept. I had you in my arms, so of course I slept," York chuckled into her ear.

"Sap," she yawned turning over to crack an eye open to look at him. "What time is it?"

"Quarter of five," he answered lifting his head to look at the clock. "I think there's enough time if you want some morning-"

"You have a one track mind sometimes," Carolina rolled her eyes before sitting up.

"Can you blame me?" York chuckled leaning forward to trail kisses up her back. He felt her shudder. "I mean, we do have a lot of time to make up for, ya know. At least eight years."

"Well," Carolina said turning around to meet his lips with hers. "When we have the opportunity, then I'm sure we can have Emma babysit, and we can take a nice little stay-cation and make up that time."

York pulled back and looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question, "Are…are we being serious here?"

"Why? Does it matter?" she smirked.

"I don't see you taking any sort of vacation without someone blindfolding you and kidnapping you. In fact," York chuckled remembering a similar situation, "I'm pretty sure the twins and I did just that the one time we all had shore leave because you wanted to stay and train more."

"Yea and then you all dragged me into a bar and we had to go bail South out," Carolina chuckled. "Some time off if you ask me."

"That quickie in the bathroom was totally worth it though," York smiled wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That was disgusting and I will gladly never do it again," Carolina replied throwing the covers off so she could get up and get dressed.

"Oh come on," York whined. "There's still some time yet."

"There's always the shower later," Carolina mumbled quietly looking over her shoulder at him. "In the sense of saving water and all."

"Woman, I swear, if you are just teasing me, you're going to be in trouble." She winked at him. He crawled out of bed and pushed her up against the wall latching onto her lips.

"Ya know," Carolina chuckled when he moved to her neck, "Ally asked me to set an alarm for her so she knew when she needed to get up." York paused. "You know what's going to happen when that alarm goes off and she wakes up?" He groaned at her. "Yup, she's going to come barging in here."

"You really know how to sweeten the mood," York growled stepping away from her. She gave him a cocky grin as he walked to his bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Carolina asked innocently as she finished getting dressed and pulled her under armor on.

"Apparently I need a cold shower," York grouched at her.

"Maybe if you spent less time talking…" York appeared back in the doorway and glared at her just as the door started opening. She mouthed 'I told you so' at him as he hurriedly closed the door. She heard the water turn on and held in a chuckle as Ally poked her head in the room. "Morning."

"Good morning momma," Ally said walking in. She was dressed in the under armor for her suit that Wash had given her. She had asked Carolina to lay it out for her the night before. "Where's daddy?"

"He had to take a shower," Carolina said standing up. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Ok," Ally nodded rubbing her eyes. Carolina smiled as Ally slipped her hand into hers and followed her tiredly down the hall to North's kitchen.

* * *

York yawned as he walked out of his room to go find the girls. He paused by the common room and did a double take. There was a half empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table, Wash passed out on one couch and Emma sprawled out on the other, her head resting on North's thigh where he was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table and head hanging back in an audible snore. The sight was comical. He turned when he heard footsteps and gave a quiet motion to Carolina and Ally. Carolina gave him a quizzical look. He motioned for her to look in the room and chuckled as she rolled her eyes and heard Ally start giggling.

"York, don't," Carolina whispered as he stepped into the room knowing what he was going to do. He found a tray that hadn't made it back into the kitchen and picked it up. "York, you're going to piss them off."

"It's their own fault," York replied quietly lifting the tray up before dropping it to the ground in a loud crash.

The result was almost instant. Wash sat up so fast he fell off the couch and then scrambled to look for a weapon. North jumped slightly and cracked an eye to glare at York having been used these wake up calls while Emma grabbed the first item she could and chucked it at York's head.

Ally giggled behind Carolina who rolled her eyes, "You're so mature."

"That wasn't funny York!" Wash scolded once he got his bearings.

"Looked pretty funny to me," York laughed. "Besides, it wasn't me who told you three to get drunk and pass out somewhere not in the privacy of a bunk."

"You're an ass," Emma spat before covering her mouth when she realized Ally was in the room.

"Don't fall asleep in the common room then," York chuckled at them. He walked up to Carolina, "Did you make coffee?"

"Of course," she smiled. He gave her a quick kiss before scooping Ally up and heading back towards the kitchen. "I told him not to."

"And since when does he listen to you?" North yawned. "Glad to see he hasn't changed after all these years."

"I wish his wake up calls would've changed," Wash grumbled. "I don't get how he is such a morning person. It's sickening."

"Wash, think about what you just said. I think you can answer your own question there," North chuckled as Wash started turning red.

"Visual I did not need first thing in the morning," Emma grumbled standing up and stretching. "You guys are awful."

Carolina stepped aside so that Emma could walk by her. She walked over and sat down on the one couch, "She's right. You guys are pretty awful."

"How haven't you killed him yet?" Wash asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"The sex makes up for it," Carolina shrugged giving him a smirk. Wash glared at her as North snorted from the other end of the couch.

"I don't need to hear about it."

"Then stop asking about it," Carolina chuckled. "Are you well enough to go make sure the team is up and moving? Or are you too hungover?"

"Yea, yea," Wash yawned standing up. He stretched his arms quick and started heading out of the room, "See you guys in the training room."

Ally walked into the room concentrating on the mug she was carrying. She walked up and held it out to North, "Daddy said to bring you this."

"Well thank you," North chuckled taking it from her. "Wash is missing the plus side of York's wake up calls."

"Daddy caught him in the hallway," Ally shrugged leaning into Carolina. "Aunty Emma almost tripped him until she saw what he was carrying and that he had one for her too. Daddy said anytime he would wake everyone up when he wasn't nice about it, he'd make sure to bring them coffee afterwards."

"Yes he did," Carolina chuckled. "Otherwise we would all kill him. I think Maine almost got him in an airlock once."

"No, Maine was chasing him and he hid in the airlock. Maine almost hit the button though," North laughed. "Your dad was a bit of a prankster sometimes."

"What'd he do that time? I can't remember," Carolina asked as she pulled Ally's hair into a low ponytail.

"I want to say he drew some kind of thing on the outside of Maine's helmet and he didn't realize it until he put it on," North replied making Ally giggle.

"It wasn't my fault Wash wasn't a good sport and wouldn't play along and take the blame," York added as he walked into the room. He held out a mug for Carolina before sitting down on the other couch.

"What did you draw daddy?" Ally asked.

"Um," York shifted uncomfortably as Carolina and North both hid smirks behind their own mugs. "A rooster."

"Why a rooster?"

"Just because," York shrugged. "Hey, so I had an idea about the whole gun thing."

"Yea?" Carolina asked raising an eyebrow. "Can't wait to hear this."

"It's brilliant," York insisted. "Sling shot."

"A sling shot?"

"Yea," York nodded. "I mean, if she's going to shoot someday, then she should totally be working on her aim in the meantime. And they have those paintball practice rounds so what the hell, why not?"

"I don't know," Carolina sighed.

"It's how I started," North added. "It's a smart idea."

"Come on momma," Ally said giving her a wide eyed look. "Please?"

"North and I will be right there with her and then she won't feel left out," York added.

"Fine," Carolina huffed. Ally ran over and high fived York.

* * *

"You're letting the kid run faster than you Grif!" Wash yelled.

"Her legs are shorter and there's less of her!" Grif yelled back pausing to catch his breath.

"Come on Uncle Grif!" Ally yelled jogging back to him. "I'll run slower so you can keep up better."

"That's not the problem Ally," York chuckled as he and North both lapped them.

"Come on," Ally said taking his hand and tugging him. "You can have a break when Uncle Wash says you can."

"In that case, never," Grif groaned as he let Ally pull him along.

"How is it, you've been a soldier for all these years, yet you're so out of shape?" Emma laughed as she caught up with them.

"I have a very strict routine I follow," Grif explained. "It involves naps and snacking."

"Maybe you'll run faster if the kid dangles a snack-cake in front of you," Tucker laughed.

"I could do that!" Ally agreed.

"I swear, you all are trying to kill me."

Wash shook his head as they finished running laps to warm up before starting into the rest of his training routine. He was impressed how well Ally kept up and didn't complain at all. The only time she complained was when York checked on her for the umpteenth time and she got annoyed. They had all paused and laughed at that outburst.

Wash called break a little while later and set the Reds and Blues free to go get food. He walked over to where his old teammates were standing with Emma and Ally.

"You guys can go too," he said.

"Nah," York shrugged, "We all ate before we came over. Besides, I want to get Ally set up with her sling shot."

"Sling shot?" Wash asked.

"Yea Uncle Wash! Daddy and Uncle North are going to teach me how to use a sling shot because Momma and Aunty Emma won't let me use a real gun yet," Ally said bouncing on her toes.

"Ok then," Wash chuckled. "I didn't and I need to go check on some things, so I'll be back in a few."

They all waved him off before York picked up Ally and took her over to the make-shift shooting range. Carolina followed while North and Emma stayed behind.

"Ever shoot before?" North asked Emma.

"Ever been diagnosed with a brain before?" Emma retaliated. "I went through basic just like the rest of you or did you forget that part?"

"You've been stuck on a ship-"

"So have you," she quipped. She checked that the other three were far enough down the line before pulling out her pistol and setting a few shots off into the traffic cone at the end of the range on the end they were standing before looking back at North.

"Ok, ok," North relented. She could hear the amusement in his voice and it irked her more as she put her pistol back.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked turning to look at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do what?" he asked, his helmet leaning to the side in a curious fashion.

"You act like there's some sort of inside joke or something after I do something. I'm not here to entertain you."

"I-"

"Knock it the hell off or I will kick your ass," she said jabbing him in the chest.

He waited for her to turn away before his mouth beat his brain, "I might like it…"

Emma froze briefly before turning around and looking over to the others and then back at North who seemed to realize he had made a grave mistake. She cracked her knuckles and ran through her old training, moving her feet into a slightly better position as North glanced quickly to his left and right.


	31. Chapter 31

"Just like that," York said showing Ally how to load her new toy before pulling it back and firing.

"Cool! Let me try!" Ally bounced eagerly next to him. York handed it to her as Carolina stood behind them. She loaded the paintball into the sling shot and pulled it back, closing one eye to try and aim.

"Remember to aim with both eyes," Carolina advised even though she couldn't see what Ally was doing. "If you close one, your perception might be off and you could miss the target."

Ally lowered the sling shot and looked at her parents, "Then how does daddy do it if he only has one working eye?"

"Years and years of practice and learning how to compensate for it, kid," York sighed. "Delta helped a lot too at first."

"I would have liked to meet the Delta ghost-man," Ally sighed before squaring her shoulders and aiming again. "The real one, not the Church-one."

"Hey, what's wrong with the Church-one?" the subject in question popped up.

"Church," Carolina chuckled.

"What? I'm curious," the AI shrugged.

"You're just Church," Ally shrugged turning back to aim her sling-shot again. She pulled back and let the paint ball fly to the cone. Just as it hit, there was a huge crash behind them. "Um, is it supposed to make that noise?" She turned and looked at her parents to see they had turned to look in the direction of the noise and followed their gaze. "Why is Aunty Emma beating up Uncle North?"

"That is an excellent question," York commented as he watched Emma pick up a canister and whip it at North who ducked. "Hey guys! What are we doing?"

"I'm kicking his ass!" Emma yelled back as she lunged towards North who York could've sworn squeaked.

"Get your sister off of me!" North yelled when he saw York watching.

"Nah man, I think you got this!" York laughed.

"No, I really don't," North huffed turning to run as Emma tried to grab him and he twisted out of it.

"Oh come on! You were related to South, this should be a piece of cake!"

"Yes, but apparently I knew not to piss her off!" Emma managed to clock him in the head. "Damn it woman!"

"Just grab her already!" York chuckled.

"Easier said-" North ducked "-than done!"

"I'm gonna let you take care of this," Carolina chuckled. "Wash should've been back. I'm gonna go see if I can find him."

"We'll be here. Bets on who's gonna win?" York chuckled as he watched the clearly one sided fight in front of him.

"Um, no. It wouldn't be a very fair bet," Carolina replied.

"Hurry back, Momma," Ally said giving her a quick hug before Carolina walked off. Ally walked up to stand next to York to watch Emma attempting to hit North as hard as she could while he blocked them. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"How bout you try to hit them with your sling shot?" York suggested looking down at Ally.

"Won't they get mad?"

"You can blame me," York shrugged. "Besides, it might distract your Aunt enough to give North a chance."

"Or it could help Aunty Emma."

"Or that," York smiled in his helmet. "I mean, it depends who you want to win."

"I don't think either of them should win," Ally giggled.

"I got another idea."

"Momma and Uncle North agree that your ideas are never good," Ally replied. "But I think they're fun. What is it?"

"I say you and I team up. You fire paintballs at them and if they turn on us, I'll take care of the beating them up aspect," York suggested.

"Hmm...think we can win?"

"Maybe. I don't know what kind of fighter your Aunt is, minus she doesn't seem as scary as your mom, and your Uncle North, I don't know how much out of practice he is." He looked down at her. "It's your call, kid."

"I say let's do it!" Ally said excitedly. "What's the plan?"

"Take aim and let's see what happens when you hit one of them," York suggested. "Moving targets are the best kind of practice."

"Ok!" Ally giggled grabbing another paintball and loading up.

"I'd say if you can, see if you can have a spare backed up in the hand you're using to pull back. Then you can load quicker without having to stop to grab another right away."

"Smart idea!" Ally said doing what he said. She pulled back and aimed at the pair that were duking it out in the middle of the training room. After a few seconds, she let go, sending the paintball across to hit Emma in the shoulder. She reloaded and aimed the next one at North who was now laughing at the confusion that seemed to have come across Emma. North stopped laughing when the next one hit his visor.

"Wow kid," York laughed. "You sure you never used one of those before?"

"Nope," Ally giggled as she saw Emma and North exchange looks before stepping towards him. "I'm gonna go take cover over there."

"You do that," York chuckled putting up his fists. "Alright, peeps. Little free for all?" Seconds later, there was a ping against his helmet. He turned and put his hands up in the air, "Come on kid! Whose side are you on?"

"Couldn't resist!" Ally giggled from her hiding spot.

"Serves you right," North laughed.

"You boys can duke it out," Emma waved at hand at them and walked over to lean on a cement partition. "I used all my energy trying to beat the stupid out of someone."

"I think you missed some," York chuckled as North let out an audible huff.

"It's going to take a few rounds," Emma replied shrugging.

"Definitely have your work cut out for you," York agreed.

"Wait until she gets to you," North grumbled rolling his shoulder.

"Nah, that's Carolina's job," Emma replied. "I wouldn't want that job anyway."

"Where'd you le-"

"Don't finish that question," North cut York off. "That's what started my beating."

"No," Emma shook her head. "What started your beating was the fact that apparently I amuse you and I don't particularly get the joke nor do I like being laughed at. Come on Ally. Show me how to use that thing."

"Ok!" Ally popped up from her hiding spot and ran over to her Aunt.

North shook his head at York, "She's something else."

"Which she?" York chuckled as they watched Ally explain to Emma how the sling shot worked. York looked around, "Speaking of 'she', wonder where Carolina got to. She said she was going to check on Wash."

"Maybe she got called in on a war meeting or something," North shrugged.

"Maybe," York agreed. There was a loud explosion followed by the building shaking. York heard Ally screech as he and North both fell into old defensive stances. He looked over at Emma to see she had the kid latched on to her. "You ladies ok?"

"Yea," Emma answered. "What the hell was that?"

"Maybe the Feds and Rebels started killing each other again."

"That's not funny," North snapped. They heard gunfire outside. "That's really not funny."

"Shit," York spat looking around.

"Daddy!"

"It's alright Ally. You keep as close to Aunt Emma as you can," York replied as calmly as he could. His radio crackled in his ear. "Hello?"

"York!" Carolina's voice came over sounding tense.

"Lina, what the hell is going on?" York tried not to snap into the radio.

"We're under attack. Are you guys still in the training room?"

"Yea, and no, do what you have to do. We'll get cover somewhere," he said looking at North who nodded. They hurried over to where Emma was crouched with Ally.

"No, we're evacuating-"

"Ok, then we'll get to North's ship and catch up later."

"But-"

"You have your team to worry about," York cut her off. She growled at him. "Look, I'm making the choice for you so you don't have to. We got this here. You just go do what you have to do. We'll meet up later. Just be careful."

"You too."

"Love you Lina."

"You too, York," she replied quietly. "There should be guns stashed there-"

"North already found them," York chuckled as North tossed one to him and handed another to Emma. "Like I said, we got this. We'll check in when this is all over."

"Tell Ally I love her."

"I will. Go do your job and stop talking to me already," York chuckled. She huffed at him before closing their connection. "Man, she just can't shut up sometimes."

"Must've picked it up from you," North chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Being attacked."

"By who?"

"The bad guys," York smirked.

"Which bad guys?"

"The bad kind."

"YORK!" Emma and North both snapped.

"Sorry," York chuckled. "Couldn't resist. They're evacuating the city. We need to get to the ship."

"I'm not taking Ally through a gun fight," Emma said as Ally clutched on to her side.

"Emma's right," North nodded. "We don't know what it looks like outside yet."

"Well, then we should find out because the boss said evacuate," York said walking towards the door.

"Daddy, no, stay here," Ally called making York pause.

"I'll go," North offered. "You three hunker down here somewhere."

They watched North trot out of the room. York looked down when he felt Ally attach herself to him, something he figured would probably happen. He put a hand on her back, "It's alright kid. We'll be safe here."

"What about Momma?" Ally asked.

"Your mom's got her work to do," York shook his head. "She'll meet up with us later."

"Promise?"

"Yea," York nodded hoping to reassure not only her but himself as well.

"I don't like this," Emma grumbled looking around.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice."

"I knew it was a mistake coming down here."

"Emma, chill," York said hearing the tension in her voice. "Are you able to do anything with your hacker skills to see what's going on?"

"I can try," she said. "Not much I can do with just my HUD though. All my equipment is back on the ship."

"Well then its good we're heading back there," York shook his head. "Didn't Wash have you check the security system?"

"He did. It was fine," Emma nodded. "It should've alerted to anything coming in range of the city. I'm not there so I can't tell you what happened."

"That or these assholes are a lot more sneakier than we first thought."

"Language," Emma grumbled.

"I think there are more important things than worrying about cussing in front of a kid," York snapped. He looked at the doorway as North came jogging back into the room. It seemed he had procured a sniper rifle at some point along with a spare rifle. "How's it look?"

"Coast is clear for the moment. There's a jeep just outside the doorway that if we rush it, we might be able to make a break for it. I caught up with someone in the hallway when they were rushing to meet up with their squad. There's some flamethrower dude out there."

"Sharkface," Emma huffed. "Dammit, if I had my data pads I could probably short circuit those."

"And they're on my ship," North sighed.

"Alright. Listen," York cut over them. "We're going to make a break for that jeep. Emma, you got the kid, North and I will cover."

"I want to stay with you daddy," Ally said clinging on to him.

York bent down to kneel in front of her, "I know, kid. I will be with you the whole time, but I need my hands free. You remember all those self-defense moves I showed you?"

"Maybe," she replied quietly.

"Don't be afraid to use them if someone gets between us and grabs you, got it?" She nodded. "I need you to be a big brave girl until we get somewhere safe. Think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask," York nodded. "Everything's gonna be fine. You have to listen to everything we tell you to do."

"I will."

"Ok. You have all your paint balls?" She nodded. "Don't be afraid to use those either. I know they're just paint balls, but they might distract someone long enough for one of us to take them out."

"Ok," she nodded.

"If people start shooting at us, you drop to the ground. I know it sounds scary, but can you do that?" She nodded at him. He looked at Emma. "Emma, you two get between us. North you want front or rear?"

"I'll have better eyes from the back," North replied.

"Alright, let's move," York nodded headed towards the door. He checked all directions before turning down the way North told him to.


	32. Chapter 32

It was slow goings, but the place seemed mostly empty as they made their way slowly out of the base. When they reached the doorway outside, York held up a fist to silently stop them before poking his head out the door. The coast appeared to be clear and he had view of the jeep.

"Nothing's showing on my motion tracker," Emma commented as he continued to scope out the area. The gunfire and fighting seemed to be coming from the opposite direction.

York nodded, "I'm going to make a break for the jeep. You guys wait for my signal and cover me. As soon as I give the signal, you and Ally join me, North bring up the rear. Then we'll see about making a break for the ship. Lucky you parked on the outskirts."

"Yea, how bout it," North chuckled dryly.

"Be careful daddy," Ally squeaked.

"No worries, kid," York gave her a reassuring pat before scanning the area quick and running to the jeep. He looked over the side and saw the keys still in and opened the passenger door before motioning for Emma to bring Ally. Ally ran to him as quick as she could as Emma kept her gun raised just in case her trackers lied.

York picked Ally up and lifted her in the jeep as North made his way out to meet them. He put her on the floor of the passenger side, "Stay crouched down there. Aunt Emma will be right above you."

"Ok."

York jogged around to the driver side as North jumped in the back and Emma crawled into the passenger side. He started the jeep and eased onto the gas and headed into the direction of the ship.

"So which one are the friendly's again?" North asked from the back.

"The ones not shooting at us preferably," Emma spat. York chuckled. He had been about to say the same thing.

"You and York should start a brother-sister comedy tour," North grumbled.

"With you as the butt of our jokes?" York laughed. "I'd say we'd make a pretty good living that way."

"Hey, only if I get a portion of the profit."

"I'm sure we could work something out. Right sis?"

"I'd say he could get one percent. Maybe two so we have an even split," Emma replied.

"I think I'm worth more than that," North argued. A bullet whizzed by, missing them. North quickly found the person responsible and took them out.

"Glad to see you still have your sharpshooting skills," York commented as he jerked the wheel.

"Wish I could say the same about your driving."

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"Is this how missions were with the two of you?" Emma scoffed. "Nothing but chatter and gossiping like school girls?"

"Helps to keep the situation calm," York shrugged. "How ya doing kid?"

"Ok," was the small reply from where she was sitting.

"Hey uh, York?" North asked nicely between gun shots.

"What's up?"

"A little evasive maneuvering would be lovely right about now," North suggested. York glanced over his good side and saw a few soldiers coming at them. They didn't look like any of the Feds or Rebels he had gotten used to seeing. He cursed under his breath. Emma stood up on the seat and turned around to lean on the metal of the Warthog to steady herself, helping North pick off the soldiers that were coming out. "Not bad there Alaska."

"Not too shabby, yourself," Emma huffed turning to face around once their rear was clear. North's ship was in sight now. "I have a feeling we probably won't be able to get off planet until this attack is over."

"No, but maybe we can at least get somewhere where there's no fighting," York replied. "At least until we get the clear from Carolina and Wash. They have something planned if they're evacuating."

York pulled up in front of the hatch of the ship. North hopped off the back and ran up to open it. "Let me make sure no one's on board."

"Got it," York nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yea kid?"

"Can I get up yet?"

"As soon as your Uncle North gives the clear," York replied as he got out of the Warthog, scanning the area to make sure they were clear. He glanced back in the direction they came. There was smoke rising up now in the distance and the sounds of fighting echoing.

"I didn't think they'd have it in them to attack," Emma commented quietly. "At least attack Armonia directly."

"Well, they probably came for Doyle," York sighed remembering the report Wash had given. "Hopefully they got him locked up safe somewhere." There was a whistle behind them. York glanced back and saw North signal the clear to get up onto the ship. "Alright kid, let's go."

Ally crawled out of where she was crouched in the Warthog and over to the driver side. York lifted her down as Emma hopped out of the passenger side. The three of them made their way to the ship, Emma and York both with eyes out behind them. Emma heard York give Ally the ok to run ahead to North who was waiting inside the ship. She caught movement out of the side of her eye turned to see one of the soldiers they had taken down on the way standing awkwardly, but aiming nonetheless.

"Get down," She yelled shoving York as gunfire sounded. There were more pops before York cursing loudly to himself as he pulled Emma behind him and up onto the ship.

"Get us off the ground!" York yelled. "Ally go with North."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!" Emma heard Ally huff before York was ripping off her helmet. "Stick with me, Em."

"Where would I go?" Emma asked confused. He started pulling off her armor. She shoved, "What the hell are you doing?"

He paused and looked at her, "Emma, you got hit."

"No…" she started before trailing off when she looked down at her right shoulder that was in fact bleeding. "Oh. Guess I did."

York caught her as her knees gave out, "Come on. Up you get. I need to see the wound."

"Tis but a flesh wound," she replied trying to make light of the situation.

"Yea, sure it is," York replied giving a dry chuckle. He set her down on a crate before lifting off the armor pieces around her shoulder. "Went straight through at least."

"Aren't I lucky," Emma scoffed as they felt the ship lift off the ground. "There should be some of that foam crap in my utility pouch. It'll stop the bleeding at least until we meet up with everyone else."

York did was she said and sealed her wound. When he was done, they headed up to the cockpit. After helping Emma sit down in the copilot seat, he saw Ally glued to North's side as he navigated the ship. When she saw him looking, she let go and ran over to him, attaching herself onto him.

"Anyone following?" he asked North.

"Nope. At least, not yet."

"Alright, let's find a safe spot until we hear from everyone. Emma's gonna need her shoulder looked at," York said. "Which by the way, thanks for that."

"Couldn't let you get hit," she replied. "Your luck, it would've been a headshot and then where would we be."

"True," York chuckled. He bent down in front of Ally, "How ya doing kid? You did really well back there."

"That was scary," she replied quietly.

"I know," York nodded. "You ok though?"

"I guess…" She looked at where Emma was sitting. "Is Aunty Emma ok?"

"She got shot, but she'll be ok," York nodded.

"What about momma?"

"Your mom's gonna be ok too," York replied. Ally nodded but leaned forward to put her arms around York's neck. He could heard her trying to hide her sniffles. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "You two go this?"

"Oh yea," North said as Emma glanced back at him. York pointed at the kid and she nodded.

"Alright. We're gonna go get cleaned up a bit," York said turning to leave the room. He headed to the kitchen and set Ally down on the table. She gripped tighter when he went to move away. "Come on kid, it's alright. I'm right here. Just need to wash my armor." He showed her his hands and she nodded, letting him loose. "Why not take your helmet off?"

"No more shooting?"

"You're safe here, I promise."

She nodded before lifting her helmet off and setting it next to her. York glanced at her and noted the tear tracks down her cheeks. When he was done washing the blood off his hands and lower arm pieces, he grabbed a paper towel and wet it before handing it to her.

"Do you think momma is ok?" Ally asked quietly.

"We'll have to wait and hear, but I'm sure she's fine," York nodded. "She had her squad there with her for back-up. They were evacuating the city. As soon as they can, she'll call us and tell us where they are and we'll go meet up with them and you can see for yourself." Ally nodded her head and started ringing at the paper towel, little sniffles escaping. York let out a sigh. He could tell the dam was about to burst and that she was doing her best to hold it in. The ship took that moment to shake a bit and North's voice came over the radio.

"Sorry, some trees almost got in my way."

York rolled his eye, "Copy. Try not to hit anything."

He took off his helmet when he saw Ally clenching the table, her eyes squeezed shut. He walked over to her and picked her up. She latched her arms around his neck.

"Let's go find a movie to watch. Will that be ok?" She nodded her head. "Alright. First things first, we're ditching the armor. Then we can get comfy on the couch."

"What if we need it?"

"I promise we are safe, no one else will be coming after us."

Ally nodded her head again and reached up to wipe at her nose. York walked in the hanger and they took off their armor, leaving it in piles. Ally latched back on to York when they were done and he reluctantly picked her up. He walked to the common room and set Ally down on the couch and grabbed the data pad on the coffee table for the monitor before sitting down next to her. She immediately snuggled into him.

He put an arm around her, "It's ok, kid. I know that was probably really scary."

"Very," she sniffled.

"I'm real proud of you though."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Course. You were really brave and you listened real well. It takes a lot for someone your age to show that amount of courage in a tough situation like that. And just because you acted so brave, doesn't mean you can't cry if you want to."

"Can I go get Squeaks?"

"Definitely. What kind of movie would you like?"

"Doesn't matter," she said crawling off the couch. York watched her leave the room and let out a sigh. He had a feeling bedtime was going to be rough.

* * *

"How ya doing over there?"

"For the last time," Emma grumbled, "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. Now stop asking."

"Sorry," North said putting up his hands. "Just worried. Want me to take a look at it?"

"You have medical training I don't know about?"

"Not exactly. B-"

"Then no. I'll be fine."

"Emma, you had a bullet go through your shoulder."

"Are you telling me this because you're jealous and want a matching hole?"

"Why are you being difficult?" North huffed.

"How am I being difficult?" Emma glared. "You keep asking me the same questions every five minutes and expect me not to start jumping down your throat?" She stood up, a bit wobbly from the blood loss earlier. "Excuse me while I go get the rest of my armor off and get some sugar into my system. Or are you going to insist on following me?"

North rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just don't pass out."

"I won't," she replied before walking from the room. She could've sworn she heard him mumbling something about her being stubborn, but ignored it. She walked into the room she had claimed and peeled off the rest of the armor. She grabbed her data pad off the desk in the room and activated the scanner on it to make sure the bullet hadn't hit any arteries on its way through. She didn't want to bleed to death before she got actual medical help.

Satisfied that she would be fine and half-tempted to go throw it in North's face, she put the data pad back on the desk and proceeded to go to the attached bathroom to clean herself up some. The movement pained her slightly, but she ignored it. She'd probably have to get York to help her change the medical foam later.

As she was about to leave the room to go see how he and her niece were doing, her data pad let off that it received a message. Confused, she walked over to look at who it could be from and froze. She felt the remaining blood drain from her face as she saw it was her father that had messaged her.

"Shit," she grumbled. She hoped he only wanted an update from her on her progress and figured it would probably be best to just read the message and get it over with. Her gut dropped when she started reading it:

 _'My darling Emma, I know where you are and who you are with. I am severely disappointed in you. I expected better loyalty from you. Your mother would be ashamed. I know you have young Ally with you and I know you've been consorting with her mother. It was my own fault for bringing you both so close to the situation on Chorus so maybe I only have myself to blame. So here is what I am offering._

 _'The situation on Chorus is in no way an ideal one for a child. Bring her to the attached coordinates and I will be sure she is removed to a safe location where no one will harm her. I know you've only ever had her best interest in mind, so I urge you to accept. Be smart about this, Emma. If you fail to accept, I cannot guarantee either yours or her safety._

 _'I understand we've never had the best of relationship, but I hope you will take my word. You have twenty-four hours to decide, starting now. Failure to comply…well…let's hope you will make the right choice. I would hate for the unmentionable to happen, to either of you. We are blood after all._

 _'All the love in the world, Your father.'_

Emma stared at the message for a long time. She didn't believe a word of it. She knew better. The threat was loud though. Hand over Ally or he would have all of them killed…Ally included. If she did, he would probably still have them all killed.


	33. Chapter 33

North walked in the common room to see Ally curled into York's side clutching onto her stuffed bunny and staring half asleep at whatever movie they were watching.

"How's it going in here?"

"Better," York answered as Ally curled more into York. "We land?"

"Yup. Couple minutes ago. Area seemed deserted enough and is well away enough from the city. Also, we got some mountains covering us. Should be ok until we hear from everyone." York nodded. "Emma come through here yet?"

"Nope." York looked up at him and smirked, "What, you go and piss her off again?"

North made a face, "I'm not trying to. She's stubborn as hell."

"Stop being overly nice to her then."

"I'm not being overly anything. I'm being myself."

"Which can come across as overly nice," York chuckled at his friend's frustration. "Really, the only time I ever saw you this frustrated was when South was being stupid and wouldn't listen to you."

"Honestly, with how Emma acts, it's almost like South is still around," North scoffed. "Which you think I'd be an expert on how to deal with her."

"Except Emma isn't South," York pointed out. "She may have a similar attitude, but they are in no way the same. You're gonna have to try a different approach with her."

"I suppose," North huffed.

"If you're that intent on it, I'm sure you can pick the kid's brain," York chuckled. He looked down at Ally who was fighting to stay awake it seemed. "You want to go sleep in your room?"

She shook her head and pressed against his side more, "No. Stay here with you."

"Ok," he nodded before looking towards the door to see Emma had appeared. She looked paler than he remembered. "You doing ok?"

"I uh…" she stammered. York could tell there was something wrong and it seemed North did too because he was watching her carefully. "We need to talk."

"Um. Ok," York gave her a confused look. "What's up?

"I think Ally should leave for this."

York grunted as the subject in question squeezed him harder. He shook his head, "Unless you have a crowbar, I don't think she's going anywhere."

"What's going on, Emma?" North asked. "You're twitchy. You don't do twitchy."

Emma rolled her eyes at him, "Haven't I to-"

"No one cares how long we've all known each other," York huffed. "North's right in any case. Talk."

"I got a message," Emma finally said. York raised an eyebrow at her. "It was from the Chairman, a.k.a. our father."

"Your father you mean," York scoffed. "I'm assuming it wasn't good."

She shook her head, "He knows I'm with Ally and that she's with Carolina. He wants me to take her to a secure location otherwise he said he can't be held responsible for what happens."

"That sounds like a threat," North observed as he watched York's face darken.

"That's because it is," Emma nodded walking over to lean on the couch. North watched her sway slightly as she gripped the couch.

"Ally isn't going anywhere," York growled. "No one is touching her and she sure as hell isn't leaving this ship."

"Just calm down, York," North said getting up to push Emma into sitting down on the couch where he had been. "I don't think Emma is implying that she's going to do what he wants her to."

"Why would I?" Emma scoffed. "Ally's better off here, with all of us, where she's loved. Not on his ship where he'll use her as a tool."

North nodded, "See?"

"I don't like that he contacted you," York said through clenched teeth.

"And you think I do?" Emma asked. "Trust me, I would love nothing more than to cut off contact with him. Somehow he got me that message. He's not going to get a hold of Ally."

"The question I want to know," North interrupted York's next retort, "If he knows she's with Carolina, does that mean he knows about York being alive?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't think so. He would've thrown that in as well seeing as he had no problem putting Carolina's name in it."

"What's the worst that could happen if you don't comply?"

"I become his enemy," Emma half shrugged. "Probably put out a warrant for me as well as one for Carolina on kidnapping. Course, it might depend on how this situation on Chorus pans out. If Felix and Locus can manage to do what he wants them to, then it isn't going to matter in the least."

"What's our best bet here?"

"Honestly, I don't even know," Emma shook her head. "We're probably screwed either way. We stay here on the planet and for whatever reason, those asses get their hands on that key, we're dead. We leave the planet, give away our position because you know he's watching for that now, he'll send another team to hunt us down and probably take out the ship."

"What if we split up?" North offered. "We have the two ships here. What if we separate and send both off planet. He won't know which one Ally is on."

"No, but he has the resources to take care of it," Emma huffed. "Nor will he care if he takes out both ships."

"I don't want us splitting up," Ally mumbled quietly. The adults looked at her, having forgotten for a second she was there listening to them. "If we split up and something happens-"

"Come on, kid," York squeezed her gently, "We'll figure it out. Nothing's gonna happen."

"I don't want to go to Grandpa."

"I know and you won't be. I told you before, that I wouldn't let you leave my side ever again. You remember that promise?" She nodded. "Well, that still holds true."

"What about momma?"

"What about her?"

"Are we going to tell her?" The three adults were quiet. Ally sat up and looked at York, "Momma's not going to be happy if you don't tell her."

"She's not going to be happy either way, kid," York huffed. "Besides, we have to hear from her first."

"Has anyone checked in yet?" Emma asked looking at North and York.

"Not that I'm aware of," North replied. "We don't know what they were planning either besides to evacuate."

York went to answer, but stopped as the ship started vibrating and a low rumble echoed through the walls. Ally squeaked and buried her face into his side.

"What the hell was that?" York asked.

North walked over and grabbed the data pad off the coffee table and pulled up the ships cameras. He maneuvered it around until the saw a large cloud in the direction of Armonia.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Emma breathed as they stared at it.

"North, try and see if you can get anyone," York asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Here," Emma held out a slightly shaky hand. North handed her the data pad and she started tapping through, pulling the radio signal up on the screen over the camera.

"I really hope this is why they were evacuating the city," North commented. He looked at Emma, "Any luck?"

"I can't get through to Carolina's," she replied. York felt his heart stop. "Wash looks like he has an open connection though."

"Connect," York snapped.

"I am, give me a second," Emma replied. There was a squeal of static. "Hello, Wash? Can you hear me?'

The connection buzzed before a few loud noises came over the line, followed by the Freelancer's voice, "Yea, I read you."

"What the hell is going on!?" York snarled before anyone else could speak. "Is Carolina with you!?"

"Calm down," Wash snapped. "She's fine, just a bit unconscious right now. We had to do a bit of maneuvering and she ran the shield to give us some extra time here."

"You made her run equipment?"

"Will you calm the hell down already?" Ally patted York's clenched fist and he stayed quiet. "I didn't make her do anything. She did it before any of us knew what it was she was doing. If her and Church hadn't done what they did, you probably wouldn't be talking to us right now. I take it it's safe to assume you guys are safe and well away from the city, correct?"

"Yea," North answered. "Emma got hit in the shoulder, but we're all alive and accounted for. What'd you guys do?"

"Oh ya know, just blew up the nuclear reactor in the middle of the city," Wash replied nonchalantly.

"Which is why you needed the city evacuated," North nodded. "Everyone ok on your end?" Wash was silent. "Wash?"

"We uh…lost Doyle."

"What do you mean by lost?" Emma asked carefully as York and North exchanged looks.

Wash let out a heavy sigh, "He separated from the Reds and Blues to give them time to get to our rendezvous and lead the pirates on a chase through the city before going to the reactor himself. He had to set it off manually."

"He sacrificed himself."

"There wasn't time to go rig it otherwise and get him out," Wash replied. "We barely made it out of the blast radius so as it was." Wash cleared his throat. "We're on our way to meet up with Tucker, Caboose and the rest. Want me to send you coordinates so Emma can get her shoulder checked?"

"I'm fin-"

"Yes," North and York both cut across her making her roll her eyes at them.

"We have something we need to discuss in person anyway," York added.

"That doesn't sound good," Wash commented. "Alright, give me a few and I'll get them to you and we'll see you shortly then. How's Ally? I know Carolina's gonna ask when she wakes up and finds out I talked to you all."

"Shook up a bit, but she's a very brave kid," York answered.

"Glad you're ok Uncle Wash," Ally said picking her head up a bit.

"Same here," Wash agreed. "Guess I'll see you guys soon."

They all agreed and Wash closed out the call on his end. Emma leaned back and closed her eyes as North walked around and sat down on the couch with her to wait for Wash to send through the coordinates.

"You ok Aunty Emma?" Ally asked as she sat up a bit more against York.

"Mmhmm."

"You don't seem like it."

Emma cracked an eye open and looked at her, "I'm ok. Just tired. It's been a long day."

"And it's not over yet," York replied.

"Far from it by the sounds of it," North nodded in agreement.

"And don't forget about Grandpa," Ally added quietly.

"We won't," York said squeezing her. "Don't you worry, you're not going anywhere."

"Good, cuz I don't want to," Ally replied. "I went from having no family, to having a huge one and I don't want to have no family again."

North's data-pad beeped. He took it from Emma and stood up, "Let me go input this and we'll be off to meet up with everyone."

"Don't go hitting any trees again," Emma chuckled.

"I barely even clipped that one," North muttered as he left the room mumbling something about how it wasn't his fault there had been distractions.

"How's your shoulder?" York asked.

"If one of you asks about my shoulder one more time, I'm opening the hatch and throwing you out it," Emma grumbled. York looked down at Ally who smiled up at him.

"Aunty Emma, how's your shoulder?" Ally giggled.

Emma glared at York as he sniggered, "Ya know, as her father, you're supposed to teach her how to behave properly."

"What's life if there's no humor in it?" York shrugged.

"Yea, lighten up Aunty Emma," Ally added.

* * *

North landed at the meeting place about fifteen minutes later. They all donned their armor again, Ally with some coaxing. When York mentioned she'd be seeing Carolina, she stopped fussing and put on her armor much faster while North helped Emma with hers.

Wash was waiting for them when they got off and Ally ran up and was excited when he offered her another high-five.

"Hi Uncle Wash! I like high-fiving you," Ally giggled. Wash chuckled and held up his hand again for her to high five.

"Carolina just woke up. She's talking to Grey," Wash said after he greeted the others.

"Perfect. She can check Emma's shoulder," York said as Emma huffed at him.

"Seriously, I'm going to hit you," she grumbled.

"Aunty Emma," Ally giggled, "the sooner you get it looked at, the sooner daddy and Uncle North stop asking if you're ok."

"Kid has a point," York chuckled.

"I hate you all..." Emma mumbled quietly before walking ahead of them.

"Uh, other way," Wash said motioning in the other direction that Emma had been stalking off, North hurrying after her. "She is in a fantastic mood."

"Yea well, we have something to discuss once we get to my lovely significant other," York huffed as Ally grabbed his hand as they started walking.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh yea," York answered.

"Should I be worried?"

"I think you should make sure there are no sharp objects around Carolina when we tell her the problem," York answered giving a dry chuckle.

"I don't like what you're implying."

"Join the club," York sighed. "So where's everyone else?"

"Breaking the news with Kimball to the rest of the troops about what happened to Doyle. We're hoping to salvage the situation without there being too many complications," Wash advised. He explained to York what had happened on their end of things as he walked them to the medical area of the abandoned base camp they had met at.

"Shouldn't you be there with them?"

Wash shrugged, "Probably, but Kimball told me to come meet you guys and take you to Carolina. She was happy to hear you all made it out of the Capital."

"Momma!" Ally yelled when they got to the room. York watched his daughter launch herself at Carolina who was leaning back against a counter. He heard her chuckle as she caught her mid leap. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm much better now I get to see that you're ok," Carolina replied.

"Are you really?" York chuckled as he joined them.

"Shut up," Carolina shoved him gently. "And yes, I am. Right Grey?"

"Well she's definitely much better off than the last couple times," Grey replied cheerfully as she shoved Emma onto a chair to examine her. "Few bumps and bruises, but otherwise she's fine. Can't say the same for this one here."

"Just steer clear of her teeth," York advised.

"Do I really look like I'm going to bite people?" Emma snarled at him. She looked at Grey, "Could you sew his mouth shut? I'd appreciate it greatly."

"Will you relax already?" North chuckled leaning back against the wall near where he and Wash were standing.

"Kinda hard to relax when I have a hole in my shoulder and a timer just clicking away as you all just lounge about," Emma growled. Ally walked up to her and held out a hand.

"You can hold my hand if it'll help any," Ally offered. Emma sighed, unable to refuse for fear of being rude to her and took her hand. "It's ok. We're all together and we'll figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Carolina asked slowly looking at York. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "York, I know there's something you don't want to tell me so just get it over with already."

York exchanged a look with North before he heard Emma huff, "The Chairman messaged me. He knows where Ally is and he wants me to bring her back or else he's not responsible for what happens to any of us."

"What?" Carolina snapped, her posture tensing. She looked between North and York who were both watching her as well. The watching of course did no good when she lunged at Emma half a second later and threw her up against the wall, one hand pressing into the wound Grey had been examining while her arm pressed against her throat.


	34. Chapter 34

"Momma!" Ally yelled as York, North and Wash all rushed forward to pull her off of Emma. "Stop it!"

"What the hell!?" Wash grunted as Carolina made to lunge again. He and York both attempted to pull her back to the other side of the room as North crouched by Emma who was gasping on the floor now.

"Let me go!" Carolina struggled in their grip. She was able to break out of Wash's hold for a second until he could adjust his grasp.

"Dammit Carolina!" York grunted as she elbowed him in the gut to make him relax his hold. Instead he got a foot under her to that he and Wash could push her down onto the ground. "What the hell got into you!? Emma's on our side! She's not taking Ally anywhere."

"How the hell do you think he knew where Ally was and who to message!?" Carolina spat huffing at him.

"Whoa sweetheart," York grimaced as she kept trying to get him and Wash to let go. "Think about what you just said! Emma is not a traitor and she wouldn't do that to Ally. Don't make me have Grey sedate you."

"You wouldn't," she snarled.

"Lina, I love you, but you've gone a bit postal and for Ally's sake, yes I would," York replied. Carolina stopped struggling and glanced to where Ally was peeking around Grey. She huffed. "Good. Thank you. Now will you at least hear us out before you go on a killing rampage?" She growled at him, but he let her up all the same. He looked over where North was still crouched with Emma, "You ok Em?"

"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Emma coughed. North helped her up as Grey hurried over to check on her. "But yea, I'm good."

"Good. You and North stay here with the kid so Grey can look at your shoulder. We're gonna take a walk," York said pulling Carolina to her feet and ushering her to the door. Wash followed behind them.

"Why are walking? I thought we were going to talk," Carolina grumbled.

"Oh we're going to talk, but apparently, you need to cool the hell down first," York growled.

Carolina rolled her eyes, "You're mad."

"You attacked my sister in front of our daughter because you automatically assumed she turned us all in. Why would I be mad?"

"Fine, maybe she didn't-"

"Of course she didn't," York said stopping to look at Carolina. "Why would she?"

"She is the Chairman's daughter," Wash answered.

"Yea, I share blood with him too ya know," York snapped. "Blood doesn't mean anything. She wants nothing to do with the man. All she wants is for Ally to be safe and with all of us where she is loved and taken care of. She is just as mad and worried as the rest of us about the fact that he contacted her."

"York," Carolina started softly, "I understand what you're saying. But look at it this way...how was he able to get a hold of her? How did he know where Ally was and that she was with us? How?"

"The man has his ways," York argued. "She wouldn't do this."

"You barely know her."

"That doesn't stop me from trusting her," York shook his head. "This is the woman who joined a military program to meet me. She raised Ally when we weren't there for her and made sure Ally knew about us. You really think she would have done any of that if she planned on just turning on us? The man is out for her blood, Lina. She's in this just as much as the rest of us."

"York has a point," Wash nodded. "Besides, the two of you aren't that different. It wasn't too long ago that you were in her position or are you forgetting about the Director?"

Carolina looked between the two of them before letting off a sigh and nodding, "I suppose…"

"Now is momma-bear mode deactivated?"

"Yes," she huffed.

York nodded, "Ok. Let's go back and figure out a plan."

"There's also the fact that Felix now has a working sword," Wash pointed out.

"We'll talk about that too," Carolina nodded.

"Can I also mention the fact that Wash and I were actually able to hold you down for a minute there," York chuckled.

"You do realize I just got back from one helluva fight with Sharkface plus running my shield enough to cover the Pelican we were in from the blast, correct?" Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Small victories," York shrugged.

They walked back to the room just as Grey declared that Emma's shoulder was all cleaned up and not to put any extraneous strain on it. Ally was sitting on the cot next to Emma while North was leaning against the wall again. They all turned to look at Carolina when they stepped into the room.

She took a breath, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Your daughter was threatened," Emma replied, "I would've done the same thing. No hard feelings."

"So we're good?" Carolina asked taken aback by how Emma seemed to be letting the situation slide.

"We're good," Emma nodded. "Did York tell you everything?"

"Just the gist of it," Carolina sighed. "Enough for me to realize I was an ass for over-reacting like that."

"We have 24 hours to comply before he says he's no longer responsible for what happens," Emma replied. Carolina looked up at her. "He sent me coordinates for where I'm to take her."

"And I'm not going," Ally grumped next to her.

"Course not," Carolina agreed. "You should take her off planet and away from here though."

Emma shook her head, "He's going to be watching for any ships that leave and will probably destroy whichever ones do if we don't go to the meetup. Then he's probably going to put out a kidnapping warrant for the two of us."

"Two of us? What about York?" Carolina asked looking back at him.

"I don't think he knows York is alive," Emma replied. "He would've mentioned it when he mentioned he knew I was with you."

"So he has intel but apparently not good intel," Wash commented. "That could be good. We also have the more pressing issue of Felix and the working sword and the possibility that they're going to destroy the planet before we even have a chance of getting off it."

Carolina was quiet for a moment before looking up at them, "Ok. We were thinking two teams anyway. One team to go head off Felix at the temple and the other to go to the communication temple and send a message for help to Earth."

"Now we just have to figure out what we're doing about not going to that meet up," York nodded.

"Easy. You three, along with Ally, will go with the team that's going to the Communication Temple," Carolina said. "That should be the least guarded and then there's a team around Ally the entire time."

"Let me guess," York sighed, "You're going with the team that's going to the more dangerous temple?"

"Locus and Felix are sure to be there if they weren't in the city when the reactor went off," Carolina nodded. "That team is going to need all the power players it can get."

"That will probably be where they concentrate the rest of the soldiers they have left as well," Wash added. "I'm sure they weren't that stupid as to send their entire army into the city for one person."

"Well they inadvertently succeeded in getting that one person killed," North sighed.

"Still, I don't believe they'd throw all their fish into a barrel," Wash repeated.

"Alright, well let's go and see what Kimball and the guys say," Carolina replied. "We need to get this show on the road if we have hope of heading them off."

* * *

"I'm sorry you didn't get to spend too much time with your mom," York sighed as he and Ally hung out in the cockpit with North and Emma. The rest of their team were in the hangar going through the supplies they had taken.

"It's ok," Ally sighed. "We'll get to hang out with her real soon once the mission is complete."

"That is very true," York chuckled.

"And Uncle North was right about one thing."

"Oh yea?"

"Momma's scary when she's angry," Ally nodded.

"Yea, she is," York sighed. "She's under a lot of pressure right now though so her temper is just really short these days so don't hold it against her."

"I won't," Ally shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you go see if Sarge and them need anything?"

"Ok! I bet Uncle Grif would like a cookie," Ally said hopping off the chair.

"I'm sure he would," York chuckled.

"Hey Ally," North called catching her before she left her room. "Let them know we'll be there in about ten minutes or so."

"Ok!"

York watched her skip out of the room before getting up to stand between North and Emma. "You're landing a bit away correct? Just in case there's a bigger guard there than what we think?"

"Yes," North sighed. "There's a spot just not too far but enough cover they shouldn't see us coming. Emma has us cloaked at least so that'll help. Then we can send out a small team to scope out the situation."

"We are a small team," York chuckled.

"Ally's not going off this ship," Emma snapped turning around to look at him. "So therefore we need someone to stay behind to guard it. I can't exactly do anything right now with my shoulder how it is."

"She's not going to be happy-"

"She's eight. I don't care if she gets mad because we make her stay behind," Emma growled. "She's not going out there. She is staying here where she can be guarded."

"So you want us to take what is already a small team and make it smaller by splitting it up even more?"

"Are you volunteering to stay behind?" Emma asked.

"No, bu-"

"She's not going with."

"She's already here, Emma," York argued. "I don't want her involved in this any more than you do, but we have no choice. If the temple is clear when we get there, then she's coming with. It'll be easier to keep an eye on her if there are more eyes to keep on her. Plus, she's going to throw a fit if I'm not within eyesight and I'm not staying here. I've been cooped up long enough, it's about time I do something."

"This isn't about your cabin fever, York! This is about the well-being of an eight year old little girl who got taken from a safe place and thrust into a situation that could ultimately get her killed if someone moves the wrong way. The safest thing for her is to stay on this ship, not go out into the unknown where we don't know where the next shot is going to come from. I shouldn't have to be telling you this. As her father you should want what's best for her!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little late for the parent of the year party," York growled at her.

"Will you both just cool it?" North cut in. "This isn't a competition to see who cares about her the most. Anyway, Emma, I really hate to say it, but York's right."

"Excuse me?" Emma snarled.

"Look, I'm not trying to take side's here-"

"You just said you think he's right!"

"Yes, but you also made some good points as well. Carolina sent us with this team because she knew they would need all of us on it and that this would probably be the safest. We need you and Simmons to take care of whatever kind of computer system we'll be dealing with and you're going to need cover just in case we aren't alone. Between York and I, Ally will be fine. They sent mongooses with us for a quick getaway if we need it. First sign of trouble, we're on ours and out."

"I still fail to see what he's right about."

"Even if we had a safe number to leave her here with someone on the ship," North explained calmly, "If York goes, she's going. If York stays, she'll stay. What York does is going to matter in what Ally will do. If you haven't noticed, she's been very clingy to him after what happened in the city. Even that little bit we were with Carolina, who she normally clings to when she's around her, she was still stuck like velcro to York."

"Gee, that couldn't be because Carolina went ballistic and scared the crap out of her?" Emma scoffed.

"Actually, she was ok with that," York replied making Emma roll her eyes. "She's a smart kid and understands a lot and probably has you to thank for all that. I'd feel better if she's with us anyway rather than here on the ship. This should be real quick anyway. It's not like we're going to linger here. As soon as you guys get that message through, we're out."

"Fine. If something happens, it's on you," Emma glared.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fi-"

"Ok, ok, enough," North cut them off. "Can you guys be quiet so I can land this thing? I'd appreciate it. Thanks."

York shook his head and turned to leave the room. He could've sworn he heard Emma mumbling about it still not making any sense, but he chose to ignore her instead of continuing to fight with her.


	35. Chapter 35

"Daddy!"

He waved a hand in acknowledgement as he joined most of the red squad in the small hangar. Donut and Lopez had stayed with Carolina's team leaving Sarge, Grif and Simmons to go to the communications temple.

"Hey guys, North's getting ready to set down. We good to go?"

"You betcha," Sarge nodded.

"Good," York replied as Ally jumped at him. "It doesn't appear like there's anyone around the Temple, but we won't know until we get closer. The sooner we get Simmons and Emma in there, the better. Then we can get out of here quicker."

"I hear you saying we…" Grif trailed off, "Who's staying with the kid? Cuz I could totally volunteer for that."

Ally crossed her arms and glared at him, "I'm going too, Uncle Grif."

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of taking her away from danger?"

"I'm not getting into this with you," York sighed. "There aren't enough of us to stay behind. Like I said, I don't think anyone is here. We're going to scope it out, get in, get out, and first sign of any trouble and we're out of there."

They felt the ship touch ground and a minute later, Emma and North enter. York picked Ally up and shoved her on one of the four Mongooses before turning to everyone.

"I want Emma and Simmons together," York said automatically taking lead of the group. "First clear sign, you two get in there and get to work. Sarge and Grif will be right behind you. North and I will be on perimeter. Quick as we can people."

York crawled behind Ally while North jumped on the other Mongoose once the hatch was open.

"Make sure you hold on tight, kid."

"I will," Ally said to him.

"If you get scared, let me know."

"Not scared yet," Ally shook her head. "So far, this is fun."

"Let's hope it stays that way," York chuckled as he took off behind North, the rest of the team behind them. They drove through the trees for a while before North held up a hand to halt them, silencing the engines. He motioned to York that he was going to head up to scope it out. York nodded before looking at Ally and then back at the others. They waited a few seconds until York's radio crackled in his ear.

"Got two," North's voice said quietly.

"Great. Any more?"

"Doesn't appear to be. Maybe they didn't think anyone would come here. They don't seem to care too much about guard duty."

"I'm joining you," York said. He looked down at Ally, "Ally-"

"I'm going too," she grumbled.

York grit his teeth. There wasn't really time to argue. "Fine. You listen to me though, got it?"

"Yup."

"Your mom's gonna kill me."

"What else is new?" she giggled.

"Glad my life means something to ya," he retorted as they stepped forward. He motioned her to crouch down when they saw North in some brush. He had his scope up and was looking at the entrance of the Temple where there were two guards slacking off. "Still just the two of them?"

"Can't say for sure, but it appears so. I could take them out quick."

"I'd feel better if we knew for sure if it was just them before we potentially raise an alarm," York replied back quietly. Ally tugged at York. "What's up?"

"I have an idea," Ally whispered. York and North exchanged looks.

"What kind of idea?" York asked carefully.

"You two stay here, I'll find out, and then you shoot them."

"What do you mean, you'll find out?"

"Watch."

"Ally, no. Get-" York tried to grab her but she slipped out of his grasp. He grabbed his rifle off his back and took position next to North. "Dammit all to hell. Don't tell Emma about this."

"Lips are sealed," North chuckled as he adjusted his line of sight. "I'll get righty."

"I got lefty," York huffed as he watched his daughter skip ahead. "We're not telling Carolina about this either."

"I thought that was a given."

"Hey misters!" Ally called waving at the two guards making them both jump. York felt his heart pounding in his chest. "Can you help me?"

"Is that a kid?" Lefty asked his buddy who shrugged at him.

"See, I'm looking for my daddy but I can't find him," Ally continued stopping a little bit away from them. She cocked her head, "Is he with you?"

The one who had asked the question first held up his gun to her, making York's finger twitch on the trigger until the other guard pushed it down.

"Why are you out here alone?" Righty asked her.

Ally shrugged at him, "I got lost. Daddy said he'd be back and then never came back so I went looking for him instead. Is he here with you?"

"No one here but us, kid."

"So it's just you two misters?"

"Yea...why?"

"Ok! Thank you mister!"

"Hold up, kid-"

"Now do we shoot?" North asked.

York nodded and took a breath, "DROP!"

Ally immediately dropped to the ground and covered her head as he and North both fired. Both guards fell to the ground before they could get their own weapons up. Ally lifted her head up as North and York hurried forward. She pushed herself up and York could feel the smugness coming off of her. He holstered his rifle before crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't remember agreeing to that plan of yours. In fact, you never fully explained said plan."

"Only cuz I knew you wouldn't like it," Ally replied. "Besides, it worked."

"Yea and what if it hadn't? What if they shot you first and asked questions later?"

"I knew you and Uncle North wouldn't let that happen."

"We are not telling your Aunt or your mother about this."

"Duh," Ally giggled. "That was fun."

"Yea well, it shouldn't have been," York grumbled. He radioed back to the others that it was clear, asking them to grab his and North's mongoose as well as North went about setting trackers around the outside of the temple and scoping out a place for them to keep watch.

"Uh, Emma wants to know what the gunfire was," Simmons crackled across the line.

"Nothing for her to worry about. Just taking out the two guards that were here," York answered. "Rest of the place is empty."

He closed the connection before anyone else had a chance to ask more questions and looked down at his daughter who had her arms behind her back and was bouncing on her toes.

"Do not tell your mother or Aunt this either," he grumbled holding up a hand. She reached out and high-fived him. "You're lucky that worked."

"It was a good plan."

"We're having a private discussion later about future plans of yours."

"Because you liked it?"

"Not exactly," York sighed.

"But you did like it, right?"

York looked down at her, "Only because it worked." She cocked her head at him. He knelt down in front of her and lowered his voice, "Look, it's not that I'm not happy you had an idea that helped us. I'm not happy because you are a kid and my responsibility and I don't want you putting yourself in danger just to help us out. This could have went much, much worse then what it did. These guys may not have been as curious as they were. You caught them off guard and were very lucky."

"Just like you."

York smirked and nodded, "Just like me, but that doesn't mean you just run full throttle into a situation like that. Ok?"

"Fine," Ally huffed. "I'm sorry I made you worry..."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again unless I give you the ok." She nodded. "And what aren't we doing?"

"Telling momma and Aunty Emma."

"Right. Our secret."

"Our secret," Ally said holding out a hand for him to shake. North walked back over, "You too Uncle North."

"Me too what?" he asked.

"You have to keep our secret too," Ally said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"No problem. I like my life," North replied shaking her hand as they heard the engines of the mongooses coming. They watched the others pull up and Ally ran over to see if Emma needed help. North turn to York, "Wasn't she terrified when we were escaping the city?"

"I know. Hard to believe it's the same kid," York shook his head. "Maybe because this was prepped and expected and didn't take her by surprise?"

"Maybe."

York sighed, "Let's just get this over with." Emma walked up to them, Simmons behind her. "North's got trackers set. We'll let you know if we need to leave quickly."

"Let's go," Emma said to Simmons who followed her.

Ally was bouncing around Grif as he and Sarge walked closer and appeared to be explaining something to them. Grif and Sarge both turned to look at York after exchanging glances.

"Played the lost kid card, huh?" Grif asked.

"Ally, secret means you don't tell anyone," York huffed.

"You are going to be in so much trouble," Grif sniggered as he walked passed North and York and following where Emma and Simmons had gone.

"Want me to take him out for you?" Sarge asked York who shook his head.

"Only if he attempts to tell Carolina or Emma."

"Probably a better idea to just do it now. Save yourself some trouble."

"Only it the kid ok's it," York rolled his eye before looking down at Ally.

"No Uncle Sarge you can't kill Uncle Grif. That's not nice," Ally said wagging a finger at him.

"Spoil sport…"

"Daddy, can I drive the mongoose thingy back?" Ally asked looking up at York.

"No, you're too little," York sighed. "Maybe when you're older."

"But that's so far away," she whined.

"Ally," York looked down at her, "Do we need to have a talk about how to act on missions?"

"Well it is my first one," she giggled. "If we have that talk does that mean I get to go on more missions?"

"Pretty sure if your mom has any say in the matter, you won't be out on any more missions."

"Well then we'll just have to tell momma how helpful I've been."

"You want me dead don't you?" York chuckled.

"Well no, but I don't think momma would actually kill you," Ally said grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth. "She'd miss you too much."

"Yes, but then you're apparently forgetting how scary she is when she's mad."

"You can take her."

York snorted, "Whatever you say kid. We'll discuss it once we're all together how bout?"

"Ok!"

York turned to North, "How we look?"

"Clear," North replied.

York nodded before turning his radio on, "How we doing in there?"

"This computer sucks," Emma growled.

"Ok…that doesn't give me a clear picture of your progress."

"We're working on it. How's Ally?"

"Fine. Seems to be having the time of her life."

"Wonderful."

"Just let me know when you guys get through."

"No, I'd thought I'd let you figure it out on your own," Emma scoffed.

"The sarcasm really isn't needed," York replied. Emma growled at him through the radio before closing the connection. He looked at North, "I'd say she's a little high strung right now."

"Gee, I wonder why," North chuckled.

"Daddy…"

"Yes Ally?"

"I'm bored."

York huffed as he heard North sniggering quietly. He looked at Ally, "Missions aren't always fun and things going on ya know."

"But I'm bored."

"You've been here a couple of minutes."

"Yea and now I'm bored."

York looked around, silently asking for patience. He looked back at her, "Do you have your sling shot?" Ally nodded. "There's pebbles on the ground. Practice shooting."

"What should I shoot at?"

"Pick something that isn't me or North." Ally nodded and started looking around before finding a spot to ping pebbles at.

North and York watched her for a while, occasionally chatting about something while they waited for someone to get back to them. York tried not to think about what could be going on with the other team and instead tried to keep his concentration on the situation in front of him.

* * *

"So, uh," Simmons stammered next to her as she tried to figure out the computer system at the temple. "You-"

"Just shut up," she growled at him. "Have you finished hooking in those cables yet?"

"Almost."

"Hurry up. I can't run the stupid translator program until they're connected."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Don't call me ma'am," she snapped. Her patience was very thin and the maroon soldier wasn't helping her any.

"Sorry."

She heard him mumbling under breath, but chose to ignore him instead. A few minutes later, her data-pad lit up that it was running the translation program. She started tapping and pulled up the file that Church had prepared for them before the parted. Once she found where she needed, she attached it and sent it out to all UNSC systems available that she had flagged, making sure to back everything up just in case. She waited for it to give her the sent message before giving Simmons the go ahead to start unhooking everything and packing up. Figuring she better let York know, she opened up her radio.

"Hey, we're good in here," she relayed.

"Copy. Start packing up and then we'll head back to the ship," York replied. "Everything went ok?"

"Surprisingly yes," she said. "Now to just wait and see if help comes or what's going to happen now. We'll be out in a couple minutes. How's Ally?"

"Bored and pretty sure she's starting to get tired."

"Alright, we're almost packed up here. See you in a few."

"Copy that."

Emma closed out and shoved her data-pad into her bag as Simmons finished putting the last of the wires away. She swung a bag on her good shoulder as Simmons grabbed the other and they made for the exit. Grif and Sarge were already waiting outside with the others when they got there and loaded on to the mongooses. She shook her head when she heard Ally arguing with York about steering it.

"I know I can do it daddy," Ally whined at him.

"I'm not saying you can't sweetie. I'm saying now is not the time," he replied as it roared to life and he motioned them to move out.

They got back to the ship with no problems and unloaded the mongooses. North walked over and took her bag from her.

"Shoulder doing ok?" he asked.

She took a breath to stop herself from snapping, knowing he was just being nice. "Yes."

He nodded, "A civil answer, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could manage those."

"I can turn it un-civil real quick," she growled sweetly at him as Ally skipped over. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry and figured you might be too so maybe we could make food for everyone," Ally answered.

"Get your armor off first," Emma said.

"Ok!"

Emma watched her skip away before lifting her own helmet off. She saw North was still standing there.

"After food, I should probably get the Reds back to everyone else," she said.

North nodded before he paused and looked at her, "There was no talk about taking them back."

"But they should go back. Our mission is done and who knows what's going on with the other team. They should be where they're needed and I'm going with them."


	36. Chapter 36

"Kid's asleep," York sighed walking into the room and sitting down. "Now what's going on?"

"Emma wants to take the Reds back to the others," North started.

"Carolina said we should keep Ally away from that fight," York replied.

"There's two ships," Emma sighed.

"Ok. They can fly themselves back."

Emma shook her head, "I should go with them."

"Why?" York asked holding up a hand to stop North from interrupting.

"Look," Emma huffed, "The Chairman knows who Ally is with. At least he thinks he does. If I'm seen closest to the team Carolina is with, then that draws his attention there instead of looking around for who actually has Ally. If he sees we split up, then he's going to assume the safer of the two has her and attack that way. If I can draw attention back to where there are more people, then you guys shouldn't have to worry about avoiding anyone."

York sat back and thought about what Emma was saying. North must not have liked the look on his face.

"It's stupid," he pointed out.

"No," York sighed, "It's actually not. She has a pretty good point."

"She's hurt."

"But not crippled," Emma rolled her eyes. "I can still take care of myself."

"It's dumb to split up. We should stick together."

"North," York chuckled, "Face it. Until we know what the Chairman is going to do, this actually sounds like a pretty damn good plan."

"Ally won't be happy," North pointed out.

"Apparently she's not the only one," York smirked. "And once we explain it to the kid, she'll be fine with it. She just wants everyone to not be killed."

"Which would be harder if we split up."

York looked at Emma, "Do you want to try and talk sense into him or should I?"

"I'll do it," Emma rolled her eyes. "Just go make sure the Reds are ready to leave once I'm done."

"On it," York chuckled getting up to leave the room.

Emma waited until the door shut before looking at North, "What's the problem? This is perfectly reasonable. I thought you were good when it came to reasonable."

"You'll be shorting us."

"You and York can handle Ally until the other site is cleared up," Emma rolled her eyes again. "This should work until the UNSC gets their hands on the Chairman and punishes him for what he's done. The information is out there now. All they need to do is read it and make him answer for it."

"And what if something happens to you while we're waiting?" North asked quietly not looking at her.

"So what. Ally's safe, that's all that matters."

"You're important to her."

Emma felt her gut clench, "Just her?" North clenched his jaw and refused to look up at her. Emma sighed before getting up to move in front of him. He gave her a confused look before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Ally's the important thing right now. I have to make sure she's safe. This is what's best. Maybe when this is all over…Ally has to be safe first."

Emma didn't wait for him to respond before leaving and heading towards the hangar. She grabbed her bags off the crate and walked them onto the ship, ignoring the Reds who were talking with York. She was about to walk back off to grab her armor when York stepped onto the ship.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

She turned away and wiped at the side of her nose, "Yea. Everything's great."

"Were you able to talk sense into him?"

"Do you see him out here arguing with me?"

"Hey, don't get all defensive with me," York smirked. "Just attempting my big brother duties here in making sure my sister is ok." She glanced at him. "Yea I know, it was weird for me to say too."

"You're such an ass," she muttered.

"Don't make me bear hug you."

"Stay away from me." York took a step towards her. Emma put up a hand to stop him, "I mean it, York." He gave her a wicked grin and took another step. "Don't-"

York jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her, taking care of her wounded shoulder. She growled at him.

"Is this what Carolina has to put up with?"

"Accept the hug," York chuckled. Emma rolled her eyes and let herself relax slightly. "And no. She gets it much worse."

"It's a wonder she hasn't killed you yet," Emma huffed.

"She's been close a couple times. We made a deal though."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. If she's going to be stingy with PDA, then I get to do whatever the hell I feel like in private and she can't complain."

"I might have to have a talk with her," Emma chuckled. "You can let go."

"Depends. Do you feel better?"

"I feel like I'm going to punch you in the gut if you don't let go in the next two seconds," she replied.

"Oh fine," he dropped his arms. "So you're really leaving us?"

"Yes."

"Is he ok with this?" York asked giving her a serious look.

Emma dropped her eyes, "No, but what he wants doesn't matter. I need to know Ally is safe and that no one is coming after her. That's the only thing that's important right now."

York nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, "Ok. What about what you want?"

"I just told you. Ally safe."

"Ya know," York replied leaning back against the console, "Ally's got lots of people to watch out for her now. It's ok to take a step back and actually do something for yourself for once."

"If her life wasn't on the line, I would agree with you."

York nodded, "Alright. Just be safe out there."

"As safe as I can be," Emma gave him half a smile. "You just keep Ally safe."

"No worries there," York smirked. "Need help with anything before you go?"

"Just need to grab my armor," Emma replied going to step off the ship.

* * *

York walked into the common room a while later after Emma took off with the Reds. North was sitting in the same spot he had been in when York originally left the room. Without saying anything, he walked over to the cabinet where he knew North kept the liquor, pulled out two glasses and the open bottle and poured a drink for them both.

"I don't really need any," North sighed.

"Shut up, yes you do, just drink it," York said forcing it into his friend's hand. "They left by the way." North took a swig. "I know you know it was the best thing to do right now."

"Doesn't mean it feels right."

"What doesn't feel right about it?" York asked curiously.

North shrugged, "I don't know. Just something in my gut is saying it was a bad idea to let them go."

"You think we're going to get attacked?"

"I don't know."

"Then stop worrying. The girls will be fine and they will come back and all will be fantastic."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic."

"Apparently one of us has to be," York chuckled.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing the Reds back," Carolina sighed as Emma joined her outside the temple. They had stationed everyone around it, unsure what kind of attack they were going to expect.

"No problem. Figured you probably needed them and if we can blow the smoke in my father's face, then why not take advantage of it."

"True," Carolina chuckled.

"Though a certain someone wasn't happy I left," Emma added. Carolina turned to look at her. "Not Ally. She was asleep."

"North then."

"Yup," Emma sighed.

"And here I thought York was just busting on the two of you," Carolina nodded. "Guess he must've picked up on something I missed."

"There isn't much to pick up on."

"Apparently enough. You'd be good for him," Carolina added thoughtfully.

"Have you seen us? We fight constantly."

"I see you being stubborn most of the time. And it's healthy to argue. Otherwise you'd get bored."

"Dare I say you're starting to sound like my brother with the whole hooking me up with your friends?" Emma replied sounding grumpy. Carolina remained silent, just watched her. Emma huffed, "Not while there's a danger to Ally. I can't think about any of that."

"Let York and I worry about her."

"I will not. How do I know you fully have her best interest at heart? I've raised her for her entire life. You've only just recently re-entered it."

"Ok, ok," Carolina relented. "Once we figure this out and get it settled, promise you'll give it a shot?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "If it'll get you and York off my back."

"How'd Ally do in the field?"

"You knew?" Emma asked, surprised by the calm in Carolina's voice.

She shrugged, "I figured there'd be hardly any trouble that end. I'm actually more surprised we didn't see more on this end of things."

"Ally was fine. Stayed with York the whole time. There were two guards, but York and North both took them out."

"Wasn't scared?"

"Not that I could tell," Emma answered. "Course like I said, she was with York the entire time so you'd have to ask him. I know she got bored at one point." Carolina nodded. "Have you thought about what you're going to do once everything is done here?"

"To be honest, not really. I know York probably wants us to settle down somewhere, be a family. He wants a sibling for Ally," Carolina sighed.

"He would," Emma scoffed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want?"

"I accepted a long time ago that my life wasn't normal. Doesn't seem like it's gotten any better since. And like Ally stated, I went from having no family, to having a huge one. I don't want to give that up, but," Carolina sighed, "I don't know if I could give up what I'm doing either."

"Here's an idea," Emma said after a few moments of silence. "Why not start up Project Freelancer again?"

"What? You're kidding right?"

"Not really," Emma shrugged. "Start it over, but do it right. Don't do what your father did. Turn it into what he meant it to be. A specialized program. Name it something else if you wish, but why not take your knowledge and York's, and North, Wash and whoever hell else wants to share what they know and make it happen."

Carolina ran the thought around in her head. There had been a lot wrong with the Project and while her father had the right idea, his reasoning behind it was wrong. "Hey Church, you listening?"

"Yea, I'm here," he said appearing in front of them.

"What do you think?" Carolina asked. "Think we could do a better job?"

"Oh hell yea," Church answered. "I mean...if we do it, it's gonna need a serious re-vamp. Maybe get rid of a few key things that weren't exactly the best ideas at the time."

"Or instead of an experiment, how about an extension of skills for those who want them?"

"Could work," Carolina nodded. She looked at Emma, "It's definitely a thought. But first-"

"First we finish. We'll talk more when everyone is safe," Emma agreed.

* * *

"Alaska." Someone shook her shoulder. "Emma, get up."

"Hm?" She cracked an eye to see Wash standing over her in his armor. "What's up?"

"They're attacking. At least we think they are," Wash replied as she started to push herself up. "The lieutenants caught movement on the outer perimeter so we're putting everyone on full alert."

"Kay," Emma yawned. "I'll be right out. Where do you want me?"

"Wall with me, Smith and Bitters. I'll wait for you."

Emma nodded at him and started putting on her armor. Wash waited in the hall for her and they started heading towards their post. They appeared to reach the post before the lieutenants had gotten there. Wash scoped out the surrounding area and didn't appear to see anything.

A few more minutes went by and no sign of the lieutenants. Wash stepped aside to radio them to see what was taking so long when Emma caught movement in the trees. She tapped Wash and pointed.

"Nothing's coming up on the trackers though," Emma said after he stepped up next to her to see.

"Alright. Bitters and Smith will be here in a minute. We should go check it out."

"Shouldn't we raise alarm or something?"

"Not until we know what's out there. For all we know, it could just be an animal of some sort."

Emma nodded and followed him down off the wall, checking out the wooded area as they walked.

"Doesn't appear to be anything," Wash replied quietly.

"Probably an animal then," Emma agreed. "Should we head back?"

"Yea."

Emma turned to go back and walked a few paces until she heard something hitting the ground behind her. She turned, bringing her gun up and froze.

"Shoot and I slice his throat," the unmistakable black and orange mercenary in front of her warned. Wash was on the ground, the merc standing over him with the alien sword he had acquired activated and dangerously close to Wash's throat. Emma lowered her gun slightly. "There ya go sweetheart. Nice and friendly like."

"What do you want, Felix?" Wash growled from the ground.

"Just came for a friendly chat here with your friend. Now be quiet while the big kids talk," Felix replied. "I have a message from the big man for you."

"That's nice. Did he forget how to use his e-mail again?" Emma growled bringing her gun back up.

"Careful, careful," Felix chuckled. "How you act determines what happens to that brat you care so much about." Emma felt her body freeze. "Knew that would get your attention. See, while I'm here delivering, Locus is acquiring."

"Emma, don't listen to him! He's lyi-"

Felix kicked Wash in the side of the head, silencing him, "I said, let the big kids talk. Now, here's the deal. Offer yourself up without a fight and we'll all make sure the brat is safe and sound. Put up a fight and well…let's just hope you choose the first option."

Emma felt her whole body clench up, her brain felt like it was trying to turn sludge. She looked down at Wash who appeared to be unconscious before looking back up at Felix who was waiting for an answer. "Let him go and I'll come with."

"Honestly, you're both coming with regardless," Felix chuckled. "It's just a matter of how you come with that determines what my partner does with the brat. Personally, I hope for the peaceful route cuz I'd really like to get paid."


	37. Chapter 37

"It appears it was a false alarm," Carolina informed Kimball when she walked into the room they were using as a make-shift control area at the temple.

"Thank you Agent," Kimball sighed. "Maybe we lucked out and they were caught in the explosion."

"It's a good thought," Carolina smirked, "But I'm not sure we're that lucky."

There was a knock on the door. Both turned to see Bitters standing there.

"What can we do for you Lieutenant?" Kimball asked.

"Um, well we were hoping Agent Washington was in here…" Bitters replied.

"Wasn't he with you and Alaska on the wall?" Carolina asked.

"They were there," Bitters nodded, "But Smith and I got held up by the armory so we were running behind and by the time we got there, they were gone…"

Kimball and Carolina exchanged looks before Carolina turned back to the soldier, "I want your Captains in here immediately."

"Got it ma'am."

"Church, I need you-"

"Already tried getting through to them both," Church appeared in front of her. "Can't get through to either."

"Shit. Ok, how about York. Maybe she checked in with them," Carolina replied.

"Let me see if I can get him," Church acknowledged.

"This doesn't bode well," Kimball commented.

"No, it doesn't," Carolina agreed. The screen in front of them flashed briefly before Church pulled up York.

"Hey there Lina," he greeted. "And Kimball I see. Glad I put clothes on. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please tell me you've heard recently from either Emma or Wash?" Carolina asked choosing to ignore his previous comment.

York gave her a confused look, his eyebrows pinching together, "Not since Emma left. Why?"

There were voices coming from the doorway. Carolina turned to look as Kimball informed them all briefly what needed to be done.

"They're missing," Carolina replied when she realized York was still waiting for an answer. "We were on alert and they were supposed to be posted up on the wall with two of the Lieutenants. When they got there though, there was no sign of Emma or Wash. Kimball's organizing a search of the surrounding area as we speak. I was hoping they had checked in with you."

"Nope, sorry," York shook his head. "I can go wake North up and ask him if you want?"

"Let's wait to see if we turn up anything in the meantime. Maybe they went on patrol and just didn't tell anyone," Carolina replied.

"That doesn't sound like something either of them would do," York pointed out.

"I know, but it's better than automatically assuming something bad happened to them," Carolina sighed.

"Well, anything we can do, let me know."

"How's Ally?"

"Great. Sleeping, should probably be waking up soon," he said glancing at the time.

Carolina nodded, "I'll keep you posted on what we find out here."

"Copy. I'm sure they'll turn up."

"Hope so," Carolina agreed before ending the call. She turned around to see that Kimball had appeared to take care of assigning everyone to where they were going. "They haven't heard anything."

Kimball nodded, "We have teams out searching. I'm not liking the way this is looking."

"Church, can you keep trying to get through to one of their radios?" Carolina asked.

"I can try. I'm not sure what good it'll do," Church admitted.

"I know, but anything we can find out. Maybe check through Emma's equipment?"

"Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks Church."

* * *

"Wash, you ok?" Emma asked quietly as she heard movement in the cell next to her.

He coughed, "Yea. What the hell happened?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what," she huffed. "Felix said they had Ally and if I didn't go with him, they were going to hurt her."

"I take it they don't."

"I'm assuming they don't. I don't know," she admitted. "My thought process wasn't exactly working properly at the time. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Wash said trying to make her feel better. "We'll get out of this."

"Don't be so sure about that Washington," the cocky voice chuckled. Emma could hear footsteps coming towards them now. He opened Emma's cell door and looked down at her, "He wants to speak to you."

"Good for him," Emma snarled.

"Don't make this harder on yourself sweet-cheeks. Or don't you want to find out what happened to your precious brat?"

She growled before pushing herself up off the cell floor and following him, glancing back at Wash who was watching them. He gave her a reassuring nod from where he sat as Felix shoved her in front of him.

He walked her down the hall to a computer room where her father appeared to be waiting on the screen for them.

"Ah, my dear Emma," he greeted. "I do hope they're taking good care of you so far."

"Five star service," she scoffed at him. "Glad I could see you in person. Take it I'm not important enough to you to get anything more than a video call."

"You always did have a strong tongue."

Emma growled at him, "Where's Ally?"

"See, I was hoping you could answer that question for me," he said stepping back. "We have been unable to locate where it is you and Agent Carolina are hiding her. Care to enlighten us?"

"Over my dead body," Emma snarled.

"That could be arranged," Felix stepped towards her.

"Felix." The mercenary sighed and stepped back. Hargrove looked back at Emma, "It would be in your best interest to give us her location so that we may fetch her off planet before Felix activates the destructive sequence."

"What happens if I don't? You still going to wipe out the planet?"

"I'd prefer not to," Hargrove sighed. "But I will if given no other choice. So if you want Allison safe, then it would be in her best interest to tell me where she is." Emma clenched her jaw and glared at him. "Maybe Agent Washington will be of more use."

"Doubt it," Emma scoffed.

"Should our methods prove futile with him, then I will give permission for them to be turned on you," Hargrove informed her as Felix grabbed her to remove her from the room. "Unless you choose to start talking. Place her someplace comfortable so that she'll be able to hear the screaming."

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Carolina asked when Simmons and Grif found her outside.

"Nope. Though Bitters thinks he found tracks out in the woods, but we couldn't make anything out after Caboose ran through," Grif answered.

"Wonderful," Carolina commented.

"Hey Carolina," Church popped up.

"Please tell me you have something," Carolina sighed.

"I think so. Wash had a helmet cam and I was able to access it. I haven't been able to make out the feed yet but if you give me a few minutes I should have it," Church replied.

"Gather everyone to the control room," Carolina ordered Grif and Simmons as she turned to head up there. "Church, get York on the line while we wait for everyone to gather. I want them updated on this just in case we need them."

"On it."

* * *

"Something's bothering you," North observed as he, York and Ally sat down to eat breakfast.

"Just tired," York sighed. He didn't want to worry either of them until they had further information on what was happening.

"Uncle North is right Daddy," Ally said poking him. "You have that far off look you get when there's something you don't want to talk about."

York raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I now?"

"Yes," Ally nodded. "I bet you'll feel better once you start talking about it."

"Did you talk to the girls?" North asked.

York fought with himself briefly before relenting, "Carolina called earlier this morning."

"Something going on?"

"They were still looking in to it."

"Looking in to what?"

"Daddy just spit it out," Ally huffed.

"Emma and Wash went missing…well at least, they haven't checked in for a few hours," York sighed. North stared at him briefly before placing his silverware on the table and getting up off the seat. "Where are you going?"

"I'm flying us to the temple."

York looked down at Ally who seemed to have the same look of panic on her face that York was feeling. He got up and followed his friend from the room. "North, we can't. We were told to stay here."

"No, you were told stay here. I don't have to necessarily help you keep an eye on the kid. No offense, Ally," he said looking behind York. Ally was poking her head out of the kitchen to watch them. He looked back at York, "but she's your responsibility, not mine."

"It's not your responsibility to be a knight in shining armor either," York snapped as he continued to follow North down the hall. He could hear Ally following them as well and wished she would just stay in the kitchen. "At least wait until Carolina calls back and updates us. We don't know what happened yet. It could be they were just off out of radio range or something. You need to take a step back and give it a minute."

"Easy for you to say-"

"Hey!" York snapped. "I got someone I love out there too ya know, and you damn well would be telling me the same damn thing if our situations were reversed right now. Hell, weren't you the one who made me sit here while you went off to help her not too long ago? Don't go giving me that shit that this is easier for me than it is for you!"

"Carolina made her choice in this-"

"So did Emma when she decided to help us. So did you." North stopped and turned to look York. "Come on, man. Just…wait until Carolina calls. If she calls and they still don't know where they are, then by all means, fly us into the dragon den. You get to face her wrath for taking Ally there if that's the case."

York turned to take Ally back to the kitchen. She kept trying to look behind him, but stopped when they passed the common room. She planted her heels, "Daddy wait."

"You gotta finish-"

"No Daddy. It's the Church ghost-man," she pointed in the common room at the screen where Church appeared to be hanging out.

"Oh," York paused. "So it is."

"Hi Church!" Ally yelled running into the room waving at him.

"Hey Ally," he chuckled. He looked at York, "Fighting with someone?"

"Trying to talk sense into someone," York huffed. "What's up? You got news?"

"Yea. Carolina asked me to connect you through. Hold on a sec," Church said.

A few seconds later the screen flickered and the control room Carolina had been in the last time he talked to her took up the screen. It appeared most of the reds and blues were already gathered with her and Kimball who pointed at the screen. Carolina turned to look before walking closer.

"Morning Momma!"

"Morning Ally," Carolina chuckled. "Where's North?"

"Hopefully sulking in the hallway and not setting a course to fly to you," York replied trying to sound cheerful. "Please tell me you found them or have information or something?"

Carolina shook her head, "Not yet. Church is trying to fix the video feed he was able to scrounge up from Wash's helmet before it cut. I figured we'd get you on the line in the meantime and then we can discuss whatever the outcome is."

"Makes sense I guess," York sighed. He looked at Ally, "Want to go see if you can talk North into coming in here for this?"

"I can try. He seemed really grumpy so I don't know if I can get him to," Ally nodded.

"If anyone can, you can kid," York assured her before she went skipping out of the room. He looked back at the screen, "Any idea what happened yet?"

"We aren't a hundred percent certain. Grif said there may have been footprints out in the woods, but someone kinda disturbed it before anyone could get a good look."

"Tucker did it."

"Shut up Caboose! It was your dumb ass," Tucker snapped at him.

"Anyway," Carolina cut over the two, "if it was them, it appeared that maybe they went to scout the area out. Either they just got really lost or there was something in the woods that got them."

"I'm gonna go with something," Church's voice came over the line.

"You got it?"

"Yea. It's not good."

"Play it," Carolina ordered. A small video screen opened on York's end of the call as well as Church played through the video. Ally came dragging North in just as the video played. The visual aspect was still hard to make out, but the sound wasn't. They heard Felix voice as well as both Emma and Wash. Everything seemed to cut out after Wash started yelling to Emma.

York looked down when Ally gripped on to him. He gave her a reassuring pat before glancing to North who he was surprised to see was actually holding it together pretty decently. He looked back at the screen, "I don't think it's too hard to figure out what happened."

"Agreed," Carolina sighed. "I'd say it's safe to assume that they've been taken capture."

"No idea what that message was though," Kimball added behind her.

"The only reason Emma would've done anything was if Ally was getting threatened," York said as Ally gave a quiet whine next to him. "We all know Ally is safe, but they didn't. And it looked like Wash was on the ground with a sword to his throat. She would let Felix do whatever if those two things were factors in her decision."

"How soon can you get back here?" Carolina sighed.

"You want us back where there could be gunfire?" York asked surprised by the question.

"North?"

"Half hour," he said before turning to leave the room.

"You better have one helluva plan," York sighed.

"We'll see when you get here," Carolina chuckled. "See you soon."

York watched the line close before kneeling down to make Ally look at him, "This isn't your fault. You know that right?"

"I know," she nodded. "We're gonna help get Aunty Emma and Uncle Wash back though right?"

"You betcha," York nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

Emma looked around the cell Felix had shoved her back in to. They had taken Wash a few seconds later and he had been gone for quite a while. Luckily she couldn't hear what they were doing. She tried to get herself to relax, but that just let the guilt settle in more. Same with trying for a nap. Every time she closed her eyes, the faces of everyone she cared about would just flash by and she didn't want to think about that either.

She needed to think about how she was getting her and Wash out of this situation since it was her fault they were in it to begin with. Unfortunately, there didn't appear to be anything of use inside the cell.

Footsteps coming down the hall made her lift her head to look even though she really couldn't see much. There were two soldiers that walked by her cell after she heard the one next to her close. She waited until they faded to move to the front corner. She heard Wash breathing a bit on the heavy side and coughing nearby.

"Wash?"

"I didn't tell them anything," he muttered.

"While I appreciate it," she rolled her eyes, "I was actually more concerned about you."

"Don't be."

"Then I'll just sit here and drown in my guilt for getting us into this mess."

"Don't do that either," he gave a brief chuckle.

They sat in silence for a few moments. She heard Wash grunt and assumed he was probably trying to readjust himself.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "You don't sound ok."

"Tried to get me to talk," Wash coughed. "Tell them if I knew where the kid was. When they realized I wasn't going to, they decided they needed to figure out a different strategy. There was talk of shoving an AI in my head and having it root around and see what it can find out."

"Good thing they don't have one," Emma sighed leaning her head back against wall.

"Apparently he's pretty close to getting one."

"Wash, I'm sorry," Emma sighed. She felt her throat getting tight and her eyes start watering. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"Just stop it already. Everyone has to know by now we're missing. They'll figure it out and come get us." Emma knew he was trying to reassure the both of them, but it wasn't working in the least. At least not on her end. She didn't say anything though and did her best to keep the tears as silent as she could, resting her head on her knees.

* * *

"What's the plan?" North asked the second he, York and Ally walked into the make shift control room at the temple where Carolina was waiting for them. Her helmet was resting on the table in front of her and she had a tired look on her face.

"Why hello Agent North," Church retorted popping up, "How nice to see you here on such a pleasant day."

"Church," Carolina scolded as Ally ran over to give her a hug.

"What? He was the one being ru-"

"Just shut up already," Carolina sighed. She looked at her former team-mate. "We don't have much of one to be honest. We don't even know where to begin looking for them and there hasn't been any sort of ransom or anything yet."

"Give North a break," York said to the AI who had started grumbling. He removed his own helmet when he got closer, "Hey there Lina. Where's everyone else?"

"Patrol," she sighed as he kissed her cheek in greeting. "We're still on watch here for the pirates to show up. Kimball is assigning the rest and touching in with the other base."

"You guys sound like you have your hands full," York commented leaning back against the table next to her. Ally bounced over and shoved herself between them.

"We do," Carolina nodded placing a hand on Ally to halt the bouncing. "Did you give her coffee or something?" Ally giggled at the question and shook her head before grabbing the hand Carolina had put on her shoulder and examining it.

"So why did you have us come here then?" York asked curiously. "No plan, no idea, yet here we are."

"Maybe hoping that three heads are better than one," Carolina sighed. "That and if they were able to get their hands on Emma and Wash, then it was only a matter of time before they found you guys."

"How bout we figure out what we're going to do about finding Emma and Wash then?" North interrupted.

"Yea, I want to help too!" Ally added taking up to bouncing again next to Carolina.

"It's too dangerous for you to help," Carolina sighed.

"Daddy let me help on the last mission!" Ally argued. York held in a groan as Carolina turned to look at him. "I want to help find Aunty Emma and Uncle Wash too. It's my fault they got captured."

"Ally, I told you it's not your fault," York sighed ignoring the look of steel he was getting. "And your mom's right. This is a bit more dangerous than the last mission."

"But maybe I could throw off whatever guards there are again," Ally retorted.

"Again?" Carolina growled. "Ally, what kind of help did you do on the last mission?"

"Nothing really," Ally answered quietly realizing she said too much.

Carolina looked up at York, "Would you care to fill me in?"

"You really think I would let her do anything dangerous?" York asked.

"I don't know, would you?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've had a knack for letting her do things she shouldn't be doing?"

"That doesn't mean I take her out on a mission and let her involve herself."

"It was my idea, Momma," Ally provided helpfully. "Don't be mad at Daddy."

"What was your idea?" Carolina asked turning to look at Ally.

Ally looked up at York before glancing at North and then back at her dad. He let out a sigh, "You already said too much. Might as well just tell her."

"Fine," Ally huffed. She looked at Carolina, "But you can't be mad at anyone because it already happened and it worked."

"Whatever," Carolina rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already."

"There was two guards and Daddy and Uncle North weren't sure if there were more so I went up and asked them."

"You did what?" Carolina growled.

Ally kicked at the floor, "I pretended I was lost and went up and asked them if there was anyone else around which there wasn't and then Daddy yelled drop and I dropped to the ground and then Daddy and Uncle North shot them." Carolina turned her glare on both North and York. Ally grabbed her arm, "You can't be mad at them though because it was my idea and I didn't really tell Daddy until I was already doing it and it turned out ok and helped out on the mission so no being mad at anyone."

Carolina glanced at the other two adults before looking down at Ally, "Fine."

"Besides, Daddy already yelled at me," Ally admitted.

"Did he now?"

"Well, not yell. We had a mature discussion about how to handle any future plans of hers," York added.

"Which there won't be," Carolina looked down at Ally. Ally shrugged at her in response. "I mean it Ally."

"Ok, but what if you or Daddy or anyone else needs a really good idea for how to surprise someone?" Ally asked.

"No more ideas that pertain to dangerous situations where people are potentially getting shot," Carolina remedied.

"Any surprise involving you could end in someone getting potentially shot," Church decided to pipe in.

"Church does have a pretty good point," York chuckled.

"Can we get back to the real problem here?" North huffed. "You guys can duke this out once Emma and Wash are back. Now what are we doing?"

"Waiting. It's all we can do," Carolina answered.

"Not good enough," North shook his head.

"What else do you want us to do, North?" Carolina huffed. "We have nothing to go on."

"Do you still have Emma's equipment?" he asked.

"Yes, but what good is that going to do?"

"Has Church tried back tracking the message the Chairman sent her?" North asked. Both remained silent. "Has he?"

"I uh…haven't gotten around to it," Church admitted.

"Or thought of it apparently," North huffed.

"We don't know if that's where she is though. He could have her and Wash anywhere," Carolina pointed out.

"Yes, but it's a place to start," York replied. "Besides, even if Emma and Wash aren't directly with the Chairman, maybe Church checking out the trail could get him back into that system and he could ultimately find out where they are."

"Or set off a million different alarms in the process," Carolina argued.

"It's a risk we'll have to take if we want them back," North replied.

"Think you can do it Church?" York asked looking at the hologram.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I can try," Church nodded.

York looked back at Carolina, "It's the best shot we have at this point in time."

Carolina took a few moments to see if she could think of something better before nodding her head, "Go head Church. Just be careful. We don't need you pushing yourself too far again."

"Hey, I got this," Church chuckled.

* * *

"Ya know, I have much better things to do than cater you back and forth," Felix huffed. "I keep telling the man to just let me go about my own way of things, but nope. He doesn't want a hair harmed on your head until he says so. Such a waste..."

"Where's your partner?" Emma ventured.

"Around. Don't you worry about it sweet-cheeks."

"Can you not call me that?" she huffed he walked her back into the same room she had been in earlier. The screen was black this time. "I thought he wanted to talk to me again."

"He does," Felix shrugged. "Maybe I wanted a chat with you first." Emma glanced up at him. "See, there's a few things I'm curious about."

"Like where your brain went?"

Felix got dangerously close to her, his armor pushing her down into a seat near the computer screen, "What I'm curious about is why all of a sudden after staying away from that Carolina bitch, you magically show up back next to her." Emma tried to keep her face a blank as possible. "Cuz we've been keeping track of certain comings and goings when we could and you, let alone a midget, never really popped up on the radar. When you did, there was two other mystery dudes with you. And now, we come to find you with those idiotic sim troopers, no midget brat kid running around. Know where I think she is?" Emma stared him down. "I think she's with the mystery guys. So who are they?"

Emma was saved from attempting not to answer the question when the door opened and the old Project Freelancer Counselor stepped in the room.

"Felix, you are to go meet up with Locus," he said looking at the mercenary.

"I'm not done with her." Price gave the mercenary a hard look until he finally shrugged. He looked down at Emma, "Until next time sweet-cheeks."

"Bite me," Emma spat as he chuckled at her, sauntering from the room. She caught sight of two guards standing outside the door. So much for taking Price out and attempting to get out. There wasn't much she could do in her under armor alone and the guys stationed outside were in full armor and while her shoulder was semi-healed, it was still pretty useless for fighting. She looked up at Price, "What do you want?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied putting his hands behind his back. "But I'm sure I already know that answer to that. You want Ally safe." Emma glared at him. "If you cooperate, the Chairman may grant you leniency and let you continue to raise her."

"Sure he would," Emma growled. "Only because he wants nothing to do with her except use her for his political power game."

"I think your father would be hurt to hear you think that of him."

Emma gave a bark of laughter, "Like it isn't true. You know more than anyone what he did to the Director and what he's trying to do now. Blood isn't all the important to him. You don't think he'd take advantage of the fact that he could gain yet more favor for losing both his daughter and his granddaughter in some tragic accident?" Price remained quiet. "He may have me, but he will never lay his hands on Ally ever again. My question to you is, are you really going to risk the life of an eight year old little girl who is nothing but a bystander in this? I know the Director may have been a harsh and uncaring man in the end, but do you really think he meant this for Ally? He cared about Carolina at one point in his life, why not her too?"

"The Director was a broken man."

"That you followed loyally until they took you prisoner," Emma growled, "and you let him rip her from her mother to hand her off to someone who only used her to further his political status and solidified both of your ends. And you're about to follow another man blindly right back into the very cell he pulled you out of."

"I may have been loyal to the Director, but that doesn't mean he told me everything," Price commented as he turned away from her. "There was quite a bit I was blind to back then as well. One thing I did know was that he believed that his granddaughter would have a better life away from all this. He thought it was her best chance what with the Meta going after the remaining AIs and the Freelancers on the run. It was only a matter of time before each one was arrested and tried for what they had done or worse, killed. Should that have happened while Ally was in the care of her mother, she would have been thrust into foster care, just like Agent York had been. The Director thought this was the best chance for her."

"I'd say he was mistaken then, because look at what she's involved in now," Emma growled.

"That is an unfortunate mistake."

"Mistake because she's back with her mother?" Emma pointed out coolly. She sat up a bit and looked at the man in front of her, "What was the point of erasing her memory anyway? Did you really think it would never come back or did you all expect her to be killed before she had the chance to recover them?"

"Another unfortunate mishap," Price replied.

"How was erasing someone's memory a mishap?" Emma snapped. "Or is because he knew that he just made an enemy out of his own daughter?" Price chose not to answer. Emma leaned back in the seat and gave him a smug look, "You know, none of it really matters anyway because once the UNSC finds out what it is that my own father is doing, you'll both be sitting in a jail cell again."


	39. Chapter 39

"So how's it going up here?" York asked as he and Ally got to where North had decided to put himself.

"Splendid," North replied. "Any progress?"

"Nope," York sighed before lifting Ally up to sit on the wall between them. North nodded before looking back out over the expanse in front of them. "Church is trying though. Gotta give him that at least."

"I suppose."

Ally leaned towards North and patted his shoulder, "Its ok Uncle North. We'll get Aunty Emma and Uncle Wash back. The waiting is just the hard part."

"That's for damn sure," he agreed. He looked at York, "I still can't believe they can't spare anyone to take the search out longer."

"I know, but," York replied, "guarding the temple with the self-destruct button for humanity inside it is a bit more important than two missing soldiers. They're doing what they can. Just gotta give it time."

"Why would they take them though? It's Ally and the planet he wants, not them. Emma made it sound like he practically disowned her in that message he sent her." York shrugged. "And like you said, why have Ally here where there is obviously going to be fighting?"

"Cuz momma missed us," Ally answered.

York smiled and patted her helmet, "Sure, but your mom's missed us before and still kept us away from fighting." He shrugged, "I don't know. If the Chairman wants Ally back that badly, then he probably figured they had information for where she is."

"Grandpa wouldn't hurt Aunty Emma though, would he?" Ally asked looking up at them both.

"I don't know, kid," York sighed. "He might not do it himself, but he could have someone else do it in his place."

"Then we need to get them back," Ally stated.

"Only so much we can do since we don't know where they are," York replied. He glanced out over when movement caught his eye. He pulled Ally off the wall and grabbed North's attention. North put up the scope on his sniper rifle. "What is it?"

"Looks like that one merc they showed us," North muttered his finger itching towards the trigger. "I could take him out and we wouldn't have to worry about him."

"You could, but what if he knows something," York replied. Ally clung onto him and he gave her a reassuring pat. They were safe for the moment. North had picked a relatively covered area. He opened up his radio, "Hey Lina."

"Now what?" she huffed. "I don't have time for you trying to flirt with me-"

"We got movement right outside the trees. North said one of the mercs," York answered cutting her off. "He's got him in the scope. You want him to shoot?"

"Looks like he got his hands up," North muttered.

"And North says he looks like he could be coming in peace," York added.

"Peace my ass…" Carolina muttered. "Which one? Felix or Locus."

York relayed the question to North who gave a short answer. York nodded, "Green X on the helmet."

"Alright," Carolina replied. "I'm headed that way with Kimball and Caboose."

"Why are you taking Caboose?" York asked curiously.

"I'm actually taking Freckles who unfortunately belongs to Caboose," Carolina sighed.

"Right," York chuckled. "Alright. Keep your connection with me open so we know if you want us to take him out or not."

"Just don't chatter in my ear or I will shut it off," Carolina warned.

* * *

"What does Locus want?" Kimball wondered out loud.

"Not sure," Carolina replied as they hurried to the front line. "York said he had his hands up. Can't be a surrender though."

"Maybe they're finally giving a message to us about Wash and Alaska."

"Maybe he came to join our tea party!" Caboose added.

"Caboose, no," Carolina rolled her eyes. "I told you that you can come but you have to play the quiet game."

"Oh, right!" Caboose replied before he started humming to himself.

"Tell him Ally's winning," York chuckled in her ear.

They got to where they could crouch down and spotted Locus standing in the middle of the clearing. Carolina cleared her voice, "Where's your friend?"

"He has other business," Locus answered, though Carolina detected a taste of bitterness in the voice. "I was sent to deliver a message."

"Oh? And how do we know Felix isn't making his way in as we speak?" Carolina asked.

"Do I looked armed to you?" he growled.

"He's not," Church answered quietly in Carolina's ear. "I'm not detecting anything on him."

"Fine," Carolina relented. "What message?"

"Deliver the girl by midnight or we obliterate all of you," Locus spoke. "If the girl is delivered, we may even give you back your friends."

"How do we know you even still have them alive?"

"My word."

"Not sure I trust your word," Carolina replied. "How about a little good will fair trade sort of deal?"

"Like what?"

"Prove they're alive and we'll discuss your demands."

Locus growled before lifting up a data-pad. He projected the screen bigger so that Carolina and Kimball could make out the figures on it. Felix had an arm around Wash. Carolina grit her teeth. Wash's one eye was swollen and his lip was bloody.

"Well hey there everyone!" Felix greeted. "Here's your proof. Now hand over either the kid or the coordinates so we can go fetch her."

"How can we be sure it's a live feed?" Kimball asked.

"It is," Church supplied in Carolina's ear again.

"Say hi Wash," Felix clapped him in the head.

"Carolina, Kimball," Wash acknowledged. "Don't worry about us-"

"And that's enough from the peanut gallery," Felix interrupted. "I'd seriously consider the request. We'll have the information soon enough anyway once the AI Hargrove acquired shows up. Then we'll just implant it in good ol' Wash's head and see what we can find out. You know how much he loves that idea! Bye now!"

* * *

"Anyone have any ideas?" York sighed as they gathered in the control room to discuss their next step. Everyone else remained quiet. "Ok…Church, were you able to figure out where that live feed came from?"

"Not exactly. They were aboard their ship," Church sighed flashing up in the middle of the table. "I couldn't pull the coordinates."

"Why the hell not? You're an AI," North growled.

"Yea and I didn't exactly have a lot of time," Church snapped. "I can only do so much or do you want me crash again?"

"Church, your fine," Carolina sighed. She looked at York, "You guys need to take Ally away from here."

"I'm not leaving unless it's to help," Ally whined.

"Ally, you are too-"

"I don't care how old I am! I want to help. It's me they want."

"And like hell we're going to give you to them," Carolina argued.

"But if you do, then you can find out where Aunty Emma and Uncle Wash are and you can come get all of us back," Ally pointed out.

"Ally, no," Carolina shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"But momma, it could work! Grandpa just wants me. He doesn't want to hurt me and if he gets me and lets them go, then you can easily come back and get me."

"And what if he takes you somewhere where we can't come and get you? What then?" Ally growled at her. "Stop it. No. Let the adults figure this out. Anyone else?"

"I uh…hate to say it, but the kid has a really good kind of point," Tucker replied sounding sheepish. A few of the others gave low grunts of agreement.

"See!" Ally put her hands on her hips and stared at Carolina.

"York, talk sense into your daughter," Carolina huffed.

Ally turned to York, "Daddy, think about it. If you send me in, you get them back. I know how to work the computers sorta, I can get you guys a message for where I am and you can come get me."

"And besides, isn't it only a matter of time before the UNSC show up to arrest his ass anyway?" Grif pointed out. "Or are we forgetting the message Simmons and Emma sent out at the communication temple."

"Good point Uncle Grif!"

"Ally," York sighed, "There's a lot of factors with that plan that could go wrong. We'd rather not risk you."

"You won't be risking me though."

"Ally, no."

"How is me staying here any safer?" she argued crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Because you are eight and this is a matter for people much older than you."

"But if I can help and make everything better-"

"Ally enough already," Carolina growled. Ally huffed and glared at both of her parents. "That look has no effect on me just so you're aware." Ally stuck her tongue out and shrugged at her making Carolina roll her eyes. She turned back to everyone else who had been trying not to get involved in the spat. "Anyone over the age of ten have a better idea?"

* * *

Emma stopped struggling at the handcuffs they had put her in. After her talk with Price, the guards had come in and handcuffed her to the chair she was in instead of taking her back to her cell. She had to hand it to them, it was a smart idea considering if she could reach any of the computers, they would've been in big trouble. Either her father warned them or Price had actually done his research on her and knew what she could do.

She leaned her head back and breathed through the pulsing pain in her shoulder. Maybe struggling had been a bad idea.

The door opening brought her head back up and she watched as Price walked back into the room followed by her father. Her eyebrow twitched when she realized it was him even though she tried to keep the rest of her face as still as possible.

"Didn't think I'd actually get a visit in person," she commented dryly.

"It would appear someone has sent information to the UNSC," Hargrove answered giving her a cold look. "Any idea who that could've been?"

"Guilty," she grinned.

"I take it you are also the cause of so much other information getting out over the years?"

"Guilty of that too," she nodded.

Hargrove stopped and looked at her, "May I ask why? I have given you everything over the years. Why the betrayal?"

"You didn't do anything for me," Emma spat. "Mother did. And after she was gone, you paid even less attention to me unless it was to your advantage. The only reasons I stuck around for so long was because Ally needed me. I wouldn't let her alone with you. You were a crap father who was never actually there for me. York lucked out, he didn't have to put up with you and suffer through the years like I did. He had an actual family that cared about him. All I had was mother and after she was gone, I had no one. Why do you think I got away from you as fast as I could? You really think I joined the military just to further your political role? You're an idiot! I went to find my family and it may have taken years, but I found them and nothing you can do will ever take that from me!"

"I must say, I'm surprised Agent Carolina welcomed you with such open arms after having a hand in taking her daughter from her," Hargrove replied. "Were you responsible for her retrieving her memories of that as well?"

"Can't say I was," Emma smirked.

"You helped her onto the ship though."

"Nope."

Hargrove gave her a calculating look, "Felix has stated there were two other soldiers working with you when you fled the city. Who are they?"

"Just a pair of jackasses," she shrugged.

"Emma," he sighed shaking his head at her. "You continue to disappoint me the longer I am in this room with you."

"Well, you were never actually proud of me to begin with so I'd say that's something," Emma replied.

"Who are the soldiers?"

"I told you who they were. Who said I even know their names?"

"I will have the truth from you," Hargrove snarled at her.

"Maybe when I'm dead," she replied, "And probably not even then."

"It's only a matter of time before Agent Washington breaks. You realize this, right?" Emma remained silent. There was a knock at the door.

Price who had been quietly observing the two walked over to answer it. He spoke quietly with the guard before nodding and turning to Hargrove.

"Sir, Locus is here and he has the objective," Price informed him.

Emma tried not to let the fear she was feeling towards Wash settle in. She knew the idea of having an AI shoved in his head absolutely terrified him and she knew her father would be anything but kind when it came to the computer program rooting around.

"Brilliant. Tell Locus to take Felix and head back towards the temple after he brings it here," Hargrove smiled. "I say my daughter would probably enjoy a meeting."

"You're not implanting anything in me," she growled.

"Firstly, you wouldn't have a choice in the matter," Hargrove replied as Price delivered the message and left the door open. "Secondly, I quite like to think you would want to know what your so called family thinks of you over one of their own."

Emma froze briefly at the words, trying to figure out the meaning when she looked over and saw Price leading someone into the room. Her heart stopped and her eyes widened in a combination of fear and shock as she watched her niece stepping nervously into the room.

"Aunty Emma!" Ally yelled trying to run towards her only for Price to grip onto the back of the armor she was wearing.

"Ally, no…" Emma breathed as her brain tried to catch up and register what had happened.


	40. Chapter 40

"Let her go!" Emma yelled trying to pull her hands free from the cuffs so that she could get to Ally. Price was holding her still near the doorway.

"You are not exactly in the position to be making demands," Hargrove replied waving a hand for Price to bring Ally towards him. Ally looked up at him, her chin jutted out in a show of stubbornness. "I hear you've been on quite an adventure. Welcome back."

"Where's Uncle Wash? The bug man said he was here too," Ally glared at him.

"He is not your uncle, Ally. You are not related," Hargrove answered. "And he's detained elsewhere for the time being."

"Bug man said you'd let Aunty Emma and Uncle Wash go if I came with him," Ally crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm here and now you have to keep your word."

"Me keeping my word all depends on what kind of answer you give to my questions," Hargrove replied. "Now take off that ridiculous armor."

"Nope, can't make me," Ally gave him a stubborn look.

"Allison, you will take off that armor."

"You are not my parent," she replied before sticking her tongue out at him. "I don't have to listen to you."

Hargrove glanced at Emma before looking back at Ally, "Fine. Will you at least answer my questions for me?"

"Maybe."

"Some cooperation would be lovely."

"We'll see if I feel like it," Ally replied giving him a cool look. Emma didn't know what to think at this point. She'd never seen Ally give him this kind of lip before. Of course, Ally hadn't known what a horrible human being he was then either.

"Can you tell me who those two soldiers were that were with you when you fled the city?"

"Yup," she smiled.

Hargrove waited. There was silence in the room as Ally continued to smile at him.

"Who were they then?" he huffed when he realized she wasn't going to continue. She shrugged at him. "You just said you can tell me who they are."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to," Ally replied.

"This attitude does not become you, Allison."

"News flash, I'm eight. I have lots of attitude," Ally smiled.

Hargrove growled at her and was about to respond when the door opened and a guard appeared apologizing for interrupting.

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"Sir, there's been a malfunction in the control room," the guard replied.

Hargrove rolled his eyes and turned to leave, calling Price with him. Emma heard him telling the guard to keep the room locked and a few seconds later left. Ally waited until the door clicked shut before hurrying over and throwing her arms around Emma's neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma whispered hotly at her. "Why are-"

"Ghost-man, hurry up," Ally said before looking at Emma who was now giving her a confused look. "It's ok! Ghost-man is here and everyone is waiting for him to send the coordinates for where we are."

"What?"

Ally huffed, "Bug man showed up and gave us Grandpa's message and said that if I went with, he'd let you and Uncle Wash go and everyone would be ok. If I didn't, he was going to kill everyone."

"Kid here had the bright idea that we pull the old Trojan horse routine," Church replied popping up in front of Emma. He turned to Ally, "Message is sent."

"Do you know where Uncle Wash is yet?" she asked.

"I can find out."

"Kay and maybe mess up the ship some more."

"I can definitely do that," Church chuckled. "How 'bout you get your Aunt out of those handcuffs in the meantime?"

"Oh yea! Hold on," Ally said grabbing something out of a pocket on her belt and running behind Emma. "Daddy showed me how to do this just in case."

"He showed you how to pick locks?" Emma asked.

"Don't worry, Momma knows he showed me," Ally huffed. "Hopefully I can open them. It was a really quick lesson."

* * *

"I don't like this," Carolina growled pacing behind York and North. "This was stupid. There had to have been another way."

North exchanged a look with York who in turned rolled his eyes and got up. He looped an arm through Carolina's and pulled her from the room to somewhere more private.

"York, stop," Carolina tried to plant her feet. "What if we miss the call?"

"Hey," he pulled her up to him, "It'll be fine. Ally will be fine. Wash and Emma are gonna be fine. We're gonna get them back and unfortunately your daughter was right. This was the only thing that could actually work."

"I don't like we used our daughter as a bartering tool," Carolina growled.

York placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, "Neither do I, but this is why Church went with. As soon as she gets him on the ship, he's tearing the system to pieces so we can find them."

"We don't even know if Locus is taking her to the ship that has Emma and Wash on it," Carolina argued.

"We'll find out, but in the meantime," he moved both hands to cup either side of her face, "You have to try and relax."

"Our daughter is risking her life. She's eight and only has a computer program to back her up. Tell me how I'm supposed to relax," she growled smacking his hands away. York apparently didn't have an answer for her. She rolled her eyes and pushed by him. He sighed and turned around to head back into the room North and the others had been.

"Where's Carolina?" North asked when he saw York was by himself.

"Taking a walk," York huffed.

"You do realize trying to calm her down in this situation probably wouldn't work?"

"Hey, I'm just glad she didn't hit me or anything," York threw himself in a chair. "And had to give it a shot."

"You think Ally will be ok?"

"Hell yea," York answered. "Kid's got spunk."

North smirked at him, "Do you actually mean that or are you trying to convince yourself?"

York sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "She will be. Church will make sure of it."

"We going to go over the plan again?" North asked.

"What's there to go over? As soon as we get the clear from Church, we jump in my ship, head to their location and go in guns a-blazing to get everyone back." York turned and gave him a wide smirk, "And then you wrap up my sister in your arms and proclaim your undying love for her."

North gave him a very unamused look, "I'm not in love with your sister."

"My friend, it appears we are in Egypt cuz you are standing in denial," York grinned.

"That was a horrible pun. Please, never use one again."

"Oh you're just jealous of my cleverness."

"That joke is thousands of years old, York."

"Your point?"

"You are an asshole."

"I've accepted this fact about myself," York waved him off. There was a beeping from the data-pad in the middle of the table. Both jumped forward to grab it, York being the quicker of the two. "Bingo."

"Church?"

"Yup. Grab your crap and meet us at the ship," York stood up and grabbed his and Carolina's helmets. "I'll meet you there with Carolina."

"I'll have her warmed and ready to go."

* * *

"Got it!" Ally squealed in delight. Emma let out a breath as her hands came apart. She rolled her shoulders out as best as she could before pulling Ally around to give her a proper hug.

"And now we go," Emma said standing up to take her to the door. Ally planted her feet.

"No, we have to wait for the all clear first. Then we go find Uncle Wash."

"No, we get you off this ship and away from everyone."

"Aunty Emma, that's not part of the plan," Ally huffed. Church popped up. "Ghost man, report!"

"Hey," Church chuckled as Ally giggled at him. "Just because you get to play all secret agent right now doesn't give you the right to boss me like your mom does. If there was time for it, fine. But no time. Emma, pretend you're still in handcuffs."

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"Because the Chairman just realized he left Ally here in a room with you and is sending Price back for her. Pretend you're in the cuffs and then once Ally is out of the room and they lock you back in, you can escape and go to Wash. They have him strapped down some lab room right now. I'm trying to keep the system too busy for them to do anything with it."

"Crap, they're going to implant him," Emma growled sitting back and prepping her arms behind her. "Don't let them do it, Church."

"I won't," Church nodded. "Ally, give Emma the picks in case she needs them."

"Ok," Ally nodded handing them to Emma hid them up her sleeve.

Church watched and nodded, "The others should be on their way. Hopefully we can get out of this in one piece. Gotta go."

He disappeared just as the door started opening. Price stepped in and looked around until he saw Ally standing with Emma. He walked over and without a word, pulled Ally from the room. Emma had to say she was impressed when she heard Ally using her fake cry and wondered if she'd throw in the tears too.

Once the door was clicked shut, she stood up and pressed her ear to the outside. She heard the guards talking and looked around. She smirked when she found a button to press that would hopefully only set an alert off in the room she was in. She pushed it before stationing herself on the side of the door and waited.

Just as predicted, the two guards stepped into the room. She waited for the second one before slamming the door shut and swinging at the closest guard, grabbing the arm of the other when he tried to bring up his gun. When the first one fell to the ground, she immediately leaped up at the second one, tackling him the ground. She grabbed his gun and hit him squarely in the temple, knocking him as unconscious as his buddy.

Breathing heavily, Emma stood up and swiped her hair out of her face. Her shoulder pained, but she ignored it as she checked the magazine on the gun and looked over the guards quickly for anything else she could use. She grabbed the handcuffs as well and cuffed the two together around the chair she had been in.

Satisfied, she opened the door and peaked out before exiting the room and heading down the hall. She had no clue which direction the lab was the Church had mentioned, but down the hall found another computer room. Double checking her surroundings, she ducked into the room and tried to pull up a map.

"Hey, this isn't finding Wash," Church popped up briefly.

"Well you didn't exactly give me a direction to go in," Emma snapped. "How's-"

"Ally is fine. She's continuing to give the Chairman a hard time. Her dad would be proud," Church chuckled.

"She seems to have develop certain habits of his," Emma grumbled.

"Well, they do spend quite a bit of time together. Here's the map. I also found where they have your armor kept. My advice, get it on ASAP," Church advised before disappearing.

Emma rolled her eyes and made note of the schematic quick before heading in the direction of the lab. She was surprised how little the ship was being guarded, but then remembered they probably sent most of their men into the city before the nuke went off.

Upon arriving at the lab, she checked the gun again before peeking into the room. There was one technician who had their back towards her and was trying to get something working on the screen in front of him. Wash was strapped down on a table and looked sedated.

Quickly before anyone else showed up, Emma slinked into the room. She stood slightly behind him before clearing her throat, "Need some help?"

"Know anything about computers?" he asked not turning around to look at her. "This one keeps crashing and the Chairman wants this guy implanted like yesterday. Apparently he's got some information on him. That or you can grab the prep tray over there and finish sedating him."

Emma looked over where he pointed and couldn't help the smirk when she saw the prepared syringes laying out. She grabbed one and walked back over to the tech who was still rambling on about what he was supposed to be doing and before he could realize it, she jabbed the needle into his neck and injected whatever was in it. He turned and stared at her, gaping like a fish when he realized she wasn't there to help him. Rolling her eyes and impatient, she clocked him over the head with pistol.

After making sure he wouldn't be getting back up, Emma pushed herself over to Wash and started unstrapping him. He moaned groggily at her.

"Stop that," she scolded, smacking him gently. "Come up, up you get."

"Wha-" he slurred, his eye that wasn't puffy and swollen tried to focus on her. "Emma?"

"Yup. Come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him up, throwing his arm over her shoulder. He moved slow as she tried to get him to the door.

"Wha's going on?"

"Rescue," she grunted as she tried to support his weight. "Would help if you moved a little faster. We got one more stop quick and then I'll get you somewhere safe and go fetch Ally."

"Fetch Ally?" he sounded confused, but more coherent. "Where is she?"

"Here. Apparently I'm not supposed to be worried thought because Church is with her."

"That's almost as bad as her being here. Those are seriously the two worst things that could've happened."

"Your attempt at humor astounds me," Emma replied dryly. "How bout you put more energy into moving?"

He grunted at her, but seemed to be getting more control over himself the more they limped along. Luckily, the storage room Church had shown her had their armor wasn't far and the door, while coded, was already opened for them. Emma threw his arm off of her and gently shoved him onto a crate before hurrying back to close the door. The armor was piled nearby and she started pulling hers on before tossing pieces to Wash.

Emma threw her helmet on before hurrying over to help Wash.

"Oh good, just in time," Church spoke in her ear. "Listen, get him suited up and then grab on to something."

"What? Why?" Emma asked snapping on Wash's leg pieces for him while he covered the rest.

"Because things might be getting crashy in a few seconds."

Emma paused, "Why are things getting crashy Church?" He was silent. "CHURCH!"

"Just hold on to something. I need to keep my energy on the kid," he snapped.

"What's going on?" Wash asked after she growled.

"Apparently Church is crashing the ship," she snapped. "I swear to God if Ally gets hurt, I'm giving him the worst computer virus known to man."

The ship started vibrating and there was the sound of an explosion.


	41. Chapter 41

"Is that supposed to be happening?" York pointed as they came in sight of the ship. There was smoke billowing from where it looked like it had crashed.

"Church said it was a possibility," Carolina replied through clenched teeth. "That's why he asked me to give Ally the shield unit."

"He does realize she doesn't have proper armor that can handle it right?" York growled.

"He said he could handle it and if he doesn't, I'll kill him myself," she replied back. "And then you for talking me in to this."

"No one else had a better idea that would work," York argued. "We'll fight about it later. Let's get them all out first."

York landed the ship nearby and the three of them hopped out. They found an opening on the side and hurried in.

"Split up. Radio in if you find anything," Carolina ordered. "We're here for retrieval, nothing else. Sync."

"Sync," North and York echoed before separating from her. She headed towards the front area of the ship as York took the middle and North took the back part. Any bodies that she came across, which were few, were all unconscious. She kept moving, looking for any sign of where everyone was.

"There you are," Church's voice came across her comm. "It's about time you joined the party."

"Where the hell are you?" she snapped.

"Keep heading the way you're going. We're near the control room and yes before you ask, she's fine. Bubble held up just long enough. I'm sending York and North to Emma and Wash's location. Everyone's ok for the most part."

"Oh thank God…"

* * *

Emma groaned as she shoved a crate off of her and pushed herself up. The resulting crash had sent both her and Wash flying into things and she was very thankful that they had gotten the armor on as quickly as they did. Glancing around, she saw Wash laying nearby and immediately moved over towards him, shoving aside debris.

"Wash?"

"Yea?" he coughed.

"Can you move?"

"Yea, but I'd really just like to just wake up from this already," he grumbled at her as he started moving. "Or take a really long vacation on an island somewhere. Yea, that would be super nice."

"We should do that," Emma agreed. "First we gotta get out of here."

"Not arguing there," he chuckled.

They both stood up and Emma walked up to the control box on the door. She poked at it but it remained black. "Son of a bitch. He crashed the whole computer. Help me with this door."

Wash limped over to her and together they struggled to get it open. Emma's shoulder was screaming when all of a sudden the door started sliding finally. Just when she was about to move so she could push it from the arch, two sets of hands appeared causing both her and Wash to jump back. She raised the pistol she had taken just in case.

"Now come on," a familiar voice yelled, "this thing is heavy!"

"Dammit York you scared the shit out of me!" Emma yelled back. She heard him laugh as her and Wash both went back to assisting them. "Did you find Ally?"

"Carolina's on it. Church sent us here to help in the meantime," York answered. "In fact, I'm headed there now. I think you guys got this."

"Yea, sure we do," Wash grumbled as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wait, who's here with you?" Emma yelled to him.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"I'm killing him," Emma growled to Wash.

"Seriously Emma," another familiar voice chuckled and made her heart skip a beat before she rolled her eyes. "You really think I'd let them leave me behind when you're in trouble?"

"Shut up," Emma smirked as the door was finally wide enough for to squeeze in. She pushed back from the frame to make it easier on Wash to limp through before she was satisfied. North didn't wait but instead grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She was thankful for the helmets so that he couldn't see her eyes were watering before she smacked him away, "Help me with Wash."

"Yea, right," he nodded. He let her go and reached in to help pull Wash out.

"Guys, really," Wash huffed, "I'm fine."

"Shut up," Emma scolded. "You didn't look too fine when I pulled you off that damn table."

The radio crackled in their ears and York's voice came across, "Hey uh guys, might want to start hoofing it. Church set the self-destruct on this thing."

"Wonderful," North commented as the three of them picked up the pace. "Anything else he feels like destroying today?"

"Maybe a few dishes later or a car or two," Church replied. "No but seriously, you got three minutes."

"You couldn't have set it for a little longer than that?" Emma growled.

"Nope sorry."

"Where are you guys?" North asked as the three of them collectively picked up the pace.

"Almost out," York answered.

"Please tell me you put a bullet in our father?" Emma growled.

"No sign of him. Church said he thinks him and our old Counselor took off when they realized the ship was crashing and they couldn't find Ally."

"Yo, she was freaking amazing," Church cut in. "Told her when they stopped paying attention to her to-"

"You can tell them all about it later," Carolina snapped. "Let them concentrate on getting out."

"Hey, I can't help it your kid is kickass and I wanna brag about it."

Emma rolled her eyes and tuned them out. She looked at North and then at Wash who was still limping along. "Can you carry him?"

"I don't need to be carried!" Wash squeaked.

"We need to move and you limping along ain't helping," Emma snapped. "Be a big boy and let him carry you. North?"

"Anything you say," North nodded before swinging Wash around to carry him piggy-back.

"I hate you all. You all are the worst friends ever," Wash complained from his new perch.

"Now Wash, we all know you well enough to know you don't mean that," North chuckled.

"Less chatting, more escaping please," Emma huffed as they picked up the pace to a run.

* * *

"Get the ship ready to take off," Carolina ordered as her and York got back onto his ship with Ally.

"No, I thought I'd wait until it explodes..." York muttered.

"Sarcasm not needed right now," Carolina growled.

York refrained from commenting and instead hurried up to the cockpit to start the engines. Carolina crouched down in front of Ally, "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?"

"Momma, I'm fine. It was actually kinda fun," Ally shrugged. "Scary, but fun."

"It shouldn't have been and you shouldn't have to had done it."

"We got them back though," Ally argued before looking around Carolina at the open door. "They're coming right?"

"Church, any idea?"

"They're just getting to the opening," Church popped up. "Wash is a little banged up so North had to carry him out."

"What did they do to him?"

"Not entirely sure, but I can only imagine if they were trying to get information out of them," Church sighed. "They're almost here."

Carolina stood up and went to the door just as North was putting Wash down. She held out an arm to pull him in and watched him limp past her, Emma and North shortly after.

"York, all present and accounted for!" Carolina called up to him. "Get us out of here!"

"Consider us gone," his reply came back.

Carolina felt the ship lift off and turned to say something to the others when she was caught off guard by Emma swinging and connecting with the side of her helmet.

"Hey!" North yelled as Ally squeaked at the same time. Carolina stared down Emma as North grabbed her and pulled her back. "What the hell-"

"I'm good, let me go," Emma huffed at him throwing him off her. "Next one is for York."

"Why are-"

"I'm sorry," Carolina grumbled knowing why Emma had probably punched her. "It wasn't really my idea to risk her like that, but we really didn't have a choice if we wanted to get you two back."

"I know," Emma sighed, "but I think I still owe you both for doing it regardless."

"I agree," Carolina nodded. "Which is why I didn't hit you back."

Emma held out a hand, "Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it," Carolina smirked taking her hand. "We're family after all." Emma nodded. Carolina turned to Wash, "How ya doing there?"

"Great," he replied dryly. "I"m gonna put in for vacation if that's alright with you."

"I think we all could use one," Carolina chuckled. "You sound like you need some sleep."

"Probably be a good thing," he sighed.

"Go head and use York's old bed. I'm sure he won't mind." Wash nodded and limped slowly into the room. Carolina turned to head up front to York.

North cleared his throat as Emma crouched down to check on Ally. She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Well, we know how Wash is. Are you alright?"

"Yea Aunty Emma," Ally seconded.

"I'm fine," she commented. "Shoulder is sore, but otherwise he didn't really do anything to me." She could feel the scrutinizing look she was getting even though the helmets kept it hidden. "I'm serious. Ask Ally, she saw me without the armor."

"She looked ok," Ally agreed when North glanced down at her.

"What happened after Price came to get you?" Emma asked looking at her and ignoring North again.

Ally shrugged, "Grandpa scolded me and tried to get me to answer him again and I didn't and then Ghost-man made something make a loud noise and he told me when they weren't paying attention to run from the room and hide in this closet thing and then there was this shield thingy around me and the ship crashed and then momma came and daddy came and now we're all here and we're all ok."

"And you didn't get hurt any?"

"Nope," Ally replied bouncing slightly. "Ghost-man took good care of me just like momma told him too."

Emma pulled her in for a quick hug, "Good."

"Can I go watch daddy fly?"

"Sure," Emma chuckled. She watched Ally turn and skip forward to the cockpit. Emma went to push herself back up when a hand appeared in front of her. She rolled her eyes before taking it and letting North pull her up to embrace her again. "Wasn't one enough?"

"Never," he answered reaching up to take off his helmet before doing the same with hers, throwing them both aside.

* * *

"What's going on Ally?" York whispered.

"York, stop it," Carolina scolded as Ally peaked her head around the archway back to the room.

"Come on, you're just as curious," York countered.

"It's called privacy for a reason," she huffed.

"Yes, but I want to know. So come on kid, report," York replied.

Ally started giggling before bouncing up to them, "They're kissing."

York jerked the steering wheel without meaning to and he heard disgruntlement from the back. "Sorry! Must've been the aftershock from the ship blowing up!"

"You did that on purpose," Carolina accused knowing they were far enough away that it wouldn't have made a difference.

"No, that was me getting caught off guard," York said defending himself. "Damn, didn't think they'd actually get there...ever...like in a million years."

"Your dad really likes to over exaggerate things," Carolina whispered in Ally's ear making her giggle.

"Har har har..."

"And seriously, just stay out of it. Let them do whatever they're going to do on their own," Carolina said.

"But that's no fun," York whined.

"Yes, but if you want to live, you'll do it. You know Emma will kill you. And if she doesn't, I will."

"Yea daddy," Ally giggled, "you get yourself in enough trouble."

"You girls are no fun," he pouted.

"We're plenty fun, just needs to be the right kind of fun," Ally explained.

"Church, have you gotten in contact with Tucker yet?"

"Yea. They had to evacuate the temple," Church replied as he appeared in front of them, glitching out for a second.

"What?" Carolina snapped forward.

"There was a bit of an issue apparently. They're meeting up back at crash site bravo to recoup," Church replied sounding tired. "I need to take a break...I pushed myself too far."

"Alright. I'll wake you when we get back with everyone," Carolina sighed. Church flashed out a second later as York watched Carolina's grip clench.

"Hey, it's ok. At least Ally wasn't there," York pointed out.

"You're dropping me off and then finding a way off this planet," Carolina replied. "Shouldn't be a problem since the Counselor and Chairman are probably doing the same if they made it out."

"Not this argument again," York groaned.

"What argument we talking?" North poked his head in.

"Oh you know, self-sacrificing nonsense type of stuff and we get shoved to the sideline like always," York shrugged as Carolina growled next to him, Ally trying to give her pats of reassurance. "Look, we'll do our part, but you guys are coming back alive from this no matter what you have to do. Understood?"

"Yea momma, promise?" Ally asked looking up at her.

"I'll do my best, but-"

"That's not a promise. If you promise then you have to do it cuz you keep your promises," Ally glared at her.

"Ally-"

"Promise momma or daddy won't drop you off," Ally warned.

"York-"

"Kid's got the jist of Lina," York shook his head. Carolina looked back at North and Emma. She could tell by their faces she would find no help from them.

"Fine," Carolina huffed. "I promise."


	42. Chapter 42

"Can't I say hi to everyone first?" Ally asked as Carolina made to walk off the ship.

"I'd prefer you guys just get out of here."

"But I want to say hi to everyone," Ally whined. "Please?"

"It's not gonna hurt," York commented. "North and Emma can work on getting the ship ready and then we'll be off."

"I'd much prefer if you'd just go now."

"I know that, but listen," York said lowering his voice so Ally couldn't hear him, "I'm gonna have to deal with the moping and I'm sorry, but there's only so much one can take so just let the kid do what she wants. It'll make things much easier in the long run."

"You and I apparently need to have a discussion on parenting techniques when this is all over," Carolina replied.

"I will have whatever discussion you want when this is all over," he grinned.

Carolina looked down at Ally, "You say hello and then you leave."

"Ok!" Ally nodded. "And make sure Uncle Wash will be ok."

"Fine," Carolina sighed turning to walk off the ship. North and Emma were just coming back from taking Wash to where the medics were. Carolina stomped by them, clearly not happy.

"What'd you do now?" North asked as Ally skipped after her.

"Wasn't me exactly," York huffed. "Ally wanted to go say hello to everyone before we leave and Carolina wanted us to just leave. As I'm sure you both are probably aware, we won't hear the end of it if she doesn't get to say good-bye which I told Carolina."

"Say no more," North chuckled. "They got my ship here as well."

"Excellent. You two get this over and loaded and we'll meet you over there in hopefully an hour tops."

"Got it. I'd say take your time, but we know the whole situation here really doesn't do well on time," North chuckled.

"Yea. Well, I better go catch up with them."

"Have fun."

York waved them off as he walked over the ship. North headed up to the cockpit to start it up to move it. Emma followed him and leaned in the doorway and watched him working the controls.

"You can come join me if you want instead of lurking behind me," he chuckled when he caught her in his sight.

"I think I'll just keep my distance for now, thanks," she smirked. "Probably best."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Don't even go back to that. Ally is going to be perfectly fine."

"You do realize that the temple that was just vacated is the temple that's going to destroy every living thing on this planet, yes?" North was quiet as he steered the ship over to his. "If-"

"Stop it with the 'ifs'," he growled. Emma paused, taking a deep breath to try and figure out what she wanted to say. "What are you scared of? What harm is giving in going to do you? Are you really that scared to let yourself be happy?"

"Look," Emma sighed, "I just…I…" She stopped and growled, more to herself because she was frustrated that she couldn't get what she wanted to say into proper words that he would understand. "I don't need someone worrying about me like that."

"Yea, sure," he scoffed at her. "You know what I've learned over the years about people who say that? They're the ones who need it the most."

"You're making this difficult and it doesn't have to be."

"No, sorry, that would be you," North answered as he pulled into the hangar on his ship. He shut the controls off and stood up. Emma went to move out of the way, but he grabbed her gently to stop her. "Stop trying to run away when we're having this discussion."

"I don't run away."

"Yes you do," he smirked. "You've done it nearly every time, last of which resulted in you getting kidnapped by the way and who had to come save you?"

"Technically, Ally did," she glared at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever. Look, it's starting to all wind down. Just be patient."

"A lot of things could be starting if you would just let them. The only thing stopping this particular thing is you," he countered. "York and Carolina don't seem to be having problems with their relationship during this whole thing."

"We are not York and Carolina." He grinned at her. "What?"

"You said we."

"You know what I meant," she rolled her eyes.

"You said we though."

"You are insufferable," she growled.

"And you're stubborn amongst other things, but that's ok." Her eyebrow twitched at him in annoyance. "You look adorable when you're eyebrow gets all twitchy like that."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Always knew you were an angel, even if you're an angel of death."

"Stop it," she growled trying to keep her mouth in a firm line. "And stop hanging out with York. That was lame."

"You liked it," he chuckled walking by her so they could head off the ship.

"Wrong."

"Is the opposite of right, which I think I am," he replied.

"I hate you," she grumbled. "And seriously, no more hanging out with my brother. He's rubbed off on you too much."

"Well then you're just going to have to give me something else to occupy my time with. I have a few suggestions if you need help with any ideas."

"I got one." He turned to look at her, stopping in the middle of the hangar. He gave her an inquisitive look. She stepped up against him and put her face close to his, "Shut up." She moved to walk away, but North snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. Emma rolled her eyes before closing the distance and kissing him quickly. "Now let go. We gotta make sure we're ready to go when York and Ally get back."

"There's time. York said they'd be a while yet," he smirked leaning forward again.

"Still," Emma tried to argue, but forgot what it was going to be when he pressed his lips against hers. She let him kiss her, letting it linger on for a little before pulling back and giving him a stern look. "I would feel better if we would actually do what we were told to. There's going to be plenty of time for this after the dust settles."

"As you say," he sighed letting her go. "Knowing York though, he gave us a time frame for a reason other than preparing the ship."

"For which I will beat him up later then," Emma replied turning to get out of arm's reach. "You don't always have to do everything your friends imply you should do."

"Ya know, stubborn doesn't even begin to describe you sometimes," North chuckled following her at a distance as she flipped him off.

* * *

"Ally, come on," York sighed as he attempted to pull his daughter away from everyone. She had insisted she needed to talk to everyone and if they weren't present when she got there, they had to wait. Then there was checking on Wash, who after a quick go over with a healing unit was feeling much better. Now she was insisting that she had to wait and make sure Church was ok before they could head back to meet up with Emma and North who he hoped were using this time to their advantage.

"Not until Ghost-man wakes up," Ally shook her head stubbornly and bounced over to stand by Grif.

"Dude, why not just pick her up and carry her back?" Tucker chuckled walking over to stand next to him.

"You've apparently never been shut on a ship with a bored eight year old," York sighed. He glanced at Carolina who was still working on trying to get Church's attention.

"You're right, I never really get to spend that much time with my kid," Tucker nodded, "But it's either gonna be you being the bad guy or Carolina and which would you rather have?"

"Neither if I can help it," York replied. "I keep forgetting you have a kid."

"Yea. Junior's pretty kickass," Tucker sighed wistfully. "We should do a play date."

"I'm sure Ally would like that," York chuckled as she squealed in laughter at something Grif had said.

"Church!" Carolina's relief filled voice interrupted his next thought. He looked over to where she was standing to see the hologram floating in front of her. "It's about time. You ok?"

"Yea. Yea I'm good," he nodded as Ally skipped over and attached herself to Carolina.

"Hi Ghost-man!"

"Hey kid," he chuckled. "Didn't think your mom would let you off the ship."

Carolina growled at him as Ally giggled, "I wanted to come say hi to everyone since I don't know when I will see them all again."

"Fair enough," Church replied. He looked up at Carolina, "How's the situation looking?"

"Not good," she answered. "The divide between the Feds and News has gotten bigger and I'm not sure what else we can do at this point. We'll discuss it more once York and Ally leave."

"Momma," Ally whined, "I don't want to."

Carolina bent down in front of her, "Ally, I'm not asking. You're leaving with your dad."

"That's not fair."

"It's plenty fair. I know you think you're big enough to help out and you have been such a huge help recently, but I would feel much better if you and your dad were someplace much safer," Carolina explained. "We still don't know how this is going to play out yet and I don't want to have to be looking over my shoulder to make sure your both ok."

"Daddy can keep an eye on me, then you don't have to," Ally argued.

"Doesn't work like that kid," York advised joining them. "If we're in the vicinity, your mom's going to be trying to make sure we're safe along with everyone else and she's got enough people to worry about without the two of us here to distract her."

"But I won't be a distraction. I'll be nice and quiet," Ally whimpered.

Carolina looked at York, "This is why I wanted you to leave right away."

"Stop," he sighed back. "Ally, come on. Your mom and uncles have a lot to get ready for and they can't do that with us here. Say good-bye now while I'm giving you the option."

York watched her stomp off to go say goodbye to the others before holding out a hand to help Carolina up. He pulled her in for a hug, "Be careful. Please."

"I'll try, but I make no promises," she replied. She lowered her voice, "I love you and I promise I will do whatever I have to get me and everyone else through this."

"I know you will, Lina," York nodded. "And after this is all over and done with, we're all taking a nice long vacation."

"Yes, Wash already mentioned," Carolina chuckled. "How bout you plan it out while you wait?"

"I think I can manage that," he replied. "It'll give me and the kid something to do while we wait to hear from you. We talking tropical?"

"Wherever won't kick us out and can handle all of us, cuz I think they," she nodded towards her team, "deserve it just as much as we do."

"Couldn't agree more," he chuckled. Ally walked back over. He could see the pout in her shoulders. "Perk up, your mom just gave us something to do while we wait."

"What?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you once we're back with Emma and North, but you have to say goodbye first," York said motioning to Carolina.

Ally huffed and walked over to stand in front of Carolina who bent down again and wrapped her in her arms.

"You be good and try and keep your dad out of trouble," Carolina said. "Don't let him get on your aunt and uncle's nerves too much, ok?"

"It'll be hard, but I'll try," Ally nodded. York rolled his eye, but kept his mouth shut.

"I know," Carolina chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too momma."

"I'll see you real soon."

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

York followed Ally up onto North's ship and was surprised to see Emma sitting on a crate by the door waiting for them.

"Where's North?" he asked taking off his helmet.

"Waiting for the clear to head out," she replied giving him a cool look.

"Ok, all clear then," York nodded giving her a confused look.

"Ally, can you go up and tell him please?" Emma asked turning to Ally.

"I guess," Ally sighed dramatically before sulking from the hangar.

York waited until the door closed before turning back to his sister, "What's up?"

"You're an asshole."

"You are not the first to inform me of this," York chuckled. "What did I do this time?"

"Next time you interfere or suggest anything between me and your friend," Emma seethed, "I will pluck out your good eye, feed it to you, shave your head, remove your limbs, and jettison you into space. Got it?"

"I can see why you and Carolina get along so well," York scratched the back of his head. "You both have the scary thing down-"

"GOT IT!?" she growled as she jumped off the crate at him.

"Ok, ok, jeez, chill," York held up his hands. "Message received."

"Good," Emma grinned before turning. York let out a sigh of relief until she turned back around and decked him in the nose.

"I said message received!" York yelled after her as he held his now bleeding nose.

"That was the one I owed you for using Ally as bait," she shrugged before walking through the door.

"Why do the women in my life enjoy beating the hell out of me…?" York grumped quietly to himself as he pinched his nose to staunch the blood flow.


	43. Chapter 43

"Is your nose ok daddy?" Ally asked as York moved the napkin to see if it had stopped bleeding. They were sitting in the kitchen at the table while they waited for North to find somewhere for them to hangout that was within range of the radios.

"It's not broken at least," he gave a dry chuckle.

"It's really red."

"That's what happens when someone hits it and breaks a few blood vessels."

"Would you like a wash cloth?"

"Nah. Soon as I know it stops bleeding, I'll go plunge my head a bit."

"What'd you do anyway?" Ally asked.

"Walked into a door." Ally gave him a look of disbelief. "Your aunt."

"I figured that much, silly," Ally giggled. "Momma said you were supposed to stay out of trouble and leave Aunty Emma and Uncle North alone."

"I know. I'm failing," he sighed.

"Big time," Ally smiled. "So what did momma ask us to do?"

"Well," York sat back, leaving the napkin away from his nose. "Your mom said we all need a vacation after this so she asked us to get that ready." Ally nodded. "You don't seem excited."

"I am," Ally shrugged before crossing her arms on the table and resting her chin on them. "Just worried."

"Me too, kid," he nodded copying her. "But at least we have something to distract us a bit."

"I guess."

"Ya know," North chuckled walking in to the room, "that would make an adorable picture if your face wasn't covered in blood."

"Yea, well go yell at your woman," York huffed as Ally crinkled her nose at him.

"She isn't my woman and if she hears you saying that, I'm sure she'd have no problem breaking it for real," North replied as he grabbed a drink out of his fridge.

"Yea Daddy, remember what Momma said," Ally giggled picking up the napkin and handing it back to him. "It's dripping again."

"Thanks," York grumbled taking it and holding it back over his nose. It came away two seconds later when York started waving his hand at North, "Seriously, what's her problem? I'm just trying to help."

"Do yourself a favor and stop," North replied giving him an amused smirk as Ally reached over the table and moved York's hand back to cover his nose. "She's not as simple as you think she is and while temperaments are similar to South and Carolina, she's not them either."

"Just as lethal apparently," York grumbled. He looked at Ally, "She ever date anyone while she raised you?"

"York," North warned.

"What? I'm curious."

"Don't be."

"Why? You don't want to know?"

"Why would I want to know?"

"Uh cuz you are in love with her maybe?"

"Daddy, stop," Ally huffed as North rolled his eyes at his friend. "You're being a pain in the butt."

York shrugged and sat back, "What else is new? You going to answer?"

"Daddy…"

"Whaty…"

Ally glared at him, "Stop being nosy. You're going to get me in trouble too."

"So you do know something then?"

"I know lots of things," Ally rolled her eyes.

"So did your Aunt ever date anyone?" Ally huffed and shook her head. "Really?"

"We were in space on Grandpa's ship, remember."

"Oh, right," he nodded. "But still, you had to go to ground at some point."

"Never went off it," Ally shrugged. "Aunty Emma said there had been someone before I was born, but they got killed I think. Also, I think it was someone who was on her base with her."

"Oh."

"Besides, she said she didn't need anyone since she had me," Ally replied. "Now find a new topic."

"I'm not done with this one though," York smiled.

Ally glared at him before looking at North, "Can I go play a video game?"

"You know where it is," North chuckled. Ally hopped out of her seat and ran from the room. North sat down in the spot she vacated, "Are you going to stop now?"

"I make no promises." North rolled his eyes at his friend. "So you two didn't take advantage of an empty ship?" North responded with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Knock it off," North sighed. "Besides, that's your sister. Why would you want to know that information?"

"Need something to distract myself," York sighed looking down. North watched his friend ball up the bloody napkin. "Carolina's down there fighting and we're floating around out here not doing a damn thing to help make sure they all get home."

"Would it make you feel better if there was a way we could help?"

"Yea, like that's gonna happen," York scoffed. "We got Ally to worry about. I don't want her near that if we can help it. Plus Emma would never let us take her anywhere close to where she could get hurt."

"What about just us?" York closed his mouth and looked at his friend. "Leave them here, Emma can handle the ship. We take yours down and see about helping out. You know they're going full attack on that temple now to stop them. Even if we keep our distance and pick off what we can, it's gotta be better than nothing."

"There's one thing you're not considering."

"What's that?"

"Emma actually letting you go."

"Let me worry about her," North replied standing up. "You go talk to Ally and see what her thoughts on the subject are."

"She's going to want to go with us," York replied.

"Well then go talk to her and explain things and hopefully we can get her to go along with it," North shrugged as he walked out of the room.

"Easier said than done," York grumbled chucking the overly used napkin into the trash and walking over to turn the sink on thinking over what North had just suggested to him.

* * *

Emma walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, her mind still busy. Her wrists were bruised from where she had struggled in the handcuffs and there was a giant one forming on her side from where the crate had landed on her that made her wince if she turned too quick. The water had relaxed the rest of her sore muscles some, but did nothing to stop the thought process that kept speeding along. There was a knock at the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" North's voice came through the door.

"What would you do if I said no?" Emma replied. The door opened. "Apparently come in anyway. You're lucky I'm dressed." North raised an eyebrow at her to which she answered with a glare. "Listen, a few kisses doesn't give you full access to whatever you want."

"Have I told you how entertaining your reactions are sometimes? You get all flustered and red."

"I do not. And if you haven't noticed, I just got out of the shower," she growled throwing the damp towel at his face. "Now what do you want?"

"York and I were discussing about attempting to go help the attack from a distance," North replied getting right to the point.

"You're not taking Ally-"

"Before you start jumping down my throat about that, no we are not taking Ally," North replied. "We would be taking York's ship and going ourselves. You two get the run of the whole ship yourselves."

"Oh."

North tried to read the look on her face, but she turned away from him and started busying herself with the bags that were on her bed, pulling out various articles of clothing. "Are you ok with this plan?"

"As long as Ally stays here, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Could you maybe face me and say it then?"

She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him, "Just go. You're an adult. You don't need my permission."

"Ok," he nodded seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He thought about mentioning what Ally had told him and York, but thought better of it. They'd have that discussion later.

* * *

"You're sure I can't come?" Ally pouted.

"I'm sure. If you were older, I'd consider it," York explained. "But at this point, I want you to stay here with Emma."

"And you're going to go help momma?"

"You betcha."

"Good," Ally nodded. "Momma needs all the help she can get if she's going to keep her promise to us."

"You're a good kid, you know that?" York chuckled.

"And you're the best daddy," Ally giggled jumping forward to give him a hug.

"Warms my heart to hear you say that," York grinned hugging her back. He heard the door open and looked up to see North walking in. He couldn't read his face. "We good to go?"

"Yup. Ready whenever you are," North replied.

"Really?" York raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yup. I'm going to go get changed and grab guns and ammo," North nodded before leaving the room.

"You better go too daddy," Ally said patting his arm.

"Right. We'll probably head out right away."

"Ok," Ally nodded. She gave him another hug, "Be careful. Don't get shot. Don't die. And make sure you bring momma and all my uncles back with you."

"Can do," York smiled hugging her back before getting up and following North out the door.

* * *

Emma ventured out of her room a while later. She had thought she heard a ship leaving the hangar and figured it was safe to go see what Ally was doing. She found her in the common room playing some sort of video game.

"Hey," Emma sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Hi Aunty Emma," Ally said not looking away from the screen. "Daddy and Uncle North left a few minutes ago."

"Yea. You didn't give your dad a hard time did you?"

"No," Ally rolled her eyes. "He was feeling useless and wanted to help momma and if this is how he can do it, than I guess he can go. I told him he's not allowed to get shot or die and that he has to bring everyone back."

"Sounds like a good list to give him," Emma replied giving her a small smirk.

"Did you give Uncle North a hard time?" Ally asked.

"No." Ally paused the game and looked at her. "What?"

"You didn't give him a hard time?"

"Why would I give him a hard time?"

"Because he's going fight and he's leaving you here."

"What's your point?" Emma sighed.

"Did you at least tell him you love him and to come back?" Ally huffed.

Emma felt her gut clench, "No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?" Ally picked up the pillow that was next to her threw it. Emma caught it before it hit her face and she put it down to glare at Ally, "What the hell was that for?"

"Daddy and Uncle North are right," Ally grumbled turning back to her game. "You are stubborn."

"Excuse me?" Emma growled. She leaned forward and took the remote from Ally. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Ally replied. She reached for the controller, Emma moving it from her reach. "Give it back!"

"No. I don't think you deserve it right now," Emma replied.

"Aunty Emma!" Ally whined. "Why are you punishing me when you're the one who's being dumb?"

"Go to your room."

"No!" Ally yelled crossing her arms and glaring at her. "I'm not going cuz I'm right whether you want to admit it or not!"

"Ally, you are too little for this conversation," Emma groaned.

"I am not! Everyone says I'm too little for this and too little for that! The only time people actually listen to me is when Ghost-man backs me up which is stupid because he's a computer program and not a real live person like everyone else! I understand things too!"

"Ok, ok-"

"No! It's not ok because you let Uncle North leave and didn't tell him how you feel!" Ally scolded standing up to stomp her foot at her and throwing Emma completely off guard. "Everyone else can see it. Even me who's too little to know things! I don't need you watching out for me like you used to. It's not just us anymore. I have Momma and Daddy now too and they probably would agree with me when I say that you are really really dumb for letting Uncle North leave without telling him you love him!"

"Ally, you don't understand," Emma growled. This was a different type of explosion than what she was used to because deep down she knew Ally was right. "This is a lot more difficult than you think it is."

"No it's not! You're making it difficult!" Ally yelled. North's words repeated out of Ally's mouth seemed to trigger something. Emma felt her throat getting tight and tried to blink back the start of what she knew were tears coming. "Uncle North loves you too. And just because someone you loved died fighting doesn't mean it's going to happen again and if for some dumb reason it does then he needs to know how you actually feel."

"What do you want me to do? They left already."

Ally crossed her arms across her chest, "Then you call him and don't talk to me until you do."

Emma gaped at her as Ally turned to stomp out of the room.

* * *

"So not a word to stop you from going?" York asked after North finally explained why he was so quiet.

"Like she said, it's not like I need her permission," North shrugged.

"Wow and I thought South was cold-blooded…"

"Hey," North growled. "Don't compare Emma to South. Like I said, things are difficult."

"Yea, but seriously? I mean, even Carolina was never that awful and that was back when she was juggling keeping us in the dark and trying to impress her father." North remained quiet. "Hey come on, I'm sure you'll get a nice welcome home greeting when we return war heroes." North rolled his eyes as the radio started beeping. York hit the button, "Miss us already?"

"Shut up," Emma's voice came over. "And go away for a minute."

"Kinda hard when I'm flying the ship unless you want us to crash."

"Then sit there and be quiet and if I hear a peep out of you, North has permission to shoot you."

"Ok, ok, zipping my lips," York chuckled.

"I'm serious, York. One peep."

York looked at North who gave a chuckle, "He seems to have understood the threat behind the order. Why-"

"You shut up too."

"Um…ok."

"You're an asshole."

"Are we really hav-"

"I said shut up," Emma snapped over the line. "You're an asshole because you left. If you don't come back, I'm coming down there to find your mangled corpse, revive it and kill you myself. Understood?"

"Emma-"

"I'm not done," she growled before taking a breath. "You better come back because how else am I supposed to tell you to your face I love you if you don't?"

"And here I was going to sacrifice myself," North grinned. "But now I might have to make sure you come through on that threat."

"Not a threat."

"Good."

"Come back, no dying, and bring everyone else back with you…except maybe York. You can lose him if you want."

"HEY!"


	44. Chapter 44

York landed a few minutes later. He and North both exited and he was surprised to see one of the Lieutenants waiting for them.

"Sirs, we weren't expecting you," he saluted.

"Figured we'd surprised everyone," York shrugged. "Takes us to your leader." The Lieutenant nodded and motioned for them to follow. "Which one are you anyway."

"Smith, sir."

"Got it. Did we miss anything yet Lt Smith?"

"No sir, we were just getting ready to move out. General Kimball is right through there," he said when they got to a make shift tent.

"Thanks," York nodded as North gave the Lieutenant a pat on the shoulder before following York through. "Madame General, how nice to see you. Agents York and North Dakota reporting for duty."

Kimball looked up at them, "Carolina said you were staying away from the fighting. She's going to be angry to find out you're here, especially if your daughter is around somewhere."

York shrugged, "What else is new? And it's just us. Ally is back with my sister. North and I felt we would be more useful down here and you could use all the help you can get. So where do you want us? North's best with the long range stuff if you want him high up somewhere."

"There's a group of snipers we're putting up for cover if you want to join them," Kimball nodded. "Smith can take you up then."

"On it," North nodded.

"Agent York, if you want to join the Reds and Blues, they're getting ready over by the warthogs to try to break through the line," Kimball ordered.

"Got it," York nodded. "Where's Wash and Carolina at?"

"They're going in alone to try to stop Felix and Locus from activating the Purge," Kimball replied.

"Alone?"

"Yes," Kimball nodded. "Our job is to give them as much back-up as we can from out here while they take care of things in there. It was Carolina's idea."

"Course it was," York huffed. "Alright. We'll do what she says. Come on North."

"Agents," Kimball called after them. They turned to look at her. "I hope I don't need to tell you this, but please do your best to stay alive. I don't want to have to break the news to Carolina since I'm assuming she is unaware you are coming to help us."

"You would assume correct," York chuckled. "And don't worry. We're under strict orders from my kid and that's one set of orders you really don't want to disobey."

Kimball nodded at them as they turned to leave.

"Alright," York nodded as they stopped. He held out a hand for North, "Stay safe and watch my left for me."

"You know I always got your back, brother," North chuckled taking the offered hand. "Keep your radio open so I can warn you."

"We make it out of this and you could be my brother," York laughed. "See you when it's over.

North gave him a lazy salute and walked off to find where Smith had gotten to. York turned and headed to the warthogs to find the rest of the team arguing about something.

"Hey fellas, how's it hanging?" York greeted. They all turned to look at him.

"What in sam hell are you doing here?" Sarge asked.

"Aren't you on babysitting duty?" Grif continued.

"Man, Carolina's gonna be pissed at you," Tucker chuckled.

"What else is new?" York chuckled.

"No, but seriously, what are you doing here?" Simmons asked.

"North and I decided that we should come on down and help out," York shrugged before leaning back against the closest warthog.

"Couldn't take the pressure of waiting to hear if we all died or not?" Tucker asked.

"Something like that," York nodded.

"And the kid let you leave? Or is she here with you."

"She's back with Emma and I am under strict orders to not get shot, not to die, and to bring everyone back with me. I don't think it'd be wise to disobey those orders," York answered. "That being said, no one here is allowed to die."

"Even if they're blue?" Sarge asked hopefully. "Or Grif. He's the exception right?"

"Sarge, I think the kid would be extremely upset if I didn't return," Grif pointed out.

"Yea, for whatever reason she has a soft spot for him," Simmons continued. He looked at York, "You might want to get her head examined once this is over."

"There is nothing wrong with my kid," York sighed. "Now what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

York put his head in his hand, "Kimball told me you guys were taking warthogs and breaking through the line right?"

"Well, that's what she told us to do," Grif nodded.

"So you don't have a plan yet?"

"We work much better in a spur of the moment kind of deal," Simmons answered.

"I've been telling you boys for five minutes about the plan I concocted!" Sarge yelled.

"Yea, but Sarge, your plan requires like ten things we don't have," Tucker argued. "First of all is a time distortion unit."

"Lopez and I can make one."

"We don't have time for it!" Tucker argued. He looked at York, "See what I have to deal with?"

"It's not so bad," York chuckled. "Alright. How many vehicles we got?"

"These two warthogs and Donut and Lopez are fetching a pair of mongooses for us," Simmons answered.

"Where's Caboose?" York asked looking around.

"Grey was adjusting something on Freckles so Caboose is supervising his pet at the pet doctor," Tucker replied.

York nodded, "And the goal is to break down the line to split up what little troops they still have left?" They all nodded. "We can do whatever we want in order to do this?"

"What are you thinking?" Tucker asked carefully. "Carolina and Wash have both said that's dangerous."

"Why does no one appreciate my genius?" York sighed.

"Because from the stories I've heard, they end in shit going wrong."

"You only hear the bad stories."

"I don't know, they sound pretty fucking fantastically right to me," Tucker laughed.

"Listen, we live through this, remind me to tell you about the time I had to save Carolina from one of her own 'genius' plans," York grumbled.

"That sounds like a story that if the subject finds out, you will in fact die."

"Oh you have no idea."

"Then I will definitely remind you," Tucker nodded. "Now what are you thinking?"

"Hey North," York called in on his radio.

"What's up?"

"You in position?"

"Yea…why?"

"Do me a favor and see if you could maybe locate an excellent spot for some explosion and fire."

"York, what are you planning?" North asked suspiciously.

"The Statue of Liberty. Every New York has one," York grinned through his helmet.

"Jesus Christ York…" North groaned.

* * *

Emma knocked softy on Ally's door. She was playing with Squeaks on the floor and stopped to look up at Emma.

"I called," she responded to the look Ally gave her.

"Good," Ally grinned. "Was he happy to hear from you?"

Emma smirked at her, "I think so." Ally nodded at her. "Are you going to apologize?"

"For what?" Ally asked.

"You were kinda harsh."

"Aunty Emma," Ally sighed. "You forget. I grew up with you. I know when it's ok to be harsh with you and that was ok."

"It really wasn't."

"Yes it was," Ally argued back sticking her tongue out. "Besides, why should I be sorry for making you say the things out loud that are in your head? You're the one who always told me to just rip things off-"

"Like a bandaid," Emma sighed. "Yea, yea. Fine. You win this round. Just don't let it become a habit otherwise I'm having a talk with your parents."

"I think they would be on my side on this one though."

"Your dad would be," Emma grumbled. "Not sure about your mom."

"She would be too," Ally giggled. "She just plays it off better than daddy does."

"Oh really?"

"Yup," Ally nodded. Emma walked in and sat down on the floor across from her. "You have the thinky face on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just relishing in the fact it's you and me right now," Emma said giving her a small smile. "You and I really haven't had too much time to ourselves like we used to."

"Is that bad?"

"I kinda miss it."

"Me too," Ally agreed. "Though I do like having momma and daddy and all my new uncles. Grandpa never really did anything with us so he never made it feel like we were a family. At least all our new family includes us in on things…except for the fighting stuff, but that's ok cuz I'm still little."

"Very true," Emma chuckled.

"Plus, now you have Uncle North," Ally grinned. "I know he'll keep you busy when I can't."

"Also very true," Emma nodded.

"Think they'll all come back ok?"

"I'm sure they'll have some bumps and bruises, but yea," Emma nodded, also trying to reassure herself.

Ally nodded. "Oh. I forgot. Daddy said momma gave us stuff to do and then he left before we could do it."

"What kind of stuff?" Emma asked.

"Planning a vacation for everyone," Ally smiled. "Wanna help? It would be a distraction that's for sure."

"I supposed," Emma nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Some place relaxing."

"Let's go see if we can find some nearby," Emma nodded getting up off the floor.

"Ok!"

* * *

"So when we're telling Carolina about this plan," York yelled over the radio amidst the gunfire, "We're going to leave out the fact that it was mine, yes?"

"Oh no," North chuckled in his ear. "You get full credit for this."

"Have I told you yet that you fit in wonderfully with the rest of us?" Tucker huffed as he ducked down next to him. "I mean, who knew that stacking two warthogs and a mongoose would result in an explosion like that."

"Listen, so things went a bit crashy. We got through didn't we?"

"Yea and now we're stuck behind enemy lines. You get all the credit for this bright fucking idea."

"Hey, it's not my fault the drivers-"

"You were one of the drivers!"

"That beside the point," York grumped at him.

"York, I barely have you covered from where you guys managed to get yourself. The Reds are actually being of use from their end of things," North informed him. "I suggest you two go get yourselves involved."

"Tucker get out there."

"You go out there," Tucker snapped back.

"You have a sword! Go out and use it!" York argued.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter," Tucker spat.

"YOU HAVE A DAMN ALIEN ENERGY SWORD! GO USE IT!"

"YOU HAVE A GUN! THAT'S MORE EFFECTIVE THAN A SWORD!"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST GET WHERE I CAN COVER YOUR ASSES!" North yelled over the radio.

York and Tucker exchanged looks before joining the fray. Another bright idea struck, "Hey Tucker!"

"What!?"

"How bout we turn this into a competition?" York grunted as he ducked the swing of one of the soldiers they were fighting. "Most K.O.s wins a steak dinner?"

"Oh man, you are on," Tucker growled back.

"Get out your wallets," North chuckled in his ear, "I'm beating both of you."

"Hey who said you were included!?"

"I did because I'm the one who just took out someone on your left," North answered. York turned to his left to see a soldier laying a few feet from him. "You're welcome by the way."

"Whose bright idea was this anyway?" York grumbled at him as another soldier came rushing at him. "And where the hell are these assholes coming from? I thought most of them were in the city when it blew up!"

"Maybe they had more reinforcements than we were aware about."

"Well then someone needs to check their damn intel!" York growled.

North was silent in his ear for the moment as York and Tucker worked their way through the fray to where the rest of the group was. Both soldiers took a quick break once they got to the barricade the Reds had set up.

"Man, I'm getting too old for this crap," York complained as he caught his breath against the concrete wall they were up against. "North, how we looking?"

"Good news is, they're on the defense," North answered. "Bad news, Wash and Carolina have infiltrated the temple and contact with them is at a minimum. We won't know what the situation is like until we hear from them."

"Wonderful," York scoffed. "Anyway we can get eyes in there?"

"I'll look in to it, but at this point in time, it doesn't look good."

"Yea well, who knows what those two mercs have planned, I'd rather someone be in there as backup just in case things go wonky," York replied.

"I'll see what I can work out. Smith also says that Kimball's group is progressing slowly from their end so if you guys can sneak up from behind, we'll be able to box them in nicely."

"Alright," York nodded pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the guys. "Breaks over fellas. Time for some boxing."

"Sneak being the key word here, York," North chuckled.


	45. Chapter 45

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What'd you find?" North asked keeping his eye on the situation below with York and the others.

"It appears the only way in to the base is through the main door which is controlled by a keypad."

North nodded, "Is that area still controlled by them?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. You guys keep this up. Listen to Smith. I'm headed over that way," North replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Grab the Infiltration specialist down there and hope he doesn't set off an alarm," North replied as he waved them off and started heading towards York. "Hey York."

"What's up?"

"I got a way in."

"Awesome. Where is it?"

"I'm heading to you. Only way in is the main entrance. Think you can get us in without setting off any sort of alarm?"

"We'll find out. How far out are you?"

"Less than thirty. I see you."

"Alright. I'm gonna get Kimball on the line and inform her what we're doing," York replied.

"Go for it." North ducked around the barrier and waited for York to finish his call. He was surprised when York's voiced raised and the anger in it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T THE GOD DAMN TEMPLE!?"

North looked at the others who had stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at York.

"Um, didn't Kimball tell you guys the plan?" Simmons, who was closest to where North was standing, asked.

"Apparently not," North answered as his friend raged over the comm-line at Kimball. "What's the plan then?"

"This is crash-site Alpha where the mercs pretty much kept their home base," Simmons explained. "They use the tracker beams here to bring down ships which is how we got stuck here in the first place."

"So this isn't the temple where Wash and Carolina are fighting Locus and Felix and trying to stop them from purging the whole planet?"

"Nope."

"I can see why York is mad," North scoffed. "So why are we here and not there?"

"We are to get access to the tractor beams and bring down their other ship and hopefully crash it onto the temple," Simmons finished.

"And what's going to happen to Wash and Carolina when we crash a space ship practically on top of them?"

"Church'll have them covered," Tucker answered.

"Well that just gives me all the faith in the world," North replied dryly as York stomped back over to them. "So much for the heroic back-up."

"This is freaking bullshit," York growled before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Alright, listen. Goal is to get inside right?" There was a chorus of agreement around him. "Alright. We help get you in, then North and I are going to pick them up. You said you had a way in?"

"Main entrance, which is still under enemy control," North nodded.

"That's where we're heading. Caboose, Grey and the Lieutenants are bringing in the heavy artillery to help. On our way over, North see if you can get through to Emma and have her ground the ship. I don't want them getting caught in that tractor beam."

"What if the temple gets activated? They're just as screwed as the rest of us then."

"Reasons we have to move, now," York answered before jumping around the barrier.

"Great…just great. More running," Grif grumbled as they all followed him.

* * *

"Think everyone will like what we planned?" Ally asked Emma.

"I think they will like whatever allows them to relax a few days," Emma chuckled.

"Good," Ally grinned.

Emma's data-pad starting ringing. Her stomach jumped. She hadn't expected things to be done that quick, but was eager to hear anything. She hit the answer button, "Emma here. What's up?"

"What's up is I need you to get the ship to ground," North's voice came over. Emma and Ally exchanged looks with each other. "They're going to activate the tractor beam on planet here to get the pirates other ship and crash it in to the temple."

"I thought we crashed their ship already?" Emma asked as she got up from the couch and headed to the cock-pit, Ally following her.

"Apparently there's another one."

"Ok. Second problem," Emma continued, "What if they get the purge activated while we're on the planet?"

"Wash and Carolina are stalling them the best they can so faith is on them at this point. I gotta go though. Just get out of the way of that beam. We'll hopefully be in the base shortly."

"Got it," Emma replied before the call was ended.

"Everything ok?" Ally asked as Emma sat down in the pilot seat.

"Hopefully," Emma answered starting to hit buttons before taking the controls. "Sit down if you're going to be in here."

"I know," Ally huffed.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit," York growled as he took out another merc that was blocking the access point inside the base. "Freaking ridiculous. How the hell were we supposed to know this wasn't the damn Purge temple?"

"Stop complaining and start opening the door and hell with alarms," North chuckled as he took position to cover York while the others continued fighting around them. He could make out a tank coming down the hill. "And looks like they put Caboose in a tank."

"That's just wonderful," York grumbled as he tried to break through the door's security system.

"Are you done yet?"

"Don't rush me," York snapped.

"Well, I mean normally you're pretty quick-"

"I swear to God, I'm going to beat you," York growled as the door opened. "EVERYBODY IN!"

The two of them stood guard as their team entered the base and spread out to clear the way for the others. Caboose was blowing things up as he went until he stopped in front of him to allowed Grey and the Lieutenants to hop off.

"The others should be clearing the way for you guys," York informed them. "Once they're done, send them back out here to help Caboose cover. We're grabbing a warthog and heading to the Temple to pick up Wash and Carolina. Just make sure you get that ship where we need it."

"Have no fear!" Grey replied cheerfully before running inside.

"Well hello Mr. Pirate-man and West!" Caboose called from where he sat in the tank.

"It's North," North chuckled.

"Oops, sorry!"

"No worries, it's a direction."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Figured we'd come give you all a helping hand," York replied. "Is there a functioning warthog nearby?"

"Yup. Up that way," Caboose said turning the turret on the tank to show which direction before the turret fired. "Oops…Not my fault…"

"Great…" York huffed.

"Hey," North put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure there's one near-by. Worse-case scenario, we run back and grabbed your ship."

"Which would be brilliant to have flying around when a tractor beam goes off," York replied dryly.

"As long as they have it locked on to the proper target, it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Yea well, I'd rather not give them the chance to not lock on to any other targets. Reason we had Emma come to ground. She is coming to ground correct?"

"I believe so."

"Good."

"You think Carolina and Wash can keep them from activating that temple long enough for these guys to bring it down?"

"Not a doubt in my mind," York replied as Grif, Simmons, Sarge and Tucker came out to join them. "Alright. You guys guard this until they can get that working. We're off to pick up Wash and Carolina. Let's go North."

"Coming," North shook his head at his friend's back and followed him back to where there were the defensive line was set up. York was able to find a warthog and had no qualm about kicking the occupants out of it.

"But sir! Kimball-"

"I don't give two shits what she says!" York snarled. "I'm sure when you tell her it was us, she'll understand perfectly why we took it. Get out of my way before I run you over."

"York, chill out," North chuckled next to him as his friend hit the gas and sped them off.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help I'm a little pissed that no one thought to mention this wasn't the damn temple where Carolina and Wash were," York grumbled next to him. "It's not like we've been here as long as the rest of them and know every damn point on the map."

"We didn't exactly ask either," North pointed out.

York glanced at him quick before looking forward to see where he was driving. "Shut up…"

* * *

Carolina's ears were still ringing as the dust cleared. She heard Wash coughing next to her and turned to see him pushing himself up off the ground.

"You ok?"

"Yea," he coughed before checking to see they appeared to be alone. "Let's not do that again."

"I hear ya," Carolina replied. "Church?"

"We're good."

"Alright. Let's start heading back to the others," Carolina looked at Wash. Wash nodded and they both turned to jog off into the direction of where the rest of their group was. "Church, I'll need you to radio in and let them know we're on our way."

"On it," Church replied. He came back a few seconds later, "So there's a welcome wagon picking you up about a hundred meters out."

"At least we don't have to walk all the way back," Wash breathed next to her. "I need a nap."

"There's a vacation for all of us if we all make it through," Carolina chuckled. "Let them know we'll see them shortly, Church."

"Uh yea," he replied. "Though I don't think you're gonna like who it is…well…you might…"

"Church?"

"I'm gonna leave it be a surprise."

"Thanks," Carolina grumped.

"Trust me, it'll be more fun this way," Church replied.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Love you too, sis."

Carolina and Wash continued in the direction he had indicated and could faintly hear the sound of a warthog idling ahead of them. She paused when the caught sight of it and she noticed who was waiting aside of it, leaning up against it in the cocky manner she recognized instantly.

"You idiot," she growled. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Now before you go getting mad at me," York chuckled, "It was North's idea."

"I don't care whose idea it was, you were supposed to stay away."

"You two can duke it out later," North cut in. "Let's get back to everyone else and make sure everything is cleared up mostly on their end."

"How was everything there?" Wash asked as they all crawled into the jeep, Carolina refusing to talk or accept any help from York who shrugged and jumped back up into the driver seat.

"Pretty well under control when we left," North shrugged. "As you can see, they were able to gain control over the base."

"Yea, we had a front row seat for that one," Wash gave a dry chuckle. "So you guys came down to help out?"

"Well, the plan was to help you two," North answered which made Carolina growl, "But they failed to mention when showed up that we were all at the Alpha Crash Site and not at the Temple where you two were. Apparently you didn't need our help though."

"Nah, I'd say we had it fairly under control. Right Carolina?"

"Sure," she scoffed. "Though you weren't supposed to come down here to begin with."

"Save it for closed doors, Lina," York sighed. "What happened to Locus and Felix?"

"Hopefully they got crushed," Wash answered when Carolina refused to. "We didn't see them around before we left and weren't going to stick around to find out. I'm sure they're just as exhausted as we are."

"Well, let's hope for the best and hope they didn't make it out of there," North replied.

"I got everything crossed that can be crossed," Wash sighed.

"North, radio in and let them know we're on our way back," York said as he the warthog made its way through the trees.

"On it. Want me to check on the girls then?"

"Only if you want to. I'm sure they're fine though. Could probably wait til we're back with everyone before alerting them because then hopefully it's over and they can join us," York replied back.

"Good point."

York glanced at Carolina, surprised she hadn't made a peep about that to see her head propped on her hand against the door. He glanced in the back quick to see Wash in a similar position and decided to just let the two take a quick break for now. Who knew what they were going back too.


	46. Chapter 46

Luckily, things seemed to be pretty under control when they got back. The army had taken over the base fully and had the remaining mercenaries that survived the attack imprisoned and under heavy guard. After conversing with Kimball upon arrival, York and North escorted Carolina and Wash to the medical bay to have a go over by Grey, much to their displeasure. The rest of their ragtag team were helping with clean-up before figuring out the next step.

Carolina still had not spoken to York yet by the time they had gotten her to Grey and without a word left the room. York gave a sigh and sat down on one of the cots, removing his helmet. The others followed suit.

"Ya know, I didn't exactly think she'd be that pissed at me," York huffed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. She'll get over it. It probably doesn't help that she's exhausted," Wash added. "I'm glad to see you two at least, even if she isn't…though I'm sure she's just as glad once she calms down at bit."

"So, were they as tough as you remembered?" York asked.

"About, yea," Wash nodded. "I'm just glad we held them off as long as we did. It was rough, let me tell you. There were a few moments there where I was really worried we weren't gonna do it."

"I know Kimball mentioned sending a team to check it out and see if they're dead or not," North added. "Probably once you two are rested."

"Yea. I'll be surprised if they are. We had Church and the bubble shield. Felix just has his shield and if you couldn't see it from where you were, it was kinda big crash and explosion."

"Looked it," York nodded as the door opened and Carolina walked through. "All cleared by the doc?"

"Wash, Grey wants to see you next," Carolina motioned.

"Got it," Wash groaned pushing himself up out of the chair. She waited for the door to close behind him before rounding on York who was pushing himself out of his seat.

"You are stupid and idiotic and I can't believe you came down here," Carolina scolded as York stood in front of her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, technically," York chuckled looking at her before nodding his head at North, "It was North's idea. And honestly, best idea he could've had. Who would've drug you and Wash out of there if not for the two of us. I'm almost sorry we showed up to the party late to be honest."

"You're an ass," Carolina growled jabbing him in the chest. "You should've at least told me you were coming to help."

"Why? So you could fret and worry instead of concentrate on what you were doing?" York raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, it's over and done with. You and Wash managed to beat them and now the people of the planet can go back to trying to live on it."

Carolina sighed, nodding in agreement and too tired to continue arguing. York stepped closer and she let him wrap his arms around her finally, allowing herself to relax a bit in his arms. Her body felt like one huge bruise and she was really looking forward to taking a much needed vacation. He kissed her forehead and moved his hands down to take hers.

"Come on, sit down," York chuckled leading her to the cot across from where North was sitting so they could wait for Wash to be cleared before joining the rest of their team outside. She kept one his hands and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did anyone call Emma?" Carolina asked the thought striking her a few minutes later.

Before either could answer her question there was a yell of 'Momma'. They all turned to look as Ally came running up to them, launching herself at both of her parents. York smiled as Ally hugged them both and saw North getting up across from him. He watched as his friend met Emma halfway across the room and wrap his arms around her.

"Where's everyone else?" Ally asked as she got comfortable on their laps.

"Wash is getting cleared with Grey quick and the others are helping clean-up," Carolina replied giving her a tired smile. She moved a strand of hair behind Ally's ear. "What'd you two do while you waited?"

"Aunty Emma and I completed our mission too," Ally smiled. "Operation Vacation Get Away is all ready and just needs all of us in order to initiate."

"Tell us all about it," York chuckled.

North could vaguely here his friends behind him, but his concentration was on Emma. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one of her hands carding through the hair on the back of his head. He rested his forehead on hers and just tried to enjoy the moment.

"Just kiss already dammit!" York yelled behind them before there was an audible thunk and Ally bursting into laughter.

They both turned to see York on the ground, a hand on the side of his head.

"What did I tell you?" Carolina asked.

"Jeez. I have enough battle scars, I don't need more!"

"Then like I said, leave them alone," Carolina warned.

"Can I borrow this?" Emma asked placing a hand on North's helmet that he was holding. He raised an eyebrow at her, but released it anyway only for Emma to chuck it at York who barely had time to dodge it as it flew by his face.

"Come on now, really?" York yelled. Carolina and Emma both continued to glare at him until he held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll stop."

"You said that already, right before I punched you as a matter of fact," Emma growled.

"Yea, but that punch was for something completely different!" York argued.

"Want me to do it again?" Emma asked taking a step forward. North wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back. "I could break your nose this time and maybe a few other body parts."

North looked at Carolina, "Ya know, you'd think they'd known each other for years with the sibling arguments they have instead of the short time they've actually known each other."

"That's for sure," Carolina nodded causing York to make a face at her. "York, you're not setting a good example for your daughter."

"Yea daddy," Ally agreed. "What's gonna happen when I have a brother or sister and we fight like you two? I'll be able to blame it on you for not showing me how to behave properly and then it'll be you getting in trouble and not me."

"You have to convince your mother first on that front otherwise we won't have to worry about it," he answered giving Carolina the most innocent smile he could muster.

"Technicalities daddy," Ally argued.

"Ya know, you use really big words sometimes for your age," York grumbled seeing that he wasn't going to win. "I blame your Aunt for that."

"Aw, can't your brain comprehend more than one syllable?" Emma smirked.

"I'm sure what York lacks in brainpower, he makes up in other ways," North chuckled resting his chin on her shoulder. "Just not in the sneaking and infiltration category."

"Ya know, you guys suck. Here I thought you all were my friends and all you do is make fun of me," York sighed dramatically.

"Stop being a baby," Carolina chuckled as the door opened. She looked to see Kimball walking through and went to stand up.

"No, it's ok," Kimball said putting up a hand to stop her. "You can certainly stay sitting. I just wanted to come by and check on you and Wash."

"I'm good," Carolina nodded. "Wash is still in with Grey."

"Was he wounded?"

"He cut his palm in order to beat Locus at his invisibility thing," Carolina shrugged. "Maybe she's stitching it up for him."

Kimball nodded, "I take it everything went ok on your end?"

"We're all still here aren't we?"

"And what about Locus and Felix?"

"There was no sign of them when we left to meet back up with everyone," Carolina shook her head. "We didn't exactly stick around long."

Kimball nodded again, "Thank you for everything you've done. I don't know what we would've done without you all."

"Don't mention it," Carolina waved it aside. "It's the least we could do."

"I sent a team back over to the communications tower just in case the UNSC tries to get in contact with us and that's where they send the message," Kimball informed them. "As long as we can keep everything under control with the remaining enemies, we should be able to start rebuilding somewhere."

"That's if the UNSC lets you continue to stay on planet," York pointed out. "They may want to move everyone off planet once they find out what happened here."

Kimball shook her head, "Then I will refuse. This planet is our home and we just fought one helluva fight to keep it alive. We're not leaving any time soon."

"They may not give you a choice in the matter. Are you prepared for that?"

"I think we can be prepared for anything at this point," Kimball nodded. "I'll let you all catch up on some rest. Tomorrow if we haven't heard anything yet, we're going to discuss our next step." She looked at Carolina, "I'd appreciate it if you and Wash could be there."

"I don't see that being a problem," Carolina nodded. "But once we get you all settled, then we're all taking a much needed vacation. We're all a little exhausted. After that, we'll come back and help you with whatever you need."

Kimball nodded before leaving the room. Wash stepped out a few second later, his hand bandaged.

"I miss anything?" he asked looking between everyone. He blinked a bit when it finally registered that Ally and Emma were there as well. "Apparently I missed you two showing up."

"Hi Uncle Wash!" Ally waved from her spot next to Carolina. York was still sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Hey Ally," he chuckled.

"Kimball just left as well," Carolina replied. "She asked us to attend a meeting they're going to have tomorrow if the UNSC doesn't get a hold of them."

"I think I can manage that," Wash nodded. "They made out ok here then I take it?"

"Yup and have a team heading to the Communication temple to wait to hear from UNSC," Carolina nodded.

"And what you're saying at this point in time is all they need us for is some meeting tomorrow?" Wash asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Cuz I say we go check on the guys and then go relax for the night," he suggested. "Tomorrow we can worry about everything else."

"Don't forget the vacation Uncle Wash!" Ally added.

"Oh yes. Vacation. Ya know," Wash chuckled, "I'm not sure I know what that is."

"Good thing we're going on one then," Ally giggled. "We could go tell everyone else about it!"

"We could," he nodded. "Want to lead the way?"

She glanced at Carolina who gave her a smile before she jumped up from the cot and took his uninjured hand and pulled him along. Carolina got up as well and held out a hand for York. She pulled him up into a standing position. He took advantage of it though and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Your pathetic," she chuckled.

"That's why you love me," he smiled before looking at North. "That is how you greet your lady by the way."

"Let me go so I can hit him please?" Emma growled as North tightened his hold around her waist as York and Carolina walked by. York was trying to duck behind Carolina just in case Emma got loose.

"Nope. Besides," North chuckled when they were out of eyesight. "He has an excellent point."

"I don't know," Emma smirked at him as she turned around to face him. "I may need some convincing of that."

"I'm sure I could oblige," North grinned leaning his head down to kiss her gently. "How's that?"

"Could use some more work," she chuckled kissing his nose as she grabbed his hand so they could start following the others.

"By the way," North replied lifting up their joined hands to kiss the back of hers, "Aren't you forgetting something you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes at her making her smile widen at him. "Ok. I may know what you're talking about, but I might need some convincing on that too."

"Do you plan on being this difficult?" North replied.

"Depends on your argument," Emma winked before pulling him forward, "Come on. If we keep dragging, Ally is going to come find us and she'll probably have York hot on her heels and if he continues to open his mouth then I'm not responsible for what happens to him."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Ok folks (mainly those that aren't getting here from my tumblr post), this may or may not be the last chapter for this particular fic. I haven't decided yet, BUT I do have another segment planned out that I am going to start posting probably next Monday...we'll see. Keep an eye open. Enjoy!

* * *

"WILL SOMEONE GET CABOOSE OUT OF THAT TANK ALREADY!" Church screamed.

"Aw come on Church, he just wants to show you how much he loves you," Tucker laughed as Caboose fired the canon again at Church's hologram image. "You know that's how he shows affection."

"Then I think it's your turn!" Church growled.

"Whoa, no I don't think so. I'm solid. At least you can't die this time," Tucker chuckled.

"Hey Caboose," Carolina chuckled walking up to the tank. The turret turned to point at her. "How about you come out of there? Ally has something she wants to tell everyone about."

"Ok!" Caboose agreed eagerly. "Is it another tea party?"

"Maybe," Carolina answered. "Come out of the tank and find out for yourself."

Caboose did as she said and jumped down to go over to where Ally was standing with Wash and the others. Church appeared next to her, "You couldn't have done that sooner?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew how appreciated you were," she shrugged as she walked back over to the others.

"Yea…real appreciated…"

"Stop complaining. You're a hologram, you're fine."

"Momma, are you ready now?" Ally asked impatiently as she hung between York and Wash.

"I'm ready whenever you are sweetie," Carolina nodded.

"Kay," Ally smiled before looking out at everyone. "So while you guys were all down here fighting, Aunty Emma and I had our own mission and that was to find the perfect vacation spot for everyone."

"Wait…" Grif interrupted her next breath. "Vacation as in we don't have to stay here and work?"

"Duh Uncle Grif."

"Though we will come back and help once it's over," Carolina added. "I already told Kimball we would."

Grif let out a loud groan.

"You can certainly stay behind if you want," Carolina pointed out.

Grif straightened up, "Psh, no. The kid worked hard on planning a vacation for everyone. I would feel horrible letting her down. I am totally going….just might get lost and not come back."

"Hear that guys," York chuckled. "Make sure we have tabs on Grif at all possible times."

"Way to give your plan away dude," Tucker laughed. "So where are we going?"

"Aunty Emma and I found this planet nearby that has a ton of resorts on it so that's where we're going," Ally replied bouncing. "I picked out the one by a beach cuz it looked the most relaxing. Plus there's tons of fun stuff to do!"

"There is a catch," Emma added when there was a murmur of agreement. "This planet is strictly passive, so no weapons and no armor. We have to leave everything on the ship when we get off."

"Lady, that won't be a problem," Grif commented before glancing at Sarge. "Well for me."

"But Freckles needs a vacation too!" Caboose whined.

"And I don't get anywhere without my shotgun!" Sarge added.

"They're going to be on the planet, they just can't come off the ship," Emma huffed. "You can visit them whenever you want. The hangar where the ships park won't let you leave with them. Some sort of specialized security system."

"Either way, sounds pretty fantastic to me," Tucker nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Wash and I need to stick around for a day or two yet," Carolina sighed. "Once we're no longer needed here, then we can head out."

* * *

"Hey Em, wait up," York called behind her and North as they were heading back to the ship.

"What do you want?" Emma groaned. "And I swear, if you say-"

"Chill," York chuckled. "I was gonna ask if you had any way of getting in contact with Earth at all."

"Would just have to make a trip over to the communication temple. It's got the best signal. Why?" she asked giving him a suspicious look.

"There's a few people I want you see if you can reach and have them meet us at the resort," York shrugged.

"Like who?"

"Well, mostly Tucker's kid, maybe my adoptive parents if they're up for it," he replied scratching his head. "I know they'd love to meet Ally."

"Do they even know you're alive?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may have sent them a covert message years ago…But like I said, that's if they're up for it," he replied. "Besides, I think it would be real nice for Tucker to get to see his kid too, ya know? I don't really know enough about the others' family…so if you want to do some research or can or whatever, maybe it'd be nice for them to see them too."

Emma gave him a calculating look before turning to look at North. He shrugged, making her roll her eyes. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. Especially if they only have forty-eight hours to get there."

"They have those super speedy shuttles and it's not like they're that far…ok maybe they are."

"Like I said," Emma chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises. We'll grab some stuff and head over in your ship."

"You're the best," York gave her two thumbs up before hurrying back to where Carolina was standing with Wash and Ally.

"Ya know," Emma sighed as her and North made to continue the direction they were going, "He acts like such an immature asshole sometimes and then he turns around does shit like that."

"Yea," North chuckled. "He's a big hearted idiot."

* * *

"What was that about?" Carolina asked as York got back to them.

"Nothing," York smirked. "Just working on seeing about some surprises once we get to the Resort. Speaking of surprise…Wash?"

"What…?" Wash asked sounding unsure.

"How do you feel about hanging out with Ally one night so I can take this one here out for dinner?" York asked wrapping an arm around Carolina.

"York, that is unnecessary," Carolina sighed.

"I could do that I suppose," he shrugged. "If Ally's up for it that is."

"I'd love to hang out with you Uncle Wash! It'll be fun!" Ally squealed.

"There ya have it," York chuckled. He looked at the unpleasant look on Carolina's face. "Stop. How long has it been since you and I had an honest to goodness date?" She went to answer and he cut her off, "Exactly. If it'll make it easier for you, we'll see if North and Emma want to double."

"You're ridiculous…" Carolina sighed.

"Just go Momma," Ally giggled. "There's lots of shopping there too so maybe you, me and Aunty Emma can go shopping and find you something pretty to wear!"

"Oh joy," Carolina chuckled. "Are we forgetting the fact that we don't really have money or anything?"

"Aunty Emma has that all taken care of," Ally giggled. "Don't worry, nothing illegal."

"Now I am worried," Carolina chuckled.

"I just said to not worry, Momma," Ally smiled. "They have tons of water slides and stuff. Can we go down them all?"

"You make a list of everything you want to do and we'll see about getting as much of it done as possible how bout?" Carolina answered.

"I can do that! Can we go back to the ship so I can start doing that?" Ally jumped until she was bouncing in front of Carolina.

"We can," Carolina replied. York swooped in behind Ally, picking her up to swing over his shoulder as she squealed in delight. "Wash?"

"Might as well," he nodded as they started walking.

"Oh! You and Momma have to tell us all about the fight you had!" Ally pointed out from her perch.

"You don't want to hear about that," Wash chuckled.

"Yes I do! Daddy does too! Right?" Ally asked looking at York.

"Sure do," York nodded.

"We'll tell you all about it when we get back to the ship," Carolina smirked. "I have to say Wash, I forgot how much I enjoyed fighting with you."

"Same," Wash nodded holding out a fist for her to bump.

"Did he fall off any cliffs?" York asked.

"The whole thing was surrounded by a cliff," Wash huffed.

"Which means that you probably almost fell a few times," York smirked.

"You know, I'm a lot more capable than what you keep saying I am," Wash growled.

"I know. It's just fun to rile you up," York replied as Ally giggled from his shoulder.

* * *

"Aren't they adorable?" York whispered in Carolina's ear as they looked down at Ally who was curled up against Wash, both fast asleep on the couch in the common room. "I almost don't want to move them…well Ally. We could throw Wash off-"

"Stop it," Carolina smiled, elbowing him gently. "I'm sure they'll be ok. I'm surprised Wash let her siddle up that close. He always seemed awkward around her."

"Meh," York shrugged. "He's like a stray cat. A little exposure at a time and soon they're purring all over you."

"Whatever you say," Carolina yawned. "I'm ready for bed. Come on."

"Don't have to tell me twice," York chuckled as they turned to head back to his room.

"North and Emma gone for the night?"

"Yea. They took my ship over to the Communication Temple so Emma could make some calls, do some research, make some more calls," York shrugged.

"What kind of calls are we talking?" Carolina asked. "I know you said surprise, but I really hope I'm not included in that."

"It depends if they feel like making the trip," York smirked. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. An idea struck him. "Which speaking of, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Carolina asked. "And I still want to know who you mean."

"Well we're coming back here to Chorus, but are we settling down here or are we finding someplace else or are we going to just float around in space for the rest of our lives?"

"I don't know," Carolina sighed. "I guess it depends what the UNSC has to say once they get involved here. Emma mentioned starting something similar to the Project, but I haven't really thought if that's what we should do or not."

"I'd say the people here on Chorus could use a bit more training up," York offered.

"I wouldn't disagree with you," Carolina nodded as she sat down on his bed. "The question is though, what the UNSC is going to do here once they get involved. I honestly don't have any other answers for you other than we have to wait and see."

"Alright then," York conceded. "Guess we'll talk about it once the vacation's over?"

"Probably safest bet," she agreed as he stepped closer to her. "Not that I feel very confident about leaving Kimball here to deal with things-"

"I think she'll be ok. She has Grey here, plus the Lieutenants and it's not like we're going to be super far away."

"If something happens while we're gone-"

"Then we will come back and deal with it. I think they have everything under control. They still need to rebuild their Capitol though if you ask me, there's all those other cities around the planet they can use. And once the UNSC gets supply ships here, they're going to be all set. Now can we focus on something a bit more urgent maybe?"

"Like what?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Which question?" he grinned.

"Who are you trying to surprise me with?"

"Worry about it if Emma says they're coming," York shrugged as he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"You do realize I'm exhausted, correct?" she sighed as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Just let me do all the work," he chuckled as she leaned back onto the bed.

"That'd be a first…" she mumbled giving him a smirk.

"Come on now, be nice."

"Not sure I know the meaning of the word," she grinned as her hands moved to lift off his shirt, her leg hooking around his hip. "So Statue of Liberty, huh?"

He pulled away and glared at her as she let out a laugh, "Who told you?"

"I have my ways," she replied giving him an evil grin. "Did you really think I wouldn't hear about it?"

"I was hoping you'd hear it from me so as to not be tainted by other's viewpoints of it," he pouted.

"Oh stop," she reached up to kiss him. "What happened to your urgent business?"

"I don't know, you said you were tired," he gave a dramatic sigh. She rolled her eyes at him before shoving him over onto his back. "This does not seem like you are as exhausted as you implied. You lied to me."

"I did no such thing you ass," she laughed as she moved on top of him.

"There is one more thing I'm curious about," York chuckled. Carolina huffed at him, the air stream blowing her bangs out of her face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You gonna marry me now?" She looked down at him. York propped himself up onto his elbows. "Well?"

"York…"

"Don't you dare give me some damn stupid excuse," he smirked.

Carolina rolled her eyes at him, "I wasn't going to."

"Well, you weren't going to say 'no, never in a million years' were you?"

"Course not, but-" she paused as he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him again, "I'm more shocked than anything that's how you're asking me."

"What, you want pomp and circumstance? Wine and chocolate with fireworks under a starry night sky after watching the sunset?" he chuckled. "Didn't think you for that type of gal."

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"I mean if you really want me to go over the top with it, I will gladly involve our daughter as well. She'll be pleased as hell if I ask her to help me set up something-" Carolina cut him off with a kiss.

"If I tell you yes, will you shut up already?" she grumbled at him.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, his grin even wider.

"Depends, are you promising to shut up?"

"This is me we're talking about," he pointed out wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down. "But I'll consider it. As long as you still say yes that is."

"Fine," she huffed. York kissed her eagerly before rolling them over and going to push himself up off the bed. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To wake up Wash and Ally and tell them the excellent news of course."

Carolina jumped up and grabbed him, pulling him back onto the bed, "No. No you are not. You can tell everyone later if you must."

"You're right," he chuckled. "I should put a ring on that finger first."

"I don't need a ring," she growled.

"Sure you do."

"York…"

"Once Ally finds out, she's going to insist."

"Only because you'll make her cuz you're an ass. Now are we doing this or can I go to sleep?" she huffed.

"Doing what?" he asked giving her a blank look. She narrowed her eyes at him and went to roll over. He stopped her, pushing her back on to her back so that plant kisses down her neck, "I'm kidding."

"You're an ass."

"Love you too, Lina."

* * *

A/N: Also...if there's anything anyone wants to see in particular in up-coming story chapters, feel free to let me know and I shall see what I can do. Thanks for reading, you all have been fantastic! ^_^

A/N update:

Hey all!

Giving everyone a heads up the next installment is up if you haven't seen it yet! It should be simple hahah "promise: vacation" because yes it vacation time. Also, I have seen your requests and will do what I can do provide. Already have some ideas floating around in order to make some things happen. It may be awhile so be patient and hang on.

Thank you for reading! I have enjoyed seeing all comments and reactions and truly appreciate each and every one of you. You are all awesome and amazing and I give each of you a virtual hug.

3 me, the author.


End file.
